Two Daddies Plus One Mommy Equales How Many Babies?
by Tracey4t
Summary: Third story in Two Babies Two Daddies One Mommy series. It's been three years since Haruhi had both Hikaru and Kaoru's baby and now that the children have gotten older Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi have decided to try to have another baby. But how many will they have this time around?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Raising a family is a complicated thing. Having to decide what's best for each member. Trying to make sure they make good choices in their lives. Knowing how to react when a bad one is made and then helping them to not make the same bad choice again. And above all else never let someone think you have stopped loving them.

Every family has those kinds of problems. Every family has their perfect moments and not so perfect moments, whether it's a mother or father clashing with a child, a wife clashing with her husband, or a sibling clashing with a sibling. But just imagine what it'd be like to have a family where there was family with not just two parents raising a family, but three.

Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin could.

It had been about three years by either dumb luck or a twist of fate Hikaru and Kaoru had both gotten Haruhi pregnant with two babies at the same time, their daughter Hisano and their son Mitsu. The two little ones were the light of their lives, the biggest joy of their lives and sometimes when things seemed crazy in their lives, the two of them were the ones that really helped make their lives seem worth living, worth going on. Even now as the two were growing up, soon to be three years old, they were nothing but joy in their parents' lives, Even if they were sometimes hard to deal with.

* * *

"I want that!"

"I had it first!"

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

"DADDY!"

"Oh boy," said Kaoru as he watched the scene of his kids fighting over a toy of some sort outside. He was still the one that stayed home with the children all day looking after them. Of course now with them getting older and maybe going to school soon he was most likely going to go back to work full time.

"Daddy!" said Hisano, "Tell Mitsu I had this first!"

"No I did!" said Mitsu, "I had I just put it down!"

"You were playing with your lion toy!" said Hisano.

"But I still wanted to play with it!" said Mitsu as he tried to take the ball out of his sister's hand.

"No it's mine!" said Hisano holding it fast.

"Okay then," said Kaoru as he came and managed to wrestle the toy out of both his children's hands, "I think you two are both done playing with this thing."

"Awe Daddy!" said both twins.

"Don't awe daddy me," said Kaoru, "We have two of these, one's just inside."

"It's mine!" shouted Mitsu running inside.

"No mine!" shouted Hisano.

"Of course," said Kaoru following after the two children holding the toy they had just been fighting over. When he caught up with them in the playroom he found them in a similar scene he had just seen outside. The only difference was the color of the toy. Kaoru shook his head. He suppose in a way it was better for them to have a relationship where they could fight. In a weird way it made them more independent of each other and not so dependent on each other like he and Hikaru were.

"Okay okay you two," said Kaoru as he took the toy away from the two of them again. He hid both toys behind his back.

"Each of you pick an arm and each of you will get the toy that's in that hand alright?"

"I want that one," said Mitsu.

"No I want that one!" said Hisano.

"Okay here," said Kaoru throwing the toys over the kids' heads, "Go get them." The kids hurried off after them.

"Problem solved," said Kaoru relaxing on the couch.

"Hey guess whose home!" shouted Hikaru running into the playroom with his arms out stretched.

"Daddy!" shouted the twins running to their second father.

"Hi kids!" said Hikaru scooping both kids up in his arms, "Hey Kaoru!"

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru waving at him from his spot on the couch.

"Oh guess what?" said Hikaru, "Daddy has as surprise for you!" He put his kids down and headed out of room. He soon came back with a grand Victorian looking dollhouse, "What do you think Hisano?"

"Is this for me?!" said Hisano happily.

"Where's my present? I want a present! How come I didn't get a present! Do you like Hisano better then me?! You do don't you!" Mitsuko kept rambling on and on. Suddenly he felt Kaoru's hand come down over his mouth.

"Mitsu, wait and be patient," he said calmly turning his son's eyes towards the door where Hikaru was heading out. He soon came back in holding a new robot puppy.

He muttered something against Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru smirked as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't talk with a hand over your mouth son," he said.

"Is that for me?!" said Mitsu totally ignoring Kaoru and running over to Hikaru.

"Yes," said Hikaru. He helped pull the robot dog out of its box and started showing Mitsu how to handle the contorl.

"Do you like the dollhouse Hisano?" Kaoru asked walking over to her to see her examining the outside.

"They shouldn't have put the balcony here," said Hisano, "It looks wrong there."

"Why don't we look in the inside?" said Kaoru opening the house up to see the inside. Hisano let out a huge scream, making all three men jump.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru running over to her.

"Did you see a bug or something?" asked Kaoru.

"The rooms, the rooms!" Hisano spattered.

"What's wrong with the rooms?" asked Kaoru.

"They're all designed wrong!" said Hisano.

"What?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"This couch shouldn't be here!" said Hisano grabbing a piece of furniture, "It clashes with the color."

"Well sorry that's how it came," said Hikaru.

"Honey you can move it around," said Kaoru, "How about putting the couch into another room?"

"I don't know where it goes!" said Hisano.

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," said Kaoru.

"Sort of reminds you Mom huh?" said Hikaru.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"The way Hisano's flipping out over a design of a room. It's kind of like the way Mom goes about with fashion," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru.

"Hi I'm home," said Haruhi walking into the playroom. She was distracted by the feeling of something bumping her leg, "What the?"

"Look at my new puppy!" said Mitsu moving the puppy around her legs.

"Oh great Hikaru!" said Haruhi, "Did you stop off at the toy store again on your way home?"

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't come home with a toy for my kids?" asked Hikaru.

"A good one," said Haruhi.

"I don't want to be the good one," said Hikaru, "Let Kaoru be the good one."

"I don't want to be the good one," said Kaoru, "The good one's boring."

"Well then the two bad ones can both stay here tomorrow when I go to Ouran for the enrollment," said Haruhi.

"Wait that's tomorrow?" said Hikaru looking over his schedule. Kaoru grabbed his too.

"Oh man you're right!" said Kaoru, "It's happening it's finally happening!"

"Our babies are growing up," said Hikaru.

"You knew this was coming," said Haruhi, "Don't be too drastic." Then she saw Hisano dropping a doll chair onto the floor in mad.

"Hisano what's wrong?" asked Haruhi running over to her.

"She's right," said Kaoru, "I'm just not ready for them to really be grown up."

"I know me neither!" said Hikaru, "Having a baby is so amazing!"

"And having two is just double amazing!" they said together.

"Hisano don't step on the chair!" they heard Haruhi scolding their daughter, "You ruined it!"

"It wasn't right! It wasn't right!" said Hisano.

"Do you want to get another one?" asked Haruhi.

"Can we?" asked Hisano.

"Yes we can," said Haruhi.

"Get another one huh?" said Hikaru.

"Like another baby?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, that's what you do when you lose something important to you don't you?" said Hikaru, "You get a new one."

"But Hikaru these are babies we're talking about," said Kaoru.

"So?" said Hikaru, "Who's to say we wouldn't be happy with another baby even if that were to grow up too."

"Yeah but would we want to have them one at a time or together like before?" asked Kaoru.

"That's a good question," said Hikaru.

"What are you two talking about?" Haruhi asked walking up behind them.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"We've come to an important decision," said Kaoru.

"We both want another baby!" they said together.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No!" Haruhi snapped as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"But Haruhi," whined Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I said no end of story!" Haruhi snapped again, "You've guys have been pestering us about this all afternoon ever since I got home!"

"Haruhi please!" pleaded Hikaru.

"Try to hear us out," said Kaoru.

"We really do want another baby!" they said together.

"Don't I have a say in what happens to my body?" asked Haruhi, "Besides how would we do this? Who would be the father?"

"Uh couldn't we just both try to be the father again?" asked Hikaru.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Haruhi, "Last time it happened it was well basically dumb luck because you both slept with me at the same time."

"Are you hitting at something Haruhi?" asked Kaoru. Next thing Haruhi knew Kaoru had his face buried into her neck sucking and licking it without mercy.

"Kaoru," Haruhi moaned, "That's not quite what I meant. I, oh I meant that there's no guarantee it'll happen again like that." Kaoru suddenly stopped his attack on her neck.

"Oh yeah you got a point," he said.

"Unless we go at her one at a time," said Hikaru, "And since I'm the oldest I'll go first." He pulled Haruhi close to him.

"Hold It!" said Haruhi, "I didn't say I had agreed to this!"

"Yeah and besides why can't I go first?" asked Kaoru. He pulled Haruhi back towards him.

"Well you also got to go first the last time!" said Hikaru pulling Haruhi back towards him.

"Hold on a minute will you!" said Haruhi, "Don't I have a say in this? It's my body that's going to be affected by this! Besides I'm not so thrilled with the idea of betting pregnant for a second time. What makes you think I'd want to do it for a third time too?"

"Okay yes you do have a point there," said Kaoru, "And it doesn't look like we can agree on what's the best option on fathering the supposable next baby."

"What about that so called in vitro fertilization things?" said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Kaoru and Haruhi.

"You know, we take some of our sperm and some of Haruhi's eggs and fertilize them and then put them into Haruhi. Both Kaoru and I can do that and then eject them into Haruhi. That way's there's a good chance we can both father a child with her again," said Hikaru.

"Hey that's not a bad idea," said Kaoru.

"I suppose not _if _I was up to it, but I'm not!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi come on," whined Kaoru lying down next to her.

"There's got to be a little part of you that wouldn't mind having another baby at some point," said Hikaru also lying down next to her.

"Maybe a little, but I don't want to think about that at the moment," said Haruhi, "What I want to do is go to sleep so I'll be on top of things tomorrow when we got to registration at Ouran." At that she shut her eyes tight, indicating that she wasn't going to discuss it anymore. Both Kaoru and Hikaru groaned in disappointment.

"We'll try talking to her later about this I guess," said Kaoru.

"Yeah there is no way this is over," said Hikaru. The two snuggled up next to Haruhi and soon all three were fast asleep.

* * *

"Well welcome to Ouran kids," said Hikaru and Kaoru as the family all stood in front of the grand school at the gate. Around them other parents were escorting their children onto the campus towards the preschool building. There were some families headed towards the elementary, middle and high school buildings as well.

"Wow," said the twins holding onto their mother's hands tight.

"Mommy why is the school pink?" asked Hisano as the family headed off towards the preschool building.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Maybe they thought it was a good color."

"Momma what color is our classroom going to be? Is it going to be pink too?" asked Hisano.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"If it is will the furniture match the color?" asked Hisano.

"I'm sure it will," said Haruhi.

"But what if it doesn't? What if it look totally wrong?!" said Hisano.

"Why don't we wait until we get inside before we worry about that," said Haruhi.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Oh hey Norio," said Kaoru when he saw his friend heading fast towards him with his son Shoji in his arms. Behind them was his wife Miya, "And his Shoji. Are you ready to start school?"

Shoji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh don't worry he is," said Norio putting his son down. Both Hisano and Mitsu let go of their mother's hands and ran over to their little friends.

"Shoji do you want to walk with me?" asked Hisano.

"No he wants to walk with me!" said Mitsu.

"No me!" said Hisano.

"No me!" said Mitsu.

"He can walk in between you two you know," said Kaoru.

Both twins reluctantly took one of their friend's hands and walked with him.

"You know in a weird way it reminds me of you guys and me when we were in high school," said Haruhi.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hikaru.

"Um thank you for getting us this um interview for Shoji to go to Ouran," said Miya reluctantly. She still didn't really like Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi because they all lived together and had children together yet Haruhi wasn't married to either man. However she was willingly to set her pride aside for not only the sake of her husband wanting to remain friends with Kaoru and Shoji wanting to be friends with Mitsu and Hisano. Not to mention the fact that Kaoru kept helping Naoki advance in his career and do things like get them an interview to possibly get Shoji enrolled into Ouran.

"Sure it's no problem," said Kaoru, "It wasn't that hard to get an interview with the best Advice Dad in Japan."

"It also helps when you're friends with the chairman's son," said Haruhi under her breath.

"It's still hard, our only son starting school like this," said Miya.

"You two ever thought about having more children?" asked Kaoru.

"No not really," said Miya, "One is enough for me."

"What about the three of you? You ever think about having more?" asked Norio.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You three are honestly thinking about having more?!" said Miya, "Are you insane?"

"Yes but not for the reason you're thinking," said Haruhi.

"You two are seriously thinking about having another baby?" asked Norio.

"They are I'm not!" said Haruhi.

"Oh why not?" asked Norio, "You're such a great mother."

"I might have figured you'd take their side over this," muttered Haruhi.

Before long the two families along with the other families that were hoping to enroll their children were all sitting patiently in the waiting room. Every now and then the receptionist would come out and call for another family.

"Hitachiin, Fujioka," she said finally after a while.

"Come on kids that's us," said Haruhi.

"Good I don't like this room!" said Hisano.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Hikaru taking her hand.

"Blue walls with black chairs?" said Hisano, "They clash really badly Daddy."

"Of course they do," said Hikaru leading her into the next room. There, was an office where an elderly woman with white hair and glasses sat at a big desk.

"Welcome Hitachiin Fujioka Family. I'm Mrs. Kyuuchi head of Ouran preschool" she said, "Please have a seat. The children are allowed to play in the next room." She nodded to the other door opposite of the one they had come in. The receptionist opened it and the two children ran in.

"Be nice you two," warned Haruhi.

"No then the children are now almost three correct?" asked Mrs. Kyuuchi looking over the files and forms on the twins.

"Yes," said all three parents.

"And do the two of them still take naps?" asked Mrs. Kyuuchi.

"Yeah usually at 2 o'clock everyday," said Kaoru.

"That's usually the time we have our children nap anyway," said Mrs. Kyuuchi, "And are they all potty trained?"

"Oh yes," said Kaoru.

"Who would be the best one of you three to contact in case of emergencies?" asked Mrs. Kyuuchi.

"That would be me," said Kaoru, "I stay home with all of the children."

"Do you have more then just the two?" asked Mrs. Kyuuchi.

"No," said Kaoru.

"Not yet," said Hikaru.

"Most likely never," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Mrs. Kyuuchi, "Do the children get along well with other children?"

"Oh yes, just ask their friend and his parents the Reihous," said Kaoru.

"Oh yes they're on the interview list too," said Mrs. Kyuuchi, "I also see that you two men were enrolled in the preschool along with a bunch of your families for generations. I think that will definitely make us consider you good options for the preschool, along with any other child you may wish to have someday."

"That's great!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

CRASH

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Kyuuchi as she and the parents ran into the next room where they saw Hisano trying to move some of the toys around.

"Hisano what are you doing?" asked Haruhi running over to stop her.

"These toys are all in the wrong place!" said Hisano.

"Honey they're fine!" said Haruhi.

"Sorry our daughter's a bit particular about where things go in a room," said Hikaru.

"Really, at her age?" said Mrs. Kyuuchi.

"Well she has a very independent mother," said Kaoru.

"I'm sure any other child we have could be like her," said both together.

"Assuming we have any," said Haruhi, "So you'll let us know if we've been accepted?"

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Kyuuchi.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Come on kids time to go home."

"I'll stick around to see how it goes with Shoji," said Kaoru.

"Sure that's tine," said Haruhi. Both she and Hikaru took a child's hand and headed out.

"So how did it go?" Norio asked when Kaoru came back into the waiting room.

"It went good, I'm sure you'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Norio, "So are you three seriously trying to have another baby?"

"We want to, but Haruhi doesn't seem to want to," said Kaoru.

"Good," they heard Miya mutter.

* * *

"Can we get a toy for this? We should get a toy for this!" said Mitsu as he and his family got into the waiting car.

"Sure we can," said Hikaru. Haruhi groaned. She'd thought about protesting but figured it'd be a waist of time and effort.

* * *

"Okay now remember one toy!" said Haruhi when they got to the toy store. The children were quick to run off. Hikaru and Haruhi had to hurry to keep after them.

"Oh hey Haruhi look at this," said Hikaru as they past a baby doll section. He held up a baby in a crib.

"Yes that's cute," said Haruhi as she tried to walk past.

"Oh look at the ones they have in strollers," said Hikaru, "Oh and ones in highchairs."

"Yes they have a lot go dolls Hikaru!" said Haruhi, "This isn't going to help change my mind you know."

"What would?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Just how badly to you two want a new baby?"

"Badly enough that we'd be willing to let this be our last time no matter what if means we can have another one," said Hikaru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"You'd really agree to let this be the last time?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru nodded.

"Well," said Haruhi looking at the baby dolls all over the place. It did remind her of the days of when her children were babies.

"Alright, alright I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," she said at last.

"Sweet!" said Hikaru. He pulled out his phone, "Hey Kaoru?!"

"Hey Hikaru, were you calling to see how Shoji's interview went? From what I heard it went fine and he's probably going to get in."

"That's great but that's not why I'm calling," said Hikaru, "I got Haruhi to agree to have that other baby or babies if the case maybe!"

"Sweet!" Haruhi heard Kaoru shout from Hikaru's phone.

'Oh god why did I say yes again?' she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi couldn't help but drum her hands against her legs in anticipation as she sat in the doctor office with Hikaru and Kaoru waiting to talk to the doctor about getting pregnant again.

"Hello thanks for waiting," said the doctor finally walking into the room, "I'm doctor Yo Jutai. I was actually asked to help you with this personally by Kyoya Ohtori. Friend of yours?"

"Oh yes," said Hikaru.

"Interesting," said Dr. Jutai, "So you three are interested in in vitro fertilization?"

"Yes that's right," said Kaoru.

"We want to both use our sperm to in pregnant Haruhi," he and Hikaru said together.

"Alright and Ms. Fujioka are you alright with this?" asked Dr. Jutai.

"I suppose more or less," Haruhi muttered.

"Okay, but don't forget there's no guarantee this will work," said Dr Jutai.

"We know," said Kaoru.

"And there's also a possibly that only one egg will take," said Dr. Jutai.

"Yeah we know that too," said Hikaru.

"And you're still willing to go along with this?" Dr. Jutai.

"Yes," said all three parents.

"Okay, so I guess we can go ahead and get started. What we're going to do today is get samples of your sperms and eggs to get them fertilized together. You'll have to come back later when Haruhi's ovulating to try and get her actually pregnant," said Dr. Jutai.

"How will we know when that is?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I already have a rough idea when my periods come so I'm sure I can figure out when I'm ovulating," said Haruhi.

"We can discuss it as we go through and collect your eggs," said Dr. Jutai, "and as for you two. Is there anything in particular you'd like to have in the room with while you're getting your sperm samples?"

"If you just put us into the same room together while we do it," said Hikaru.

"Then we'll be just fine," said Kaoru.

"Guys we're here to try and have a baby not fool around," said Haruhi.

"Well that's how we got you pregnant the last time," the two men said together.

"Shall we go ahead and get started then?" asked Dr. Jutai as she stood up and indicated to have the three of them to follow her out of the room.

* * *

"So how did go for the two of you?" asked Haruhi once they were done and leaving the clinic.

"Mmm we got to do this more often," said Hikaru pulling his brother into his grasp.

"I see, so no matter how we go about getting my pregnant again you two are still going to get your freak on aren't you?" said Haruhi.

"That's the most fun part of making a baby Haruhi," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hey Norio we're home," said Kaoru walking into the play room. Even though they had so many servants, the servants themselves still seemed to fight over who was actually in charge of the small children. So usually, if they could, the three of them would try to get sitter with either the friends or family.

"Oh hey," said Norio. He, Shoji and Mitsu were all sitting off to the side near a TV watching something while Hisano busied herself with her new dollhouse moving things around, "How did it go?"

"We'll be going back in a few weeks to try and get me pregnant," said Haruhi. Norio nodded.

"You should have seen the look on Miya's face when she found out you were going to do this after all," he said.

"I know right!" said Kaoru, "So what movie are you guys watching?"

"Transformers 2," said Norio.

"Is that an appropriate movie for three year olds?" asked Haruhi.

"They don't seem to mind," said Norio, "In fact Mitsu was the one that insisted on it." Haruhi and Kaoru both looked over at their son who was looking at the screen in fascination.

"I want to make a robot!" he said.

"You want to make a robot?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I want to make a robot that'll play with me!" said Mitsu, "I want to make a robot like in the movie or what Daddy Hika got me!"

"Huh," said Kaoru, "The boy likes robots."

"He's been going on about that all during the movie," said Norio.

"Well I think it's kind of cool him wanting to do something like that," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but seeing as he's your son we'll see how long it'll last," said Haruhi.

Hikaru meanwhile walked over to Hisano and her dollhouse.

"How are you doing honey?" he asked. He looked at the house and saw that nearly all of the rooms were rearranged with none of the furniture in its original spot. It almost looked like a different house all together. "Wow looks like you've been busy. Is the house better now?"

"Hmm, no!" said Hisano, "Some of the colors are still wrong! We're going to have to paint them differently!"

"No honey you're not painting your dollhouse," Haruhi called over from TV.

"Daddy?" said Hisano looking at Hikaru.

"We'll figure it out," Hikaru whispered with a smirk. Hisano returned the smirk.

"Bonjour," sang Marie Suoh walking into the playroom. In one hand she held a baby carrier and the other she held her daughter Yua's hand.

"Oh bonjour Marie," said Haruhi.

"Sorry if for stopping by unannounced but I wanted to know how it went at the clinic!" said Maria.

"No it's fine," said Haruhi, "And in answer to your question it went well. We'll just have to go back in a few weeks for the other part of the procedure."

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Maria, "Did you hear that Hisano and Mitsu? Soon you'll have a new baby brother or sister like Yua has with Esme." She looked down at her infant daughter whom she and Tamaki had decided to give a French name to. Mitsu walked over to over towards the baby and looked at her.

"It's not going to be girl is it?" he asked.

"Well we don't know yet," said Haruhi, "We don't know what's going to happen just yet. It may be a month or so before we know if we're going to have a baby and even longer to know if it'll be a boy or a girl."

"I don't want a girl!" shouted Mitsu, "Girls are yucky! I want it to be a boy!"

"Mitsu shh, not so loud," said Haruhi. Both she and Marie looked at Esme with concern to make sure she hadn't woken up yet.

"No girls, no girls!" Mitsu kept shouting over and over again. At that Esme did wake up and started to cry.

"Oh Marie I'm so sorry," said Haruhi as Marie was quick to get her daughter up in her arms.

"Shh shh it's okay Haruhi," said Maria in between trying to comfort her daughter.

"What's wrong with girls Mitsu?!" asked Hisano.

"Girls are icky!" said Mitsu.

"Am I right in assuming Mitsu's at that age where he doesn't like girls?" asked Norio, "Shoji's been kind of developing that sort thing too."

"Girls aren't icky! Boys are!" said Hisano.

"Nu-uh!" said Mitsu, "Boys rules and girls drool!"

"No girls rule and boys drool!" said Hisano.

"Boys rules and girls drool!"

"Girls rule and boys drool!"

"Boys rules and girls drool!"

"Girls rule and boys drool!"

"Mm I think daddies rule," said Hikaru grabbing Hisano by her shoulders.

"And you kids drool," said Kaoru grabbing Mitsu by his shoulders.

"And Daddies' rule, stop fighting!" they said together. Both Mitsu and Hisano stuck their tongues out at each other before waling off to different parts of the rooms.

"So Haruhi you still up to the idea of having another baby?" Norio asked in a mocking tone.

"Too late now don't you think?" Haruhi muttered rubbing her eyes in frustration. She looked over at Marie who was still trying hard calm her baby down, "I'm so sorry about this Marie."

"It's okay really," said Marie, "I'm sure this is something you'll have to worry about when and if you get pregnant again." Haruhi groaned.

"Don't remind me!" she said.

"It'll be really sweet for Esme to have a playmate like Yua has with the twins," said Marie,'

"Right playmates," said Norio looking towards Yua who was playing around with Hisano's new dollhouse.

"No no, no touch!" Hisano snapped grabbing a piece of furniture out of the poor little girl's hand, "You don't touch this! This is what's best!" Yua looked like she wanted to cry. "Don't cry. You can play with my new dolly and crib!" Yua perked up at that as Hisano showed her the new doll and crib, the same one Hikaru had tempted Haruhi with to have another baby.

"Oh that's sweet," said Maria, "I think Hisano's going to be a good older sister."

"Mitsu however," said Norio who was using his robot puppy to sneak up behind Hisano and Yua and scared them by making it bark.

"No nice Mitsu, not nice!" shouted Hisano. Both Mitsu and Shoji laughed as they raced away from her.

"Well I don't know, it looks like Mitsu may have some perks at being a brother," said Norio.

"I hoe you're both right," said Haruhi.

* * *

About a month later Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru al returned to fertility clinic.

Once again Haruhi found herself drumming her legs with her hands.

"You'll be fine Haruhi, you'll see," said Hikaru.

"Aren't you guys just a little bit nervous?" asked Haruhi, "What if this doesn't work?"

"It'll be all right Haruhi," said Kaoru, "We could easily try it again."

"Yeah but for how long?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh lets wait and see if this doesn't work," said Kaoru.

"Yeah good idea," said Haruhi.

"Alight," said Dr, Jutai walking into the room, "If you're ready, then we can go ahead and get started."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru kissed Haruhi on her lips and gave her hand a squeeze before walking out together holding hands.

They kept holding hands the whole time waiting for Haruhi to come out.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" asked Hikaru after a while.

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Are you um like waiting for a surrogate or something?" asked one of the other patients who was waiting.

"Something like that," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do you think we'll make good fathers Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"I know we will!" said Hikaru.

"But do you think I'll make a good mother figure too?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru you'd make a great mother!" said Hikaru.

"Wow," said the patient.

Just then Haruhi walked out.

"Hey," she said, "You feeling ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi did we ever tell you how happy we are you're having our baby?" asked Hikaru.

"I should hope so," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi do you think I'd make a good mother figure?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh I guess," said Haruhi.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know!" said Kaoru.

"What are you two going on about?" asked Haruhi.

"Never mind," said Hikaru. Both Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her hands.

"So how soon will we know if it worked?" asked Hikaru.

"Soon," said Haruhi looking down at her belly. Something inside sort of told her that it really had worked.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Dad we're home," said Haruhi once they three of them returned to the mansion.

"Oh hello Haruhi," said Ranka, "So how did it go?"

"We'll know in about a month or so," said Haruhi.

"Oh so exciting," said Ranka, "Another grandbaby! Are you sure we're going to have twins again?"

"Keep your fingers crossed," said Hikaru, "And if not we'll just get Haruhi pregnant again."

Haruhi sighed.

"Once again totally ignoring me and my body I see," she said walking off in a huff.

"How did I ever raise such a stickler?" asked Ranka.

Haruhi walked until we found a quite place to try and read in peace. However before she could really try enjoying her story, she was distracted by the sound of someone walking in and sitting down next to her.

"What are you reading?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Just a book I found that looked interesting," said Haruhi trying to focus on the story.

"Hmm it looks interesting," said Kaoru, "Listen Haruhi, about this possibly baby. If there is a chance there is only one, would you be willing to try and get pregnant again with which one of us isn't the father of the one you're having right now?"

"What would you say if I wasn't? What if this last time I want to get pregnant?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"That's you're right," he said.

"Even if it means that you won't have another baby?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not as greedy as Hikaru remember?" said Kaoru.

"And what if this single baby is yours?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh that we may have a problem with," said Kaoru.

"I thought as much," said Haruhi, "Look Kaoru let me worry about this pregnancy for now okay? After we know for sure that I am pregnant and we find out with how many, then maybe we'll talk. Or at the very least we'll talk after I make sure I deliver that said baby safely."

"That sounds like a fair deal to me," said Kaoru. He gave Haruhi a sweet kiss on her cheek, "I'll leave you alone to read. I'll even try and keep the kids from bothering you."

"Thanks Kaoru," said Haruhi returning to her story. Kaoru actually kept his word. Haruhi was allowed to sit in peace for nearly the whole afternoon reading her book.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi how far did you get with your book?" asked Kaoru later that night walking into room. He was holding Mitsu in his hands.

"I'm actually done," said Haruhi, "Thanks for the stress free day."

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru, "Got to take great care of you now with the possibility of you carrying a baby."

"Is the baby going to make you sick Mommy?" asked Mitsu.

"In a way yes but it's a not a bag thing," said Haruhi.

"Will it make you even sicker if it's a girl?" asked Mitsu.

"No," said Haruhi as she stood up and kissed her son's nose, "That part doesn't matter."

"Anyway did you want to tell Mommy why we came in to bug her?" asked Kaoru.

"Because we love her!" said Mitsu. Both Haruhi and Kaoru chuckled.

"Yes," said Kaoru, "But wasn't there something else?"

"Oh yeah," said Mitsu when he held up his hand and Haruhi saw he was holding a blind fold, "Put this on Mommy."

"And why do I need to do that?" Haruhi asked looking at Kaoru.

"Why does she need to do that?" asked Kaoru.

"For your surprise!" said Mitsu.

"Just put it on Haruhi please," said Kaoru.

"Fine," said Haruhi taking the blindfold from her son and tying to her eyes herself. She could hear the sound of Kaoru putting Mitsu down onto the ground and feel both Mitsu's hand taking hers and Kaoru's hand in her back to help guide her to where she needed to go. Haruhi could figure it out easily though given how long she had lived in the mansion. They were leading her towards the dining room.

"Surprise," she heard Kaoru and Mitsu shout as Kaoru help take off the blindfold. Haruhi blinked for a moment before she saw the dining room table had been set up real fancy with a big plate of fancy tuna in the center. Hisano was already sitting in a chair next to the chair at the head of the table with Hikaru behind her both smiling brightly.

"What do you think Mommy?" asked Hisano.

"This looks really fancy," said Haruhi.

"Well we got to make sure we take great care of you if you're having a baby," said Hikaru as he pulled the chair at the head of the table out for her.

"But we don't know if I'm pregnant yet," said Haruhi.

"Well try to assume you are," said Hikaru, "If not then fine, you don't have to have all this fancy tuna." Haruhi looked at the plate.

"Alright alright," she said.

"Never underestimate the power of fancy tuna right Hisano?" said Hikaru winking at her and taking the seat next to her. Kaoru meanwhile placed Mitsu into the chair on the other side of Haruhi and taking the seat next to his son.

"This is really nice," said Haruhi, "But you really didn't have to go all out for me like this, even if I was pregnant."

"Yeah well we just want to make you as comfortable and happy as possible," said Hikaru.

"We want this pregnancy to be a bit smoother then the last one," said Kaoru.

"What was wrong the last time?" asked Hisano.

"I bet it was Hisano!" said Mitsu.

"You both came together Mitsu, so she was totally to blame," said Kaoru.

"All pregnancies have their little problems honey and I'm sure this one will too no matter how hard your daddies try to keep it from happening," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Hikaru and Kaoru, "That sounds like a challenge to us."

* * *

For the next month or so Hikaru and Kaoru did do their best to make sure Haruhi was comfortable, even if to them it meant sometimes keeping the kids away from her when they got too crazy for her; Not that Haruhi didn't love still being around her two children; In fact she allowed them to come with her and Hikaru and Kaoru when they went back to the doctor's office the new doctor.

"Hello how are we doing today?" said the doctor who specialized in obstetrics, "I'm Dr. Youta Jutai."

"Is that any relation to Yo Jutai?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes my sister," said the new doctor Jutai, "So I have some good news for you, you are indeed pregnant."

"Yes!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru, "How many is it?!"

"Oh I don't know that yet, it's still too early," said Dr. Jutai, "however I can show you this." She held up a sonogram picture that show a small spot on it, "That's at least one baby right there."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Mitsu.

"Oh we don't know yet," said Dr. Jutai.

"Can't you do something to make sure it's a boy?" asked Mitsu.

"No I afraid your daddies are the only ones that can decide on that," said Dr. Jutai.

"Daddies, you picked a boy right?" asked Mitsu.

"Actually we left to chance so it's going to be a surprise to us too," said Hikaru.

"You should have picked a boy!" said Mitsu.

"We'll know for sure in a few months honey," said Haruhi.

* * *

"I still think you should have picked a boy Daddies," Mitsu muttered once they got home.

"You've been saying that ever since we left the doctor's office," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru took one of his hands and lifted him up into the air.

"Honey no matter what the baby is the important part is that he or she is born healthy okay?" said Haruhi.

"Speaking of which we got to figure out where to put this so called baby don't we?" said Hikaru.

"Should we try to find rooms that are across from each other like Hisano and Mitsu or should we try getting them side by side?" asked Kaoru.

"Well maybe we could try keeping them side by side this time," said Haruhi, "Assuming there's more then one baby in here."

"I think I see a second spot on this sonogram," said Hikaru, "Yeah there is definitely more then one baby in you."

"What if we just have one big bedroom for the babies?" asked Kaoru, "The last time we set it up that Hisano and Mitsu had separate rooms was because both Hikaru and me picked out a room for them and Haruhi just wanted to be fair with both of us."

"That would definitely make it easier for me when it comes to things like feeding and such," said Haruhi.

"Well here's a pretty big room," said Hikaru opening the doors to a random room. It did indeed look massive big enough to fit three babies if need be.

"It's not too far from our bedrooms either, just in the opposite direction of twins'," said Kaoru.

"I suppose it could work," said Haruhi. She scanned the room over, "We can put the cribs in the center maybe, and…,"

"No!" said Hisano so loudly that everybody jumped a little, "The cribs go on opposite sides and then one in the middle! They look better that way!" Her parents all looked at each other.

"Honey we won't need three cribs," said Haruhi.

"But it'll look good with three cribs!" said Hisano.

"Well we'll make it work with just two okay?" Kaoru promised.

"You got to make sure you do the baby's room right!" said Hisano.

"Well with you helping us I'm sure we will okay?" said Hikaru.

"Three cribs," said Mitsu, "Only a girl would think of something that stupid. You so stupid Hisano!"

"No you're stupid!" said Hisano.

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru clamped their hands over their children's mouths.

"Who wants a nap?" Hikaru asked. Angry muffled sounds could be heard against his and Kaoru's hands.

"No one objects? Great lets go," said Kaoru. Both he and Hikaru quickly carried their children out of the room. Haruhi stayed in the center of room looking back and forth of where Hisano had said they should put the cribs. Then she thought about what she had said about a third. For some reason, she could picture there being at least two or more cribs in room.

'I think my two sets of twins just got me all worked up over the idea of having more then one,' she thought.

* * *

"So are we having more then one or not?!" Hikaru asked impatient. It was almost exactly two months into Haruhi's pregnancy which meant they could see if she was having more then one.

"Just remain calm Mr. Hitachiin," said Dr. Jutai as she set up the want to bring up images of Haruhi's baby or babies up on the screen.

"Is it at least looking healthy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it looks like that everything is going good so far," said Dr. Jutai.

"Well how many are there?" asked Kaoru.

"Hang on a minute please," said Dr. Jutai. The three parents watched as she looked the screen over, waiting to see if her face would give them a hint to whether or not they were having more then one. As they looked at her, they all notice her narrow her eyes as if she was trying to really get a good look at something.

"Doctor is everything alright?" asked Haruhi getting a little bit worried.

"Well yes and no," said Dr. Jutai, "It kind of depends on what you think is alright."

"Well what's going on?" asked Hikaru.

"Well you are having more then one I'll say that," said Dr. Jutai.

"We are?!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, "We're having twins?!"

The two of them actually went and hugged each other over the good news.

"Uh I didn't say it was twins," said Dr. Jutai.

"But you just said there was more then one," said Haruhi.

"True I did," said Dr. Jutai, "But I didn't say it was twins."

"I don't understand," said Haruhi, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you're having more then more then one baby it's more then just two," said Dr. Jutai.

"Well what are we having?" asked Hikaru. Dr. Jutai finally moved the screen around. As she did at least three different images could be seen.

"You're having triplets," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi all looked at the screen with their mouths opened wide.

"Say what?!" said Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"You're carrying three babies," said Dr. Jutai.

"How is that even possible?" asked Haruhi.

"Well there's a few theories," said Dr. Jutai, "One that one of the eggs split once. Two, only one egg took and it split three times. Three there's a chance you got impregnated with more then just the two fertilized eggs and all three took. And number four is that one of you two men had sex with Haruhi during the past month before we could confirm if she was pregnant and you got pregnant that way as well. If that's the case, than one of the babies could be born prematurely."

"Well we did do our best not to have sex with her over the past few months until we knew if she was pregnant," said Kaoru.

"Okay so it's one of the other three options then," said Dr. Jutai.

"Is there anyway we can help find out?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if there is at least one of each gender then it could be safe to assume both eggs took. However even if they are still the same gender it doesn't that only one egg took. We'll just have to wait until they're born to do a DNA test," said Dr. Jutai.

"Yeah we already knew we'd be doing that," said Hikaru.

"I'm just saying it'll be easier to tell if there is one of each at least. Then we'll also know if just one egg split," said Dr. Jutai.

Haruhi nodded. She looked at her three babies on the monitor. Even though she knew it was going to be crazy with a total of five children, she still couldn't help but smile at her new babies. She looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru and noticed they too were slowly turning their shocked looks into smiles at the sight of their new babies.

* * *

"I knew there was more then one!" said Hikaru in a boasting tone as they headed for home.

"Yes Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Looks like Hisano's going to get her three cribs after all," said Kaoru with a smile, "Man that girl sure seems to know a thing or two about room design."

"Yeah she does," said Haruhi, "Do you think she's going to want to do that later in life?"

"I could see her doing that," said Kaoru, "Becoming one of the best interior designers in the world."

"But what about the need to continue the family legacy of fashion?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we got at least three more on the way. There's a good chance one or more of them will want to take up the legacy," said Hikaru, "Not to mention one of them maybe taking up after Grandmother in Ikebana art."

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi. She remembered on of the conversations she had had with the woman about maybe having another baby, one that would possibly take up the art of Ikebana."

"Dad, we're home," said Haruhi when they finally arrived back at the mansion.

"Oh hello honey," said Ranka, "Come into the playroom. We have some other guests."

The twins and Haruhi walked in to see the twins' mother and father also in the room. Yuzuha was sitting on the couch with Hisano in her bed looking over some sort of book while Mr. Hitachiin stood above Mitsu as he showed his grandfather how his new robotic puppy worked.

"Oh this is good," said Haruhi, "We can tell you all the good news at once."

"Oh Haruhi does this mean you're twins again?" asked Yuzuha.

"Not exactly," said Haruhi as she took another seat on another couch in the room.

"We are having more then one," said Hikaru sitting next to her.

"But it's not twins," said Kaoru.

"Well how many is it then?" asked Yuzuha. Both Hikaru and Kaoru took one of Haruhi's hands.

"We're having triplets," they all said together. Yuzuha and Ranka gasped while Haruhi noticed the twin's father open his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my god, really?!" said Yuzuha. Hikaru held up the sonogram.

"Oh!" squealed Ranka.

"Triplets that means three right?" asked Mitsu.

"That's right Mitsu," said Kaoru.

"So then Mommy's having three babies?" asked Hisano.

"That's right Hisano," said Hikaru.

"Yay, now we can use three cribs!" said Hisano.

"Hisano was telling me how she thinks the room you picked out for the babies would look good with three cribs instead of just two," said Yuzuha hugging her little granddaughter, "The girl knows a thing or two when it comes to room design. It reminds me to me when I was little and always looking in what was wrong with fashion. I think we know what Hisano's calling is going to be! Oh that's great! We've Hitachiins have concurred the world of Ikebana, fashion and now interior design! I can only wonder what will be next!"

"Well maybe one of these babies will be find something," said Haruhi looking down at her belly.

"Well I'd like to see one fallow in the ways of fashion," said Yuzuha.

"Me too!" said Ranka, "Got to make sure Gran looks great don't we?"

"Oh yes of course," said Yuzuha, "But in the meantime we should try to help nurture Hisano's obvious gift. Hisano show your Mommy and Daddies what you showed me about the new babies' room." Hisano took the magazine from her grandmother and toddled over towards her parents. It was then that Haruhi noticed that the magazine she was holding was in fact a design magazine. Hisano plopped down in front of her parents and opened the magazine. She started flipping through it to show off some of the different baby rooms.

"We should do that, we should do that we should do that," she said over and over again pointing to the different parts of the different pictures before flipping to the next page. She was going so fast the three parents couldn't get a good look at everything.

"Hisano honey can you slow down a little bit so we can get a better look at what you want?" asked Haruhi.

"Or better yet, why don't we go shopping for these things for the new babies?" asked Hikaru.

"Yay!" said Hisano.

"Can we go do some toy shopping too?" asked Mitsu.

"We'll try and possibly get you both one toy and just one," said Haruhi.

"Oh," moaned both brother and sister.

"Well you know when Mommy says one," Ranka whispered to Yuzuha.

"Gram and Gran hear every toy they want," Yuzuha whispered back. Both laughed evilly.

"I can hear that you two!" said Haruhi. Both just continue to laugh their maniacal laugh.

'How did I ever get to be the only adult in this family?' Haruhi thought. She looked over at Mr. Hitachiin who was stopping Mitsu from using the puppy to sneak up on Hisano again.

'Well maybe not the only one,' she thought.

* * *

"Okay Hisano," said Hikaru when the whole family, including the grandparents arrived at the baby store. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were holding one of her hands. Meanwhile the grandparents had wondered off with Mitsu to some part of the store that had toys.

"Let's start off with the basics, the cribs," said Kaoru. Hisano immediately let go of her fathers' hands and raced off towards the different cribs on display.

"This one!" she said pointing to one that was all white and had a round arch on back, "This one for all three!"

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru.

"Is has to be that one, is just has to be!" said Hisano.

"What do you think Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"It's cute that's for sure," said Haruhi, "But I was kind of hoping we could do more to make sure they're different both so we can tell them apart and so they know can be more or less be individuals."

"Well maybe we can design the inside differently," said Hikaru.

"Would that be okay Hisano?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Hisano. She walked over to the different sheets. She looked around confused.

"Hisano what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know what to pick because I don't know what that babies are!" said Hisano getting upset.

"Okay well we can come back to that later how about," said Hikaru, "In the meantime didn't you say you also wanted to help pick out a changing table?"

"That one!" said Hisano pointing to one without a second thought. She barley even looked at it.

The three parents all looked over and saw it looked like a perfect match with the cribs.

"Oh that's a good choice," said Hikaru.

"Should we get three?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Hisano, "It'll make the room look good. Then get those three rocking chairs over there." she pointed to one that also looked liked it went with the cribs and changing table. She didn't sound too thrilled about it though.

"Honey its okay really," said Kaoru kneeling down near his daughter, "We still have plenty of time to get the room set up just right. It won't be too much longer before we know what the babies are going to be."

"Okay," said Hisano. She smiled up at Kaoru.

"However that doesn't mean you can't look at possibilities," said Hikaru, "Let's say we're having all boys, what would you like?"

"Football, Basketball and Baseball, in that order," said Hisano pointing to three different sheets that each kind of ball on them.

"Not bad of an idea," said Haruhi, "What if they're all girls?"

"Pink butterflies, purple teddy bears, and yellow stars," said Hisano.

"She's good," said Kaoru, "What about two boys and a girl?"

"Green with ducks for one, blue with teddy bears for the other and purple with bunnies for the girl," said Hisano.

"Okay well how about one boy and two girls?" asked Hikaru.

"Blue elephant for the boy, yellow birds for one girl and pink flowers for the other girl," said Hisano. Her parents were a bit stumped.

"Well um I think those will work just fine for the babies honey," said Haruhi.

"Of course they will Mommy," said Hisano.

"Mommy!" they heard Mitsu shout out, "Mommy look at all these toys!"

Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru all turned around to see Mitsu walking up with his grandparents each pushing a cart filled with toys.

"Mitsu you are not getting all of these toys!" said Haruhi.

"They aren't all for me Mommy," said Mitsu, "They're also for the babies!"

"Yeah Haruhi, he's being a good big brother and thinking of his future siblings," said Yuzuha.

Haruhi looked over at Mr. Hitachiin who merely nodded at her, indicating he was the one who steered Mitsu to pick out more toys for the babies then himself.

"Hey Mitsu these are all boys' toys though," said Hikaru.

"So?" asked Mitsu.

"Well what if you have a sister or two or three?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't want another sister!" said Mitsu, "And I did get a girl toy!" He held up a tiny baby doll.

"That's real sweet of you honey," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry honey," said Ranka.

"We'll make sure any girl you may have will have a great abundant amount of toys," said Yuzuha.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"So did we find anything for the babies?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi, "Hisano helped pick out just the right ones."

"Want to show them honey?" asked Hikaru. Hisano showed them the different ideas.

"Oh very nice," said Yuzuha admiring Hisano's choices.

"It'll be better once they're all decorated for boys or girls," said Hisano.

"No girls!" said Mitsu.

"But I want one girl at least," said Hisano.

"But I don't want any girls! I don't want any more girls!" said Mitsu.

"Mitsu shh not so loud," said Hikaru.

"Mommy do you want another girl?" Hisano asked looking at her mother a bit eagerly.

"Well one might be nice," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I would like one at least," said Kaoru.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"But what about another boy?" asked Mitsu.

"We want one of those too," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What really matters is if the babies are born healthy okay?" said Haruhi, "As long as that happens I don't care what they are personally. You want the babies to be healthy don't you?"

"Yes," admitted the twins.

"I'd like it even better if they're all boys," said Mitsu.

"You know I'm almost tempted to wish all the babies are all girls just to see what he does," said Hikaru.

"It would be interesting. Somehow I imagine Hisano will handle it better if they're all boys then Mitsu will if they're all girls," said Kaoru.

"Well no matter what, I just want them to be born safe and healthy," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Good Morning Haruhi," said Kioko, Haruhi's law office receptionist when Haruhi walking into the office.

"Morning Kioko, how's everything going this morning?" asked Haruhi.

"So far so good," said Kioko, "So how's the baby doing?"

"Fine, actually," said Haruhi.

"Did I hear someone mention something about a baby?!" said Tomoka running out of her office, "Did you have the appointment? How is it doing?"

"Well they're doing fine," said Haruhi.

"Did you say they?" asked Kioko.

"Oh wonderful," said Tomoka, "It's so nice you're having another baby."

"Yes I'm really exciting about having _them,_" said Haruhi.

"Them?" said Kioko gasping.

"You should be Haruhi!" said Tomoka, "Trust me every time I had one of my sons I was filled with nothing but joy!"

"Yes I'm sure I'll be happy with all of _them_," said Haruhi.

"Are you having more then one?" asked Kioko.

"Oh and how are Hikaru and Kaoru doing with the news?" asked Tomoka.

"They're thrilled over _them_ too," said Haruhi.

"Oh I be they're really excited!" said Tomoka.

"Is she seriously not hearing what you're saying?" asked Kioko.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

"Do you think that Tamaki will be the same way?" asked Kioko.

"Oh probably," said Haruhi.

"Hey what's going on out here?" asked Yoshe walking out of her office, "Am I the only one that does any work around here?"

"Do I smell vodka?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said Yoshe, "so anyway what's going on?"

"Haruhi was just telling us about her recent appointment for her baby," said Tomoka.

"Oh goody, here we go more baby talk," said Yoshe.

"Yeah lots more talk about babies," said Haruhi.

"Babies?" said Yoshe.

"Yes talk about babies Yoshe," said Tomoka, "Just because you don't have one doesn't mean the rest of us can't talk about them."

"Whatever, can't believe you let yourself get knocked up with both twins' babies again Haruhi," said Yoshe.

"Well too late now, they're coming now," said Haruhi.

"They?" said Yoshe

"Oh yes they're coming!" said Tomoka, "Are you going to show us off the sonogram picture at all?"

"Uh well we're all having dinner tonight at our home so I can show you them then okay?" said Haruhi.

"Oh can't wait!" said Tomoka hurrying back to her office.

"Hey uh Haruhi when you say they, do you mean you're having more then one?" asked Yoshe.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Oh my god, are you having twins again?" asked Yoshe.

"No not really, I'm having triplets," said Haruhi.

Both Yoshe and Kioko dropped their jaws.

"Three?!" said Yoshe, "How did you managed to pull that off?!"

"Very carefully I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"So you're probably going to want to take a lot of time off of work after you give birth huh?" said Yoshe, "Who do you think you'll want to leave in charge while you're out?"

"I'll cross the bridge when I come to it," said Haruhi, "And I probably won't be taking the much time off. Kaoru said he's still going to stay at home to watch after them."

"Oh he's such a doting father," said Kioko.

"Hikaru is too. I'm sure he's going to take plenty of time off to be at home with the babies," said Haruhi heading to her office.

* * *

"Haruhi let's go home together!" said Tomoka after work was over, "Kyoya can bring the boys over himself."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi as Tomoka linked arms with her, "Kioko did you want to come with us too?"

"Sure," said Kioko, "Are you sure this appropriate for dinner?"

"Even if it's not, I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru can change you. You know how much they like that," said Haruhi.

"Oh yay everyone gets to go over to the fancy house to have the fancy dinner in their fancy clothes with their fancy husbands except me!" said Yoshe stumbling out of her office acting like she drunk.

"Yoshe if you want to come over you can," said Haruhi.

"Nah Hikaru and Kaoru don't like me very much remember?" said Yoshe.

"They don't really like me either but they still let me come over even before I married Kyoya," said Tomoka.

"Nah I'm still good," said Yoshe, "My husband said he was going to surprise me with something tonight."

"You remember what happened the last time he said that?" asked Kioko.

"Yeah, and it was so worth it! He almost said he could give BJ as a nickname," said Yoshe, "You stiff losers enjoy your meal. I know I will." And with that she skipped out the door.

"Ewe," said Kioko, "Let's hurry up and go so I can find something to help distract me!"

"Good idea," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi looked around at the different families around her. Even though it could get hectic with all of her friends around she still seemed to enjoy it when they could get better like this. There was Tamaki and Marie with their older daughter Yua. They had left baby Esme at home. Mori and Kioko had their daughter Akina and their 8 month son Hayao. Hunny and his wife Reiko had the same children the same age as well with their older daughter Jin and their 8 month son Taiyo. Then there was Kyoya and Tomoka with their sons who were just a year apart, Mineo and Ritsuka.

"So Haruhi Kaoru, Hikaru," said Kyoya, "Can I assume the reason you called us all here was to say something exciting about the baby?"

"Yes," said Hikaru, "We do have something exciting to say about _them_." Nearly every adult but Tamaki, Tomoka and Kioko stopped what they were doing in surprise.

"Oh goody!" said Tomoka, "I love talking about babies!"

"Yes we love talking about our babies too," said Kaoru.

"So what is it you have to tell about you baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh Tamaki," said Marie.

"Hang on a minute," said Kyoya, "Let's see how long this goes on."

"But I hate making a mockery of my husband," said Marie.

"And I don't really approve much of making a mockery of my wife," said Kyoya, "It's just interesting to see how long things like this last."

"You want to hear what it is we have to say about them?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Tomoka.

"Don't leave us in anticipation!" said Tamaki.

"You want to hear about them?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes we do!" said Tamaki and Tomoka.

"You really want to hear about them?" asked both twins together.

"Yes!" said both Tamaki and Tomoka getting impatient.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Haruhi, "We're having more then one!"

"You are!" said Tamaki.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?!" said Tomoka. Haruhi groaned.

"So are you having twins again?" asked Hunny.

"No, not really, we're having triplets," said Haruhi.

"Whoa," said Mori.

"Yeah that was our thoughts exactly," said Haruhi.

"Triplets, my my," said Marie, "What is with you and having multiple births?"

"Ask these two," said Haruhi pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey don't blame this fully on us," said Hikaru.

"It's a two way partnership here Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"If that's the case then why am I the only one that has to carry them?" asked Haruhi.

"Good question," said Kioko.

"I agree," said Marie.

"I did often wonder if there was a curse on women to make it so we're the only ones that carry children like that," said Reiko, "And often wonder if it would help any if I were to try to curse men to suffer the same way for once."

"I say go for it!" said Tomoka.

"That would be interesting," said Kyoya.

"Anyway, this is supposed to be a happy time isn't it?" said Marie, "Haruhi having not just one baby, but three!" She started clapping her hands together with joy, "I'm for one am both super excited and super happy for all of you."

"Yes thank you Marie," said Haruhi.

"I'll make sure to curse with a blessing of a happy pregnancy, labor, and children," said Reiko.

"Uh thanks," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Will you curse them so they'll all be boys?" asked Mitsu.

"I can try but usually I have to make such a curse like that before the mother gets pregnant. I doubt it'd work now," said Reiko.

"Ah!" moaned Mitsu.

"Mitsu," said Haruhi.

"Hisano, did you want to tell them about the babies' room?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm going to make it look nice for them!" said Hisano proudly.

"Oh really?" said Marie.

"Yep she already helped us pick out the right kinds of cribs, changing tables and rocking chairs for the room. Plus she knows what kind of design to use with each possibly outcome," said Kaoru.

"How soon will you know what they're going to be?" asked Hunny.

"Two more months from now," said Haruhi.

"Do you have any names in mind for what they are?" asked Hunny.

"Well I don't mean to be jumping the gun here but I have at least one of two names picked out for a girl," said Hikaru.

"Really, so do I," said Kaoru, "But the thing is I can't think of what to name any boys."

"Me neither," said Hikaru.

"What about you Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well I have some ideas for some boys but I can't seem to figure out any girls names I like," said Haruhi.

"Have you considered naming any girl you may have after you Mother Haruhi?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi noticed both Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at her quite anxiously over that.

"Well I suppose," she said, "One of the reasons I didn't name Hisano after her was because I didn't want Hisano to think we were just naming her that because she was the first girl. That and Hikaru really liked the name."

"Well what can I say? It sounded nice," said Hikaru smiling at his daughter.

"Well like I said I wouldn't be too apposed to it if it seems like," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Are you going to find out who's is who's when they're born?" asked Kyoya.

"We were planning on it, at least so we can put it onto their birth certificates," said Haruhi.

"And what if all three are just one of yours?" asked Kyoya.

"Well uh," said Hikaru.

"We're not going to worry about that just yet. All that matters right now is that Haruhi has the babies all safely and healthy right?" said Kaoru squeezing Haruhi's hand. Haruhi smiled at him. It was good to know that Kaoru had her back in this situation should it somehow someway turn out only one twin was the father.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru, Hey Kaoru!" Norio shouted excitedly running into the playroom with Shoji in his arms.

"Oh hey Norio," said Kaoru who was sitting on the floor reading to Mitsu a story about a toy robot. Hisano was busying herself with building a house with blocks, "What's up?" Norio put Shoji down to go play and then held up a letter with the seal of Ouran on it.

"We're in! They accepted Shoji into Ouran!" he said joy.

"Oh that's nice," said Kaoru.

"What about you?" asked Norio.

"Oh I knew the twins were going to get in. They're going to be like the seventh or eight generation of my mom's family to be going to Ouran. They were a shoe in," said Kaoru like it was no big deal.

"Oh well good for you then I guess," said Norio feeling like he had just made a big deal about nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry Norio. I didn't mean to make light of the situation. This is a great thing for you and Shoji. I guess it's like Haruhi's says when you're rich and powerful you tend to take things for granted," said Kaoru.

"Really she says that?" asked Norio.

"Well actually it's translated as 'Damn These Rich People,'" said Kaoru. Norio laughed.

"Hey how's she going by the way, her and the babies?"

"They're all doing good," said Kaoru, "We're going to find out what they're going to be a few months."

"Are you still hoping for all boys Mitsu?" Norio asked as he ruffled Mitsu's hair.

"Yeah all boys, all boys!" Mitsu began to chant over and over again.

"Sorry," said Norio.

"It's okay, it actually doesn't take much to get him going off like that," said Kaoru kissing the top of his son's head.

"Are you going to be able to handle three kids by yourself when Hikaru and Haruhi are at work?" asked Norio.

"I think I can handle it," said Kaoru, "I've handled these three on my own before remember?"

"Yeah but with my help," Norio pointed out.

"I should still be able to handle it. In fact why don't you let me take all three to get fitted for their uniforms so you can work on you column in peace for a little bit?" Kaoru offered.

"Sure that's very kind of you," said Norio, "Just remind me to pay you back."

"Oh no don't worry about that," said Kaoru, "Consider Shoji's uniform my gift. I once knew someone who couldn't afford a uniform and well let's just say it caused a great deal of mistaken identity for them."

"Are you talking about Haruhi?" asked Norio.

"Good job, I wasn't sure if you were going to get that," said Kaoru, "But in either case I'll still pay for his uniform for you."

"Man, first you get us the interview for Ouran, and now you're getting us the uniform," Norio started to ramble off, "What do you want in return?"

"You and Shoji to just stay friends with us," said Kaoru.

"Man twist my arm why don't you?" Norio teased. Both men laughed at the joke.

* * *

"Welcome welcome," said the tailor when Kaoru brought his twins and Shoji to get fitted for their uniforms. Shoji hung tight to Kaoru's hand and tried to hide behind him. Mitsu and Hisano looked around board.

"Gram Yuzuha's studio is nicer," Hisano whispered to her brother.

"Yeah," Mitsu agreed.

"Come and step in front of the mirror and I'll take your measurements," said the school tailor. Both Mitsu and Hisano obeyed without a second thought. Shoji however stayed with Kaoru.

"Shoji it'll be okay honest," said Kaoru. Shoji gripped his hand even tighter.

"What, what she's going to do to me?" he stuttered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"She's going to measure you to make sure your new uniform fits for school," Kaoru explained, "I've done that a few times to help make sure a new outfit fits you right remember?"

"Can, can you just do it then?" Shoji pleaded looking at Kaoru with puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't we watch this nice lady measure Hisano and Mitsu so you can see that it's no different then what I've done before. If you're still not so sure about it then I'll see I can do it for you okay?" said Kaoru. Shoji nodded. He still held onto Kaoru's hand tight as the tailor walked over to Hisano.

"Okay let's go ahead and do this," she said taking some measurements of the little girl. Hisano stood still and let her do it looking board. She looked around the room with a look of a sneer on her face.

"Your room looks silly!" she said, "Green wallpaper is not a god color to have for a tailor shop!"

"I'm sorry?" asked the tailor.

"Hisano, be nice," said Kaoru.

"Okay my good sir it's your turn," said the tailor turning towards Mitsu as she started to measure him. Mitsu also did it with a scowl on his face.

"This is boring," he muttered.

"Well you're in luck because I'm done," said the tailor.

"Finally," said Mitsu as he ran off away from the mirror.

"Now then who's next?" asked the tailor.

"Shoji are you ready?" Kaoru asked as he tried to steer the boy towards the woman. Shoji however dragged his feet, clearly not wanting to go near the strange woman.

"Shoji, it's going to be fine I promise," said Kaoru tried to assure him.

"Please do it Kao, please," Shoji begged with him. Kaoru sighed.

"Alright," he agreed. He grabbed some measuring tape and started to measure the boy, "How's that?"

"Thank you Kao," said Shoji actually smiling at him. Kaoru returned the smile only to have his smile vanish when he heard a crash. He looked around to see Hisano had knocked over a dress dummy.

"Hisano!" said Kaoru.

"Shouldn't go there, it should go over there!" the little girl shouted pointing to another spot of the room.

"Hisano, pick the up right now!" Kaoru ordered.

"No, no, no, no!" snapped Hisano, "Not unless it gets moved over there!"

"Hey Daddy look at my trampling!" called out Mitsu. Both Kaoru and the tailor turned around to see Mitsu climbing up a book case about to dive onto a pile of fabric.

"On no Mitsu!" Kaoru shouted as he raced over and managed to catch Mitsu just in time. Mitsu laughed, and cheered, "Again!"

"No not again!" said Kaoru, "This is a big no no!"

CRASH

"Uh sir your daughter knocked over another dress dummy," said the tailor.

"Hisano, stop that!" Kaoru insisted looking back over towards Hisano. He looked back to Mitsu to see he was climbing up on the book case again.

"Mitsu what did I just say?!" he called out as he tried to get his son down.

"Catch me Daddy!" Mitsu hollered as he once again leaped off towards his father. He landed right into Kaoru's arms making them both call over. Kaoru gave Mitsu a stern look and was about to tell him what he did wrong when he heard Shoji crying.

"Shoji what's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"I need to go potty!" cried Shoji.

"Okay okay I'll take you potty," said Kaoru.

"Daddy I have to go potty too!" said Hisano.

"Me too!" said Mitsu.

"Uh where's your bathroom?" asked Kaoru.

"Down the hallway near the elevator," said the tailor pointing the way.

"Thank you!" said Kaoru as he ushered his kids down the hallway. He found the bathrooms easily but wasn't sure which one to pick since both the boys' and the girls' rooms were separate.

"Okay how am I going to do this?" he thought out loud. By now all three children were crying and starting to do a little dance.

"Okay okay calm down," said Kaoru, "Let's head in."

"But that's the boys' room!" said Hisano.

"Its fine honey you can still com in here," Kaoru assured her.

"She can't come in here. It's gross!" said Mitsu.

"Mitsu, we don't have a choice," said Kaoru as he ushered all three kids into the boys' room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the handicap stall was available and was big enough for all of them to go into together. He took out the special toilet seat out of the diaper bag so the kids wouldn't have to sit on the big toilet seat while they went. One by on he helped each kid up and then down again and soon all were done. He did the same with helping them to wash their hands.

"Okay everyone good now?" he asked.

"Yes," said all three children.

"Okay, I think we're all done for the day. Let's head home then how about?" said Kaoru. He led the children out of the bathroom and to the elevator.

"I get to push the button!" said Hisano.

"No it's my turn!" said Mitsu as both fought to try and push it.

"But I want to push it too!" said Shoji as he too joined the fight.

"Stop it all three of you!" said Kaoru, "I'm going to push it!"

"I get to push the one inside!" said Mitsu running into the elevator.

"Mitsu no!" said Kaoru right as Mitsu hit a button and the doors closed on him. "Oh god, come on!" He hit the button to another elevator to try and follow his son. However the minute he pushed the next button he realized Hisano wasn't in the elevator with him and Shoji.

"Hisano?!" Kaoru called out the minute he saw that Hisano was still standing the hallway looking at the color scheme of the wall. Before he could go after her the doors closed.

"Hisano just stay right there!" He tried to call up as the elevator started to move. The minute it came to a stop Kaoru and Shoji ran around looking for Mitsu.

"Mitsu, Mitsu?!" Kaoru called out in a panic to wanting to find Mitsu and get back to find Hisano.

"Right there," said Shoji pointing to the water fountain where Mitsu was playing. Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Mitsu get over now!" he ordered, "We have to go find your sister!"

"Do we have to?" asked Mitsu.

"Yes we do!" said Kaoru grabbing his son's hand and dragging him and Shoji to the elevator. Kaoru hastily hit the button to try and head back down to the original floor. There they found Hisano sitting on a bench waiting.

"Hisano are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes Daddy," said Hisano, "I've been busy thinking of how they could improve the color of the walls."

"That's nice dear, let's head home," said Kaoru leading his daughter back to the elevator.

* * *

When he got home he was surprise to see Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten home as well.

"Hi Kaoru," said Hikaru, "How did it go with the uniforms?" Kaoru groaned.

"I just realized something," he said, "We're going to have three babies. I'm going to have to take care of three babies at the same time!"

"Kaoru what happened exactly while you were getting the kids fitted?" asked Haruhi.

"What didn't happen?" Kaoru whined as he stumbled into the mansion leaving Hikaru, Haruhi and the kids.

"Is Daddy Kaoru sick?" asked Hisano.

"No he probably just needs a nap is all," said Hikaru, "Let's go play in the playroom until Shoji's parents come for him?"

Haruhi meanwhile headed up to find Kaoru. She found spread out on hid bed on his belly.

"Kaoru are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can handle three kids on my own Haruhi!" he said, "I really don't!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Haruhi, "Do you want to hire someone else on to help you?"

"Well no really, not what happened the last time we tried hiring a nanny," said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah that," said Haruhi remembering the evil woman who had tried to take their son, "Well what about Kai?" She of course was referring to Kaoru's personal assistant.

"Hmm maybe, but then again she's been kind of busy ever since she and Lei officially hooked up," said Kaoru referring to Hikaru's personal assistant. It seemed that recently the two women had apparently become lovers.

"Well what would you like to do then?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know I really don't!" said Kaoru, "I mean this whole situation was kind of my fault since I wanted at least two more babies and now we're having three."

"Uh hey everything okay in here?" asked Hikaru walking into the room.

"Kaoru's feeling a bit upset over the idea of having to take care of three kids on his own," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Well if you're that upset why don't I try staying at home more with you to help?"

Kaoru sat up and looked up at his brother with hope in his eyes.

"Really, you'd do that with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, it sounds like you could use all the help you can," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank you Hikaru!" said Kaoru happily. He jumped up and hugged his brother tight.

"Of course that's what brothers and fathers are for right?" said Hikaru. Kaoru hugged his brother tighter before looking back at Haruhi.

"You don't think it's pathetic I need help do you?" he asked.

"No, I can imagine any parents wanting help with three babies on the way," said Haruhi. She found herself standing up and joining her two lovers in a nice tender hug. The last thing she wanted to see happen was the guys start to freak out now over the upcoming babies.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So hopefully it'll only be temporarily just like Kaoru," said Hikaru as he and Lei sat in his office going over some paperwork.

"Of course," said Lei, "Who are you going to leave temporarily in charge for the period of your absence?"

"Well I was thinking that you would," said Hikaru.

"Me sir?" said Lei.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "You practically do all of the work now anyway especially since I take so much time off as it is."

"Well okay sir you insist," said Lei, "Am I allowed to call you in for more important things?"

"Yes of course," said Hikaru, "I would hope that you would."

"Okay," said Lei, "Are you going to need an assistant for when you're at home with your brother?"

"No I don't think we're going to need something like that. Kaoru has Kai more or less helping him out in areas like that so I'm sure I'll be fine," said Hikaru, "Besides I could never find someone as good as you."

"Thank you sir," said Lei, "You know I'm rather surprised your brother just didn't want ask Kai to help him out like that."

"That wasn't in her job description, besides he didn't want to take up her time now that she's in the relationship with you," said Hikaru smirking at her.

"Hmm yes," said Lei.

"Besides these are my kids. I shouldn't I do more to help out with them? Especially since my own parents were hardly there for me and Kaoru when we were children," Hikaru admitted thinking at little bit about some of his and Kaoru's rather sad childhood. Lei nodded in understanding.

"I shall do my best to see to it that this company keeps going strong until your return then."

"Thank you, I know you will," said Hikaru, "In either case I'll be here for a few more months so we have time to really get ready."

"Very well," said Lei. She looked back down at her clipboard and started to read off Hikaru's schedule, "You have a budget meeting in about twenty minutes; you'll have a lunch meeting with one of your German partners at one…,"

"Yeah I think you'll do fine running this company while I'm gone," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Come on in, this way," said Kai letting some delivery men into the house who had brought the baby furniture. She led them upstairs to the new baby's room.

"Where do you want everything?" asked one of the delivery men.

"Uh I'm not sure," said Kai, "I would assume just worry about putting everything together then we'll worry about where to put everything."

"Yes ma'am," said the mover as he and his workers got to work.

"Kai is everything going okay in here?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"Yes sir," said Kai assured her boss, "The workers are currently putting the furniture. They should be done in no time."

"Good good," said Kaoru.

"Sir are you sure you want to keep the room white?" asked Kai, "It's not too late to get in painted."

"No that's alright," said Kaoru, "We tried coming up with some ideas for what colors we could do but each one got shot down for one reason or another. Mostly because Hisano didn't like any of the ideas we came up with."

"Your daughter sure is interesting," said Kai.

"Eh," said Kaoru, "If you knew my mother or my grandmother you wouldn't think she was that interesting. Like grandmother like granddaughter."

"And yet for some reason none of the children ever seem to want to be like their mother," said Kai.

"Well I don't know maybe one of them she's carrying now is going to want to be like her. Stranger things have been known to happen," said Kaoru with a smirk.

"Alright we're done," said one of the workers, "Now where would you like for us to put everything?"

"Uh well yes," said Kaoru, "Let's see…,"

"Daddy what are you doing?" asked Hisano running into the room. She looked around when she realized the baby furniture was all set up ready for use. "You need to put one to the left one to the right and on in the center. Then you need to put all three rocking chairs by the windows all spread out evenly. Then finally put at least one changing table on the left and two are the right."

"Who is this kid?" asked one of the workers.

"She's my daughter and you heard what she said. Get to it please," said Kaoru pulling his daughter to him, wrapping his arms around her. The workers all shrugged their shoulders and started to help move the furniture around to where Hisano had order them to.

"No, no, more the left. And that needs to go more to the right!" Hisano started to order then men around as they tried to move everything. A lot of them gave her a weird look over being ordered around by a little girl like that. Kaoru had to hide his laughter behind his hand as he watched his little girl acting like a professional designer. She was becoming more and more like his mother when it came to fashion.

"Yes your daughter seems completely normal," retorted Kai.

"Watch it," said Kaoru in a warning tone, "And I all I said was that if you knew my mother you wouldn't think she was being weird."

"Sorry sir," Kai apologized.

* * *

"Hi I'm home," said Haruhi when she walked into the house.

"Mommy!" she heard Mitsu shout out running towards her.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi hugging her son, "How was your day?"

"Fun," said Mitsu.

"That's good," said Haruhi as tried to stand up, however she felt something kick her belly, "Ugh."

"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Mitsu.

"Oh one of the babies moved in Mommy's tummy. Did you want to feel?" asked Haruhi putting her son's hand on her belly. Mitsu gasped.

"I felt one of them move!" he exclaimed with delight. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Can you feel if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Mitsu.

"No honey," said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru walking up behind Haruhi.

"Feel," said Haruhi taking his hand and putting it onto her belly. Hikaru face lit up brightly.

"Oh my god!" he said with joy, "That's amazing!"

"I know," said Haruhi, "Where Kaoru and Hisano? They should be feeling this too."

"They're upstairs doing boring girly things," said Mitsu.

"Girly things huh?" said Hikaru as he scooped his son up, "then why aren't you up there doing it too?"

"I'm not a girl!" said Mitsu.

"That remains to be seen," said Hikaru carrying his son to the stairs towards the stairs with Haruhi.

* * *

"Okay is everything perfect now?" a worker asked Hisano. Hisano studied the furniture thoroughly.

"Yes I suppose," she said at last. The workers all breathed a sigh of relief. So did Kaoru and Kai. Hisano smiled at the furniture until she looked at one of the rocking chairs. "Actually you know what, this chair should…," Kaoru clasped his hand over his daughter's mouth.

"Its fine, its fine," he said, "Thank you so much for all your hard work. Kai make sure they get an extra big tip for all their hard work."

"Of course," said Kai, "we should probably get going, like now!" The workers all nodded and hurried out.

"But Daddy, the chair should be moved more towards the left!" said Hisano. Kaoru sighed and moved it himself.

"There see it's just that simple isn't it?" he asked.

"Okay," said Hisano.

"Wow the room looks great," said Haruhi walking into the room with Hikaru and Mitsu.

"You have Hisano to thank for that," said Kaoru, "Although I don't think the movers would want to thank her."

"They still didn't get it right," muttered Hisano.

"Hisano come here," Haruhi motioned her daughter to her. Hisano ran over and Haruhi put her hand on her belly. Hisano gasped.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What do you think?" asked Haruhi, "It's a baby moving. That means they're getting bigger."

"They're moving?!" said Kaoru with delight. He was by Haruhi's side in a second and felt her belly, "Oh man this is great, really great!"

"And not too much longer we're going to find out what they are," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"They have to be boys they just have to be!" Mitsu stared going off.

"Well hopefully he'll be able to stop that once we do find out what they are," said Hikaru.

"Boys, Boys, Boys!" Mitsu kept shouting.

* * *

"Well looks like all three are getting nice and big," said Dr. Jutai as she moved the wand around Haruhi's belly. All three parents smiled brightly at their babies on the monitor.

"Is there anything wrong with like one taking up more room then the other?" asked Hikaru.

"No, I don't think there's any kind of problem with that," said Dr. Jutai.

"We should be able to know what the genders are now though right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, if you want to," said Dr. Jutai.

"Now if it turns out that there's one of each in there Hikaru and I are both the fathers right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes that's the most likely scenario," said Dr. Jutai, "But even if they are all the same gender there's still a possibility you're both the father."

"Are they?" asked Haruhi.

"Well let's see," said Dr. Jutai, "It would appear that one baby is a boy. Then a second baby is a girl."

"Oh yay, it's one of each!" said Hikaru and Kaoru. Both high fived each other with delight.

"So does this mean that one of the eggs split?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Dr. Jutai smiling brightly.

"Well which one?" asked Hikaru.

"Well let's find out," said Dr. Jutai as she moved the wand over towards the final baby, "The last baby is a…,"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi rubbed her belly actually smiling over hearing what her babies are.

"So how are you guys feeling over the news?" she asked Hikaru and Kaoru who were sitting on either side of her in the car.

"I'm feeling great!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah this is great," said Kaoru smiling brightly. Jus then the car pulled up to the house. "I wonder how they're both going to take the news"

"How should we tell them?" asked Hikaru.

"We should probably just flat out tell them," said Haruhi.

"Leave it to you to always be the blunt one," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Dad, Dad you here?" Haruhi called out.

"He's upstairs admiring Mistress Hisano's work on the new nursery," said a butler, "Another servant has already gone off to get him along with the children."

"Oh good," said Haruhi.

"Should we just have them meet us in the playroom?" suggested Kaoru.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea," said Haruhi.

"Actually I think that's where Master Mitsu is already," said the butler. Sure enough the little boy was in the room playing some sort of robotic toy.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi.

"Mommy, Daddies!" shouted Mitsu when he saw his parents, "Did you bring me a present?"

"Yes and no," said the twins, "We know what the babies are going to be."

"Well what is it then? What is it what is it?!" Mitsu kept shouting over and over again.

"Let's wait for your sister first okay?" said Haruhi.

"Are they boys are they boys are they are they?!" Mitsu jumped around his parents.

"We'll tell you once your sister gets here," said Haruhi.

"Well where is she where is she?!" Mitsu asked over and over again getting impatient.

"Where's who?" asked Ranka walking into the playroom with Hisano.

"We were waiting for Hisano to tell her and Mitsu what the babies are," said Haruhi.

"Oh goody!" said Ranka, "So what is it what is it?!"

'And here I thought Mitsu got his attitude from his fathers,' thought Haruhi.

"Anyway, are you ready to hear?" asked Hikaru. Ranka, Hisano and Mitsu all nodded their heads.

"Okay," said Haruhi we're having a…,"

"A boy a boy, please tell me it's a boy!" said Mitsu. Haruhi sighed.

"Yes Mitsu, one of the babies is a boy," she said.

"Yay!" Mitsu, Ranka and even Hisano even cheered over that.

"What about the other two?" asked Ranka.

"Okay you ready?" said Hikaru, "The second baby is," He paused for a more dramatic effect, "a girl."

"What?!" shouted Mitsu.

"Yay!" cheered Hisano and Ranka.

"A brother and a sister," Hisano said happy.

"Yuk!" said Mitsu, "I don't like sisters!"

"So then Kaoru are you going to tell us what the last baby is going to be?" asked Ranka.

"That's right," Kaoru said with a smirk, "The last baby will be," He too paused for a moment to build suspense, "a," he paused again, "girl."

"Two girls?" said Ranka happily.

"Two girls!" cheered Hisano.

"Two girls?" moaned Mitsu, "Why are you having two girls?"

"Because that's how it happened," said Haruhi.

"But it's not fair!" said Mitsu, "Hisano gets two sisters and all I get is one brother! It's not fair! You like Hisano better then me don't you?!" He raced out the room clearly upset.

"Mitsu!" called out Haruhi.

"Let me talk to him," said Hikaru jumping out and following after his son.

"Mommy, Daddy," said Hisano walking up towards Haruhi and Kaoru, "I wouldn't be unhappy if there was more then one boy.

"We know honey we know," said Kaoru, "You're brother just has a different way at looking at things."

* * *

"Mitsu?" said Hikaru as he walking into his son's room. He found the poor boy sitting next to his bed crying, "Mitsu, don't be too upset about having more sisters and brothers."

"But it's not fair Daddy!" said Mitsu, "Why can't does Hisano get more sisters then I get brothers?"

"Well you have more daddies then Hisano has Mommies don't you?" Hikaru pointed out, "In a way it kinds of evens things out don't you think."

"But I want more then one brother! I really do!" said Mitsu.

"I only have one brother. I kind of like having only one. It helps me to remember how great it is," said Hikaru.

"So with there only being one boy he'll be more special?" asked Mitsu.

"In a way yes," said Hikaru, "Not that there's going to be something special with your sisters too."

"But the brother's going to be really special because he's just one right?" said Mitsu.

"Yes," Hikaru allowed.

"Yay!" said Mitsu, "I'm glad there's only one now! He's going be more special then the girls."

"I didn't say that," Hikaru muttered. However he was willing to damper his son's happiness and it didn't sound like Mitsu was listening anyway.

* * *

"Mmm I can't wait to go shopping with Yuzuha for clothes for the babies!" said Ranka, "Have you told her yet?"

"No not yet, we wanted to tell the new big brother and sister first," said Haruhi.

"Well let me know when you tell her! I should get home now anyway," said Ranka. He gave Hisano and Haruhi a big kiss, "Say bye to Mitsu to me. I'm sure he'll get over only having one brother."

"Yeah I'm sure he will too," said Kaoru.

"Mommy if it'll make Mitsu happier can we turn one of the girls into a boy?" asked Hisano.

"That's sweet of you to offer honey but it doesn't work that way," said Haruhi.

"Are you excited about having two sisters though?" asked Kaoru.

"Yay and the brother! I'm just happy to be having babies!" said Hisano.

"That's our girl," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So now that we know what we're having we need to come up with some names don't you think?" Hikaru asked later that night.

"Yeah we got to figure out what Haruhi can scream at them when they follow in Daddies' footsteps," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," Haruhi groaned, "How did you want to figure out what to call them?"

"Well how about since we're having two girls and one boy, how about Kaoru and I pick out the names for the girls and you Haruhi can pick out a name for the boy?" Hikaru suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," said Kaoru, "What do you think Haruhi?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Well good because I have one name in mind for one of the girls," said Hikaru, "I was thinking, as long as you're okay with it Haruhi, to name one after her grandmother Kotoko."

"Really, you want to name one after my mother?" asked Haruhi.

"If you're okay with that," said Hikaru.

"Well yeah sure, that would be fine, if you really like the name," said Haruhi.

"I do, I like Kotoko, Kotoko Hitachiin sounds nice," said Hikaru.

"Kaoru are you okay with it too?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh definitely," said Kaoru, "Actually that was one of the names I was going to suggest for my girl."

"We're you really?" said Haruhi surprised. Kaoru nodded his head, "Well do you have another name in mind for a girl?"

"Yes I do," said Kaoru, "I remember there was a name Dad suggested from back when you were pregnant with the twins, Umeko."

"Oh that name sounds pretty," said Haruhi, "What do you think Hikaru?"

"I like it, really I do," said Hikaru, "To be honest, that particular name was my second choice if you didn't like Kotoko."

"You mean Umeko was the other name you were thinking of?" asked Haruhi, "I don't know whether to find that impressive or weird."

"Well anyway, now that we have names for the girls," said Hikaru.

"We need a name for the boy," said Kaoru. Both looked at Haruhi.

"Well there is one name I kind of like. It was also suggested from back when I was pregnant with the twins by my father, Benjiro," said Haruhi.

"Benjiro?" said Kaoru.

"I kind of like that one," said Hikaru.

"So then we're in agreement, Kotoko, Umeko and Benjiro?" asked Haruhi.

"Agreed," said both Hikaru and Kaoru smiling.

"Good but can I make one request on the girls and how we decide who's going to be who?" asked Haruhi.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we name the first girl Umeko and the second one Kotoko? I don't want name the first one Kotoko merely because she was first born," Haruhi explained.

"Sounds fair enough," said Hikaru.

* * *

The next day the three of them decided to invite not only the twins' parents but their friends as well to tell them the good news about their babies.

"Oh Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, please stop leaving us in suspense! You got to tell us what you're having!" whined Tamaki.

"We know," Ranka boated smirking at Hisano and Mitsu. Both smirked at their grandfather.

"Okay if you're all sure you want to know," said Hikaru, "We're having a girl." He put a hand on to Haruhi's belly.

"Another girl," said Kaoru putting his hand onto Haruhi's belly too.

"And a boy," said Haruhi.

"Ahem!" muttered both twins. Haruhi sighed and put her hand on her belly.

"Yay sounds amazing!" cheered Marie.

"What are you going to name them?" Yuzuha asked anxiously.

"Well I decided to name the boy Benjiro," said Haruhi.

"Oh I remember suggesting that name! That's a great name!" said Ranka.

"And for our first girl, we're going to name her Umeko," said Kaoru.

"Oh I remember that name too," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"And what's the third one going to be?" asked Ranka.

"We decided to name her after Mom," said Haruhi. Ranka gasped.

"You're naming her Kotoko?!" he said.

"It was Hikaru's idea," said Kaoru.

"Well you came up with it too. It's just that I suggested it first," said Hikaru.

"Oh you boys are sweet!" said Ranka.

"Thanks," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

Haruhi wondered around the party when she happened to see Miya sitting off by herself.

"Everything going okay?" Haruhi asked her.

"Huh oh yeah," said Miya, "I guess congratulations is order?"

"Don't worry about," said Haruhi.

"No I, I want to see it work out for the now eight of you. I mean I'd like to see the babies be born happy and healthy," said Miya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Um can, can I feel them?" Miya asked sheepishly.

"Of course," said Haruhi. Miya smiled as she felt the babies in Haruhi's tummy.

"Good for you guys, even if it is kind of evil," she said.

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay okay and pose!" Kaoru ordered his kids and Shoji. The three of them were all in their new school uniforms and where all sitting around a classroom backdrop while Kaoru had a photographer take their pictures in different photos. Norio sat off by himself watching while writing a new article for his magazine column.

"Kou can we stop?" Shoji asked after a while. Kaoru noticed his eyelids were getting heavy along with Mitsu's and Hisano's.

"Sure, you kids did great today," he said.

"I can't believe they'll all be starting school next week," said Norio walking over to his son.

"I know, they're getting to be so big now," said Kaoru, "I hope I didn't wear him out too much."

"Nah not too badly," said Norio even though Shoji was now sleeping on his shoulder.

"So how's your new column coming along?" asked Kaoru.

"Well it's not done yet," said Norio, "I'm stalling until the actual first day of school. The editor already agreed to let me do that."

"What are you going to do when you're home alone all day?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh I don't know," said Norio, "I was thinking of viewing a family try and handle triplets for my column."

"Well maybe assuming you help a little," said Kaoru.

"Oh no no, you know you're not supposed to interfere with the reality of the observation," said Norio.

"We'll see about that," said Kaoru.

"Besides I thought you said your brother was going to be helping you," said Norio.

"Yeah but do you really expect him to let you just sit back and watch when all three are crying to be changed or fed?" Kaoru pointed out smirking.

"We should probably get these three kids down for their naps don't you think?" said Norio nodding to Hisano and Mitsu who was now sleeping on the floor.

"Yeah you're right," said Kaoru, "Don't want them to wrinkle their uniforms before next week."

* * *

"Hey Kaoru we're home," Hikaru called out when he and Haruhi got home.

"Oh hey you two," said Kaoru, "Haruhi how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," said Haruhi.

"How did the photo shoot go?" asked Hikaru.

"Want to come and see how they turned out?" asked Kaoru leading them to his in-home studio. All spread out of the table were photos of the three children in their uniforms.

"These look great!" said Hikaru, "A big hit with the magazine!"

"You didn't over do it with them again did you?" Haruhi asked.

"No Haruhi I didn't," Kaoru assured them, "Besides it's a good way to get them ready for nap time."

"Hmm," Haruhi groaned rubbing her belly, "Am I right in assuming these three are going to suffer the same fate as the twins and Shoji?"

"Of course," said Kaoru sounding evil, "They'll all doom to be models. It's a curse of being a Hitachiin!"

"A big curse," said Hikaru walking over to a bookshelf. He pulled out a photo album and showed Haruhi more pictures of him and Kaoru as children as models.

"I know I know you've showed me these pictures over and over," said Haruhi annoyed, "by they way when are we going to get the schemes for the babies?"

"I would assume as soon as Hisano's awake and able to go back to the baby store," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Do you still want the same thing honey you said before?" Hikaru asked the store with the twins.

"Yes," said Hisano boldly.

"Do you know what scheme you want each girl to have?" Kaoru asked.

"Yellow birds for Kotoko and flowers for Umeko," said Hisano, "And don't forget the elephants for Benjiro."

"Yes honey," said Haruhi already putting the blue elephants patter objects into a cart.

"Mommy are you sure Benjiro's going to like elephants?" asked Mitsu.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "And I'm sure that Kotoko's going to like her birds and Umeko's going to like her flowers."

"Yeah but Benjiro's going to be more special then them because he's the only boy," Mitsu boated. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru with a stern look. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Be happy he's not super upset over having two sisters," he whispered.

"Mitsu you know your sisters are going to be special too right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah but we don't know how yet. Benjiro's going to be born special because he's the only boy!" Mitsu bragged smirking at his sister. Hisano looked a little bit hurt before looking back at some different baby items, making sure to point them out to one of her parents when she saw something she liked.

* * *

"Hisano, hey Hisano are you ready to wake up?" Kaoru asked the first day of school. Hisano moaned as she sat up from her bed.

"Yes Daddy," she said groggy.

"Well let's get dressed. Daddy wants to do your hair pretty," said Kaoru.

"NO!" Hisano shouted so loud Hikaru ran into the room holding Mitsu's uniform in his hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't touch my hair!" Hisano ordered backing away from her fathers onto her bed.

"Hisano, let's not do this," said Kaoru trying to get a hold of his daughter.

"No, no, leave my hair alone!" said Hisano.

"Honey please," pleaded Hikaru also trying to get a hold of her, but the girl was too squirmy for them to fully grab on.

"Daddy what's going on?" asked Mitsu walking into the room, "I need to get ready for school right?" Then he saw his sister trying to get away from their fathers.

"You won't do up my hair!" she insisted. Mitsu laughed.

"Come on Hisano you can do it!" he cheered her on.

"What is going on?" asked Haruhi walking into the room and saw the scene. She was quick to reach over and grab Hisano easily.

"Hisano, stop this," she said to her daughter sternly.

"Don't make them do something to my hair Mommy please!" Hisano pleaded.

"You know she doesn't like it when you style her hair. Why do you insist on always doing that to her?" Haruhi asked.

"It's her first day of school. We have to make sure she looks nice," Kaoru explained.

"She looks fine with it simply brushed. Please do you want her to be happy on her first day? It's going to be hard on her as it is already," said Haruhi. Both Kaoru and Hikaru groaned in defeat.

"Fine," they said.

"Good," said Haruhi, "And I think one of you needs to help Mitsu finish getting ready too correct?"

"Oh that's right," said Hikaru. He hurried over to Mitsu to take his hand and lead him back to his room.

"Thank you Mommy," said Hisano hugging her mother.

"You're welcome honey," said Haruhi, "And next time tries not to yell so loudly. You got to learn to be quieter when the babies come."

"Yes Mommy," said Hisano.

"I'm sorry I tried to do up your hair honey," Kaoru said as he helped her get dressed. When he led her over to her vanity table and start to brush her hair, "But, are you sure don't want to put it up at least?"

"No Daddy!" Hisano whined.

"Okay okay," said Kaoru.

"Daddy," said Hisano, "If any of my sisters like getting their hair done are you going to love them more then me?"

"No of course not," said Kaoru.

"What if they want to make pretty dresses like you?" asked Hisano.

"No, we're going to love them and your new brother just as much as you and your brother," said Kaoru.

"Daddy if there was only one girl would she be the kind of special the boy's going to be?" asked Hisano.

"I suppose," said Kaoru, "But you know what's going to make your sister's special?"

"What?" asked Hisano.

"Well for one thing Kotoko's going to be named after her grandmother. That's going to be special huh?" said Kaoru, "And Umeko, she's going to be the first girl from born. That's really special huh?"

"What was so special about me?" asked Hisano.

"You mean what was special about you when you were born?" asked Kaoru, "That's easy you were the very first baby we ever had. That was very special."

"What about Mitsu?" asked Hisano.

"He was our first son and that was special," said Kaoru.

"Do all babies have something extra special about them when they're born?" asked Hisano.

"Yep," said Kaoru, "For you Daddy Hikaru and me, it was the fact that we came together so we'd be each other's friend when we needed it. For your mommy she was her mommy and daddy's only child so it was special she got to be their baby."

"Wow, that's amazing!" said Hisano, "What about Shoji?"

"Why don't we worry about that after later? We still have to get ready for school remember?" said Kaoru as he finished brushing Hisano's hair.

"Yes Daddy," said Hisano. She looked down and saw an orange bow clip on the vanity table, "Daddy do you want to put that in my hair?" she asked holding it up.

"Huh, are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it' makes you happy," said Hisano.

"Well it would a little but it would make me even happier knowing you're happy," said Kaoru putting the clip down.

* * *

Haruhi could feel both her kids gripping her hands tight as they stood next to her, one of their fathers on either side of them.

"You kids feeling okay about this?" she asked looking at her children.

"Yes Mommy," said both twins together.

"You know your daddy Hikaru and I are going to be there to pick you up after school too right?" said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Mitsu.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru.

"Good luck you two," said Kaoru. The five of them all stood there for a moment before Haruhi managed to let go of her children's hands. Hikaru and Kaoru reluctantly followed suite. Both Hisano and Mitsu took each other's hand and walking into the preschool building together.

Haruhi wasn't too surprised when she felt Hikaru and Kaoru both take her hands as they stood and watch their two children disappear into the building.

"So," said Kaoru.

"That's it," said Hikaru.

"Don't be too upset guys," said Haruhi, "Don't forget you'll be busy with three more."

"Yeah but," said Hikaru.

"We still have some time with that," said Kaoru. Haruhi nodded.

"Let's go," said Haruhi managing to turn the twins around and start to walk away.

She and the twins turned their heads and looked at the building one more time before finally getting into their waiting car. As they drove away in silence, neither one wanted to say out loud that this was probably the loneliest they had ever felt in three years without their precious twins.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what are you going to do for the day Kaoru?" Haruhi asked after a long awkward drive.

"I don't know," Kaoru admitted, "I suppose I should take advantage of the current situation that allows me some free time before the triplets come. I think I may go into the office just to see how things are going. I was already planning on really getting back into the work once the twins started school but now I'm putting those plans on hold for the triplets."

"Are you going to try and do anything with Norio now that he's going to be alone at home as well?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something to do. He was saying he wouldn't mind doing more for the magazine at the actual building now," said Kaoru.

"Were you thinking of maybe having lunch with him today or something to help celebrate the kids staring school?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually I was thinking we could all have lunch together. What do you two think?"

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"I guess that would be fine," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hello Haruhi," said Kioko when Haruhi got to her law office. She noticed Haruhi was walking rather slowly, "Hard watching the kids going off to school?"

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "Or either that the babies in my belly are wearing me down."

"Hmm no I can't help but think that you're upset about the idea of your little kids growing up. Just think in year's time it'll be my little girl's going to be starting school. I'm getting upset right now over the idea!" Kioko started to tear up a little. Haruhi reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Is everything okay out here?" asked Tomoko walking out of her office.

"Now what's going on?" Yoshe asked annoyed also emerging from her office. Haruhi was sure she smelled vodka again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm just upset over the idea about my daughter starting school!" Kioko sputtered through her tears.

"I thought I was Haruhi's kids that were starting school today," said Yoshe confused.

"Yes but in a year's time it'll be my daughters turn too!" Kioko cried.

"Oh there, there, my son's going to be going to be starting than too don't forget," Tomoko said trying to comfort her. Then she got a look of realization on her face, "Oh god my son's going to be starting school in a year!" Both she and Kioko started to cry and hold each other.

"Oh god," Yoshe moaned, "Its times like this I'm glad I don't have any kids." She cast a glance at Haruhi, "And what about you, are you going to cry to about your children?"

"No, I just want to get to work while I still can. I'm sure Kaoru's having a much harder time dealing with this then I am," said Haruhi as she moved towards her office. However the minute she sat down she saw a picture of her two children on her desk. A small tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away and turned to focus on her work.

* * *

"Hello anyone here?" Kaoru asked walking into a big office.

"Kaoru!" said his old partner Winda who had been helping to run things from the office while Kaoru had been at home taking care of the twins, "Welcome! I was wondering if you were going to come by and do anything in the office before the other babies come! Come in come in!"

"Thanks Winda," said Kaoru, "To be honest I really only came here to distract myself from being too upset over my twins starting school today."

"Oh I see," said Winda with a smirk, "its times like this I can't help but wonder if I'm missing never marrying and having children."

"There's still time," said Kaoru, "You don't even have to marry if you don't want to. You'd make a great mom."

"Thanks for your optimism," said Winda, "Well enough about my troubles, let's worry about yours. I was about to go over some new dresses design ideas for summer ball gown lines. Did you want to take a look at them in your office?"

"Sure," said Kaoru picking up the file and heading towards the door.

"Do you remember where it's at Kaoru?" Winda asked half teasing.

"Yes," moaned Kaoru. When he got to his office he found it hadn't change much since he left three years ago. He had come back to it once or twice over the past three years but it still felt weird standing in it again.

'Well better not get too comfortable. I'm not going to be here for too long,' he thought as he sat down to get to work. Then he noticed a picture of his children as newborns. That was so long ago. He wondered if he should even bother updating it since he wasn't going to be using the office again anytime soon. Not to mention there were soon going to be three new babies he's going to need pictures of.

'Ah focus, you idiot focus!' he told himself as he started looking through the different sketches of the ball gowns.

* * *

"So how are you doing sir?" Lei asked as she sat in Hikaru's office with him trying to help him work. However it was rather hard since his desk held so many pictures of his precious children.

"I thought I was going to be okay, but now I'm not so sure," said Hikaru, "I remember my first day of school believe it or not. My parents weren't there so Kaoru and I had to go alone. We held hands the whole time even when we went to the bathroom. When I said Hisano and Mitsu heading towards the building I could see them holding hands just like Hikaru and me. I know they're not really anything like me and Kaoru, but it just made me nervous watching them hold hands as they walked into the school. I want to know they have a good school Experian and not have to wait until middle school to find someone to help them realize they can expand their world and then wait until high school until they find someone that makes them want to really expand their world." Lei had to smile at that.

"I'm sure they'll be fine sir. Don't forget that already do have someone like that, Shoji," she pointed out.

"Yeah that little scamp," Hikaru chuckled, "Well anyway, let's try and do some work?"

"Good idea sir," said Lei looking down at her clipboard. Hikaru was about to look over some of the paper work only to get distracted by a picture of Hisano again.

"Hey Lei?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" asked Lei.

"Do you think you'd want to redecorate the office while I'm gone?" Hikaru asked looking around.

"I wasn't planning on it mainly since I assumed once the triplets were old enough you'd come back sir," said Lei.

"Well I can always change it back too," said Hikaru, "I was just asking because well let's just say I know a designer that could be most helpful in that field."

"Are you talking about you daughter again sir?" asked Lei.

"Yes," Hikaru admitted slightly ashamed.

"Well if she wants to redesign an office she's more then welcome to I suppose," said Lei, "I think it's cute your daughter's found her calling like that."

"Yeah you should see her go all bossy mode when it comes to designing the room for the triplets" said Hikaru, "Well anyway back to work."

"Right," said Lei, "Um let's see you have a conference call at noon today."

"At noon?" asked Hikaru.

"Is that going to be a problem sir?" asked Lei.

"It might," said Hikaru, "I was planning on going to lunch with Kaoru and Haruhi at noon."

"Would you like me to try and postpone or take it myself?" asked Lei.

"Could you?" asked Hikaru, "Take it I mean? I think it might be better if you did since you'll be in charge while I'm gone. You might as well get use to it."

"Of course sir," said Lei.

"Thank you," said Hikaru, "Now then was there anything else we should go over?"

"Oh plenty," said Lei going over her list again. Hikaru went and reluctantly turned all of his children's pictures over just he wouldn't have to look at them and get distracted by his work. It didn't help though. Any little thing that Lei said while they worked seemed to trigger Hikaru into thinking about his children. He was glad when it was noon and time to go to lunch.

"Lei when I get back make sure you take a very, very long lunch. You deserve it," he said, "and feel free to take off early today."

"No sir that's not necessary," said Lei, "I like working like this. But I will take that long lunch. Kai thinks we should be more open about our relationship."

"She's right you should," said Hikaru, "See you when I get back."

"See you then sir," said Lei. She busied herself with some of her work before she headed off to a conference room with another assistant for the conference call.

"Hello thank you for calling Hitachiin Software," she said over the phone, "My name is Lei Cong, personal assistant and stand in for Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Well hello again Ms. Chinese," said the voice on the other end. Lei nearly feel out of her seat. She knew that voice. She hated that voice. She hated the person it belonged to even more.

"Walker!" she said. She could hear the evil man Luke Walker laughing on the other end.

"Long time no see," he said. Lei grabbed the files and looked them over hastily.

"How did you get a hold of us?! It said we were supposed to be meeting with a man name Mr. Harris!"

"I changed my name to my mother's stupid maiden name after that scandal where you and your boss got me thrown in jail for harassment and attempted rape!" said Luke.

"You sprain my boss's brother's arm and tried to drug his girlfriend!" said Lei, "And if there's nothing else to talk about good-bye!"

"Oh no no wait I do want to talk," said Luke, "I want my company back."

"Your company?" asked Lei.

"Yes my company, the one you took away from me when I was wrongfully being treated like a second rate criminal!" said Luke.

"Sorry sir, that is not going to happen anytime soon," said Lei.

"You say that now but don't expect me to give up so easily," said Luke.

'Oh god!' Lei thought, 'What am I going to do? Hikaru's not going to be happy with this when he comes back!'

* * *

"So how is everyone been doing today?" asked Haruhi.

"Been doing good," said Kaoru, "I didn't realize all the pictures I have at my office of the kids are so old."

"Well you haven't been there for so long," Haruhi pointed out.

"I know but it makes me feel like I've been neglecting them," said Kaoru.

"Well consider yourself lucky. My desk is filled with pictures of them from birth to now!" said Hikaru, "Man it was hard to work today!"

"As apposed to any other day?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru blushed slightly.

"Don't worry we'll get better at this I'm sure," said Haruhi, "I mean we were kind of nervous when we first had them right? But look how far we got with them now?"

Yeah I suppose," said Hikaru.

Just then Kaoru's phone went off. He grabbed it and looked it over.

"Oh my god it's the school!" he said answering the phone, "Hello? What, what did she do? Don't worry we'll be down there soon!"

"What happened?" asked Haruhi.

"The teacher said Hisano went berserk during recesses and trashed the classroom! We got to get down there fast!" All three adults stood up and headed out fast. So fast in fact that Hikaru didn't even notice his own phone was going off.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the parents got to the school they immediately headed to their children's classroom. They found it empty except for Hisano and her teacher.

"Hey is it just me or does this place look different," said Hikaru looking around.

"Well yes actually that's why I called you," said their teacher, "I guess I over reacted when I first called you. You see we were having outdoor recess and Hisano asked if she could stay in for a little while longer. I didn't think there was anything wrong with that at the time. However when I went in to check on her I found moving things around and it was a complete mess."

"It wasn't that bad of a mess," said Hisano, "I made sure to help keep things organized."

"Anyway I immediately went and called you and by the time I came back well the room was like this," said the teacher.

"Hisano did you really go crazy and remodel the classroom?" asked Haruhi.

"It looks better this way," said Hisano.

"I actually agree with her. It does look a little bit better this way," said the teacher, "and like I said I may have simply overreacted at first. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Its fine," said Hikaru.

"We don't blame you for wanting to call," said Kaoru.

"Honey," said Haruhi walking over to her daughter, "Next time, ask the teacher for permission to remodel the class room please. You don't want to get her upset okay?"

"Yes Mommy," said Hisano.

"Good now apologies to your teacher," Haruhi ordered. Hisano immediately did as her she was told.

"Thank you very much my dear," said the teacher, "Now we can go to music class with the other children."

"Um before you go," said Kaoru.

"While we're here we just thought we asked how our Mitsu and their friend Shoji Reihou doing?"

"Well I like to think they're doing okay. Mitsu seems big on keeping Shoji to himself. He doesn't even seem to like the idea of his sister playing with the young man," said the teacher, "I didn't think it was a big of a deal as having Hisano tearing apart our classroom."

"Right of course," said Haruhi, "Well we'll leave you be. See you after school sweetie. Try not to redecorate any other kind of room today alright? If you see one you'd like to remodel wait until you've come home and ask us about it."

"Yes Mommy," said Hisano.

"Good girl," said Haruhi, "Alright you two lets get out of here."

"See you after school honey," said Hikaru.

"Be good okay?" said Kaoru. Both hurried out after Haruhi. Both were smirking at the idea of what their daughter tearing apart her classroom.

"She's just a regular hell raiser isn't she?" said Kaoru.

"That's not always something to be proud of," said Haruhi.

"In this family it is," said Hikaru, "Especially with a family with powerful females and Hisano being the oldest girl of the next generation."

"Yes yes I'm sure," said Haruhi, "Anyway I got to get back to work so I can get off in time to pick them up after school."

"Yeah me too," said Hikaru.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back to the office at this point and look over some more sketches," said Kaoru, "See you guys all here later."

* * *

When Hikaru got to his office he found Lei in his office looking upset.

"Lei everything okay?" he asked.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?! I've been trying to get a hold of you since the conference call!" snapped Lei.

"What, what happened? Did it not go well or something?" asked Hikaru.

"You have no idea! It turns out Mr. Harrison is actually the maiden name of the mother of one of our all time favorite Americans Luke Walker!" said Lei.

"What?!" shouted Hikaru, "That old bag of piss?! What was he doing calling?!"

"He wants his company back, the one you took when he was arrested for harassing your brother and attempting to rape Haruhi," said Lei.

"He should still be in jail for that!" said Hikaru.

"I agree, but that doesn't change the fact that he's out and he wants his company back," Lei explained.

"Well fuck that!" said Hikaru, "I'm not doing anything for him! He's going to have to send some sort of representative to negotiate with me if he really wants it back because there's no way I'll ever agree to be in the same room as that ass hole, never ever!" He clenched his fists in anger.

"You know what?! I can't stand this anymore! I'm too upset as it is!"

"I take it you want to take off for the rest of the day?" said Lei. Hikaru froze, thinking about it.

"You know what, I think I should," he said, "I'll maybe go and see Kaoru at his office. Maybe doing something with fashion will help calm me down."

"Very good sir," said Lei, "I'll take care of everything here including if he calls back."

Hikaru walked out of the office about to head towards his waiting car but changed his mind at the last minute and instead decided to go for a walk around a nearby park. He found himself sitting on park bench rubbing his face in frustration. The very mention of the man's name brought back painful memories of first the man nearly making him miss the birth of his kids and then all the drama when they were competing for the contract with the other company. Oh how he loathed that man.

'I'm supposed to be happy right now! Not be subjected to some sort of two rate spoiled rotten rich boy' he thought, 'Now I can kind of see what Haruhi met by whenever she said damn us rich people!'

He didn't realize how late it was until he was approached by his driver.

"Sir, sir are you alright? It's time to go get your children," he said.

"Is it really? Oh well yes we better be going!" said Hikaru as he followed the driver back to the car. They quickly picked up Haruhi and Kaoru before heading back to Ouran. As they drove Haruhi was quick to see that Hikaru was upset.

"Everything okay Hikaru?" she asked.

"No but don't worry about it," said Hikaru.

Haruhi looked over at Kaoru who shrugged his shoulders.

When they got to the school the children were already coming out. They could already see their children along with Shoji outside as well.

"Mommy Daddies!" Mitsu and Hisano shouted when they saw the three of them.

"Hey you two," said Hikaru and Kaoru both scooping their two kids up in their arms.

"How was your day?" Haruhi asked, "Aside from us having to come down here to see you Hisano?"

"Is she in serious trouble?" asked Mitsu, "Can we make her live in the guest house from now on?"

"No she's in trouble," said Haruhi, "It's just now she knows what to do when she wants to decorate rooms, right honey?"

"Yes Mommy," said Hisano.

"Good," said Haruhi.

"Shoji are your parents here yet?" asked Kaoru looking around.

"I don't know," said Shoji, "You don't think they forgot about me do you?!"

"No I doubt that," said Haruhi, "I'm sure your dad will be here soon."

"We'll wait with you until they come," said Kaoru. The six all sat around waiting for a long time but Shoji's parents still didn't show up.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hikaru asked after a while getting impatient.

"I don't know," said Kaoru pulling out his phone.

"They forgot about me didn't they?!" said Shoji.

"No they didn't," Haruhi assured him.

"If they did can we adopt him?" asked Mitsu.

"No, his parents are coming," said Haruhi. Kaoru was about to dial up when the phone started to ring on its own.

"Hello?" said Kaoru answering.

"Kaoru, Kaoru are you still at the school?!" asked Norio in a panic.

"Yeah all three of us are waiting here with Shoji. Where are you?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you know how I decided go into the office today? I somehow found myself in the middle of office meeting. We're on a break right now. Can you bring Shoji over to your house until I get out of it or Miya gets off work?" Norio pleaded.

"Of course he can," said Kaoru.

"Thank you so much! I'll be over there as soon as I can!" said Norio.

"Well I have some good news for you Shoji. I know where your daddy is. He's busy at work and he said you can come over to our house until he gets out," said Kaoru.

"So they didn't forget me?" Shoji asked perking up.

"No they ever forgot about you," Kaoru assured him. The three adults and three children all soon come back to the house and the three children were quick to run off and play.

"I hope everything's going okay with Norio at work," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine. They can't fire him, his column's too popular," said Kaoru.

"That and we own the company that produces the magazine," Hikaru mentioned.

"No," said Kaoru, "Well maybe that factor plays in a little."

* * *

It was close to five when Norio and Miya both showed up at the mansion.

"Thank you so much for picking Shoji up!" said Norio, "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't realize the first day there I'd have to go to a meeting."

"It's okay," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I'm sure it won't happen again," said Miya.

"Well actually," said Norio, "There's another reason they wanted me to be in the meeting today. My column's so popular they want me to be an editor now."

"Really?" said Hikaru, "Well congratulations."

"Thanks," said Norio, "But I'm not sure I should take because then I can't come and get Shoji from school."

"What if he just came home with us after school?" Kaoru suggested, "even if we have to work late we have staff here that can watch and plenty of friends."

"That's a great idea," said Norio.

"No, that's not necessary," said Miya, "I'm sure we can arrange for a daycare service or something."

"Well no, we don't have to worry about something like that," said Norio, "I'm sure Kaoru won't charge us for looking after our son."

"Well actually," said Hikaru. Haruhi stepped on his foot.

"I was only joking!" Hikaru moaned as he jumped up and down a little bit from pain.

"Plus there's chances he'll have more time to play with our other friends' kids as well," said Kaoru.

"Well we don't want to be a burden," said Miya.

"It's hardly a burden," said Kaoru. Miya looked disappointed.

"Fine, fine do what you want!" she said, "Can we go ahead and go home already?"

"She's never going to learn is she?" Kaoru said sadly after the Reihous had left.

"Are you really surprised?" asked Hikaru, "Some people won't change no matter what."

'Like some spoiled rotten evil rich American boy!' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Slowly but surly time began to past more and more for the larger family. The triplets continued to get bigger and according to the doctor all three were doing just fine. Nothing too eventful seemed to happen with the twins at school, luckily. Or at the least it wasn't so bad the teacher felt the need to call the parents. She just told whoever it was that was picking them up after school what may have happened. The twins were usually just lucky that Kaoru was the one that usually picked them up and usually was lenient over whatever they might have done.

Haruhi was actually surprised that even though it was harder having to carry three babies the pregnancy was so far a bit more a lot less stressful then her last one.

Hikaru and Lei continued to work together mostly getting ready to leave Lei fully in charge once Hikaru started to remain home. Of course they'd often get a phone call from Luke Walker. Lei was getting good though at screening his calls. Hikaru was surprised the man didn't try coming to Japan on his own but was grateful he didn't.

Kaoru's tried doing more at home but often found himself going home early just so he could pick up his kids and Shoji from school.

One day as he watching the kids he was a little bit surprised when they got an extra playmate when Marie dropped by for a visit.

"I hope I'm not being an inconvenience by dropping by like this," she said sweetly putting Esme down. The little baby was much bigger now and able to do things like crawling.

"Nah not too bad," said Kaoru, "You're welcome over anytime you want."

"Oh good because I wanted to ask you something," said Marie, "Would you be alright with the idea of throwing Haruhi a baby shower?"

"I suppose if you want," said Kaoru, "I don't know if Haruhi would want it though."

"Oh why wouldn't she want a party in honor of the babies?" asked Marie.

"It's Haruhi, she doesn't like big parties," said Kaoru.

"Oh please Kaoru, please let me throw her a shower," Marie pleaded, "I'll just keep it to our friends and co-workers."

"I didn't say you couldn't, just be forewarned Haruhi may not like it," said Kaoru.

"Oh thank you!" said Marie surprising him with a hug.

"Uh you're welcome," said Kaoru.

"Oh hi Marie," said Haruhi walking into the playroom, "Nice to see you and your girls. What brings you by?"

"Kaoru just said I could throw you a baby shower!" Marie cheered, "Isn't that great?!" She raced over and hugged Haruhi tight. Haruhi looked over her shoulder at Kaoru both mad and confused. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"All I said that if she wanted to she could and told her you might not want to really have one," he said.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi I'll make sure it's a great party!" said Marie.

"Who's having a party?" asked Hisano.

"Your mommy is sweetie to celebrate her having the babies!" said Marie.

"Will there be cake?" asked Mitsu.

"I suppose," said Marie, "Well have to make sure it matches the decorations."

"Decorations?" said Hisano getting excited. Marie smiled as she knelt down to Hisano's level.

"Would you like to help me plan the party sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes yes yes!" Hisano cheered jumping up and down.

"Well if it means that much to Hisano you can throw me another baby shower," said Haruhi.

"Yay," said Marie, "Why don't I take Hisano and pick out the decorations?"

"Sure," said Kaoru, "You can leave the girls here too I you want."

"In the mean time I'm going to go lay down," said Haruhi, "Carrying three babies is hard work."

* * *

"So Hisano how should we decorate your mommy's party?" Marie asked as she and the little girl wondered around a parry store. Hisano looked like she was deep in thought. Then she noticed some zoo theme decorations with mostly yellow lions blue giraffes and pink monkeys on them.

"We should do this one!" she said.

"Oh that is a cute one!" said Marie, "Then we can do a three layer cake with yellow blue and pink frosting. How does that sound?"

"Great!" said Hisano, "Pretty cake!"

"Oh I'm so glad you approve!" said Marie, "Let's go order it and head home!"

* * *

When they returned to the mansion, Hikaru was getting home himself.

"Are you just now getting home?" asked Marie.

"Yeah I got held up with a meeting," said Hikaru, "What have you guys been up to?"

"We're getting ready for Mommy's party for the babies!" said Hisano.

"Oh yeah?" said Hikaru, "sounds like fun. I'm surprised Haruhi would agree with that."

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Marie.

"So anyway," said Hikaru, "Where are you planning on having the party?"

"You know I don't know yet," said Marie as the three headed inside.

"Know what?" asked Kaoru.

"Know where to have the party at," sad Marie thinking long and hard.

"Why not just have it here?" suggested Kaoru, "That way if Haruhi can have in in the comfort of her own home."

"Oh marvelous!" said Marie, "Oh I can't wait for this party!"

* * *

"Alright losers where the booze?" Yoshe asked walking into the ballroom. The room was already occupied by Haruhi, Hisano, Yuzuha, Tomoka, Marie, Yua, Esme Kioko, Akina, Rieko, Jin, Lei and Kai.

"Welcome to the party Yoshe," said Haruhi, "If you want some booze you'll have to go see the chef. There's none here at the moment."

"Oh got you," said Yoshe, "Now where do I dump the present?"

"You presents right?" said Marie, "There's three don't forget."

"Yes I know, they're just all one bag okay?" said Yoshe, "I'm going to find that chef and get my some booze."

"Not too much please there are little children here after all," said Haruhi.

"Fine fine," said Yoshe.

"Why did we invite her again?" Kioko asked bouncing her own daughter on her lap.

"Because it would have been cruel to invite you and Tomoka and not her," said Haruhi.

"Would it really?" asked Kioko.

"Hi we're here, sorry we're late," said Norio walking into the room with Shoji and Miya.

"Oh no you're fine," said Marie, "If you want Norio the men are all in the lounge if you want to hang out with them during the shower."

"Oh cool, let's go see Hika Kou and Mitsu Shoji," said Norio picking up his son and walking out of the ballroom.

"Nice to see you made it Miya," said Haruhi from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah well I knew it meant a lot to Norio to come here like this," said Miya as she put three small gifts on the table. The look on her face looked like she was completely uncomfortable.

"Would you like something to eat?" Haruhi asked trying to be nice to her.

"Huh, oh sure," said Miya grabbing a plate.

"Oh look who it is," said Yoshe walking into room with a drink in her hand, "The big shot lawyer."

"Nice to see you again Yoshe," said Miya, "Um where did you get that drink?"

"In the kitchen," said Yoshe.

"Thank you!" said Miya running out of the room.

"Boy you'd think she doesn't like being here," said Yoshe.

"Well how about when she comes back we start to open presents," suggested Marie nervous.

"Yeah open my first. It's the best!" said Tomoka thrusting her present at Haruhi which was a big white and black wrapped box.

"But shouldn't we wait for Miya?" asked Haruhi.

"No go ahead," said Marie, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Alright," said Haruhi as she opened the present. Inside was three different onesies, one blue one yellow and one pink

"Oh aren't those cute!" cooed Marie.

"Yeah these will look nice on the babies," said Haruhi.

'Among the ones Hikaru Kaoru and Yuzuha have already made up for the babies,' she thought as she put it off to the side.

"Here Haruhi," said Kioko as Akina toddled over to her and presented her with a present wrapped in silver wrapping.

"Oh what's this?" asked Haruhi as she opened it. Inside were three different rattles. One was blue with an elephant on its top, a purple one with a bird on top of it and finally a pink one with a flower on top of it. "Oh wow they even go with the themes."

"Yeah we know," said Kioko, "Hisano's always boasting how wonderful her design ideas are."

"That's why I got this as well," said Reiko as her daughter handed Haruhi a box wrapped in black. Haruhi opened it slowly to see it had a stuffed blue elephant, purple bird and pink flower.

"Oh," cooed Marie "again, adorable! Who's next, who's next?"

"Here we both got different presents for you Haruhi," said Kai as she and Lei both handed her something.

"You didn't have to since you're two are together," said Haruhi. Both women merely smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

Haruhi opened one to see it three baskets that were also pink, purple and blue.

"Baskets?" said Haruhi confused.

"Oh trust me it'll make it easier to carry them around," said Kai.

"I suppose," said Haruhi, "Well I'm sure Kaoru and Hikaru will find some use for them."

"Here's mine gift," said Lei. Haruhi tore it open.

"Oh a new body pillow, this is great! I can definitely use this!"

"Well then want to see what we got you Haruhi?!" asked Marie happily. Her daughter ran out of the room and pushed in a three seat stroller that even had baby seats with them.

"Oh wow!" said Haruhi, "this is great! This is really great."

"You like it?" Marie asked.

"Oh yes!" said Haruhi.

"Oh good!" said Marie, "Is there anyone else left?"

"Oh yeah here," said Yoshe handing her the bag with her present. Haruhi looked in to see it was three white bibs each with a smiling clown on it.

"Oh nice," said Haruhi.

"No, no," said Hisano, "They're u…," Haruhi put her hands on her daughter's mouth.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi.

"Anyway who wants to see Gram's present?" asked Yuzuha.

She walked out of the room and came back in with three big suitcases. She opened it to show a huge new array of different baby clothes.

"Oh they those are so pretty!" said Hisano.

"You like them?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Miya walking back into the room with a drink.

"What took you so long?" Yoshe asked.

"Sorry I had a few too many drinks in the kitchen," said Miya, "Anyway I see you're opening presents so here's mine!" She thrust her gift into Haruhi's hands.

Haruhi opened it too see it was picture frame with seven spots in it, two above the other five, no doubt to represent the parents.

"This is nice and all but there's not enough places for everyone," said Haruhi.

"There would be if you were living the right way!" said Miya in a drunken state.

"Hey don't you dare talk to Haruhi like that!" said Yuzuha.

"Sorry sorry," said Miya, "Guess the booze is getting to me. Besides they didn't have one with eight places for some weird reason."

"Yeah I'm sure that's weird," said Haruhi. She still couldn't help but be disturbed by what Miya had said to her.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hello," Marie sang as she walked into the lounge pushing a cart filled with cake for the men.

"Hello my darling," said Tamaki greeting his wife with a kiss.

"Oh yummy!" cheered Mitsu, Shoji and Hunny hurrying over to the tray and picking up a piece.

"How's everything going with the party?" Hikaru asked also getting a piece as well.

"Good, good," said Marie before pausing, "Except for…,"

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Well um," Marie muttered, "Miya maybe drunk."

"Are you sure it's Miya and not Yoshe?" asked Kaoru.

"No I'm pretty sure it's Miya," Marie admitted sheepishly.

"Oh boy," said Norio putting down his plate down and walking out of the room. Kaoru and Hikaru followed suite.

"Everyone else just stay here for the moment," said Hikaru.

When the three men walked into the ballroom they found Miya standing next to a window looking out of it while the other guests all sat around together awkwardly trying to enjoy some cake of their own.

"Miya honey, is everything okay?" Norio asked walking over to his wife.

"Haruhi didn't like my present," Miya muttered.

"Well honey I tried to tell you it may not quite be appropriate for them considering everything," Norio pointed out, "There were plenty of other presents we could have gotten them don't you think? Or at nothing else had gotten one with three spaces or five maybe like I suggested."

"Right right I'm the one at fault aren't I?" said Miya snidely.

"Honey please you're drunk right now," said Norio, "I told you, you didn't have to come if you really didn't want to."

"That would have just made me look more like that bad guy, because that's all I am, aren't I? I'm the bad guy for not liking how the three of them live with their babies including the ones they're about to bring into this world!" Miya snapped looking around furiously at Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi jumped a bit clasping the closet hand to hers. It happened to be Hikaru's. Hikaru squeezed it back.

"Honey please, don't do this not now. You're drunk and you're guests in these people's home. Don't insult them like this," Norio pleaded with his wife.

"I know, but I'm sick and tired of making to look like the bad guy simply because I don't agree with them!" snapped Miya, "They're not right! Can anyone honestly say the way they live is right?!"

No one spoke up. Haruhi however noticed Yuzuha and Hikaru looking like they wanted to charge at the woman. Kaoru however was looking really worried.

"Honey honey; don't forget what all these people have done for us. They got me a really nice job, they helped us get a new home after our last one was ransacked and they got Shoji into Ouran. They promised that he's guaranteed to stay at the school up through college. How evil can they be if they're doing something like that for us?"

"You see that's what I mean! No matter what I say, I'm always made up to look like the bad person. Nothing they do is wrong at all! They're like picture perfect aren't they?!"

Norio sighed in frustration and looked towards his friends.

"Kaoru Haruhi, Hikaru I'm so sorry about my wife," he said.

"See see I'm the villain here!" said Miya, "God you're always taking their side in things like this! Why can't you ever side with me with things like this?! Are you that against me?!"

"No I'm not!" said Norio, "Look why don't I take you home for right now while you sober up alright? Then we can talk like civilized adults." He tried to take his wife's arm however she jerked it back.

"No no, I'm not going home with you! I'll take a cab home!" she shouted as pulled out her phone and stormed out of the room.

"Honey, honey, wait a minute!" Norio shouted as he ran after her.

"You know I actually thought she was getting better," said Hikaru, "I really did." Kaoru meanwhile hurried after his friend.

"Honey, come on don't be like this," he heard Norio begging of his wife.

"Yes and make it snappy!" Miya ordered into her phone.

"Would you feel better if you took one of our limos home so you don't have to pay for a cab," Kaoru tried to offer.

"Don't even START trying to be the martyr again here Kaoru!" Miya ordered without turning around. Poor Kaoru jumped. He and Norio continued to follow Miya out the door and towards the front gate. The poor woman was stumbling a little due to her drunken state.

"Is there anything we can do to stop her?" Kaoru asked walking next to his friend.

"I don't know," said Norio, "She's been getting worse about her prejudice no matter how hard she tries." Just then a cab pulled up. Miya immediately got into it and ordered to drive off.

"Miya!" Norio called out after his wife as the cab speed off down the road. He sighed in frustration. He looked at Kaoru like he was looking for guidance.

"I should go after her!" he said, "Can you hang onto Shoji for a little bit why I try to follow after her back to our house?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Kaoru. Norio ran back into the gate and to his car taking off fast.

Kaoru watched hoping his friend would be able to make up with his wife. As he walked back to the house he found Hikaru walking out.

"Everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Norio's going back to his house to hopefully talk things over with his wife. He asked if we could after his son in the meantime," Kaoru explained.

"You know I'd hate to see him and his wife fight like that, but man I really don't like her," said Hikaru.

"I know I know," said Kaoru leading his brother back into the house.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi staggering out of the ball room, "Were you or Norio able to talk to Miya?"

"No, she got into a cab and took off. Norio went after her in hi scar after I promised we'd look after Shoji in the mean time," Kaoru said.

"God I hope nothing bad happens," said Haruhi.

"Well you know she was drunk," said Kaoru, "Maybe it just got the better of her. You meanwhile should go and sit down. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

* * *

"Should we all leave?" Tomoka asked as Kaoru led Haruhi back into the ball room.

"Well was there anything else planned?" Kaoru asked looking towards Marie.

"No," said Marie. Kaoru noticed her hiding a list behind a piece of decoration, "I think we're all done with the shower for today. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, bye-bye now."

"But," said Hisano, "Wasn't there..," she was once again cut off by someone clasping a hand over her mouth. This time it was Marie.

"Thank you all for coming," she said sweetly.

"Sorry about that Haruhi," said Yoshe, "I suppose I didn't help matters by going off to get my own drink first huh?"

"At least you didn't get so drunk you went and insulted your hosts," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Yoshe, "Anyway I'll see you at the office on Monday Haruhi.

"Yes thank you for the bibs," said Haruhi.

"Come on Hisano, let's go play with Shoji and your brother," said Hikaru offering his daughter his hand.

"Sure Daddy," said Hisano, "Is Shoji's mommy really mad?"

"She'll be fine I'm sure," said Hikaru.

The three parents stayed in the playroom for the rest of the evening doing their best to make the kids happy in the playroom. After a while as it started to get late however Shoji got up and walked over towards the three of them.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" he asked looking upset.

"Don't worry honey you're mommy and daddy will be back soon," Kaoru assured him.

"Um excuse me, Master Kaoru?" said a butler walking into the room, "Master Norio has returned and he wants to talk to you alone if that's alright."

"Sure," said Kaoru getting up and walking out of the room. There he found Norio standing in the front hallway with two bags in his hands.

"Norio what happened?" he asked running to his friend.

"She's leaving me," said Norio covering his eyes with his hand upset, "My wife is leaving me!"

"What do you mean she's leaving you?" asked Kaoru.

"When I got back to my house I found her busty packing things up. I tried asking her what was wrong and she said she couldn't stand being with me anymore! Said that she doesn't think we're good for each other so she's leaving me! She leaving me and plus she's leaving me alone with our son!"

"So what she kicked you and your son out of the house?" asked Kaoru looking at the bags.

"No not exactly," said Norio, "she asked for a night alone while she packed before I come back to the house with Shoji so he doesn't have to see his mother leave him! She told me to come back here since I apparently like you better then I like her!"

"Oh my god!" said Kaoru, "So is she there right now?"

"Yeah I think so," said Norio.

"You stay here then," said Kaoru, "I'll be right back!" He raced out of the house and to the garage, popping into a car and speeding off.

* * *

When he got to Norio and Miya's house he pounded at the door.

"Miya, Miya open up we have to talk!" he shouted.

"What?" Miya asked opening the door. Kaoru could see her face was stained with tears. He looked in and saw all sorts of boxes all packed up.

"Miya you can't leave your family!" said Kaoru, "Please you can't!"

"I'm sorry I can't do it Kaoru I just can't! I can't, I'm sorry even after three years of knowing you I just can't go on like this. You know what I'm like and why I am what I am!" said Miya.

"Exactly!" said Kaoru, "Do you really want to do what your dad did to you to your son?!"

"Kaoru I can't help okay?! I just can't! Norio and Shoji obviously like you and your family so much more then they do me and they would be better off without me!" said Miya.

"That's not true!" said Kaoru, "you're their wife and mother! They need you!"

"But I can't do it, not as long as you three are involved!" said Miya trying to walk back into the house.

"Well what do you want? Do you want me to stop being friends with Norio? Do you want me to fire him? Do you want me to have Shoji pull out of Ouran?! I'll do it if it means you'll stay!" said Kaoru. Miya stopped in the center of her room rubbing her face in frustration.

"No, no I can't do that either! I'll just be looked upon as the bad guy again! I just don't fit in this picture anymore Kaoru I'm sorry. I appreciate you wanting to try and save our marriage but there's nothing to save! It's over and it's best that it's over. Now please leave me alone. I want to get everything packed so Norio and Shoji can come back tomorrow." She turned around and slammed the door in Kaoru's face. Kaoru could hear the sound of the lock on the other side. He stood there on the porch for a long time trying to think if there was anything else he could do to try and convince Miya not to leave. Finally he gave up and headed home.

* * *

When he got back he found Haruhi in the lounge trying to comfort Norio as best she could. The poor man looked so distraught.

"How am I going to explain this all to Shoji?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Norio. Maybe she just needs some time to cool down and come to her senses," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"I don't think so Haruhi, not this time. We've been falling apart for a long time. Now that I think about, it was happing even before we met you. I just wish it didn't have to end this way. You know what I mean?" said Norio.

"Yes I do," said Haruhi, "I'm so sorry. But you can't lose hope. Just give her a night to cool down okay?"

"I could try but I doubt it's going to help anything. My marriage is over!" said Norio.

Haruhi threw her arm around the poor man, doing her best to try and comfort him.

She looked up and saw Kaoru standing at the door. He shook his head no indicating that he had failed to reason with Miya. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little bit? It may help you feel better and maybe come up with a better idea of how to handle everything?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sure," said Norio as he stood up. Then he noticed Kaoru.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out trying to see if there was anything I could do," Kaoru admitted, "I'm sorry but I failed you. However maybe a good night's we can figure something else out like what Haruhi said."

"Wait did you go over to my house to try and convince my wife to not leave or something?" asked Norio. Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help," he said. Norio patted his shoulder.

"At least you were willing to. I can't thank you enough for that," he smiling weakly at his friend before walking out of the room. Kaoru dragged himself over to Haruhi and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe this," he said, "I feel like it's our fault, I really do." Haruhi squeezed his hand.

"I know, I do too but we can't blame ourselves for other people's choices," she said. Kaoru squeezed her hand back tight. The two sat in silence for a moment until suddenly Kaoru felt Haruhi squeeze his hand a bit tighter.

"Ugh," she said.

"What was that?" he asked in alarm.

"It's nothing," said Haruhi.

"You made a grunt noise and not a good grunt noise. That was a grunt of pain. Are you in pain? Is something wrong with the babies?" Kaoru started to rattle off. Haruhi looked like was about to respond, but all she got out was another, "Ugh."

"It is the babies isn't it?!" said Kaoru jumping up, "What's wrong? It's not time is it?"

"Uh, no I don't think so," said Haruhi, only to suddenly give off another, "Ugh!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Hikaru running into the room, "What's the matter with Haruhi? Where's Norio?"

"Norio's going to bed but I think Haruhi's going into labor!" said Kaoru.

"She is?!" said Hikaru running to her side.

"No," said Haruhi, "I don't think, Ugh!"

"At the very least we should definitely call a doctor!" said Hikaru.

"Well no, let's not panic," said Haruhi, only to suddenly feel something wet at her feet. She looked down and realized she was now standing in a pool of water.

"Is that your water?" asked Hikaru.

"Did it just break?" asked Kaoru.

"I think so," said Haruhi, "Oh god, the babies really are coming!"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear!" Hikaru kept chanting as he carried in an overnight bag for Haruhi's visit to the hospital. Kaoru was busy helping Haruhi change out of the dress she had been wearing for the shower and put on her coat as well.

"How are we doing?" Hikaru asked.

"The contractions still haven't quite started so we're doing fine for now," said Haruhi taking some deep breaths.

"Okay okay," said Kaoru, "Should we call your father to come over even though Norio's over? I don't think it'd be right to leave him alone with the kids when he's going through a hard time right now."

"Everything going okay in here?" Norio asked walking into the room, "Everybody seems to be on edge."

"Haruhi's going into labor," said Kaoru.

"Oh god really?" said Norio.

"Don't worry we're going to call Haruhi's father to have him come over and help watch the kids," said Hikaru.

"What no, don't bother Haruhi's father. I'm here taking advantage of your hospitality the least I can do is stand in a baby-sitter for your kids while you're at the hospital," said Norio.

"Are you sure Norio?" Kaoru asked, "You know given the circumstances."

"It'll be fine," said Norio, "It'll give me something else to think about and maybe even come up with an idea of how to tell Shoji what's going on. I'll start right now by helping to put the kids to bed."

"We already have it set up that Shoji can spend the night in Mitsu's room for a sleepover," said Kaoru.

"Good, good, he'll like that," said Norio, "I'll go see about getting them to sleep. You guys go ahead and get going, and good luck."

"Thank you Norio," said Haruhi as Kaoru and Hikaru did their best to help her to her feet. Haruhi held their hands tight as they headed towards the front door.

"Do you think we should still call my father and your parents?" Haruhi asked.

"Well worry about that once we get to the hospital," said Hikaru.

"You guys aren't nervous are you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well maybe," said Kaoru, "What about you?"

"A little," Haruhi admitted, "I remember what happened with the twins. This time it's three babies we're talking about."

"It'll be fine Haruhi you'll see," said Hikaru squeezing her hands.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure I'll be just fine," said Haruhi.

* * *

"OH GOD THIS IS NOT FINE AT ALL!" Haruhi shouted squeezing Hikaru and Kaoru's hand. Both moaned in pain.

"I almost forgot," Hikaru groaned.

"Haruhi has a very firm grip when she's in labor!" Kaoru whined.

"Shut-Up, Both Of You!" shouted Haruhi.

"And almost forgot how uh unpleasant she can be when she's in labor," they said together.

"What Did I Just Say?!" Haruhi snapped.

"Sorry sorry," said both brothers. Both looked over her at each other.

"Heads or tails?" Hikaru asked.

"Heads," said Kaoru. Hikaru used his free hand to pull out a coin and flipped it.

"Heads," he groaned.

"Yes!" said Kaoru.

"What?!" snapped Haruhi.

"Uh I mean, Haruhi I'm going to go find a doctor to come and see how you're doing," said Kaoru.

"Hello how are we doing?" a doctor asked walking into the room, "I'm Dr. Yuzuki Jutai."

"Another Doctor Jutai?" said Hikaru.

"How many of you are there?" asked Kaoru.

"Does it fucking MATTER?!" Haruhi snapped.

"Well I guess we're doing pretty well then," said Dr. Jutai as she tried examining Haruhi, "It looks like the babies haven't dilated yet fully."

"Is that a bad thing?" Haruhi asked.

"No not yet, I think we should still be fine," Dr. Jutai, "and if you want we can give you some drugs to help ease the pain."

"YES PLEASE!" shouted all three.

"Okay I should be back in soon with them," said Dr, Jutai.

"Thank you!" said the three.

"How's that feeling?" Dr. Jutai after she had helped applied the drugs.

"A little better," said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru could feel her loosen her grip on their hands a little.

"Okay let's go ahead and take a look again," said Dr. Jutai looking Haruhi over, "Um could I actually talk with the two fathers outside for a moment?"

"Sure," said Hikaru as he and his brother stepped outside.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Kaoru asked once they were in the hallway.

"Well I don't want to cause too much concern just yet especially if the drugs work. However given how little the babies have moved I'm starting to think it may not be a bad idea to consider having a c-section with Haruhi."

"You're serious?" Hikaru asked. Dr. Jutai nodded.

"It may not be a bad idea in and of itself given that there are three babies in general. I didn't want to alert your wife just yet," she explained.

"Okay, sure," said Hikaru, "You'll let us know if we are going to have to do that right?"

"Oh yes of course," said Dr. Jutai, "I'll be back in small while to check on her and we'll see if we have to consider the c-section."

"Thanks," said both twins walking into the room.

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Well no, not really," said Hikaru.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kaoru.

"A little bit more relaxed believed it or not," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said the both twins breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

After a while Dr. Jutai came back in to examine Haruhi.

"How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Well Haruhi's doing well which means we're doing very well!" said Hikaru.

"That's good to hear," said Dr. Jutai as she started to examine Haruhi again.

"Hmm, it still doesn't look like they've moved around much to be able to deliver safely naturally."

"What, is that bad?!" asked Haruhi panicked.

"Well no not too bad," said Dr. Jutai, "We may have to consider a c-section."

"A c-section?" said Haruhi, "Is that really necessary?"

"Don't panic Ms. Fujioka; a c-section is common especially with triplets. It would be a safer option as it is," said Dr. Jutai.

"Well okay I guess," said Haruhi one again squeezing Hikaru and Kaoru's hands tight.

"Haruhi it'll be fine," said Hikaru.

"This woman works for Kyoya's family. Do you really think they'd hire someone who didn't know what they were doing?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Thank you for praise I suppose," said Dr. Jutai, "Let's take Haruhi in for preparation for the procedure."

Two interns soon came into the room and help pull Haruhi out of the room. Both Kaoru and Hikaru reached over and squeezed each other's hands.

"This is going to be safe right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes of course," said Dr. Jutai, "Its like you said, your friend Kyoya Ohtori and his family wouldn't have hired me or anyone else in my family if we weren't competent."

"Okay," said Hikaru, "Is there anything we can do?" Two more interns walked in holding scrubs in their hands.

"Suite up," said Dr. Jutai.

* * *

Haruhi looked around the operation room a bit scared as the different doctors walked around her doing whatever it was they were suppose to do. It actually scared a little. Was this what she was going to bring her babies into?

"Haruhi," she heard two now new people dressed in scrubs, face masks and hair covers walking up to her.

"Are you two more doctors?" she asked.

"No Haruhi it's us," she heard. It took her a minute to finally realize it was actually Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Sorry guys I guess I'm still a bit drugged up," she said.

"Its fine Haruhi," said Hikaru taking her hand. Kaoru took her other hand as well.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm feeling more scared then pain right now," said Haruhi. She suddenly scrunched her face and squeezed the twins' hands.

"Everything okay?" asked Dr. Jutai running over to Haruhi and examining her, "Okay let's go ahead and get started. Haruhi I want you to take a deep breath and I want you to give me a little push okay?" Haruhi nodded, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Alright here we go, here we go," said Dr. Jutai. Haruhi kept cry until her crying was down out by another cry.

"It's a girl!" said Dr. Jutai holing up baby girl one.

"Umeko!" said both Hikaru and Kaoru happily. Dr. Jutai handed the baby off to a waiting doctor before turning back to Haruhi.

"Alright here we go, we're going great, we're doing great," she said, "And here comes baby number two, it's a boy!" She held up the new baby up who was also crying and screaming loudly in the doctor's arms.

"Man look at him!" cried Hikaru.

"Benjiro looks great," said Kaoru.

"Dirty but great," they both said together.

"What about the last baby?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we can't leave Kotoko in there!" said Hikaru.

"Calm down clam down," said Dr. Jutai, "We're working on it. She's doing fine."

Haruhi took a deep deep breath as the doctor continued to help her with the baby. At long last the final baby's cry could be heard.

"Kotoko, she's hear!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They're all here?" Haruhi asked weakly.

"Yes they're all fine," said Hikaru. He moved his mask long enough to kiss Haruhi's head.

"You did great," said Kaoru kissing her head as well.

"Alright, let's get these babies into NICU for observation and Mommy into a room to recuperate," said Dr. Jutai.

"Can I see them real fast?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course," said Dr. Jutai. Three doctors helped carry the three babies over to the Haruhi so she could get a good look at them. She lifted her hand up and managed to touch each of their little hands.

"They're beautiful!" she said with delight, "I really want to hold them, all three together right now."

"Don't worry you'll have time to after you get some rest alright?" said Dr, Jutai.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She was wheeled out of the room while the three doctors carried the babies to the NICU.

"They're going to be okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes yes, I'm sure they just need to be in there for a while for observation. I'm sure it won't be too long before we can bring them into Mommy's room," said Dr. Jutai.

"And is Mommy going to be fine as well?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Congratulations both of you," said Dr. Jutai.

"Thank you so much," said Kaoru. Both he and Hikaru all stood in the hallway for a little bit lost in thought.

"So what should we do first?" asked Kaoru.

"What time is it?" asked Hikaru looking at his watch. I was actually rather late in the evening.

"I think we should at least leave a message at home to let Hisano and Mitsu know the babies were born okay."

* * *

Norio found he was having a hard time falling sleep. Instead he was staying up late trying to find something to bring reason in his life. Is marriage was apparently over and now his friends were having a baby.

He was distracted by the sound a phone going off. He walked out towards the hallway where he saw a butler also about to answer. Instead they both heard it go to machine.

"_Hey Hisano, Mitsu this is Daddy Kaoru and Daddy Hikaru. Great news you're now both a big brother and big sister! We'll be back in morning to get you and bring you to the hospital," _said the twins.

"Well that's good to hear," said Norio. Then he noticed the butler about to delete the message.

"Oh no don't do that," he said stopping the man, "Let's save it, so that they can hear it in the morning themselves."

"Very well sir if that's what you wish," said the butler bowing his head.

"Thanks," said Norio. He smiled brightly as he listened to the message again.

'At least one good thing happened today,' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"That was fun we should have sleepover more often!" Mitsu cheered as he and Shoji walked into the dining room.

"Yeah," said Shoji weakly, "But I want to go home so I can see my mommy."

"Good morning boys," said Norio quickly.

"Where are my mommy and daddies?" Mitsu asked.

"You know I'm not sure," said Norio, "Where's your sister?"

"You know you had your room set up all wrong for a guest," Hisano said walking into the dinging room, "You should have had guest bed more towards the window." Mitsu stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where's my mommy and daddies?" Hisano asked ignoring her brother.

"I don't know really," said Norio, "Hey did I just hear the hallway phone ring? Maybe it's your parents calling." Both Mitsu and Hisano raced outside to the phone.

"I'll answer it!" said Mitsu.

"No I will!" said his sister. Both grabbed at the phone fighting over it.

"Daddy I didn't hear the phone ring," said Shoji as he and his father followed after the twins watching them fighting over the phone.

"Oh yeah?" said Norio, "Well maybe they hung up after they realized their kids were fighting over the phone. I hope the left a message. Both Hisano stopped fighting over the phone and started to try and push each other over as they tried to hit the button.

Norio went and did it himself playing the message from last night.

"_Hey Hisano, Mitsu this is Daddy Kaoru and Daddy Hikaru. Great news you're now both a big brother and big sister! We'll be back in morning to get you and bring you to the hospital," _

"Mommy had the babies?!" said Hisano.

"Oh wow did she?" said Norio, "What are the odds?"

"Can we go see them?!" asked Mitsu.

"Uh let's get some breakfast first how about?" suggested Norio.

"Daddy, after we take Mitsu and Hisano to see their new babies, can we go home and see Mommy?" Shoji asked.

"Uh well don't you want to see the babies too?" asked Norio.

"Well yes," said Shoji, "But I also miss Mommy."

"Yeah I do too," muttered Norio.

* * *

Hikaru groaned as he sat up from the bed. He looked over next to his bed where Kaoru laid asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake up his brother or not. However he didn't have to worry too much since Kaoru soon moaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh hey morning Hikaru," he said when he saw his brother, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long," Hikaru groaned, "you know what I want to do right now though now that we're awake?"

"Go see the babies and check on Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Bingo!" said Hikaru. Both jumped off their beds and headed out of the room fast.

They raced down the hallway towards the NICU to try and get a look at their babies. Inside they could see a couple of nurses fussing around the different babies in there as well. One of them stopped and walked out.

"Hi what baby are you looking for?" she asked.

"Actually we're looking for three," said Hikaru.

"Oh you must be talking about the triplets," said the nurse smiling. She walked back in and over to two other nurses. Both smiled and walked over to three beds each picking up one of the three babies and carrying them over to the window. Both Hikaru and Kaoru waved at their three babies. One of the girls happened to open their eyes and both could finally see that she had Haruhi and Mitsu's eyes, big and brown.

"Oh look at her eyes," said Kaoru right as the baby yawned and closed her eyes again.

"Does this mean Benjiro has our eyes?" asked Hikaru.

"No idea," said Kaoru, "I don't think we even got a chance to see what color hair they have."

"I kind of want one of the girls to have red hair," said Hikaru.

"Me too, not that I don't like our daughters having brown hair like Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"It works good with Hisano," said Hikaru.

"Well good morning you two," said Kyoya walking up to the two of them, "It seems like you had quite the exciting night huh?" He looked into the NICU where the nurses were still holding up the triplets, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Kyoya," said the twins.

"How's Haruhi doing?" asked Kyoya.

"As far as we can tell she's fine," said Hikaru.

"We hadn't gotten a chance to see her yet this morning," said Kaoru.

"I see," said Kyoya, "So did you get a chance to deliver the good news to the proud new siblings?"

"We left a message last night and if we don't hear from Norio anytime this morning we'll try calling again," said Kaoru.

"Norio?" Kyoya inquired.

"Miya's leaving him," said Kaoru softly, "And he and Shoji stayed the night with us to give her a night to pack and leave without Shoji seeing."

"I see, so she's finally snapped?" said Kyoya, "My condolences towards the man."

"Kyoya don't you know anyone that can help like with marriage counseling or something?" Kaoru asked eagerly.

"I can make the offer to Norio, but it comes down to what he and Miya want," said Kyoya.

Just then Kaoru's phone went off.

"Oh that's Norio now," he said answering his phone.

"Hey Kaoru just wanted to ask if it's alright to bring the kids up to the hospital to see the new additions," said Norio.

"Yes please do!" said Kaoru, "And when you get here, Kyoya has something he wants to talk to you about."

"It's not anything to do with like marriage counseling is it?" asked Norio.

"Maybe," said Kaoru. He could hear Norio sigh over the phone.

"I don't know if Miya will go along with it personally," he said, "But I'll talk to Kyoya to see if there is anything we can try."

"Okay see you when you get here," said Kaoru hanging up. "Norio's bringing the kids up."

"Good I can't wait to have them see their new brother and sisters," said Hikaru looking back into the nursery, "Can we take them to see Haruhi yet?"

"I'll go ask right now," said Kyoya walking in.

"They said they just need approval from Dr. Jutai before they let them leave," he said when he walked back out.

"Well where is she then?" said Hikaru getting impatient.

"I bet Haruhi wants to get a chance to see them and hold them for once," said Kaoru.

"Well good morning you two and Mr. Ohtori," said Dr. Jutai walking towards them, "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," said Kaoru.

"But we're waiting to see if we can take the babies to see their mother," said Hikaru.

"Ah I see," said Dr. Jutai walking into the nursery and talking to the nurses. She took a look at their charts and examined the babies a little bit before seeming to nod in satisfaction and walking back out to the hallway.

"Well I think we should be happy with the notion that we can bring them out to see Mommy right now if you'd like. It wouldn't hurt her to try breastfeeding anyway to get that bond going with her babies," she said smiling.

"Thanks," said the twins smiling.

With the nurses helping, the three babies were gently rolled into Haruhi's room. There they found the woman still sound asleep.

"Wow she is really out," said Hikaru.

"You'd think she gave birth to three babies last night or something," Kaoru joked.

"Well I'm sure it'll be just fine to leave the babies here with her until she wakes up," said Dr. Jutai, "I'll come back to check on her later."

"Sure," said the twins. They looked over their new babies with pride.

Hikaru carefully picked up one of the babies up and held the infant in his arms.

"Which one is that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "I think its Kotoko."

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru. He too scooped up a baby in his arms and sat down next to his brother, "Then I guess this must be Umeko. Man I like that name."

"Me too," said Hikaru, "Any more then Kotoko and Benjiro."

"Speaking of Benjiro," said Hikaru looking at his poor son left all alone in his bed.

"Do you want to Umeko or should I take Kotoko?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh," said Hikaru looking around at the three babies. Just then they heard a moan and turned to see Haruhi was waking up. She jumped slightly when she saw the twins already in the room with her.

"Well good morning," she muttered, "When did you two get here?"

"Just now, with the babies," said Hikaru.

"You brought the babies?" asked Haruhi perking up brightly.

"Yeah do you want one?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll take all three if that's alright," said Haruhi.

"Think you can handle all of that," said Kaoru.

"I'll definitely try!" said Haruhi excitedly opening her arms motioning for Hikaru and Kaoru to put her babies in them.

"Well you hear the woman," said Hikaru.

"One big order of baby coming up," said Kaoru. Both he and Hikaru gently placed the little girl into her waiting arms.

"Where's Benjiro?" Haruhi asked.

"Hang on," said Hikaru.

"We only got four arms between us," said Kaoru as Hikaru picked up the little boy and also put him into his mother's arms.

"Hi," Haruhi cooed, "Hi I'm your mommy."

"And we're your daddies," said Hikaru.

"Both of us, no matter what anyone else says," said Kaoru.

"Hello is it okay to come in?" they heard a female voice ask from the outside.

"Who's that?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe it's a nurse or something," said Hikaru.

"Yeah come on," called out Kaoru.

"Thank you," said the woman walking into the room.

"Dr. Zoe Bede?" said Haruhi in surprised when she saw the doctor that had once been able to help determined who Hikaru and Kaoru as the biological father of which twin.

"Hi long time no see," said the doctor sweetly. The twins noticed she once again had a vase go flowers in her hands just like she did when she came to see them after the twins were born.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mr. Ohtori asked me to come and see you three again to help you figure out who's the father of which babies," said Dr. Bede.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh right," said Haruhi. Subconsciously she started to hold her babies a bit tighter at the idea.

"That is if you want to bother with it," said Dr. Bede.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru. Both looked like they were seriously thinking about it.

"Well what do you guys think?" Hikaru asked.

"Well it might be nice to know for the birth certificates at the least," said Kaoru.

"Well alright then," said Dr. Bede as she pulled out a kit from her purse. Carefully and gently she collected her samples from the babies. "There now that was easy, now than as for the daddies." She looked at the twins with shifty eyes smirking that the two of them. Both twins gulped remembering her manors when she last took samples from the two of them.

"Hold still," she said in a mocking tone as she walked up and plucked a hair from the two of them.

"That's it?" asked Hikaru.

"That's all you need?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Dr. Bede, "the last time I needed all sort of DNA to try and find something that was different in between you two. Now I that I found that, I just need to run your DNA against the babies to figure out who's whom."

"Hmm," muttered the twins, "you could have said that in the first place.

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked Dr. Bede. She smiled down at the triplets in Haruhi's arms, "Congratulations by the way Ms. Fujioka. They're very beautiful babies."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"How are they other two doing?" asked Dr. Bede.

"They're doing great," said Haruhi, "Fully psyche over the idea of being a big brother and sister."

"Good that's good to know," said Dr. Bede, "Well I'll let you all be and go get started on this. Hopefully it won't take this long this time."

"Its fine," said Haruhi, "Take as long as you need."

Dr. Bede smiled again brightly and nodded her head.

"In either case I'll get these to you as soon as they're available," she said. She kissed her hands and laid it on each of the triplets' heads before walking out of the room.

"Why is it so hard for her to forgive us?" whined Hikaru.

"All we did was laugh a little at her name," said Kaoru.

"And it was so long ago," they both pointed out.

"Like you would have dropped something like that so easily," muttered Haruhi. She smiled down sweetly at her three babies. One of them was stirring uncomfortably.

"I think one of them hungry," she said.

"Which one?" asked Hikaru.

"I think, um what baby's here on my left?" asked Haruhi.

"Umeko I believe," said Kaoru checking out her ID bracelet.

"Well I better go ahead and feed her then huh?" said Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were quick to scoop up Benjiro and Kaoru so Haruhi could have more space to help nurse Umeko.

"Is she doing okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi. Hikaru walked over and gently stroked the top of the baby's head as she continued to feed.

"You know I think she has red hair just like me and Kaoru," he said. Kaoru looked back over at Kotoko and carefully tipped her hat just a little to try and see the top of her head.

"I think you're right Hikaru, both sisters have our red hair. They also have your eyes Haruhi," he said smiling at her.

"What about Benjiro?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru helped put Kotoko's hat back on to her head and carefully tipped off Benjiro's head.

"If I were to guess it looks he has your hair Haruhi," he said, "I don't know about his eyes though."

"We could wake him up and fine out," said Hikaru.

"Don't you dare!" ordered Haruhi.

"I was only joking," said Hikaru, "I'm sure the nurses wrote it down on their certificate."

"Oh it looks like he's about to wake up on his own anyway," said Kaoru right as Benjiro did indeed start to cry a little. "I think he's ready for his turn to feed."

"How's Umeko doing?" asked Hikaru.

"She's just about done I think," said Haruhi. She handed Umeko right before Kaoru handed her Benjiro. Haruhi situated herself as he she helped Benjiro to her breast to feed him. For some reason he seems hesitant to launch on.

"Come Benjiro, you can do it," Haruhi encouraged her son as she tried to get him to suck. After a little bit more encouraging and Haruhi trying to move him around Benjiro finally started to feed. "There we go good boy."

"Hey Kaoru did you get a look at his eyes when he woke up?" Hikaru asked eagerly sitting down next to his brother.

"Yep, pure gold!" said Kaoru proudly.

"Sweet!" said Hikaru.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Kaoru was telling me what color Benjiro's eyes were," said Hikaru, "Gold!"

"That's nice," said Haruhi, "I wonder if that means anything about which one of you is that father."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Well Hisano's just like Benjiro here with the brown hair and golden eyes while Mitsu's like the girls with the brown eyes and red hair," Haruhi pointed out. Both twins thought about it for a moment.

"Do you think this means Hikaru's the father of the two girls while I'm the father of just Benjiro?" Kaoru asked finally.

"Well maybe," said Haruhi, "Or I could be completely off all together."

"Well it's not that bad of a theory," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru I didn't mean it to be cruel," said Haruhi.

"I know Haruhi I know," said Kaoru, "I can't seem to remember which out of Hisano and Mitsu is mine anyway. So in reality I don't care." He smiled at the baby girls. He put it hand down and let the one closet to him grip it.

"Hi," he said softly, "How are you?" The baby responded by starting to become restless to the point that finally she started to cry.

"Is she awake?" asked Haruhi, right as she got done with Benjiro and started to burp him.

"I didn't do it!" said Kaoru jumping up, "and if I did it was a complete accident!"

"Its fine," said Haruhi, "Benjiro's done anyway. I could try and feed Kotoko now anyway."

"Do you think you can?" asked Hikaru as he picked her up and carried her over to her mother.

"Yeah I think I should have enough left over between the two of them," said Haruhi. As she started to feed her last baby, she started thinking.

"Is it normal for triplets to wait their turn like that?" she asked out loud.

"Anymore then the twins I suppose," said Kaoru.

"That's what I'm saying," said Haruhi, "It seemed like each one always waited their turn until the just the exact moment I was done with the other. Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"Don't worry about it," said Hikaru, "Be grateful they do it that way. It's got to make it easier."

"I suppose," said Haruhi. She laid there for a little bit longer, eventually having to switch sides Kotoko could get fully feed.

"Well that went well I suppose," said Haruhi once she was completely done.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "As long as they're getting fed that's all that matters." He carried the baby back to her bed. Suddenly he stomach started to rumble. Kaoru's felt his do it as well. Haruhi also felt her stomach rumbling loudly.

"Speaking of getting fed," said Hikaru sheepishly.

"How about we go get a nurse real fast before we head out to the cafeteria?" Kaoru suggested.

"Sure, I could use some more quiet time and rest," Haruhi said softly. The twins could see her eyelids getting heavy. They gave each their babies one last kiss before walking out of the room to let the four rest up a little.

* * *

"Mmm looks like the hospital food's improved a bit huh?" said Hikaru as he took a big bite.

"Yeah," said Kaoru softly.

"You okay Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm just lost in thought, about what Haruhi said over the similarities of Hisano and Benjiro vs. Mitsu and Umeko and Kotoko," said Kaoru.

"So you think that means you're Benjiro's biological father?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm maybe," said Kaoru.

"You're not upset about the idea of that I have more kids then you are you?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess in a small way I am," said Kaoru, "But I'm sure I'll get over it in time."

"But what if they are yours?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "How would you feel about that?"

"I'd go asking for another," said Hikaru.

"What if Haruhi didn't want to have another?" asked Kaoru.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru you do know giving birth isn't exactly easy," said Kaoru, "Haruhi has a right to decide what happens to her body."

"So you're fine with leaving it at five even if one of us is out numbered?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes especially if Haruhi doesn't want another baby. I respect her too much to make her do something she really doesn't want to do," said Kaoru, "but it still doesn't mean I'm a little jealous over the idea that you have more then me. I'm sure I'll get over it in time. Anymore then how often I forget which one of the twins is mine. In fact…,"

He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Kaoru where are you going?" Hikaru asked following after him fast.

Kaoru kept walking until he came to Kyoya's office where he Kyoya was busy working.

"Yes, is everything alright?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya, I want you to schedule me to have a vasectomy!" said Kaoru.

"A what?" said Hikaru standing behind his brother.

"I want to get a vasectomy so that way no matter what Haruhi never has to worry about getting pregnant again like she wants," said Kaoru.

"Are you serious?!" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Kaoru, "I know how much Haruhi doesn't want one and I don't want her to have another if she doesn't. Even if I only have one, I'm happy with the five I have now."

"Well then, if you're going to do it, then so am I!" Hikaru declared.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the twins came back to Haruhi's room she was finished eating her meal herself. The triplets were all still fast asleep.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," they both said. Hikaru walked over and sat next to her bed while Kaoru walked over towards the babies.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

"They're fine," said Haruhi, "Did you guys manage to get something to eat?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru. Haruhi studied him and then looked over at Kaoru. Both looked like they had something troubling on their minds.

"Guys, is everything alright?" she asked a bit concern.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"You tell her," said Hikaru, "It was your idea to begin with."

"Yeah but you didn't have to go along with it," said Kaoru.

"Like I'd make you do it alone," said Hikaru.

"What do what?" Haruhi asked confused "Guys is everything okay?"

"Well I decided to have vasectomy," said Kaoru.

"You what?" said Haruhi sitting up in surprise.

"I'm getting myself neutered," said Kaoru.

"And I decided I'm going to do it too," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"For you Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"We know you don't want another baby Haruhi," said Kaoru, "This is going to be the only way we know we can never get you pregnant again by mistake."

"Really, you're doing this for me?" asked Haruhi surprised, "But what if I don't know for some reason or another decide to change my mind?"

"We can always save some of our sperm before we do it if you're thinking that way Haruhi," said Hikaru, "And just do it this time."

"Are you guys really willing to let those three be our last, even if it means one of you will only have two while the other has three?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi," Kaoru spoke up before Hikaru could say anything. Haruhi knew he'd have no problem with just having two. Hikaru however, that was another story.

"Are you going to be okay with that Hikaru?" she asked.

"Yes Haruhi," said Hikaru kissing her forehead, "If only Benjiro's mine then that is fine with me. All that should matter from here on out is that these three grow up safe and sound, along with their brother and sister."

"Mommy, Daddies!" Mitsu and Hisano shouted running into the room.

"Hey you two," said Haruhi happy to see her older children again.

"Mommy why are you still in bed?" Hisano asked.

"I'm really tired," Haruhi explained, "Having three babies is hard work."

"Speaking of which," said Hikaru.

"Do you two want to meet your new brother and sisters?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru led the two over to the beds where the three babies slept.

"I want to see Benjiro, which one is Benjiro?!" Mitsu asked jumping up and down.

"Mitsu stop that," said Hikaru putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"But which one is he?" asked Mitsu.

"Which one do you think he is?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru picked up Mitsu so he could get a better look at them while Kaoru hoisted up Hisano as well. "How about you Hisano who do you think is Benjiro?"

"Uh the one in the middle with the blue hat?" asked Hisano.

"Yep that's right," said Hikaru.

"No fair she cheated!" said Mitsu.

"No she didn't Mitsu," said Haruhi.

"Which one of your sister do you think Umeko is?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh," said Mitsu looking between the two girls, "I don't, I don't care. I don't care about the girls!"

"Well you got to care a little don't you think?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" said Mitsu, "All I care about is Benjiro!"

"Okay then," said Hikaru, "if you say so."

"What about Hisano, which sister do you think is which?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh is that one Umeko?" Hisano asked as she pointed to the one on Benjiro's left.

"Yeah that's right," said Kaoru, "So who's the other baby?"

"Kotoko," said Hisano proudly, "Names after Grandmother."

"That's right honey," said Haruhi.

"I like that name," said Hisano, "I want a baby name that."

"Someday honey, someday," said Kaoru, "Do you want to hold one?"

"I want to hold Benjiro! Benjiro's all mine!" Mitsu declared.

"Hang on a second," said Hikaru. He plopped his son onto a chair and carefully scooped up Benjiro carrying him over to Mitsu.

"Now be real careful," Hikaru warned him, "Benjiro's really little mean which mean's he's really delicate. Mitsu smiled brightly and proudly. "Benjiro, this is your new brother Mitsu. Do you want to wake up and say hi?"

"Yeah Benjiro wake up!" Mitsu shouted.

"No," said Haruhi "Remember what I told you? If the baby asleep you let them stay asleep! He's needs his sleep so he can grow up be big and strong like you."

"But how will he know who I am?" asked Mitsu.

"Oh trust me he'll know," said Haruhi. Kaoru meanwhile carefully put Hisano down and pulled out a camera to snap a picture of Mitsu holding Benjiro.

"I'll make sure we put that picture in your room and in his room how about? That way he'll know you're his brother how about?" he said.

"Yeah!" said Mitsu.

"Hisano did you want to hold either one of your sisters?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," said Hisano sounding scared of the idea, "What if I drop them?"

"You won't drop them," Kaoru assured her, "I'll be there the whole time helping you like Daddy Hikaru's helping Mitsu with Benjiro."

"Okay," said Hisano as she climbed into another seat near Mitsu.

"Here Haruhi," said Kaoru handing her the camera, "When I get them all prepared do you want to take a picture of Hisano with her sisters?"

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Is she going to do one at a time or both together?"

"I think one at time would be a better idea," said Kaoru. He carefully picked up one baby and carried her over to her new sister.

"Daddy, are you sure I can handle holding her?" she asked slinking away from the baby.

"Its fine honey," Kaoru assured her as he carefully laid the baby in Hisano's arms. Hisano was quiet for a moment looking at the small baby.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she said finally.

"Yeah good job," said Kaoru, "Let's see if Mommy can get a picture?"

He moved out of the way slightly so Haruhi could get a good shot.

"How did it turn our?" Hikaru asked.

"Good," said Haruhi looking it over.

"Great," said Kaoru, "You ready for your other sister?"

"I guess," said Hisano.

"You'll be fine honey," Kaoru promised her again as he carried the one baby back to her bed and carried the other over to Hisano. "See, look you're doing great." Hisano beamed.

"I did it! I got to hold both babies and I didn't drop either of them!" she said happily.

"Yeah good job," said Kaoru proudly, "Mommy should get a picture of this proud moment huh?" He moved again slightly off to the side so Haruhi could take another picture.

"Good," said Haruhi smiling.

"Can I hold Benjiro?" Hisano asked looking over at Mitsu and the baby.

"No you can't!" Mitsu ordered.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Because she's a girl!" said Mitsu.

"So what girls can only hold girls and boys can only hold boys?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes!" said Mitsu.

"So Mommy can't hold you and Benjiro?" asked Kaoru.

"Mommy's a mommy not a girl," said Mitsu.

"No Mommy is a girl. All mommies are girls," said Hikaru.

"Mommy, is that true?!" asked Mitsu.

"I'm afraid so," said Haruhi.

"But you're my mommy!" said Mitsu, "You're not stupid like Hisano!"

"Well I'm sorry to have to say to it honey but I am in fact a girl like Hisano, Umeko and Kotoko," said Haruhi, "And in either case that doesn't matter. Hisano can hold Benjiro if she wants to."

"Your mommy, the girl, is right," said Hikaru as he took Benjiro from Mitsu and carried him over to Hisano, placing him into her arms.

"Hi, I'm your big sister" said Hisano smiling brightly.

"Hikaru, move over a bit," Kaoru said nudging his brother off to the side so Haruhi could take a picture of Hisano and Benjiro.

"Now what am I going to do?" Mitsu grumbled.

"You can hold on of your sisters," suggested Hikaru.

"No!" whined Mitsu.

"Mitsu, please be quiet," said Haruhi, "I don't want to have the babies wake up."

"Mitsu," said Hikaru knelling in front of his son, "Are you sure you don't want to hold one of your sisters. I think they want you to hold them." He walked over to the two girls and put his ear near them, "Yeah, yeah I think they're saying something like, "Please Mitsu, please hold one of us. We want our strong big brother to hold us.""

"Yeah I think I hear them saying that too," said Kaoru.

"I don't," said Hisano.

"Shh," said Kaoru.

"Do they really want me to hold them?" asked Mitsu.

"Of course," said Hikaru.

"If nothing it would make me happy if you held them so I can get a special picture of you with your sisters," said Haruhi.

"Well if it would make you happy then I'll do it Mommy," said Mitsu, "Even if you are a, a girl. Are you sure you're a girl Mommy and not just a mommy?"

"Yes honey I'm both a mommy and a girl," said Haruhi.

"Okay then, give me a baby," said Mitsu reluctantly.

"Good boy," said Hikaru as he picked up one of the girls and carried her over to Mitsu. Mitsu looked down at her with a sneer.

"You look funny," he said.

"She looks like a baby," said Haruhi.

"I guess do all babies look funny?" asked Mitsu.

"Well you made us laugh a lot when you were a baby," said Kaoru.

"Did I really?" asked Mitsu.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru.

"Anyway, can I get that picture of Mitsu with his sister?" asked Haruhi holding up her camera.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru moving around so Haruhi could get a good shot. "Good so then are you ready for the other sister?"

"Do I have to?" asked Mitsu.

"Yes," said Haruhi and Hikaru. Hikaru picked up the baby and put her back before picking up the next one to hand her to Mitsu.

"You look funny too!" Mitsu declared.

"Well I'm sure you'll learn to like your sisters at some point," said Haruhi, "Let me take your picture so your father can put her back," said Haruhi. She snapped it away as quickly as she could.

"Okay I'll take your sister back," said Hikaru trying to take the baby back. Mitsu looked at her face one last time.

"You know maybe her and my other sister's face isn't too funny after all. I think they may be kind of cute actually," he said.

"Oh that's sweet to hear honey," said Haruhi.

"Benjiro's still cuter though," said Mitsu.

* * *

"Daddy, are we going in to see the babies?" Shoji asked as he and his father waiting outside the room.

"In a minute or two, after Hisano and Mitsu get a god chance to meet their new brother and sisters," said Norio.

"After this are we going to get to go home and see Mommy?" asked Shoji.

"We'll see," said Norio softly.

"Oh hello Norio," said Kyoya walking up to him, "I take it you brought the twins to meet the triplets?"

"Yep that's right," said Norio.

"Very good," said Kyoya, "Oh um by the way, Kaoru told me about you and your wife. You have my condolences."

"Thank you," said Norio with a sigh.

"Just so you know, Kaoru only told me about it because he was hoping to maybe find you a marriage counselor to maybe try and work out your problems," Kyoya explained.

"Oh really?" said Norio looking eager only to lose interest when he saw his son off by himself, "As much as I appreciate the offer I don't think it's going to help personally," he said, "I think it's good and over unfortunately. It may be for the best for Shoji's sake."

"Well only you can really decide that," said Kyoya, "You have my number if you'd like a counselor to help Shoji if need be."

"Thank you," said Norio, "But you know what forget about it for now. This is supposed to be a happy day. There are three new lives here now and that's what everyone should be focusing on."

"Good idea," said Kyoya, "And good luck with all of this Norio."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh they're adorable," said Norio looking the babies over, "Congratulations you three."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Daddy," said Shoji tugging at his father's pants leg, "Do you think we can have one since they have three?"

"Yes you can have a girl," said Mitsu.

"Uh no," said the four parents.

"I think Haruhi Kaoru and Hikaru want to keep their babies all three," said Norio.

"Yes we do," said Haruhi.

"So Norio did uh you get a chance to talk to Kyoya?" Kaoru asked leading Norio over and off to the side.

"Yeah, and while I appreciate the offer Kaoru I don't think it's going to do us any good," said Norio, "I must have called Miya over 100 times after you guys left and this morning before the kids woke up and she didn't once answer. I'm afraid it's over and done for."

"I'm sorry Norio," said Kaoru.

"It's not your fault," said Norio, "Don't think that it is." Jus then his phone went off. "It's Miya."

"Well go answer it!" Kaoru shoving Norio out of the room for privacy.

"Where's Daddy going?" asked Shoji.

"Don't worry he'll be back," Kaoru assured him, "Do you want to hold one of the babies?"

"Can I?" asked Shoji.

"Sure you can," said Hikaru as he helped put Shoji into a seat, "What baby would you like to hold?"

"Benjiro of course!" said Mitsu.

"You know Shoji can decide for himself," said Haruhi.

"Benjiro's fine with me," said Shoji.

"Okay, here we go," said Hikaru laying Benjiro into his arms. Shoji smiled brightly.

"I wish my mommy and daddy would have another baby. I want to have a little brother or sister," he said.

"Baby brothers are better then sisters," said Mitsu.

"I don't know, boys don't squirt," said Hikaru. Just then Norio came back into the room. He looked upset. When he noticed everyone was looking at him he forced a smile.

"Hey how's everything going in here?" he asked, "Oh look Shoji's holding a baby. That's cute."

"Everything okay?" asked Kaoru.

Norio leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Miya was just telling me that she has all of her stuff out of the house so if I want I can bring Shoji home. She said she'll call me when she gets to where she's going."

"Where is she going?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," Norio admitted, "When I asked she said it was somewhere outside of the town."

"It seems weird she's already have her things all packed up and ready to leave like that," said Kaoru.

"Well it's like I said before she's been threatening to do this a long time before all of this," said Norio. Kaoru patted his friend's shoulder.

"If you need anything you know where to find us right?" he said.

"Yeah thanks," said Norio.

"Haruhi!" Marie Tomoka and Tamaki all sang as they came running into the room, "Where are the babies?!"

"Shoji, we should go home," said Norio as Hikaru took his son back.

"Okay Daddy," said Shoji, "Can we come back later with Mommy?"

Norio moaned and grabbed his son's hand.

"We'll talk when we get home okay?" he said leading his son out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Marie asked.

"Miya's leaving them," said Kaoru sadly.

"What?" said Marie, "how could she just abandon her family like that?"

"I don't think it's really easy for her necessarily," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean by laving Mommy?" asked Hisano.

"We'll explain it later okay?" said Haruhi.

"Anyway, I suppose you guys all want to hold a baby huh?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru each handed Marie and Tamaki Umeko and Benjiro.

"What about me?" asked Tomoka.

"Hang on," said Kaoru.

"There's three of them and only two of us," said Hikaru picking up Kotoko for her.

"Oh which one is she?" asked Tomoka.

"Kotoko," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I got the one named after Grandma!" said Tomoka.

"So what times were they all born at?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh," said Haruhi as she tried to think about it.

"I have the answer here," said Kyoya walking into the room, "I have the different birth certificates right here. It looks like the triplets were more or less ten minutes apart. Umeko was 3:13 am, Benjiro was 3:23 and Kotoko was 3:33."

"So they were all born this morning and not on separate days like the twins?" asked Tomoka.

"Yep," said Haruhi smiling, "All on September 6th."

"Well happy birthday to all three of you," said Marie.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear," Everyone looked at the door as Hunny came into the room followed by Mori Kioko and Reiko each carrying a cake, two pink and one blue, "Dear, uh who's birthday is it?"

"It's all three," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's good," said Hunny, "Then Happy Birthday Dear Umeko, Benjiro and Kotoko! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Thanks for the song Hunny," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Who wants cake?" asked Hunny.

"What flavors are they?" asked Hisano and Mitsu.

"Let's the boy's cake is chocolate, one of the girl's is vanilla and the other girls is yellow," said Hunny.

"I'll have a slice of the boy's cake!" said Mitsu.

"Can I have a yellow piece please?" asked Hisano.

"Of course," said Hunny.

"Which girl has yellow cake?" asked Hikaru looking at the two pink cakes.

"I think I put Umeko's name on the vanilla cake and Kotoko is on the yellow one," said Hunny who was already serving Mitsu and Hisano their pieces of cake. "I'll make sure to save everyone else's children a piece of cake as well. You better tell me what kind they want now."

"Too bad Shoji left already. He'd like getting some cake too," said Mitsu.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to save him one too," said Hunny, "What kind does he like?"

"Vanilla I believe," said Haruhi.

"Alright," said Hunny.

"Here Haruhi I have something for you and your babies," said Reiko handing Haruhi something. Haruhi looked down and saw it looked like three voodoo dolls.

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi, "What are these?"

"Special voodoo dolls for protection," said Reiko, "As long as nothing bad happens to these dolls nothing bad will happen to your babies."

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi.

"We should have to make sure we keep them safe, like in a safe, far _far _away from the babies!" said Hikaru taking the dolls and tucking them away safe into one of his pockets.

"So how soon before you know who's the father of whom?" asked Tomoka.

"Well we already got a visit from Dr. Bede and she said she can have to us a lot quicker then the last time. I can't even remember how long it took that last time. I think I had at least been able to go home and go back to work by the time the results came back."

"Oh Dr. Bede has already been by?" asked Kyoya, "That's good. That woman is usually pretty prompt with her work."

"Are you going to look this time?" Hunny asked eating a piece of yellow cake.

"We haven't decided yet," said Kaoru.

"But since there's three do you think you'll ever want to do this again?" asked Kioko.

"No!" said Haruhi, "I think it's over for kids."

"Oh too bad," said Marie, "You make such pretty babies."

"Yeah we know," said Hikaru and Kaoru proudly.

"And it means that one of you two will have one less child then the other," said Tamaki.

"No kidding," said Kaoru, "But if Haruhi doesn't want any more kids then that's her right to make that decision."

"That's why Kaoru decided we're going to get neutered," said Hikaru.

"Wait what?" said everyone but Mori and Kyoya, though Mori did looks a little bit surprised.

"We're getting a vasectomy so that we don't get Haruhi pregnant naturally again even by mistake," Kaoru explained, "And I didn't say anything about you having to do it too Hikaru. This was something I was going to do on my own. You just decided to go along with it."

"But what if you guys change your minds later?" asked Marie.

"They're going to freeze some of their sperm in the off chance that will happen," said Haruhi, "Though I really do think this is it. I don't want to get pregnant ever again personally."

"Why?" asked Tomoka and Marie.

"I just don't," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi has the right to decide if she doesn't want to have more then one baby if she wants to," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi, "Good to know someone's on my side."

"Hello guess who here!" called out Yuzuha and Ranka walking into the room, "Where are our new grandbabies?!"

"I think it's safe to say that it's time we allowed the grandparents get t know their new grandchildren," said Kyoya motioning everyone out of the room. He, Kaoru and Hikaru were quick to take back their babies.

"Here you are Ranka," said Kyoya handing his baby to Ranka.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Ranka smiling at the baby.

"Of course Ranka," said Kyoya before walking out of the room as well.

"Here Mom do you want to hold one too?" asked Hikaru.

"I suppose, this is an old outfit after all," said Yuzuha, "I was feeling tempted to throw it away."

"And Dad for you Umeko," said Kaoru handing his father the last baby.

"When did he get in here?" asked Haruhi.

"He was right behind me Haruhi," said Yuzuha.

"Huh," said Haruhi, "Okay whatever."

"Umeko huh?" said Mr. Hitachiin, "I remember recommending that name."

"Why did you suggest that name?" asked Haruhi.'

"It was the name of a maid that used to help look after me as a boy. She was so sweet to me," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Oh I remember you talking about that," said Yuzuha.

"So does this mean I'm holding Kotoko?" asked Ranka eagerly.

"Yeah Dad, that's little Kotoko," said Haruhi sweetly. A tear escaped Ranka's eye.

"I can't thank you all enough for honoring my dear sweet wife by naming a baby after her. I only wish she was here right now being able to hold one of her babies as well."

"Yeah Dad, me too," said Haruhi.

"But at least she can take some pride in looking down at her new grandbabies now especially with the new one named after her," said Yuzuha.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. She shifted her eyes up a bit.

'I love you Mom and I hope you are able to look over your new grandchildren like you have with their brother and sister,' she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Alright now who's ready to go home?" Kaoru asked the three babies all laying in their baby carriers "Go home and see the pretty room your sister designed for you?"

"Hikaru I got it," said Haruhi as Hikaru kept fidgeting with her shirt helping her to dress."

"I'm just trying to help," said Hikaru, "You're still pretty tired and weak from giving birth."

"I know but I keep telling you I'm fine," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"Well at least let me help you with your coat," said Hikaru grabbing it,

"Fine," said Haruhi letting Hikaru help it on, "There now shall we get going?"

"Sure, grab a baby and let's get going," said Kaoru handing Hikaru one of the three. He held one up towards Haruhi, "Do you think you can handle holding one?"

"Yeah I should be fine," said Haruhi gently taking her precious baby. Just then an intern walked in with the wheelchair.

"Ready Ms. Fujioka?" he asked kindly.

"Sure am," said Haruhi taking a seat with her baby in her lap. Hikaru and Kaoru followed after holding the other two babies.

As they road down the elevator Haruhi got a weird feeling over her.

"Do you think anyone outside of our normal circle knows about us having these three?" she asked cautiously.

"Why do you ask?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I just remembered when we tried taking the twins homes we were bombarded by photographers wanting to get a picture of them," said Haruhi a bit timidly.

"Ms. Fujioka, Hitachiin Brothers look this way!"

_CLICK SNAP_

"What the?!" said Haruhi when a bright light practically blinded her.

"You had to say something," muttered Hikaru shielding his baby from the all the flashing lights that wasn't stopping no matter what.

"Will someone get these freaks out of here?!" Kaoru shouted also shielding his baby right as the car pulled up.

"Quick, get Haruhi and the baby in!" Hikaru ordered the intern. The young man nodded and was quick to oblige helping Haruhi up and into the car.

"Here," said Hikaru handing Haruhi his baby. Haruhi took her and made sure to fasten her and her brother in safe before taking Kaoru's baby as well securing her as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru both climb in fast as they could and slammed the door behind him.

"Thanks for your help," said Hikaru rolling down his window to the intern as they sped off fast.

He also made sure to slip the intern a twenty real fast. The man looked surprised at the gesture.

Haruhi sighed.

"Now I really can't wait to get home," she said, "At least there I know no paparazzi would dare bother us."

"By the way Hikaru did the surprise for Hisano and Mitsu finally arrive?" Kaoru asked leaning towards his brother.

"Surprise, what surprised?" asked Haruhi.

"That surprise for Hisano and Mitsu," said Hikaru, "That's what Kaoru just said remember?"

"Yeah but what surprise?" asked Haruhi, "Why didn't you tell me about the surprise?"

"That would spoil the surprise," said both twins smirking.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi, "I hate surprises from you guys!"

"Well good thing it's for the twins," joked Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi groaned.

When they finally arrived at the mansion the whole staff was waiting outside along with Kai and Lei each holding Hisano and Mitsu's hands.

"Welcome home Masters and Mistress," said the entire staff bowing with respect.

"Thank you," said Hikaru like it was nothing.

"It's good to be home," said Kaoru.

"We should probably get the babies inside huh?" said Haruhi.

"Welcome home you three," said Hisano, "Wait until you see the room. It was all my idea!"

"They know I told them already," said Kaoru as the family walked inside, each parent once again carrying a baby.

"Ta-Da!" sang Hisano opening the door to the triplets' room, "What do you think?"

"Hmm," said Hikaru holding his baby up to his ear, "Well it would appear the Umeko likes it."

"Let's hear what Kotoko has to says," said Kaoru holding up his baby, "Yeah she likes it too! And what about Benjiro?"

"Uh," said Haruhi looking at her son, "He likes it."

"Yay I knew they would like it!" said Hisano proudly.

"Yeah it's great," said Haruhi. She, Kaoru and Hikaru were quick to put their babies into their respective cribs. The same ones Hisano had picked out for them.

"This rooms looks so much nicer with the babies in it," said Hisano.

"Yeah but right now let's let them sleep," said Hikaru leading them out of the room.

"Do they ever do anything but sleep?" Hisano asked.

"For now yes remember?" said Haruhi.

"Hey Daddies?" said Mitsu, "If we can't play with the babies can we go see what's in the east yard finally? You haven't let us go play out there since Mommy went into the hospital."

"Let's ask Kai if it's okay," said Kaoru walking off to find his assistant.

"What's in the east yard?" asked Haruhi with caution.

"We can't say out loud here in front of the twins Haruhi," said Hikaru, "It's a surprise."

"They're ready!" said Kaoru, "Who wants to go see their big brother and sister present?"

"We get a present?" asked Hisano and Mitsu together happily.

"Of course you do," said Hikaru.

"New brothers and sisters always get a new present," said Kaoru.

"What kind of present?" asked Haruhi.

"Come and see," said Hikaru and Kaoru hooking arms with her and each taking a small child's hand leading them outside.

* * *

"Okay you two close your eyes," said Hikaru as they came towards the door that led to the east yard.

"And don't open them until we say so," said Kaoru. Both Hisano and Mitsu shut their eyes tight smirking.

"No peaking now!" the two of them warn as they walked outside. Both children giggled as they finally came outside. There Haruhi saw a huge two story tree house in a tree that Haruhi was sure hadn't been there before she left for the hospital towards one side. On the other side of the yard was a plain wooden Victorian looking house.

"Are these really for the kids?!" said Haruhi.

"Yep," said Hikaru and Kaoru, "Open your eyes kids." Both Hisano and Mitsu popped their eyes open and gasped happily when they saw their club houses.

"Mitsu gets the tree house and Hisano gets the club house," said Hikaru.

"Now go ahead and enjoy them!" said Kaoru.

The two kids ran towards the new presents fast. Hikaru followed after Mitsu and helped him climb up to his house.

"Hey Daddy can I sleep out here sometime?" he asked.

"We'll see," said Hikaru, "When it gets warmer at nights again."

"Daddy why is mine not painted?" asked Hisano.

"Well we figured you'd want to pick out what color it was painted," said Kaoru, "and where all the furniture went. Everyone knows you're the best interior designer in the world."

"That's right!" said Hisano.

"When were you planning on telling me about this?!" asked Haruhi.

"If we told you, you wouldn't have let us do it," Hikaru explained.

"Gee you think?" said Haruhi, "Are you sure the kids are old enough for something like this?"

"They'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Still wish you told me about this," muttered Haruhi.

"And we keep telling you," said Hikaru walking over to her and pulling her close to him, "If we had you would have said no." He kissed her hard and passionately.

"Ewe Daddy Hikaru that gross!" said Mitsu.

"You think so Mitsu?" said Kaoru coming up behind Haruhi. She turned her around and kissed her too."

"Ewe yes, really gross Daddy Kaoru!" said Mitsu. Both his daddies laughed.

* * *

Later that night Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru all sat in their new babies' room each holding one and rocking them in their rocking chairs.

"They are so beautiful," said Kaoru.

"Yeah they are," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore after this Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes Hikaru," said Haruhi. Hikaru sighed.

"Alright then, looks like we're still getting that vasectomy," he muttered.

"But I thought you guys were saving some of your sperm," said Haruhi.

"We are," said Kaoru, "Why do you care so much about that anyway?"

"Well I guess I respect you guys and you're apparent true desire to have more," said Haruhi.

"It's still your body," said Kaoru, "I'm sure we'll live with the five we have Haruhi, right Hikaru?"

"Yes yes," said Hikaru.

"When are you going to go get it done?" asked Haruhi.

"Tomorrow," said Kaoru, "After Hikaru gets done with some sort of meeting."

"Right tomorrow," said Hikaru not sounding like he wanted to do that.

"Hikaru you don't have to do with this with me like that," said Kaoru.

"Yeah Hikaru," said Haruhi, "You have the right to your body too you know." Hikaru looked at the two important people in his life. Then he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"What do you think Kotoko?" he asked, "Do you think your Daddy Hikaru should bother with it if he doesn't really want to? If you think I should just stay asleep looking adorable." Kotoko made a little baby noise but remained asleep.

"Well you heard the little lady. I'm doing it whether I like it or not," said Hikaru.

"What about you Umeko?" Kaoru asked, "If you don't think Daddy Hikaru should do it if he really doesn't want to then say nothing and remain asleep." Umeko didn't stir at all. "Well you heard the other lovely lady."

"That just leaves Benjiro," said Hikaru looking at Haruhi and Benjiro.

"Benjiro if you think Daddy Hikaru shouldn't be forced or guilt tripped into doing something he doesn't want to remain sleeping," said Kaoru. At the Benjiro surprised everyone by waking up and crying.

"Shh shh it's okay," said Haruhi comforting her son.

"There see no more arguments," said Hikaru, "I'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow after my meeting Kaoru. And Umeko I appreciate you wanting to make your Daddy Hikaru but I think it's the best I do this."

* * *

"This is one thing I'm not going to miss when I'm at home helping Kaoru with the babies," said Hikaru once the meeting was over.

"Yes sir I know," said Lei, "Hey uh Hikaru?"

"Yes?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just wondering something in regards to you and your brother freezing your sperm," Lei sputtered. Hikaru had never seen her this nervous before, "Um would you be willing to maybe…," She was interrupted by the sound of the phone going off.

"That's probably Kaoru calling to see if I'm on my way," said Hikaru as he answered, "Hello?"

"Hello again Hitachiin,"

"Walker," muttered Hikaru.

"Hey I just heard something cool about you. You had yourself some more Chinese babies," said Luke.

"I'm Japanese you idiot," said Hikaru.

"Whatever I doubt there's much a difference," said Luke, "Look the only reason I'm calling today is to ask…,"

"No," said Hikaru sternly.

"You didn't even let me finish," said Luke.

"Don't have to," said Hikaru, "I know what you're going to ask. You want your company back. The answer is no. I will never give you anything you hear me!"

"I really wish you'd reconsider Hitachiin! I really do! I'd hate to see anything happen to keep you from seeing those new Chinese babies growing up," said Luke. Hikaru gripped his phone tight.

"You do anything to my family and I will see to it that you never make a new generation of Walkers!" he shouted.

"Last chance Hitachiin, give me back what's mine!" said Luke.

"Go to Hell!" said Hikaru hanging up. He looked at his watch. "I should get going. I don't want Kaoru to think I'm bailing out on this. We'll talk later alright Lei?"

"Sure sir," said Lei.

Hikaru hurried out fast. So fast in fact he didn't notice the black car outside his office following him down the street towards his own waiting car.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru sat in the waiting room of the hospital looking at his watch getting sincerely impatient. It had been an hour since Hikaru had promised to meet him to do their procedure and he still hadn't shown up.

'Where is he already?!' he thought getting irritated. 'I know he didn't really want to do this but still to just bail out of me and not even so much as call to say he changed his mind?!'

"Mr. Hitachiin, are you ready?" asked a nurse walking up to him. It had to been like the fourth of fifth time she had asked him.

"No I'm sorry," said Kaoru, "I don't know if I'm even going to do it again today. I'll call Kyoya about re-scheduling after I've committed murder." He huffed out of the waiting room. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling his brother again. It had to be the 8th time. And like the other times before it went straight to voice mail.

"Hikaru, where are you?! Did you change your mind or something? It's fine if you did but the least you could do is call to let me know!" he said. He then went and called up his brother's office again.

"Hello Kaoru," said Lei answering the phone, "I take it your brother still hasn't shown up?"

"No," muttered Kaoru, "And now I'm getting mad. If he calls or comes back to the office tell him I'm no longer at the hospital and are out looking for him and would appreciate it if he would call me."

"Yes sir," said Lei.

"Are you sure he said he was going to the hospital to meet up with me?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes sir he did," said Lei.

"Did anything happen to make him suddenly feel the need to go ahead with the procedure?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not that I can think of," said Lei, "The worst that happen was him getting a phone call from someone he doesn't really like but I doubt that pertained to the vasectomy."

"Who was the call from?" asked Kaoru.

"Mr. Luke Walker," said Lei not attempting at all to hide her bitterness over the man.

"Walker?" said Kaoru, "Oh let me guess he's still trying to get his company back?"

"I would assume so and if I'm not mistaken he may have made a threat towards your family," said Lei.

"A threat to the family?" said Kaoru starting to panic. What if that's why Hikaru hadn't shown up? Could he had decided to go home and make sure Haruhi and the children were okay? What if something had happen to all of them?!

"Lei I'm going home! If you hear from Hikaru tell him that's where I'm at!"

"Kaoru is everything alright?" asked Lei.

"I'll let you know after I talk to Haruhi," said Kaoru, "Driver change directions and head home fast!"

"Yes sir," said the driver doing exactly as he was instructed. Kaoru immediately started to dial up the house phone.

"Hello?" said a maid cheerfully.

"Hi it's me Kaoru, where's Haruhi?"

"Mistress Haruhi is in the infants' rooms at the moment," said the maid.

"Is she alright? Are the babies alright?" Kaoru asked in a panic.

"Yes Master," said the maid.

"What about Hisano and Mitsu? Are they alright?" Kaoru asked hastily.

"I should think so seeing as they just ran past me doing something crazy," said the maid.

"Good," said Kaoru breathing a sigh of relief, "What about my brother? Is he there at all?"

"Uh no sir," said the maid, "Aren't the two of you going through with your procedure right about now?"

"Well yes but my brother didn't show up," said Kaoru, "He didn't by chance call at all, did he?"

"No sir not that I know of," said the maid.

"Hmm," said Kaoru, "Okay I'll be home soon."

'Maybe I overreacted to whole threat thing,' he thought, 'but then well the hell is he?'

* * *

When he got to the house he immediately headed upstairs to the new nursery to check on Haruhi and the babies.

"Haruhi?" he said running into the room. Haruhi looked up from the crib where she was about to lay a baby down into.

"Kaoru?" she said surprised, "What are you doing here? Are you done already? I didn't think it would get done that quickly let alone be able to stand like that."

"I didn't go through with it," said Kaoru.

"You didn't why?" asked Haruhi after fully laying the baby in her crib.

"Hikaru never showed up," said Kaoru.

"He didn't?" asked Haruhi, "Well where is he then?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Kaoru, "I've tried calling his phone several times and he never answered. Plus I also called his office and Lei kept saying he left when he was suppose to meet up with me. He hasn't called here has he?"

"No not that I know of," said Haruhi.

"Did anyone call the house at all?" asked Kaoru.

"A few reporters wanting to get a story about the new babies and your mother wanting to know if you went through with the operation but that was it that I know of," said Haruhi.

"No weird guys at all?" asked Kaoru.

"Do some of those reporters count?" asked Haruhi slightly annoyed thinking about some of the men who had called.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "It depends on who they were."

"Well you can check the call log if you want," said Haruhi. Kaoru nodded and headed down towards the main house phone. He took the log and walked off to find Kai.

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" Kai asked when he found.

"Could you do me a favor and cross-check these names to see if they're really calling for these magazines they're claiming to be from? If you need help call up Kyoya," said Kaoru handing her the log sheets.

"Of course sir, may I ask why?" asked Kai.

"I want to make sure no one creepy or scary is trying to get near my family," said Kaoru.

"Of course sir," said Kai.

"I'm going to try and call up Hikaru again," said Kaoru pulling out his own phone.

* * *

More hours past and Kaoru still couldn't get a hold of his brother not did his brother make any attempt to call him or anyone else around him.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked walking into the room finally, "Have you had any luck at all?"

"No not yet," said Kaoru.

"I'm starting to get a little bit worried," said Haruhi, "I mean I can understand if he got cold feet and maybe took off in fear. But I would think he would have called or come home at this point. I don't think he'd want to stay away too long from the babies."

"Yeah he wouldn't," said Kaoru, "No matter how scared he'd be about facing us assuming he did bail out because he was nervous."

"I don't know," said Kaoru scratching his chin.

"Sir?" said Kai walking into the room with the call log, "I've checked and doubled checked all these names and they're all legit. I even did like you suggest and called Mr. Ohtori and all of his research said they were who they were claiming to be."

"Kaoru is something going on?" Haruhi asked, "First you call asking if I and the children are okay and then you go and do all this research on the reporters? Do you think something bad happened to Hikaru?!"

"I don't know," Kaoru admitted, "He got a phone call from someone from our past that we haven't exactly had a good reputation with."

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"He's like named after a Star Wars character, Luke Walker I think?" said Kaoru.

"You mean that creepy American guy who tried to drug and rape me?" Haruhi asked shuddering at the thought, "Why is he calling Hikaru?"

"He wants his company back, but Hikaru keeps denying it to him," said Kaoru, "Apparently today when he called he made a threat against our family."

"What?" said Haruhi jumping up, "Where's Hisano and Mitsu?"

"They're fine," Kai assured her, "I saw them ran past me when I was walking back here.

"Alright," said Haruhi sitting back down on the couch.

Just then Kaoru's phone went off.

"Is it Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"No it's Kyoya," said Kaoru, "Hello?"

"Kaoru," said Kyoya, "I was calling to tell you that after Kai called about the reporters and how Hikaru didn't show up for his appointment. So I sent out a few agents to try and find him."

"Any luck?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Kyoya, "In fact I have some scary news to tell you. They found your brother's car abandoned with the driver in it knock unconscious and no sign of Hikaru."

Kaoru nearly dropped his phone.

"Oh god, oh god!" he muttered over and over again.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi jumping up and grabbing the phone, "Hello Kyoya?"

"Haruhi I'm afraid I have bad news. They found Hikaru's car abandoned with his driver knocked unconscious and Hikaru missing," said Kyoya solemnly.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "How is the driver? Where is he?"

"He's being taken to the hospital," said Kyoya, "Once he wakes we'll try asking him if he remembers anything."

"I want to be there too!" said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Hang on Haruhi I'll go with you," said Kaoru, "Kai keep the house on lock down no matter what. Keep the kids inside and only let our closest friends or parents in."

"Of course," said Kai as Kaoru and Haruhi hurried off.

* * *

When the two arrived at the hospital they found Kyoya standing outside the room with the driver along with one of his officers.

"Has he woken up yet?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm afraid not," said Kyoya.

"Did you find anything in the car at all?" asked Kaoru.

"I have my men looking through with a fine tooth comb right now," said Kyoya. Just then the door opened and a doctor's head popped out.

"He's awake if you want to talk to him." she said.

"Thank you," said Kyoya. The four walked in where the poor man laid with his head all wrapped up.

"Mr. Hitachiin, Ms. Fujioka!" he said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"I was knocked on the head pretty badly," muttered the driver.

"Do you remembered happened?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, yeah I think I have a pretty good memory of what happened. We were driving to the hospital when we were hit behind from another car, repeatedly. I tired to speed up only for another car pull in front me keeping me from being able to speed up too much. I tried to get around him but then two cars pulled up along side me kind of blocking me in. It was crazy! Eventually I was forced to turn down a side street and stop. I got out of the car with baton, ready to try on anyone who was threatening us but there were like five or six men who jumped me all at once. The next thing I remember was waking up here! Is Master Hikaru alright?!"

"We were hoping you could tell us that!" said Haruhi.

"So you don't know what happened to him?!" asked Kaoru.

"No I'm so sorry!" said the poor driver.

"Stay calm now," said Kyoya, "You've been beaten up pretty badly. Maybe if you rest up you can remember more."

"But I can't that was it!" insisted the driver.

"Well you did suffer from head trauma," said Kyoya, "Maybe there is something you're missing at the moment. Like I said rest up. We'll worry about the rest for now."

"Kyoya what do you think that was all about?!" Haruhi asked as she Kyoya, Kaoru and the officer walked out of the room.

"It actually sounds like a well coordinated attack. Someone was truly trying to get their hands on Hikaru. Don't worry we'll find him," said Kyoya.

Haruhi turned and buried her face into Kaoru's chest. Kaoru held her close.

"Hikaru," they both said together, "Where are you?!"


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Where am I?' Hikaru thought as he moaned and opened his eyes. He immediately felt his arms band behind his back. He tried to move and then noticed that his feet were tied together as well.

'What is going on here?' he thought. The last thing he remembered was seeing his poor driver get mugged and then someone bashing in his car window. What happened to him? Where was he? Was his driver dead? He started looking around the room he was in. He could see only one small window that had bars on it and way too small for anyone to really fit into anyway. He kept looking around and saw it had all sorts of crates and boxes in it. The rooms were all painted blue. As he kept looking around he eventually saw a rather chubby man leaning against stack of crates in a light gray suite with a red stripped tie smoking a cigarette standing near the only door to the room. He looked up and happened to notice Hikaru was looking at him.

"Oh you're awake," he said sounding board. He opened the nearby door and pocked his head out. "Hey Boss's he's awake now," Hikaru heard him call out.

A minute later a man with long black hair all up in a ponytail wearing a black suite and red tie walking into a room followed by another man wearing the same color suite as the chubby man only he was a lot less chubby. He was holding a silver laptop.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin," said the man in the black suite, "Welcome."

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Hikaru.

"We were hired to bring you here," said the man in the black suite.

"By who and why?" asked Hikaru.

"By him," said the man in the black suite. He nodded to the man that came with him. He walked up next to the black suite man and opened the laptop.

"Hello Hitachiin," said the man on the screen.

"Walker?" said Hikaru surprised looking at his least favorite man on the screen.

"Good to see they didn't hit you so hard you didn't lose your memory," said Walker smugly.

"What are you up to Walker?" asked Hikaru.

"I told you, I was going to give you one last chance to give me back my company bur you wouldn't listen. So I had to resort to more drastic measures. Say hello to my little friend Yama Bussou, head of the Bussou Mafia."

"You mean you hired yakuza?" asked Hikaru in shock.

"No the mafia," said Walker, "What the heck is a yakuza?"

Hikaru could see Yama and his two goons giving looking at the computer oddly at that comment.

"Anyway," said Walker, "Here's the deal, these men are going to be your new friends until you decide you're going to give me back my company. It's just that simple."

"The answer is no!" said Hikaru.

"Fine be that way," said Walker, "At least your babies have a baby to spear. Plus he looks like you so it's not like they'll forget how you look." Just then the sound of a phone going off was heard in the background.

"Got to go Hitachiin," he said, "If you ever decide you want to see your kids again, go ahead tell your new friends you want to give me back what's mine." He turned off his own computer.

"How can you stand working for that man? He's an idiot and a huge bigot!" Hikaru shouted at the leader Yama.

"But he pays well. That's all we care about, money," said Yama.

"Look my family can both double and triple what he's paying!" said Hikaru.

"I'm sorry sir but we also honor the code of first come first serve," said Yama, "I'm afraid the only way you'll ever leave here is if you give in to Mr. Walker's demands. So since you're so set on not giving in you might as well get comfortable," said Yama. He and the man with the computer both walked out of the room. The chubby man shut the door and than turn to smirk at Hikaru.

"You know you're not too bright. Guess all that money's gone to your head," he said snarky.

Hikaru glared at him.

"I will get out here one way or another," he said, "My brother and my girlfriend won't rest until they find me!"

"Sure they will," said the chubby man as he return to his original pose complete with his cigarette.

* * *

"I'm telling you Luke Walker has something to do with it!" said Kaoru.

"I have to agree with Kaoru here," said Lei, "He did receive a phone call and threat from the man just before he disappeared."

"We could try calling him then," Kyoya suggested as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" said Luke.

"Hello Mr. Walker," said Kyoya putting his phone on speaker so everyone could hear what Luke was saying.

"Hello who is this?" asked Walker.

"This is Kyoya Ohtori, I'm a friend of Hikaru Hitachiin," said Kyoya.

"Hitachiin, Hitachiin, where have I heard the name before?" asked Luke.

"Oh nowhere except for the man that you've tired to outdo twice and failed miserably," said Kaoru.

"Oh him," said Luke bitterly.

"Yes him, where is he?!" Kaoru demanded.

"How would I know?" Luke asked.

"Because you took him!" said Kaoru.

"How could I have taken him when I'm not even in Japan? I'm still back here in the all good U.S. of A," said Luke.

"You still had something to do with it!" said Kaoru.

"How and why?" asked Luke.

"Well you did call him right before he disappeared and made a threat to him," said Lei.

"How do you know?" asked Luke, "Did you actually hear the conversation?"

"Not word for word," Lei admitted.

"Then how do you know I made threats towards him?" asked Luke smugly. At that Kaoru grabbed the phone.

"Where is he?! Where's my brother?! What did you do to him?!" he shouted into it.

"I'm not going to stick around here and listen to some crazy Chinese guys, good-bye," said Luke hanging up.

"Oh man," said Kaoru.

"Well you could have not lost your temper like that," Kyoya pointed out.

"I'm sorry but I have to know where Hikaru is! I just got to! I'm freaking out here!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru calm down," said Lei trying to comfort him.

"I can't I can't!" said Kaoru, "Not until I know for sure where Hikaru is!"

"Why don't you go upstairs for a little bit," said Kyoya. Lei carefully help lead him up the stairs towards his room. Kaoru sat on his bed taking deep breaths.

'Please let Hikaru be alright!' he thought.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi walked quietly into the room, "Any luck?"

"Not really," said Kaoru, "Luke insists that he had nothing to do with it since he's in America at the moment."

"Couldn't he have hired someone to abduct Hikaru over here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no you might be right!" said Kaoru, "What if they try to smuggle him out of the country?!"

"Why would they do that?" asked Haruhi.

"To get Hikaru to sign over the company back to him!" said Kaoru. He hurried back out of the room and back towards his office where Lei and Kai were talking with Kyoya.

* * *

"Kyoya can you do something to monitor any flights leaving the airport for America, particularly wherever the hell Walker is?!" he asked.

"Why?" asked Kyoya.

"Haruhi came up with a great theory! Walker may have hired the men from America to kidnap Hikaru and take him out of the country!" said Kaoru.

"You're right that would be a good theory," said Kyoya, "I'll try to get a hold of the closest airports."

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

"How are the kids doing by the way?" asked Kai.

"Bad I'm afraid," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Mommy?" Haruhi heard Hisano ask. Haruhi could see her and Mitsu walking into the room.

"Hi kids," said Haruhi trying to remain calm, "Shouldn't you be off playing?"

"We were just wondering something," said Mitsu. "Where's Daddy Hikaru?"

"He's uh working," Haruhi sputtered.

"He didn't leave like Shoji's mommy did he?" asked Mitsu.

"No!" said Haruhi, "No he didn't. He'll come back just you wait and see. Now go to and play."

"Okay," said the two children walking out of the room holding hands.

Haruhi felt bad having to lie to her children like that but how else could she possibly explain to three year olds that their father may have been kidnapped or worse?

"Okay," said Kyoya, "All flights that may be heading towards where Walker lives are being closely monitored in case Hikaru is be attempted to be smuggled out."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Kao-Chan any luck finding Hika-Chan?" Hunny asked suddenly walking into the room.

"I'm afraid not Hunny," said Kaoru sadly.

"Well then my wife may have an idea," said Hunny. He moved aside to let Reiko walked into the room.

"No offence or anything Reiko but I don't think any curse you may pass could help," said Kaoru.

"No hear me out," said Reiko, "Do you know if Hikaru still has the dolls I gave to you at the hospital for the babies?"

"Uh let me asked Haruhi," said Kaoru running up to find her.

* * *

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi, "I assumed he never took them out of his pocket."

"Well it would be worth a try," said Reiko. She turned pulled out two candles and put them onto the desk making sure to light them. "Can someone please turn off the lights?" Kai was quick to do so. Reiko sat in a chair and shut her eyes tight.

"What is she doing exactly?" asked Kaoru.

"I have a connection with anything magical I create," said Reiko. "If they're still with Hikaru, I may be able to figure out where he is. Now please be quiet." The other adults all stood there for a while watching to see if she would do anything.

"I see I see I think Hikaru's legs. They're tied together," she said finally.

Haruhi gasped and gripped Kaoru's arm.

"He's in a room, the walls are all blue and there are a lot of crates in it with him. There's a man in there with him smoking. He's a bit chubby and he's wearing a light gray suite with a red stripe tie."

"Gray suite and red stripped tie?" said Kyoya typing up on his computer, "Like this?"

Reiko opened one eye.

"Yes that's it," she said closing her eyes again.

"Who is that Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"These are what members of the Bussou Yakuza wear," said Kyoya.

"Yakuza?!" said Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Quite please," said Reiko, "I see another man walking into the room no wait two men, ones in black with a solid red tie but the other is dressed like the chubby man. The man in the gray suite has a computer in his hand. He's opening it to show a man with blond hair on the screen."

"Blond hair?" said Kaoru, "Lei?"

"On it!" said Lei pulling up a picture of Walker, "Is this him?"

"Yes," said Reiko.

"Damn it I knew it!" said Kaoru.

"Be careful Kaoru, the Bussou Yakuza's very dangerous," said Kyoya.

"But we have to do something!" said Kaoru.

"We will," said Kyoya, "We just have to figure out a plan."

* * *

Hikaru glared at the computer with the image of Walker again.

"Your brother must really love you. You should have heard him yelling at me. Fortunately for me he'll never pin anything to me as long as I stay here in the land of the free and home of the brave," Walker taunted. Hikaru continued to glare.

"Just you wait my family and my friends are going to find me and when they do, you'll be sorry!" he threatened.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hisano sat in her new siblings' room coloring sadly. Mitsu looked in through the bats of his brother's crib.

"Hisano?" he asked.

"Yes?" asked Hisano looking up from her drawing.

"Do you think Daddy Hikaru really did go away like Shoji's mommy?" asked Mitsu.

"I don't know," said Hisano as she returned to her coloring.

Just then they heard Umeko crying from her bed.

"Why is she crying?" asked Mitsu.

"Maybe she hungry," said Hisano.

"I'll go ask Mommy then," said Mitsu running out the room.

Hisano walked over to her sister's crib and looked in at her.

"Are you maybe upset about missing Daddy Hikaru?" she asked, "I don't blame you. I miss him too. It don't like that he's not around."

* * *

"Mommy a baby's crying," said Mitsu walking into the office where his mother and remaining father were along with some of their friends.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking over at him confused.

"One of the babies is crying upstairs," said Mitsu.

"Oh right thank you Mitsu," said Haruhi. Mitsu could see her wiping away a tear from her eye, "Do you know which one?"

"Umeko I think," said Mitsu.

"It would be about feeding time," said Haruhi heading out of the room.

"Daddy how much longer until Daddy Hikaru comes home?" Mitsu asked Kaoru.

"Well you know how sometimes your Daddy Hikaru or I have to go off to some places far far away and didn't come back for a while? That's kind of what Daddy Hikaru did, only he had to do it so quickly he forgot to tell us he was going and where he was going. It kind of got Mommy upset," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Mitsu, "Why did he do that?"

"He um got a lot on his mind that's all," said Kaoru, "Why don't you go play for a little bit huh?"

"Do I have to?" asked Mitsu.

"Yes go," said Kaoru shoving his son out of the office.

"Do you think it's best to keep shoving the kids away like that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," muttered Kaoru, "I just don't want to scare them with what's going on."

"Yeah I could see that," said Kai. She walked over to Lei and hugged her tight.

"Now I'm whishing you didn't ask Hikaru about the donation," Kaoru heard her mutter.

"Actually I didn't get the chance to ask him before he left," Lei replied softly.

"Oh really?" said Kai. Kaoru could see her hug Lei tighter, "Well maybe that just means it's not meant to be. Don't worry we'll get there someday with the right man."

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked walking up towards the two women.

"We're just wondering where your brother is, that's all," said Kai.

"What were you hoping to ask him?" Kaoru asked.

"It's nothing we swear," said Lei.

"No you can tell me. Was it something bad?" asked Kaoru. Kai and Lei looked at each other.

"No not at the time anyway," said Lei finally looking down ashamed.

"You can tell me what's going on," said Kaoru.

"Well the thing is, Kai and I want a baby," said Lei.

"Oh really?" said Kaoru.

"Yes and as a result we know your brother was thinking of the idea of having more kids some days so were wondering if we could ask him to father a child for us," said Lei. Kaoru sighed.

"I'm sure Hikaru would be honored to be asked such a thing," he said softly, "That's all the more reason we have to find him and fast!"

* * *

Hikaru looked at his feet wondering if there was anyway he could get the bind undone and at the same time thinking if there was anyway he could undo his hands. He was distracted by the sound of the door opening. He looked over to see a new man in the same gray suite came walking in with a bowl.

"Dinner time," he said in a mocking tone.

The chubby man walked over and untied Hikaru's arms and legs.

"Don't get too comfortable like this Mister Hitachiin," he said, "once you're done with your meal you're back into the binds."

"Thanks," said Hikaru taking his bowl and started to eat the strange looking beef stew. He barely started to let some down his throat when the awful taste made him spit it out.

"Oh sorry," said the fat man, "Guess our food's not good enough for your rich person's taste huh?"

"You better do your best to get that stuff down your throat Mr. Hitachiin," said the other man, "This is the only food you'll be enjoying as long as you're here."

Hikaru took a deep breath before forcing some of the awful good down his throat. It made him really want a stew pot from Haruhi right about now.

"There see it's not so bad right?" said the chubby man.

"Hey uh the boss wanted me to ask you something," said other man, "You haven't tried anything with him have you?"

Hikaru looked up slightly scared at the comment.

"No I've been controlling myself its fine," said the chubby man, "If he pisses me off though that's a whole other story."

"Yeah the boss says you have free gain with that," said the other man. Hikaru carefully started to finish his food as slowly as he could. Soon however the bowl was empty and the fat man was quick to grab his arms and tie them back up and the same thing with his legs.

"Our boss says he'll be back in here soon with Mr. Walker. Maybe you'll finally give in and give back Mr. Walker what's his," said the other man before walking out of the room with the dirty dishes. Hikaru watched him walk out before shifting his eyes back towards the chubby man. For the first time he noticed the man looking at him with some rather lustful eyes.

'Oh dear god!' he thought, 'Kaoru Haruhi please hurry up and find me!'

* * *

Haruhi sighed sadly as she fed her last baby. She looked over and saw Hisano constantly drawing.

"Having fun honey?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess," said Hisano.

"What are you drawing?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm trying to decide what kind of color I should paint my house," said Hisano, "What do you think of yellow?"

"Oh yes yellow is real pretty," said Haruhi.

"What about red like Daddies' hair?" asked Hisano holding up another picture.

"Oh that would be nice," said Haruhi.

"We're not going to lose a daddy are we?" asked Hisano.

"No why?" asked Haruhi.

"I keep thinking that something bad has happened to Daddy Hikaru and that's why he hasn't come back home yet," said Hisano.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is," said Haruhi.

"Hey everything okay in here?" Kaoru asked walking into the room with Mitsu.

"Daddy Kaoru, where's Daddy Hikaru?" Hisano eagerly asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment," said Kaoru reluctantly, "But you know I'm here I can in for him right?"

"Just because you look like Daddy Hikaru," said Hisano.

"It doesn't mean you act like him," said Mitsu.

"Yeah you kids have a point.

"We want Daddy Hikaru!" shouted both kids. It disturbed the baby Haruhi was holding so much she started to cry.

"Shh shh," said Haruhi trying to comfort her, "Kids please be nice. Daddy Kaoru will have to do for right now alright?"

"Alright," said the twins reluctantly.

Kaoru sighed looking at his two kids looking upset about not having their other daddy around. He looked into the mirror at himself. He'd rather be looking at Hikaru's face itself at the moment personally. Then he got an idea.

"Yeah Maybe I'll have to do at the moment," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"I have an idea to help find Hikaru!" said Kaoru, "I'm going to find Kyoya!"

* * *

"Kaoru please I'm begging you please don't do this. What if it backfires?" Haruhi pleaded as Kaoru put on one of Hikaru's suites.

"This maybe our only shot," said Kaoru.

"But are you sure it's safe?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru kissed her.

"I'll be fine and so will Hikaru. You'll see. Just don't let any of the kids watch the TV for a while alright," he said.

"Kaoru, err I mean Hikaru we're ready for you," said Lei walking into the room.

"Thanks," said Kaoru walking out and into a sea of reporters.

"Hello thank you for coming," he said into a mike.

"Which one are you again?" asked a reporter.

"I'm Hikaru," said Kaoru, "And I'm here today to say I am shutting down one of my branches that deal's with American buyers. I feel that this particular branch isn't doing any good for our company. So I'm shutting that one down. Now that our other branches that have American dealings are going to be fine. It's just this one that needs to go down."

"What branch is it?" asked a reporter.

"It's the one I developed from the company I bought from Luke Walker," said Kaoru.

"Hasn't Mr. Walker been asking you for it back?" asked another reporter.

"Yes but it would just be easier to just shut it down. I don't want to hassle with all the costs and what not."

"Do you think he'll get mad about that?" asked a different reporter.

"Oh probably," said Kaoru, "But what's he going to do? He's in America and I'm here. He should just move on with his life. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Hmm," muttered Yama Bussou as he watched the press conference on TV. "I think we may have made a mistake." Just then he heard a beep on his laptop.

"Hello Walker," he said turning it on.

"Are you seeing what's on TV right now?!" Walker shouted.

"Yes yes I did," said Yama.

"What were you thinking?! You napped the wrong twin! Not only that but now he shutting down my company all together! I'm ruined!" shouted Walker.

"Not to mention you may not be able to pay us will you?" said Yama.

"Oh don't worry about that! You'll get your money!" said Walker.

"We better!" snapped Yama.

"You will, and in the mean time you have to do something with the twin you have and getting your hands on the right one!" said Walker.

"Don't worry we'll handle it," said Yama turning Walker off. He immediately headed off towards the room Hikaru was in. He burst through the door making Hikaru and his guard jump.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Why didn't you tell us you were really your brother Kaoru?" asked Yama.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Hikaru.

"Get the computer in here!" Yama ordered. One of his goons immediately came into the room with the laptop and started playing the video of Kaoru's press conference.

'Kaoru what are you doing?!' Hikaru thought.

"I'll ask again," said Yama, "why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Why would I?" asked Hikaru, "So you can go and take him as well?! Forget that!"

"You are very noble Mr. Hitachiin," said Yama, "More than us. However that doesn't change anything. You are still our prisoner and you will remain as such until Walker gets his company back. Of course that may be a problem if your brother goes through with his plans. If that happens there's no reason to keep you, alive that is." Hikaru gulped.

"Maybe it would be smart to call him and ask him nicely to not do it," said Yama. The goon with the computer pulled out a phone. Yama untied Hikaru's hands and handed him the phone.

"Call your brother. Tell him if he knows what' best for him to stop with shutting down Walker's company or else."

"Okay," said Hikaru as he did his best to dial up the phone with his shaking hands.

* * *

Kaoru jumped when he felt his phone go off as he walked back into the room Haruhi was waiting.

"Who could that be?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "The number's unlisted." He still answered it.

"Hikaru?" came Hikaru's voice.

"It's Hikaru!" said Kaoru softly before talking into the phone, "Kaoru where are you? Are you alright?"

"Don't shut down the branch you're thinking of shutting down whatever you do!" said Hikaru.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru a bit timidly.

"Hikaru please don't do something like this," Hikaru pleaded, "I don't think I'll ever see you guys again if you!"

CLICK

Haruhi and Lei looked at him eagerly.

"Well?" said Haruhi.

"You maybe right Haruhi, this is backfiring on us!" said Kaoru worried.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Calm down Kaoru," said Kyoya typing on his computer, "The fact that you're receiving such a call should be proof enough that Walker is behind it."

"But now what do I do?" asked Kaoru, "Do I give in and give back Walker's company."

"No, Walker shouldn't be allowed to get his company back like this!" said Lei.

"I agree with Lei. Blackmail at this point wouldn't be the wisest idea Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Then what, what do I do?!" asked Kaoru.

"Well for one thing you can be quiet so I can try tracing where that phone call came from," said Kyoya.

"Any luck?" asked Haruhi eagerly.

"No all I can do is get a rough location," said Kyoya, "It's in the Bussou Territory though."

Haruhi sighed.

"But we already know the Bussou have them!" she pointed out.

"And now we have more evidence of that," said Kyoya. They were all interrupted with the sound of Lei's phone going off.

"Hello?" she asked answering.

"Where's your boss?!" they heard Luke Walker shout from the phone. It startled Lei so much she nearly dropped her phone.

"Mr. Walker is everything okay?" she asked as calmly as she good.

"I saw your little TV special. If you think for one second that I'm letting you completely shut down my country you are gravely mistaken!" shouted Walker, "Now where is your boss!"

"He's busy at the moment," said Lei.

"Well then tell he'd better make time if he knows what's best for him!" ordered Luke.

"I'll talk to him," said Kaoru taking the phone, "Hello Walker."

"Hitachiin, you son of a bitch! First you call me accusing me of kidnapping your brother and then you go and pull a stunt like this! You got some nerve there asshole!" taunted Walker.

"Just like you have some nerve when you attempted to rape my girlfriend," Kaoru retorted.

There was an awkward silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" said Kaoru innocently.

"Look Hitachiin what do you want me to do?" Walker's voice finally came back onto the phone.

"I want you start leaving my family alone! There's only one way that's going to happen and that is if I get rid of your stupid company. And since there is no way I'll deal with someone who once tried to rape the girl I love or make threats against my family the only logical solution is to shut it down all together."

"Listen here Hitachiin, you shut me down and I will see to it that something you love it taken down!" snapped Walker.

"You're making threats against my family again?" asked Kaoru.

"Well not like I can go through with it seeing as how I'm here is sweet America," said Walker.

"Then I guess there's nothing for me to worry about then huh?" said Kaoru.

"Want to take that risk?" asked Walker smugly.

"So you admit you're up to something in regards to my family huh?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll call you later," said Walker before hanging up fast.

"Is it a good idea to provoke him like that?" asked Haruhi timidly, "I mean what if he comes after you next?!"

"Relax Haruhi I'm not going to be leaving the house anytime soon," Kaoru assured her hugging her tight.

"Hmm," they heard Kyoya hum from looking at his laptop.

"You find something Mr. Ohtori?" Lei asked.

"I think so. Given the room Reiko described I remembering seeing another room similar to it on a story about the Bussou yakuza who was well know for their shipments of humans through the black market. Ah yes on the victims that survived was able to show the police the room where she was kept that looks a lot like the room she Reiko described. I'll email it to her to see if this was indeed the room she saw Hikaru in," Kyoya explained. The next few moments waiting for a reply were some of the tensest any of the four had ever experienced. Finally they heard a little beep sound from Kyoya's computer. Kyoya checked it.

"She confirms that's the room she saw Hikaru in," he informed the other three, "That's good. That gives us an advantage."

"How?" inquired Lei, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

"There's another yakuza, one that's actually the most powerful in Japan at the moment that made them shut it down," explained Kyoya, "I don't know how they'll react if they think the Bussou are up to it again."

"But how do we know they'll help us?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh trust me, their leader would be more then willing to help us," said Kyoya smirking, "He is after all a good friend of ours."

"You mean him?" asked Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Who?" asked Lei.

* * *

"Hey Boss?" said one of Yama's men running into his office.

"Hang on a sec," said Yama looking at his computer, "What boy part would you like us to send to his family Walker?"

"Hmm so many choices it seems," said Walker as he sat thinking with an evil grin in his face. Yama waited board as his man came around the desk and whispered into his ear.

"Boss you got someone here you wants to talk to you!"

"Let them wait," Yama waved him off.

"But boss, it's _him_!" sputtered the goon. Yama sat up from that comment.

"Him?!" he said. His man nodded.

"Walker I got to go," said Yama shutting down the computer.

"Wait I didn't pick out a body part yet!" said Walker.

"I'll call you back! I have company, very important scary company!" said Yama closing his laptop down, "Why would he be wanting to see me? We haven't done anything on our own that would piss him off and I don't think he knows about the kidnapping!"

Just then the door burst opened and several different men walked into the room including a certain red haired man with an extremely scary face. His glare towards Yama and his goon made them froze.

"Ri, Ri Ritsu Kasanoda," said Yama as calmly as he could smiling, "what are you doing here?"

"Heard some rumors that you've up to human trafficking again," said Ritsu.

"What, what would make you think that?" asked Yama. Kasanoda slammed his first down onto Yama's desk nearly smashing the laptop.

"Do you take me for a fool?!" he snapped.

"No no not at all!" said Yama.

"Then you won't mind if we look around?" asked Kasanoda. He nodded to his men who all nodded and walked out of the office.

"Come here you!" Kasanoda ordered as he pulled Yama out from behind his desk.

"Kasanoda, you're making a big mistake!" Yama insisted, "You're not going to find something you don't approve of!"

"I'll be the judge of that," said Kasanoda.

* * *

Hikaru kept thinking about Kaoru and his speech. What if they went after him now because of that or worse, go after Haruhi and the kids? Oh the kids. Hikaru wanted nothing more then to be holding one of the triplets right now or possibly playing with Mitsu and Hisano. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice his guard coming towards him until he was right in front of him. Hikaru looked up scared.

"I've been dying to ask," said the chubby man, "Do you ever suck your brother?" Hikaru didn't answer. "I asked you a question!" snapped his captor grabbing Hikaru by his hair. Hikaru groaned in pain at being tugged. "You try sucking a big one?!"

"Kasanoda I keep telling you there's nothing here for you to see!" they suddenly heard Yama shouting.

"Kasanoda's here?!" said Hikaru's guard sounding afraid.

"You mean Ritsu Kasanoda?" asked Hikaru.

"Shut up will you!" snapped his guard.

"Bossa Nova!" Hikaru started to shout loudly.

"I told you to shut up!" snapped his captor again.

"Bossa Nova!" Hikaru continued to shout.

* * *

Both Kasanoda and Yama stopped when they heard the shouting coming from the room they were standing next to.

"What was that?" asked Kasanoda.

"I uh I didn't hear anything!" said Yama.

"Bossa Nova!"

Kasanoda knew there were only a few people who would dare call him that and get away with it. Those were his true friends outside of his syndicate.

"Who's in there?" he asked Yama sternly.

"No one I swear!" Yama insisted.

"Someone open the door!" ordered Kasanoda.

* * *

"Bossa Nova!" Hikaru shouted again before being strike across the face.

"I will make you suck me if you don't shut up right now!" shouted the fat man. He jumped and fell over backwards at the sound of the door bursting open. If Hikaru hadn't been in such a terrible situation he would have laughed his head off at such a sight.

He looked over to the door to see who it was that had broken into the room. To his surprise and relief it was indeed Kasanoda and his men.

"Hitachiin!" Kasanoda shouted, "Someone get him untied right now!" One of Kasanoda's men was quick to run over and do so.

"Are you alright Hitachiin?" asked Kasanoda helping Hikaru to his feet.

"I am now thanks to you!" said Hikaru, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways," said Kasanoda, "Let's get you home." HE turned to look at Yama.

"I'll deal with you and your kind later!" he snapped.

Yama gulped in fear.

"Come on Hitachiin," said Kasanoda.

* * *

"So seriously," said Hikaru once he and Kasanoda were in a car driving off, "How did you find out about me?"

"Your friend Kyoya Ohtori contacted me saying that they had possibly kidnapped you. Since I out rank them in more ways than one I was more then willing to come and rescue you," Kasanoda explained.

"Well thank you so much," said Hikaru.

"Of course that what you do with friends right?" asked Kasanoda.

Hikaru nodded.

* * *

Back at the Hitachiin Mansion Kaoru was waiting downstairs getting extremely anxious while Haruhi was upstairs in the babies' room along with her twins just sitting in a rocking chair as the babies slept in their beds and the twins slept in her lap.

"Sir!" said Lei running up to Kaoru, "Mr. Kasanoda's here and he says he has your brother with him!"

"He does!" said Kaoru happily running to the front door. He had just about reached them when he saw them get pushed open themselves and there stood his own mirror image brother.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

"I was so worried about you!" both said hugging each other tight.

Kaoru looked over his brother shoulder at Kasanoda.

"Thank you so much for saving him!" he said running over to him, "If there's anyway we can make it up to you just say the word!"

"Well I would like to be able to come back and see Haruhi again along with your kids sometime. Not tonight. I figured you'd want to be alone," said Kasanoda.

"You're always welcome here Bossa Nova!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, "You're our friend."

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you guys," said Kasanoda, "I'll be back then. Glad you're home Hikaru," said Kasanoda walking out of the house.

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other tightly once they were alone.

"Come on let's go upstairs and see Haruhi and the kids. They've missed you as well," said Kaoru leading his brother to the stair case. The two walked towards the nursery where they found the rest of the precious family.

Haruhi looked up from her seat.

"Hikaru!" she said. She would have jumped up had it not been for the twins in her lap. However it didn't matter. Her shout woke the twins who immediately saw their two daddies standing in the room.

"Daddy Hikaru!" shouted Hisano getting down from her mother's lap along with her brother.

"You're home!" cheered Mitsu.

Hikaru dropped to his knees ready to take his children into his arms.

"Yes, I am home! Oh god how I've missed you!" he said in between tears and kisses.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi walking up next to him. Hikaru let go of the kids and stood up. He took Haruhi into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you too Haruhi!" he said before kissing her again.

"Well all missed you Hikaru!" said Haruhi, "Shouldn't we take you to a doctor or something?"

"We can worry about that later," said Hikaru, "Right now I want to be here at home with my family!"

"That's what we want too," said Kaoru.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Daddy Hikaru will you come and sleep with me?" Hisano asked tugging at her father's hand.

"No come sleep with me!" said Mitsu tugging at Hikaru's other arm.

"How about I sleep with the two of you tonight?" suggested Hikaru.

"How are you feeling Hikaru, seriously?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine for now," said Hikaru, "I'll go see a doctor in the morning to get looked over alright?"

"Alright," muttered Haruhi, "Come on Mitsu, Hisano. Let's go get you into your pajamas so we can all get some sleep."

"Yes Mommy," said the twins racing out of the room.

"See you two in the big room," said Haruhi running after her kids. Kaoru was about to follow her when he realized his brother wasn't with him. He turned around and saw Hikaru standing next Benjiro's crib. He had a real solemn look on his face.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Kaoru asked walking up to his brother and tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Hikaru, "I just wanted some time with the babies that's all."

Kaoru nodded.

"Well try not to take long. I'm pretty sure Hisano and Mitsu would get upset if you didn't come and sleep with them like you said you would," he said.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there soon," said Hikaru not looking up from Benjiro.

Kaoru slowly creped out of the room so as not to disturbed Hikaru and his moment with the baby he was looking over in his crib.

* * *

"Where's Daddy Hikaru?! We Want Daddy Hikaru!" Hisano and Mitsu kept shouting as they jumped up and down on their parents' big bed, "We Won't Go To Bed Until We Get Daddy Hikaru!"

Haruhi tried to get her hands on them but they were moving too fast for her to really get her hands on them. Kaoru stood off to the side chuckling slightly at the sight.

"Kaoru can't you help at all?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. I think you're doing fine," replied Kaoru with a smirk.

Haruhi groaned as the kept trying to wrestle her kids down.

"Hey someone looking for me?" Hikaru asked walking into the room finally.

"Hi Daddy Hikaru," said Hisano and Mitsu; the two of them immediately stopped jumping and instead stood on the bed looking innocent with their hands behind their backs.

"Oh look at my little angles," said Hikaru. He walked over to the edge of the bed and hugged them tight. "Such sweet kids never doing things like jumping up and down on beds."

"That's right Daddy Hikaru," said the little boy and girl.

"Oh brother," muttered Haruhi.

"Come on Daddy Hikaru," said Hisano.

"Come to bed!" said Mitsu. Both tried pulling Hikaru down onto the bed.

"Let Daddy Hikaru go get dressed first then he'll come straight to be alright?" said Hikaru shaking off his two kids and heading towards his room. He came back in a few seconds later all dressed for bed. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am Tired!" Both children giggled. Hikaru slowly crawled onto the bed and straight to the middle that was usually Haruhi's spot. He made sure to switch his pillow with Haruhi's. Both Hisano and Mitsu hugged Hikaru tight and lay down next to him. Hikaru held them close against him smiling brightly.

"Hmm," hummed Kaoru, "That looks so sweet. I almost think we should just leave the three of them be."

"But," said Haruhi knowing he was going somewhere with what he just said.

"But I also want to be near my brother right now," said Kaoru.

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi. Both quietly and quickly crawled into the bed, sandwiching their two children between them and Hikaru.

"Good night Haruhi," Kaoru whispered from one side of the bed.

"Good night Kaoru," Haruhi whispered back. She looked over her shoulder at the edge of the bed.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I've never been on the outside of a sandwich like this before in this bed that's all," Haruhi whispered. Kaoru chuckled. She was right. Usually she was the one in the center of a family sandwich.

"You going to be okay there on the edge like that than?" he teased softly.

"Yes," muttered Haruhi. Kaoru watched her for a little bit as she son feel asleep. Satisfied he too found himself getting caught up by sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Haruhi woke up the first thing she noticed was that Hikaru wasn't in-between the two little ones.

"What the?" she said softly sitting up in surprise. The middle of the bed was messy like someone had slept there but there was no body anywhere in sight. She looked down and was slightly relieved to see she hadn't waked Hisano with all her excitement over not seeing Hikaru in bed with the rest of them. She carefully got out of bed and looked around. She didn't hear anything coming from the bathroom or from the walk in closet. She looked into Hikaru's room and there was nothing. She even walked into Kaoru's room and still there was no sign of Hikaru.

'Where could he be?' she thought. Then it hit her. 'He's probably with the babies!' She walked out as quietly as she could and headed towards the nursery. The minute she got in she was greeted with a, "Shh." She looked over to the first rocking chair where she saw Hikaru rocking back and forth holding all three babies in his arms. "I just got them to sleep."

"They woke up?" asked Haruhi in alarm. She hadn't heard anything.

"Relax Haruhi," Hikaru assured her as if he knew what she was thinking. "I was already in the room when they started waking up and it turns out all they needed was a good rocking."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, not hiding her sigh of relief. "How did you manage to get all three up on your own?"

"Very carefully," said Hikaru.

"Hmm okay I suppose," said Haruhi, "But how did you also get out of the bed without anyone hearing you and not waking any of us."

"Oh that's a trade secret Haruhi," said Hikaru, "And I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Haruhi inquired sternly.

"Because if I did, anytime Kaoru and I wanted to cuddle with you in bed you'd use it for your own greedy selfish needs," teased Hikaru, "Like coming to spend time with these little rascals."

"So instead you're going to put up with me just shouting at the two of you to move?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru's eyes widen at the memories of Haruhi loud yells to get him or Kaoru to move.

"I'm still not teaching you the trick," he declared.

"Fine whatever," muttered Haruhi. She walked over and knelt in front of Hikaru, rubbing the tops of her babies' heads. "They sure do look sweet don't they?"

"Yeah they do," Hikaru agreed, "Why can't they stay like this forever?"

"Because if they did then you wouldn't be able to have fun with them like Hisano and Mitsu," Haruhi pointed out.

"Well if the two of them have that covered then I see no problem with those two covering the fun part of having kids with these three staying like this," Hikaru declared.

"That's not going to happen Hikaru," Haruhi informed him.

"Yeah I know," muttered Hikaru looking at his three babies, "Eventually you and your brother and sister will have to grow up and face evil people who do evil things to you just because they want something they can't have!" Haruhi jumped at Hikaru sudden mood change. She saw that his face was now pale and hurt. Clearly he was upset about what had happened to him.

"Hikaru, do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked.

"No not here anyway," he said, "I don't want to get more upset then I already am around the babies, happy thoughts around babies only!"

"Right sure," said Haruhi. She continued to stroke her babies' hair or lack there of as Hikaru kept rocking them back and forth. Time seem to freeze around them until finally Haruhi found herself standing up do to be uncomfortable with kneeling for so long. Hikaru looked up at her as she stretched a little. He wanted to hold her all of a sudden. However he couldn't move around much seeing as he was still holding all three babies. Haruhi noticed him moving around so she took it upon herself to take at least two babies from him, giving him one free arm that he was able to use push himself up from the chair.

"Alright you little scamp, back into your cell," said Hikaru laying his baby down into his crib. Haruhi shook her head and put her two daughters into their cribs as well.

"Much better," she said kissing each on their foreheads.

"Yeah much better," she heard Hikaru mutter. She turned around in time to suddenly get caught up in his arms and kissed hard and passionately. She was a little bit startled at first but soon started to relax and return the kiss. She couldn't admit it but she had wanted more kisses from Hikaru now that he was back safe. For some reason it felt like getting a kiss from him would help her feel that Hikaru wouldn't ever leave her or the family like that again.

Hikaru continued to press himself up against Haruhi and Haruhi's legs buckled. If she didn't know better she could have swore Hikaru really wanted her, unless…,"

"Hikaru," she said softly pushing him away, "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking we can't do it! At least not here, not in the baby's room!"

"No problem!" said Hikaru gripping her arm tight and leading out her of the room.

The two of them ran down to Hikaru's room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hikaru?!" Haruhi asked right before Hikaru's lips came into contact with hers.

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn!" quoted Hikaru trailing kisses down her next.

"I'm only asking because the twins and Kaoru are in the next room and I don't want the kids to hear anything," Haruhi tried to explain as Hikaru kept kissing her neck.

"Well if you're that worried I can fix that," said Hikaru. Again he pulled out of the room and the next thing Haruhi knew they were in a random guest room. Hikaru was getting more and more aggressive as he kept trying to kiss her and touch her. She didn't seem to remember him being this aggressive before. She could barley shout out his full name like she usually did when the two of them were together.

* * *

After a while Hikaru laid on top of Haruhi holding her close, tighter then she'd ever been felt before.

"Hikaru it's okay to be upset about what happened," she said to him, "We were all upset about you disappearing."

"I thought I was never going to see you or anyone else I loved again," Hikaru muttered into her neck. He hugged her tighter and Haruhi was sure she could hear him fighting tears. "I really thought they were going to keep me for a long, long time."

"Was that what they threatened, that they were going to hold you hostage for as long as they wanted to?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru didn't say anything. Instead he moved his face until it was mere inches from Haruhi's. The two of them looked deep into each others' eyes before Hikaru moved down to kiss her lips again.

"I will tell you everything after a while," Hikaru promised, "But thanks for helping me to get out what I did for now."

"Of course," said Haruhi, "so what are you going to do about Walker and his company?"

"I think Kaoru had a good idea with shutting it down. It's cost more money then it's worth to keep it going," said Hikaru.

"Actually it was Lei's idea," Haruhi told him.

"Oh really?" said Hikaru, "Good now I feel even better with the idea of leaving her in charge while I'm at home with Kaoru and the babies."

"She's a good person," said Haruhi, "She was just as upset over you being missing as the rest of us."

"That reminds me," said Hikaru as he finally got off of Lei, "She was trying to ask me something before I left. Did she say what it was she wanted?"

I think she may have said something to Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Well I better go find her and ask her or go ask Kaoru," said Hikaru as he started to get out of bed.

"Right now?" Haruhi asked.

"Is something wrong with that?" asked Hikaru.

"I just, I just want to lay with you here right now for a little bit like this," said Haruhi. Hikaru responded by hugging her tight.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else better to do or better place to be," he said, "This is just fine with me. I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too," said Haruhi softly. Normally she'd added that she loved Kaoru too just like she would mention she loved Hikaru whenever Kaoru said he loved her too like that. But this time she decided it was best to let it just be Hikaru and her time.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru watched Haruhi as she tried walking around the dining room table. If he didn't know better he could have sworn she was limping just a little or something.

"Haruhi are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah just a little sore," said Haruhi.

"What happened?" Kaoru wanted to know. Haruhi cast a glance outside where instead of sitting at the table on the terrace eating their breakfast Hikaru, Hisano and Mitsu were busy playing around on the grass. Kaoru followed her glance and then looked back at her. She had her usual calm and peaceful look on her face.

"Did you and him, you know?" he asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi admitted.

"Really, I didn't hear anything," said Kaoru.

"Well per my request we went to a guest room," Haruhi explained.

"Ah I see," said Kaoru, "Did it help?"

"He admitted he was scared he wasn't going to see us again," said Haruhi softly, "I think what happened to him really scared him."

"I don't blame him," Kaoru agreed sipping his coffee. The two of them just kept watching Hikaru play with the twins.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I think so," Kaoru assured her. He reached over and squeezed her hand, "We'll help him through this Haruhi don't worry."

"He did say he wanted to go through with Lei's plan to totally shut down Walker's old company. He also knows Lei wanted to ask him something."

"I don't know if Lei would still feel right asking him though," said Kaoru.

"What did she want exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"She and Kai want a baby and they were thinking of asking Hikaru to donate some sperm so they can have it," said Kaoru.

"Really, why did they ask him and not you?" asked Haruhi.

"Because Hikaru's the one who's going on about possibly having more kids," Kaoru explained, "Or at the very least they may ask me later if they decide they want to have some more. But you know it doesn't matter. All that matters is the two of them get the baby they want."

"True," said Haruhi. Just then Hikaru and the kids came stumbling into the house laughing.

"Have fun?" Haruhi asked.

"Heck yeah," said Hikaru, "Go get washed up now you two."

"Yes Daddy Hika," said Hisano sweetly.

"I want to stay dirty!" said Mitsu.

"Too bad go get washed up," Haruhi chimed in. Hikaru hoisted Mitsu up and threw him over his shoulder.

"We're going to get you soapy clean!" he said.

"Oh," Mitsu moaned.

Kaoru snickered.

"I think he's going to be okay really I do," he said.

"Who Hikaru or Mitsu?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep him," said Kaoru sipping some more coffee.

Just then Lei and Kai walked in.

"Good morning," said Kai.

"How's Hikaru doing this morning?" asked Lei.

"He's distracting himself with playing with the kids a lot," Haruhi informed her. She noticed the two ladies hold hands at that comment.

"Well anyway," said Lei quickly, "I have the forms here for him to sign since he's still in charge at the moment to shut down the company."

"Sweet," said Kaoru. He jumped up and ran over to look at them with joy and delight, "I wish I could see the look on his face when he sees this!"

"Is Hikaru going to be able to help prove that man was behind his kidnapping?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure, once he's ready talk about it," said Kaoru.

"Well I," Lei started to say only to be interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, "Hello? It's Walker!"

"Doesn't that man ever sleep?" asked Kaoru.

"What does he want?" asked Haruhi.

"He wants to know if "Hikaru" has gone through his plans to shut down the company," said Lei.

"Tell him we're about to do it in about an hour," Kaoru declared.

"What's happening in an hour?" asked Hikaru walking back into the room in a bathrobe and towel.

"Hitachiin is that you?" he heard Walker shouted from the phone.

"Walker?" said Hikaru. He looked pale and scared.

"Hitachiin are you still going through with your threat to shut down my company?!" asked Walker.

"As a," Hikaru had to take a deep breath, "As a matter of fact yes I am!"

"Why what the hell did I do to you?" asked Walker.

"You kidnapped me thinking I was my brother to get me to sell you back your company!" said Kaoru pulling his brother away from the phone. Hikaru jumped a little when he felt Haruhi warp her arms around him for support.

"I keep telling me," said Walker, "I'm still here in America!" Hikaru griped his fists. He reached over and whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"Ask him how you managed to see him while in captivity!"

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Just ask him," insisted Hikaru.

"Then how was it I was able to see you while I was being healed captive?" Kaoru asked trying to hide his confusion. There was silence on the other end.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Walker finally.

"Yes you do, you talk to me through a computer while I was tied up!" Hikaru whispered again to Kaoru. Kaoru repeated it trying to sound just as mad as his brother was.

"Okay now I know you're talking crazy. If you were to check my computer history you'd know I've never done such a thing," Walker insisted. Hikaru gripped his hands tight.

"It doesn't matter!" insisted Hikaru pushing his brother aside, "I know what I saw! You were on a computer talking to me on it!"

"Even if I did how are you going to prove it?" Walker taunted, "Loved to see you come here to America to get me for it!"

"We may not be able to at the moment," said Hikaru, "However that doesn't mean we're not going to still to shut you down!"

"Ass hole!" snapped Walker.

"Dickhead!" retorted Hikaru.

"Cocksucker!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Okay we get it," said Lei taking the phone, "Good bye Mr. Walker. If I were you I wouldn't dare leave the states anytime soon."

"Fuck you!" snapped Walker.

Hikaru slumped into a chair at the table.

"You okay Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"No, no I'm not, at least not right now," Hikaru admitted, "But I think I'm going to get over it, especially after I get fixed. I think you'll be happy to know now I'm more comfortable with the idea of not bringing more kids into this kind of world."

"I'm sorry Hikaru," said Haruhi rubbing his shoulders. Hikaru looked up at her and then looked over at Kai and Lei holding hands.

"Lei didn't you want to ask me something?" he asked.

"Oh no sir it's not big deal," said Kai.

"Just ask him," Kaoru insisted.

"We uh want a baby and we were wondering if you can father it," said Lei.

"Seriously?" said Hikaru.

"If you don't want to we'd understand!" said both Kai and Lei.

"And I'll do it," Kaoru volunteered.

"You two seriously want another baby?" Hikaru asked stunned.

"Yes we do," said Kai.

"Hikaru no one's going to make you do something you don't want to," said Haruhi, "I know you're upset about what happened and that Walker can hide out in America for now but that doesn't mean the kids are going to have to grow up miserable!"

"I still don't know," said Hikaru.

"Excuse me," said a maid walking into the dining room, "A woman named Dr. Bede just dropped this off. She said it was the results for the DNA test."

"For real?!" said Kaoru snatching the envelope, "she was like it was fast."

"What does it say?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru was about to open it when he noticed his brother still looking scared.

"Do you want to know Hikaru?" he asked.

"Uh yeah of course I do!" said Hikaru.

"Well okay than," said Kaoru opening the envelope. He read over the form.

"Well?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm Benjiro's father and Hikaru's Kotoko and Umeko's father," said Kaoru softly.

"Wait, I'm the father of the two?" said Hikaru, "I got more?!"

"I would think you would be happy about it," said Kaoru, "You have the most."

"Yeah I have the most to worry about!" said Hikaru, "I have the most to worry about having to deal with people like Walker!"

"Hikaru, you're a good father and a good protector! I'm sure you'll protect your daughters as best you can!" said Haruhi hugging him. His face was right at her breasts.

"I don't know Haruhi," muttered Hikaru.

"What about when Mitsu was held captive by that crazy lady or when Hisano was held hostage on her first vacation? They're still turning out alright. I'm sure the triplets are still going to grow up fine. If you're that upset though we can definitely get you someone to talk to. I wouldn't have agreed to have another child with you and your brother if I didn't think we'd be able to raise and take care of them."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Hikaru, "Alright Lei, Kai I'll do it for you."

"Really?" said Lei.

"Well thank you," said Kai.

"Sure," said Hikaru as he stood up, "Give me that pen to sign the closer of the company! At least Walker won't be able to ever get his hands back on this!"

Both Haruhi and Kaoru patted his back as he did it.

"Now then I think it's time Kaoru and I headed down to the hospital. The sooner we do the sooner I can get my assistant knocked up."

"Actually it's going to be my egg but Kai's going to be the one that'll actually carrying it," said Lei

"Oh that's cleaver that way you're both kind of the mother," said Kaoru.

"That was the idea," said Kai.

"I'll get dressed and then we can get going," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Kaoru. Haruhi notice Kaoru heading out of house and out to the terrace. She ran after him.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Haruhi asked running after him.

"Yeah I guess," said Kaoru, "I know this sounds selfish but I guess I'm jealous Hikaru gets two while I only get one."

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Kaoru. He smiled at Haruhi, "I know I will be. We did okay with Hisano and Mitsu and we're going to be okay with these three. If Hikaru can handle all of that then I should be able to handle this."

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi are you nuts? This is us we're talking about. There's nothing we can't handle!" Kaoru declared putting his arm around her happily.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on Mitsu, Hisano I'm going to take you to school before I go see my helper," said Hikaru the next morning.

"What helper Daddy Hikaru?" asked Mitsu.

"Well Daddy got a little scare over something while he was gone so he's going to talk to someone about it. Sometimes Mommies and Daddies have to do things like that. You don't have to worry about it okay?" Hikaru explained as best he could, "are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah I still have a few weeks of maternity leave," said Haruhi. She was nursing a baby as she spoke.

"Okay," said Hikaru kissing her, "I'll be back soon."

"I'm so proud that Hikaru's seeing someone about what happened," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I told you he was going to be okay," said Kaoru.

"Did you hear if the pregnancy took for Kai by the way?" asked Haruhi.

"We won't know for another month or so," said Kaoru.

"By the way how are you two feeling after getting snipped?" Haruhi also asked.

"Eh still sore but no worse for wear," said Kaoru, "You know what's sad though? This whole time with worrying about Hikaru, I haven't even tried calling up Norio and finding out how he's doing with the divorce and all."

"You can go call him right now if you want," said Haruhi.

"Sure, I should," said Kaoru, "It might help me feel better too. Or you know what; he's probably at work right now. I'll talk to him when he comes to pick up Shoji from our house."

"Have you heard anything new about him and the divorce?" asked Haruhi.

"Not recently," said Kaoru.

The two of them were able to enjoy a rather pleasant morning with it just being the two of them for a while. They spent it in the nursery for the most part just so they could watch their triplets. Then around noon Hikaru finally came home. He was actually smiling.

"So do I take it that it went well?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah it did," said Hikaru, "I have another appointment next week."

"That is really great Hikaru," said Kaoru, "I'm proud of you going through with this!"

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"Well I am doing this for you and for the kids," said Hikaru. He walked past each of the cribs looking over each baby. "Yeah they need both their daddies at the top of their game."

"How's it going with shutting down Walker's company?" asked Kaoru.

"Lei have been telling me that everything's going good with it. She's even setting up the employees to get jobs at some of our other American Divisions," said Hikaru.

"And Walker?" asked Haruhi cautiously.

"Don't know and right now don't care. He may have to get some outside help other then yakuza if he wants to do anything else to me!" said Hikaru so loudly the baby that was closest to him started to cry. "Oh no, no, no, Daddy Hikaru's sorry!" He quickly picked her up to comfort the little girl to calm her down so she didn't wake up her brother and sister.

"How about we make a new rule? Now mention of the name you know who in this house again?" suggested Kaoru.

"Agreed," Hikaru and Haruhi both concurred.

"I just have to remain calm and collective," continued Hikaru, "Calm and collective, that's what Daddy Hikaru's all about! In fact I'm so calm and collective I'll be the one that will go get kids when they get out of school!"

"Okay Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"I really am calm and collective!" insisted Hikaru. He again shouted so loudly he startled his daughter in his arms. He sighed, "I'm sorry honey." He sat down in a rocking chair and began rocking her to calm her.

Time seem to go by faster and faster until it was around time for Hikaru to go get the kids.

"Do you want me to come too?" Kaoru offered.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Hikaru.

"Okay well just make sure you come straight here afterwards. No side trips to a candy store or toy store," ordered Haruhi.

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru.

"And be nice to Shoji," said Haruhi.

"Of course I will," said Hikaru.

* * *

When he got to the school he saw the three running to him fast. To his surprise Shoji was carrying both Hisano and Mitsu's school bags. Mitsu looked content with it but Hisano looked upset about it.

"Why is Shoji carrying everything?" asked Hikaru.

"Because that's what good little boys do. They do things like helping others carry their school bags," said Shoji getting into the limo.

"Oh well okay that's a good boy then," said Hikaru.

"Once Mommy sees I'm a good boy she'll come back," said Shoji. Hikaru didn't say anything about that. He wasn't sure what to say about that. He felt sorry for the little boy personally.

* * *

"Well hello kids," Kaoru welcomed the three of them and Hikaru after they returned to the mansion, "Uh why is Shoji carrying everything?"

"Because I'm a good boy," said Shoji, "Do you need anything clean Kaoru?"

"Uh no we have staff to do that," said Kaoru.

"Well do they need help? That's what a good boy, he helps," said Shoji.

"Yes they do," said Kaoru, "And because I think you're such a good boy I think you deserve a break until your daddy comes for you okay?"

"But if I act like a good boy maybe Mommy will come back," said Shoji. Kaoru was silent for a moment.

"Well make sure she knows how good of a boy you've been even if you've been playing," he finally assured the little boy.

"Okay," said Shoji uneasy.

"Come on Shoji want to come play in my tree house?" asked Mitsu pulling at his friend's arm.

"Or my club house?" asked Hisano.

"Uh sure," said Shoji not sure which friend to follow as the three headed outside.

"Poor kid," said Kaoru.

"Yeah he was saying something the same thing when I picked them up," said Hikaru. The two headed back upstairs to the nursery where Haruhi was starting to nurse her babies again starting with Umeko.

"Hey where are the kids?" asked Haruhi.

"Outside playing," said Hikaru. Haruhi looked out the window as best she could. Outside she could see Hisano and Mitsu almost using Shoji as a tug of war pulling him between the tree house and the club house. "Should we intervene?"

"Oh they're not that bad," said Hikaru.

"Yeah let them have some fun," said Kaoru.

"They're going to tear Shoji apart!" said Haruhi.

"They're fine," said both brothers.

Haruhi groaned. She would have gone down herself but not only was still just feeding the first baby; she knew the minute she was done Benjiro would wake up wanting to be fed followed by Kotoko. She just hoped Shoji survived before his father arrived.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru how are you doing? Good to see you back safe and sound," Norio said when he came to collect his son.

"Thanks," said Hikaru kindly.

"Where's my son?" asked Norio.

"Outside and alive," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said Norio.

"Hey uh Norio can we talk about him for a second?" asked Kaoru.

"What, what happened?" asked Norio cautiously.

"He, well he's really trying to do his best to be like helpful because he thinks that if he's a good boy his mother will come back to him," Kaoru told him.

"Oh no," said Norio, "The child therapist I talked to said he may try something like that. And after that he may try doing things like being rebellious."

"How are _you _doing?" asked Haruhi.

"The bed's lonely and I have to worry more about making sure Shoji has what he needs since I don't have his mother helping anymore."

"Have you heard from her at all?" asked Haruhi.

"No other then that she's officially quit her job at the office and is applying to some new on in that new town she's living in."

"So she went and quit the same office she made Haruhi quit huh?" said Hikaru slightly bitter.

"Yep," said Norio.

Haruhi patted his shoulder.

"If it works out better in the long run then it can be worth it," she said trying to as a means to comfort him.

"Thanks," said Norio, "I should go and get him and head home, see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Norio," said the three.

"Can one of us having something in their life that's not a bowel of shit?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi doesn't," Kaoru pointed out, "Especially after she gave birth already."

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

The next day started out as the one before did. Hikaru took the kids to school before going to his therapist, leaving Kaoru and Haruhi alone.

"This is nice isn't this?" Kaoru asked as the two of them sat in silence in the babies' room together.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed. However their calm atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of Haruhi's phone going off.

"Hello?" she moaned annoying.

"Haruhi I think you need to come down to the office right now!" came Tomoka's voice from the other end.

"Tomoka, I've been over this. No ones really in charge while I'm gone. If anyone's technically in charge its Kioko because she knows how everything works," said Haruhi.

"No it's not that. Someone's here to see you!" shouted Tomoka.

"Alright, alright I'll be right down," said Haruhi. She sighed as she hung up.

"Everything okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Tomoka says I need to come down to the office," said Haruhi, "I don't know what she or Yoshe did this time but I guess I'm the only one that can fix it. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "I may have to be strict with the kids though. No waking up until Mommy's comes home!"

"You are so hard on them," said Haruhi heading out of the room.

* * *

"Alright what's so important you had to drag me all the way from my home to come down here?" asked Haruhi when she got to her office.

"There's someone in your office," said Kioko timidly. Haruhi walked to her office feeling a bit curious about what was going on. To her surprise she saw her old boss Mr. Isei sitting in chair.

"Mr. Isei?" she said in surprise.

"Oh hello Ms. Fujioka it's good to see you again," he said calmly.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm not sure if you know this or not but Miya Reihou quit the office," said Mr. Isei.

"Yeah I heard," said Haruhi.

"Well as such there's an opening at my office and to be honest I never wanted to see you leave Haruhi," insisted Mr. Isei.

"You should have thought of that before you told me I should either give up my life or quit to make Miya happy," Haruhi pointed out sternly.

"Granted however I'm willing to put it aside and offer you your job back at my office," said Mr. Isei.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You seriously want to offer me back my job?" asked Haruhi a little bit confused.

"Yes," said Mr. Isei, "I would very much like for you to come back to the office."

"Well while I appreciate the offer sir I'm pretty content with my office here," said Haruhi, "Now if don't mind."

"Well hang on a second Ms. Fujioka, here me out," insisted Mr. Isei, "If you come back with me I'll make sure that you not only get a raise but I make you a partner."

"A partner really?" said Haruhi, "I own this law office and I'm technically the head partner in it. To be honest I like working in a smaller office like this. People who aren't as rich as some of the clients you work with can actually come to us for help. I'm not sure if you've noticed but we've gained quite the reputation of helping the underdogs."

"Ms. Fujioka you can still help out the little people while working with me. No one says you can't," Mr. Isei tried to point out again.

"I know I kind of figured that much," said Haruhi, "But just the same I think that I'm pretty happy and content with staying here. This is kind of like the law office my mother worked at so in a way I'm able to really honor her memory with working here."

"Well answer me this, how much longer do you really think you can last with Tomoka and Yoshe?" snarled her old boss.

"I've been lasting three years so far with them. In fact they've had to go up against people from your old office lots of times before and won on several occasions," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes I do recall that but they still can't hold a candle to you," said Mr. Isei.

"Mr. Isei, I'm happy with where I am right now and I don't think I'll want to leave anytime soon. Thanks for the offer though," said Haruhi as she opened the door for him, "Have a nice day." Mr. Isei was clearly upset over the idea of being turned down.

"Thank you for your time then at least," he said as stood up as calmly as he could and headed out.

Haruhi and Kioko both watch him walk out in a huff.

"Is he gone?" asked Yoshe as she came out of her office.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Yoshe, "Can you believe that nerve of that man trying to come in here and get us to come back. I bet he'd thought we'd jump at the chance to come back to his old stuffy office!"

"Did he make an offer to all of you?" asked Haruhi.

"He tired to, but both I and Tomoka turned him down. That's when he insisted on talking to you. He said that if you came back he'd consider he'd still try and let us come back," Yoshe told her.

"Did he?" said Haruhi, "Well I can safely say that I'm not leaving. I like it here. However if you or Tomoka want to go back I won't stop you,"

"Forget that!" said Yoshe, "I'm with you, I like it here! There's a lot more we can do here at the office that we couldn't do back at the big office."

"You're talking about work right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah that too," said Yoshe.

"Is Mr. Isei gone yet?" asked Tomoka walking out of her office.

"Yeah the bastard's gone," said Yoshe.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man trying to get us to come crawling back to him?!" said Tomoka, "I bet he's only doing this to try and get his kids into Ouran again!"

"Well he should have thought about all of that when he fired me in favor of Miya the new girl!" said Haruhi, "I should get home to my babies. Are you ladies going to be okay?"

"Yeah we would have been okay had it not been for the lard ball wanting to talk to you," said Yoshe.

"Okay then, take care. I'll be back before you know it," said Haruhi.

"See you then Haruhi! Take good care of your babies," said Tomoka.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she hurried out. By the time she got home Hikaru was also there.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Had to go down to the office for something, don't worry about it," Haruhi assured him.

"Um okay," said Hikaru as the two headed up to the nursery.

"How was your session?" asked Haruhi.

"Good, she said I can come back anytime if I really feel like I need it instead of waiting for my scheduled appointment," said Hikaru.

"That's good, I'm so proud of you!" said Haruhi. Hikaru smiled at that.

"Hey how's it going?" Kaoru asked when Hikaru and Kaoru both walked into the nursery to find him reading a book with all of the babies asleep, "What did your office want Haruhi?"

"You really want to know?" asked Haruhi.

"It sounded intriguing," said Kaoru.

"Well do you two remember my old boss Mr. Isei?" asked Haruhi.

"Vaguely," said Kaoru.

"Well apparently with Miya leaving, he wanted to know if we could possibly want to come back and work for him."

"What did you say?" asked Hikaru.

"I told him no!" said Haruhi.

"Good answer," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I agree," said Hikaru, "Jerk should have never fired you in the first place."

"Anyway let's just focus on something else," said Haruhi.

"How did your session go Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Went good," Hikaru said again, "Hopefully I won't blow up like I did yesterday." Haruhi and Kaoru both looked at each other.

* * *

The next day after Hikaru had return from the dropping the kids off Haruhi again received a phone call from her law office.

"Now what's going on?" she asked, "Is Mr. Isei back or something?"

"No it's a little bit more complicated then that. We have a potential client and both Tomoka and Yoshe aren't sure if they'd be best suited to represent," said Kioko.

"But I'm maternity leave!" said Haruhi.

"We know that Haruhi," came Yoshe's voice over the phone, "But this particular case is something that involves our best lawyer and as much as I hate to say this, that's you."

"Is it something that can wait?" asked Haruhi.

"Not for too long," said Kioko. Haruhi groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'll come down at least to analyze the situation," she muttered.

"Now what happened?" asked Kaoru. Both he and Hikaru were rocking a baby in their laps along with Haruhi.

"Apparently they have a client at the office that they think I can represent best," Haruhi complained. "I better go down and see what's going on. I'll be back soon."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kaoru.

"If I don't who knows what they might do," said Haruhi. She carefully put her baby into his crib and kissed him good-bye. She then turned and kissed Hikaru Kaoru and the babies they were holding good-bye as well before leaving.

When she got to the office she found a timid looking woman sitting in the lobby.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh yes my name is Mrs. Nara Ibo," said the woman nervously shaking Haruhi's hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi.

"I'm here because I'm trying to keep custody of my children," Mrs. Ibo informed her.

"A custody case?" said Haruhi. She looked over at Yoshe and Tomoka who were all huddled around Kioko's front desk, "Excuse me real fast will you?" She walked past the client and over to the desk. "A custody case, really? If you're guys are just too lazy I would understand that somewhat!"

"It's not just that," said Yoshe, "Did she tell you who she was going up against?" Haruhi sighed and walked back over to the woman.

"Can we talk in my office?" she asked. Mrs. Ibo nodded and the two headed to Haruhi's office.

"Now than who is it you're going up against for custody of your children?"

"Well the thing is they're not my biological children. They're my late husbands from his first marriage. There's my son and two daughters." She pulled out a picture of the three kids to show Haruhi. A lot of them had her and Haruhi could only assume her late husband in them with the kids looking extremely happy.

"They were all so young when she left. The youngest girl Miwa was only a month old when Kouki, my late husband's ex-wife walked out on him with the children, Takara and Hiroto Then when Miwa was a year old he met me and we got married. I've been raising the children ever since. I'm the only mother they've ever really known. However now that Kouki's dead his ex-wife has come back trying to get the children for herself."

"Did your ex-husband ever say you were to receive custody of the children should something happen to him?" asked Haruhi.

"No not that I know of. He didn't have any other family really and he didn't ever think that his ex-wife was going to come back so it would be only natural that they would stay with me. I love those children like my own. They don't even know their real mother. Hiroto the oldest barely even remembers her. He was five when she left and Takara was three. She doesn't have any kind of memory of her."

"What's the ex-wife's name?" asked Haruhi.

"Asaka Gikunshi," muttered the woman bitterly.

"Gikunshi, Gikunshi, where have I heard that name from?" asked Haruhi, "Oh right, that stupid Yoite Gikunshi the cologne tycoon." The man had recently made a big name for himself with all of his famous perfumes and colognes that were coming out. Of course there were a lot of terrible rumors going around that he tested all his body sprays on animals and that is had a reputations of burning the dead animals in a big furnace at each of his companies. Not only that but, there were also some shady rumors going around about the actual ingredients in some of his body sprays.

"So now that she's a big shot and her ex-husband's out of the way she wants the kids huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm," said Nara, "A lot of lawyers aren't even willing to take me on because I'm just the stepmother to these kids and Kouki never made me their legitimate guardian."

"Well that is going to make things difficult on us that's for sure," said Haruhi, "But if there's one thing our law office can do is help people like you. Usually we win these kinds of cases too." Nara nodded and started to smile a little.

"Well there's something else you should know though. The law firm that's representing the Gikunshi has made it clear they will sue whatever law office I get to represent me," she confessed handing Haruhi some paperwork.

"Sue us, one what grounds?" asked Haruhi looking over the work. It read that since Nara was merely the stepmother she had no real claim to the children and having her keep them would put them all in danger. So by logic the law office that agreed to help her would be risking putting the child in danger and therefore may not be suitable to practice law.

'Who in their right minds would come up something as stupid as this?' thought Haruhi. Then she saw, it was her old boss Mr. Isei.

'Of course it is!' she thought bitterly. She looked up at Nara.

"I think we'll take you on even at the risk of getting sued. There's something I can use against him should that sort of thing arise," she said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" cheered Nara happily.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "We'll get your children back."


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you two sure you need me for this?" Haruhi asked after Nara had left.

"Haruhi you realize this threat of possibly being sued should we represent this woman right?" asked Yoshe, "Five bucks says Mr. Isei set this whole thing up in the off chance we lose and get sued so we come crawling back to him!"

"Well I suppose there is that possibility," said Haruhi looking over the paperwork.

"Exactly and we're going to need our top notch best on this," said Yoshe.

"But I'm still on maternity leave!" said Haruhi.

"Well don't you only have a week left?" asked Tomoka.

"That's not the point," said Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi, please," pleaded Tomoka getting down on her hands and knees.

"If you do this and win you'll really be able to show Mr. Isei we're just that good and we don't need him or his stupid stuck up office!" Haruhi sighed.

"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow," she said at last, "Although I don't think you need me to handle this. I have a lot of confidence in the two of you believe it or not."

* * *

"Is this really all you do all day?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru were once again rocking two of their babies to sleep, "Rock, feed and change the babies?"

"For now yeah," said Kaoru, "It'll be different once they're older and more fun to play with. Right now you should just get to enjoy the calming from having them sleep so much."

"You're really into this thing aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Well I've been doing it for three years already so I'm kind go use to it," said Kaoru. They were both soon distracted by the sound of the nursery door open and Haruhi slowly walking into the room with a bundle of papers in her hands.

"Hi," she said softly smiling.

"Hey," said Kaoru, "What was going on down at the office?"

"A new case that the girls think I'm better at handling then the two of them," said Haruhi.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"A custody case," said Haruhi as she explained the situation to both men including the threat of being sued should they lose.

"Man that seems kind of low of your boss to pull something like that," said Kaoru.

"Yeah even lower then when he fired you for having two lovers," said Hikaru.

"Anyway," said Haruhi, "Seeing as how Tomoka and Yoshe are insisting that I take this case I got to ask would you guys mind if I went back a week early to take it?"

"Well no not really I guess," said Hikaru.

"Are you ready to do back to work though Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"That's what I'm worry about. I don't want to look like the workaholic mother who mostly cares about her work other then their kids," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he got up and put his baby down in her crib. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "This kids look up to you as a role model. Trust me I know this. I'm always hearing Mitsu and Hisano going on and on about how hard of a worker their mother is and that you're not scared of anything. I think if you were to go to work to help this woman they'd just see as their mother being brave and strong having to do what's right."

"Oh really they see me as a brave strong person huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep come with me I'll show you," said Kaoru. He escorted Haruhi down to Mitsu's room where he showed her some of his drawing of her. In nearly all of them it had Haruhi with a cape and her briefcase helping people like a super hero.

"Wow, I didn't realize Mitsu saw me like this," said Haruhi.

"And so does Hisano," Kaoru assured her, "My point is if you are really needed back at work don't feel like you're abandoning your kids to do so. Take it from me; I know you are being a neglectful mother. Our mom was gone a lot faster then you were after Hikaru and I were born. So really the only person you have to worry about with going back to work is you. Do you think you're healthy enough and up to it then sure, go back to work. We'll be fine."

"Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad especially if Yoshe and Tomoka really want me to take it," said Haruhi.

"Well you said you'd give them a day to think about it," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. She felt Kaoru's hand running up and down her arm until finally coming to rest on her neck. She looked deep into his eyes and suddenly got a huge urge to kiss him. He must have felt the same because he quickly beat her to the punch.

"Mmm, I love a hard working woman!" he said kissing her neck.

"Kaoru it you're thinking what I think you're thinking I really don't want to do it in our son's room," Haruhi said trying to push him away.

"Good idea," said Kaoru pulling her out of the room again.

Haruhi wasn't sure what room they were in but she was too busy being lost in a world of fantasy.

"This isn't going to help me in making my choice," she said after the two of them were done.

"I'm sorry but well I felt horny," said Kaoru, "By the way isn't this the first time you've done it with either of us after we were snipped. How was it?"

"Good, actually it felt a lot better. It was like you could be more loose with it," said Haruhi.

"Oh good to hear!" said Kaoru kissing her neck.

"Where the heck are you two?!" they suddenly heard Hikaru shouting.

"He's looking for us huh?" muttered Haruhi.

"Yep looks like," said Kaoru. The two of them were quick to get changed and sneak out of the room. The two of them saw Hikaru standing in the hallway with his back to them with his hands on his hips.

"Hey Hikaru," said Kaoru cautiously, "What's up?"

"Oh here you are," said Hikaru turning around, "Where have you guys been?"

"We've been discussing Haruhi going back to work," said Kaoru.

"Oh and what did you decide?" asked Hikaru.

"Still thinking about it," said Haruhi.

"Oh well in the mean time, it's about time to get the kids from school," Hikaru said pointing to his watch.

"Oh did you want to do it again?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I do," said Hikaru eagerly.

* * *

When Hikaru returned home with the kids Shoji was still trying to be his over helpful self.

'I wonder how long this is going to keep going,' all three adults kept thinking.

"Hey Mitsu," said Haruhi, "Can I ask you something?"

"I didn't do Mommy I swear!" insisted Mitsu right away. Haruhi lowered her head in slight frustration.

"That's not what I wanted to know. I wanted to know do you think Mommy works too hard sometimes?" she asked.

"No," said Mitsu, "Daddy Kaoru says you do that to help people like a superhero!" Haruhi nodded smiling. Then she looked over at Hisano, "And what about you sweetheart? Do you think Mommy works too hard?"

"No, because Mommy working hard helps show me that I can work hard to do good in the world too," said Hisano, "Daddy Kaoru told me."

"You really had a good talk with the kids about me working huh?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I wanted them to know what a great mommy they had even when she's working," Kaoru explained.

"So would you two be upset if Mommy went back to work tomorrow?" Haruhi asked her kids.

"No," said the twins.

"Okay Mommy was thinking about doing that," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Hisano.

"Can we go play now?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure go ahead," said Haruhi.

"Felling better about maybe going back to work early then Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah now I am," said Haruhi, "Especially since I have something that can hit Mr. Isei hard should he try suing us should we lose."

"Oh?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You guys remember the first time I went up against my old office? It was around the time Kaoru met Norio?" Haruhi reminded them.

"Yeah so?" asked Hikaru.

"Well let's just say that case should be more then enough evidence to contradict them should they try to sue us," said Haruhi confidently.

"See Mommy's a super hero!" said Kaoru.

Haruhi smiled before walking out of the playroom to call up her office to tell them she was coming back to work to take on the case for them.

"That's good to hear Haruhi," said Kioko, "I hope it isn't too incontinent for you."

"No I'll be fine," said Haruhi, "I'll see you tomorrow." The minute she hung up she got another phone call, "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Fujioka," said Mr. Isei on the other end. "I heard a rumor that you're the one representing a Ms. Nara Ibo in a custody case."

"Yes and you're representing her opponent aren't you?" said Haruhi.

"Yes my office is, the birth mother," said Mr. Isei.

"Good for you, see you in court then," said Haruhi about to hand up.

"Now hang on a second," said Mr. Isei, "Have you heard of the law suite we're going to file against any law office that would dare represent the woman."

"Oh yes I'm well aware of it sir," said Haruhi, "However I'm not too worried about it."

"Oh you think you'll win huh?" asked Mr. Isei.

"Well even if she doesn't let's just say I'm not afraid to take you on should you try to sue us over doing our jobs," said Haruhi confidently.

"Oh?" said Mr. Isei, "well just do you know even if you do lose everything I'll be more then willing to take the three of you back along with Kioko."

"Ah ha I knew it!" said Haruhi, "You probably tried steering Mrs. Ibo towards us just so you can try to sue us. Well no offence or anything sir but I don't think there's anyway I'll ever work for you again. See you in court."


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi came out of her shower on the day of her first day back to work she was surprised to see a new outfit laying on the bed for her. No doubt it was from the twins.

'Those guys,' she thought as she changed into the new outfit. It fit perfectly. Before heading downstairs to the dining room she stopped off at her nursery to check on the triplets. All three were sound asleep in their cribs. Haruhi walked among them looking at her beautiful babies. She was starting to have second thoughts about going back to work so early. She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of her older son shouting something.

"I get all the bacon, all the bacon!"

"That's not fair!" she heard Hisano shout back.

"Bacon makes people fat and the only reason girls should be fat is if they're having babies!" said Mitsu.

"Mitsu!" said Haruhi walking out of the nursery where she found her children standing near the top of the stairs, "Don't call your sister fat!"

"But she will be if she eats bacon," Mitsu tried to explain. Haruhi glared at her son.

"Mitsu your sister's not going to get fat if she eats a little bit of bacon. She has every right to have some if she wants," she said, "If anyone needs to cut back on the fatty foods it's you." She pocked him in his tummy. Mitsu looked embarrassed. "In fact I think I'm going to go ask the chef to serve you up an extra healthy breakfast."

"Oh Mommy," moaned Mitsu.

"Come on," said Haruhi taking both her kids' hands and headed downstairs. She made sure to go tell the chef to make Mitsu's breakfast a bit healthier as she threatened.

Mitsu looked at his meal in disgust before looking over at Hisano who actually had some bacon with her breakfast.

"Not fair," he muttered.

"Well it wasn't fair for you calling your sister fat either," said Haruhi.

"Mommy, are you wearing a new power outfit?" asked Hisano.

"Yes she is," said Kaoru suddenly appearing behind Haruhi and kissing her cheek, "Do you like them?"

"Yes thank you," said Haruhi, "You didn't have to that."

"Well I figure you'd hit them hard at first glance!" said Kaoru.

"Hey hey good morning everyone," said Hikaru walking into the dining room.

"Daddies look what Mommy made me have for breakfast!" Mitsu complained pointing to his plate.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Hikaru.

"No bacon," Mitsu pointed out.

"Oh dear you poor boy," said Kaoru, "Well that means more bacon for us!"

"Heck yeah!" said Hikaru.

"Oh," Mitsu grumbled, "No one cares about me."

"It's why we care that we aren't letting you have any bacon this morning," Haruhi explained, "Anyway I need to get going soon."

"You're going to knock them dead Haruhi!" said Hikaru and Kaoru proudly.

"Off to save the world Mommy?" asked Mitsu.

"Yep, one little bit at a time," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Welcome back Haruhi," said Kioko when Haruhi arrived at the office.

"Thank you Kioko," said Haruhi.

"Are you feeling okay being back to work?" Kioko asked, "I know it was hard for me to come back after I had by two children."

"I'm going to be okay I think," Haruhi assured her, "I'm sure Ms. Nara Ibo wants her kids back too. I've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"It sure is quite without Haruhi and the kids not here," Hikaru mentioned when he and Kaoru were alone in the mansion.

"Yeah it can be," said Kaoru. He was busy sketching out something on his art pad.

"Is this how you pass the time, by drawing?" asked Hikaru looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "It passes the time quite well actually."

"Can I do it?" asked Hikaru, "I haven't dabbled in the world of fashion in a long time."

"Sure go ahead," said Kaoru pulling out another sketch pad for his brother. Hikaru picked it up and thought about what to draw first.

"What are you drawing at the moment?" he asked his brother.

"Hmm, some Halloween costumes idea since next month is October and Halloween," said Kaoru showing him some of his ideas.

"Then I think I'll work on something else, like party outfits," said Hikaru.

"Suite yourself," said Kaoru not looking up from his sketching.

"I've missed doing this. I've been too busy with that software company," said Hikaru after he and his brother had sketch for a while.

"Well now that you'll be at home for a while helping me with the babies maybe you'll have a chance to do more," said Kaoru.

"Do you think I've abandoned the fashion world?" asked Hikaru.

"I never saw it like that," said Kaoru, "I think you did well with the software company. It's been getting bigger and better over the years."

"I don't know I've been getting board with it personally," said Hikaru.

"Then why don't you sell it or something? Come back to the fashion world?" suggest Kaoru.

"Who would I see it too?" asked Hikaru.

"You trust Lei with it don't you?" pointed out Kaoru.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have her as an assistant anymore," Hikaru explained.

"Okay it was just a suggestion," said Kaoru, "but it either case if you're not happy with where you're working you don't have to stick to it." Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"I'll consider it," he said finally.

The two of them soon got caught up in their sketching, only stopping to eat, check on their babies and go pick up their children from school. Shoji was still being his helpful shelf.

"I hope the kid is able to come to terms about his mother leaving soon," Hikaru muttered.

"Yeah this can't be good for the kid," Kaoru agreed, "But it's like Norio said he's just going through a phase. You of all people should know what it's like having to cope with something traumatizing."

"Yeah, you're right," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Haruhi," said Norio surprised later that evening when the two arrived at the mansion, "Did you go back to work already?"

"Yeah apparently they needed me to handle something big," said Haruhi.

"How are you feeling over being back to work so soon though?" asked Norio.

"Today yeah, but we'll see what happens tomorrow and the days following," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi how was your first day back?" asked Kaoru when he saw her and Norio walking into the room.

"It was fine, felt like I never left personally," said Haruhi.

"Well that's always a good feeling," said Hikaru, "I wonder if I'll feel that way when I go back to work."

"Yeah tell me about," said Kaoru, "I haven't been back to work in three years and it doesn't look like I'll be going back in another three years when the triplets go to school."

"So in other words, Haruhi's the one who wears the pants in this family," joked Norio.

"Oh ha-ha-ha," said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Let's go Shoji before I get myself into more trouble," said Norio grabbing his son's hand and dragging him out of the room, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," said Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So Haruhi, how's it looking with your case?" asked Kaoru.

"Good I'll be well prepared for the case when it comes," said Haruhi confidently.

"Even if you lose?" asked Hikaru.

"Hopefully that's not going to happen but yes I'd say we're more then ready," said Haruhi.

* * *

The day of trial Haruhi once again had a new outfit waiting for her when she came out of the shower.

"I wonder what they ever do with my old outfits," she said as she changed into the clothes, "I hope they're not simply throwing them out.

* * *

"Wow Mommy you're in a new superhero outfit!" said Mitsu when Haruhi came into the dinning room.

"You like it?" asked Haruhi, "I think Daddy Kaoru made it."

"Are you going to save the world today too Mommy?" asked Hisano/

"Going to try," said Haruhi, "And if I don't I'll at least be able to help it from getting worse."

"Well I think you're going to do just fine Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, if anyone knows how to save the world it's you," said Hikaru.

"Thanks you guys," said Haruhi, "be good today alright?"

"Yes Mommy," said Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsu and Hisano.

"Hisano you make sure to keep a sharp tab on your daddies and brother okay?" Haruhi whispered into her daughter's ear. Hisano gave her mom a thumbs up, "Good girl."

"What were you saying to her?" Hikaru asked.

"Noting," said both mother and daughter.

* * *

Haruhi met her client at the courthouse easily.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Ibo?" Haruhi asked her as they headed towards their courtroom. They happen to be the first to arrive,

"I'm nervous," said Nara admitted, "This woman has a rich husband that was able to afford a real expensive lawyer. I'm worried she's going to win and I'll never see my children again!"

"I'm going to work to make sure that doesn't happen," Haruhi assured her. She started going over some of her paperwork when they heard the doors open and in walked whom Haruhi could only assume the ex-wife with her husband, the children and their lawyer. Haruhi recognized him. His name was Mr. Montei and is there was one thing he was know for it was being a big kiss ass who thought he was all that. Haruhi looked over at Nara and saw she looked really upset seeing her kids.

"Hi Mommy," said the smallest girl Miwa waving at her.

"Hi honey," said Nara waving back. Miwa managed to sneak away from her group and run over to Nara. She leaped into her lap.

"I miss you Mommy, I want to go home!" she said starting to cry, burying her face into Nara's shirt soaking it.

"Shh shh it'll be okay honey you'll see," Nara assured her.

"Miwa come back here please," they heard her birthmother call out. Miwa responded by hugging Nara even tighter.

"Miwa," said her mother again, still not getting a response from the little girl. "Hiroto go get her please!"

"Miwa come on, come back and sit with Takara and me. You can sit with Mom later," said Miwa's big brother trying to coax his sister away.

"Do as your brother says honey. I need you to be a good girl while this is going on alright?" said Nara. Miwa kissed her mother's kiss before walking off with her brother over to where her sister was sitting. Haruhi looked over at their birthmother. She didn't look happy that her daughter had run straight to Nara the minute she saw her. This was going to be nasty.

She was distracted when she heard the doors opening and in walked Mr. Isei. He walked over to Haruhi.

"Good luck today Ms. Fujioka," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"You do know what will happen should you lose right?" Mr. Isei reminded him.

"Oh if I were you, I'd be more worried about you should that happen," said Haruhi.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"All rise, the honorable Judge Zayuu," An elderly but strong looking woman walked into the court room.

"Please be seated," she said, "Next case is Gikunshi vs. Ibo for custody over the three Ibo children. Mr. Montei may we have your opening statement?"

"Thank you honor, your honor it is my intent to prove to the court that this woman Ms. Asaka Gikunshi is the rightful mother of these three little angels and should therefore be awarded custody no questions asked," said Mr. Montei in a very boastful manner. The only thing missing in Haruhi's opinion was a Southern accent like from America.

"Thank you Mr. Montei, Ms. Fujioka do you have an opening statement?"

"Yes your honor," she said as she stood up, "It is my intent to prove that even if this woman is not these children's flesh and blood mother, she is still their mom through love, the only mother they've ever known and should be allowed to remain in her custody."

"You honestly think that a person who has no blood connection can be a good mother to someone else's mother?" asked Mr. Montei.

"As a matter of fact yes I do," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said Mr. Montei smugly, "I'd like to call my fist witness, Mrs. Asaka Gikunshi." The woman got up and made her way to the stand. "Now then Ms. Gikunshi is it not true that you are the real birthmother of these three children? That you went through all the pain and suffering of childbirth to bring these three children into the world?"

"Yes I am," said Asaka, "And it was painful beyond all reason."

"Then it stands to reason that you have a best connection to these children? Who else but you would truly be able to understand them and know what it is they need in their lives?" inquired Mr. Montei.

"Yes I would believe so. I feel a deep connection with my three children starting back from when I first felt in my arms," said Asaka.

"No further question your honor," said Mr. Montei with confidents. He smirked at Haruhi as he walked back to his seat. Haruhi stood up calmly and walked up towards the bench.

"Ms. Gikunshi, you say you have a strong connection with your three children?" she asked.

"Yes very strong," said Asaka.

"Then could you answer me one thing? Where have you been all these years away from your children?" asked Haruhi. Asaka was quiet for a moment.

"I was, um trying to find myself," she finally said.

"And did you have to leave them behind to find that? Wasn't your youngest daughter only a month old when you left her behind?" asked Haruhi.

"Objection!" shouted Mr. Montei, "She badgering the witness!"

"I'm merely trying to figure out what why a mother who claims who she has such a connection with her children would up and leave them when one was only an infant at the time," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to allow this for now," said the judge.

"When was the last time you had contact with your sister before this after you left them?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't, I don't know," Asaka admitted, "I honestly have no real idea of when I last spoke to them before my ex-husband died."

"But didn't you just say you had a huge connection with the children? If you had such a connection wouldn't you feel the need to want to at least contact them once and a while, even on their birthdays? I would think a decent mother would at least try to contact them on their birthday at least. No further questions."

"The witness may step down," said the judge.

As Asaka sat down Haruhi noticed she looked upset. She wondered if maybe she went too far.

"Mr. Montei your next witness?" asked Judge Zayuu.

"Yes I'd like to call Mrs. Nara Ibo to the stand," said the man.

Nara quietly walked up to the stand.

"Mrs. Ibo isn't it true you're merely the stepmother of the children?" asked Mr. Montei.

"Well yes," said Nara.

"So you have no real connection to the children do you?" asked Mr. Montei.

"Well I suppose not really biologically," Nara admitted.

"Then how can you possibly go around saying you're a mother to these children?" asked Mr. Montei.

"Well I've known these kids for most of their lives raising them," said Nara.

"But can't anyone do that?" asked Mr. Montei, "How does raising them make you a good and loving mother?"

"Well I just felt like it was the right thing to do," said Nara, "I really felt connected to them when I married their father."

"Oh so could that be it? Could it be you were merely being nice to the children because you wanted to remain on good terms with your husband?" asked Mr. Montei.

"No, that's not it at all!" said Nara.

"Could it be that you were merely using these kids as a substitute for not being able to have kids of your own?" asked Mr. Montei.

"No I can have kids of my own," insisted Nara, "It's just my husband and I never thought to have children together so we never really tried I just love those kids that's all."

"Hmm no more questions," muttered Mr. Montei.

"Mrs. Ibo when you first started dating your husband, did you know he had children?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, he mentioned it right after he first asked me out," said Nara.

"Were you are all scared of the idea of dating someone with kids?" asked Haruhi.

"A little I'll admit," said Nara, "Most because I didn't want to be seen as the evil stepmother. The first time he brought me over to meet them I was nervous beyond all reason thinking I do or say something that would make them hate me."

"Where you at all tempted to break up with the man at all?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not really," said Nara, "After getting to know the children I realized what nice children they were and I just feel in love with them. I don't know what it was but I felt somewhat drawn to them."

"Now what all did you do as their mother?" asked Haruhi.

"The simple things like getting them ready for school, taking care of them when they were sick, doing fun things with them, just things I knew what kids need or would want to do," said Nara.

"Now you didn't have to really do all of that did you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I suppose I didn't, but I wanted to," said Nara.

"You wanted to," said Haruhi, "If you ask me that sounds like something a mother would want to do for real. No further questions."

"The witness may step down at this point," said the judge, "Mr. Montei if you have another witness you may bring them forward."

"Yes I'd like to call Hiroto Ibo to the stand," said Mr. Montei.

"Your honor may I object to this?" asked Haruhi, "He's only a child."

"Your honor I assure he's old enough to handle it," said Mr. Montei.

Hiroto slowly walked up to the stand.

"Hello Mr. Ibo," said Mr. Montei, "Can you please tell us who your mother is?"

"Um do you mean my mom or my birthmother?" asked Hiroto.

"Answer the question as best you can young man," said Judge Zayuu.

"Well the mom I know best is her," said Hiroto pointing to Nara, "I don't remember my other mother that well. The last real memory I had was her arguing her with my dad near the door with a bag before storming out of the door and never saw her again."

Haruhi looked over at Asaka and she again looked ashamed of herself while her husband primped himself in the mirror not paying attention at all.

"Well don't you feel some sort of connection towards the woman?" asked Mr. Montei.

"No not that I can tell," said Hiroto, "I almost didn't recognize her when she showed up at my dad's funeral saying we had to come live with her."

"But didn't you feel happy to see her again?" asked Mr. Montei.

"No," said Hiroto.

"What did you feel?" asked Haruhi.

"Confused about why she suddenly showed up out of the blue and took me away from my mom, even if she took me and my sisters to that big house. I don't know why she only showed up after my dad died to return to my life." Mr. Montei sighed in frustration. Obviously the boy wasn't giving him the answers he was asking for.

"You can step down young man," said the judge. Hiroto nodded and sat down without any more of a fuss.

"Mr. Montei do you have any other witnesses?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor I do, I'd like to call Miwa Ibo to the stand," said the man.

"Your honor I have to object to this! She's a lot younger then her brother!" insisted Haruhi.

"Your honor," said Mr. Montei, "I must insist that this girl talk about who her real mother is."

"Very well," said the judge. Haruhi glared at her opponent.

"Hello Miwa," he said walking up to the little girl, "I'm going to ask you a question about your mommy alright?"

"Alright," said Miwa timidly.

"Now who is your mommy?" asked Mr. Montei.

"She's right there," said Miwa pointing to Nara.

"No I mean your real mommy," said Mr. Montei.

"She is my real mommy," said Miwa pointing to Nara again.

"No I mean your birthmother," said Mr. Montei.

"Well I guess she is," said Miwa pointing to Asaka, "But Mommy's my real mommy."

"No she's not!" insisted Mr. Montei so loudly that Miwa jumped, "Tell everyone that that woman is not your mommy and that the other nicer rich woman is! Don't try confusing anyone now!"

"Objection!" insisted Haruhi.

"I'm trying to make a point!" Mr. Montei quickly butted in, "That this woman has blind sided this poor little girl into thinking she's her real mommy! Now Miwa tell us who is your real Mother?!"

"My mommy is!" said Miwa pointing to Nara again, "She's my mommy."

"No she's not, she's your stepmother and therefore not a real mommy!" snapped Mr. Montei. Miwa looked like she was about to cry.

"Will you stop already!" Haruhi, Nara and Asaka all shouted at once all jumping up mad.

"That's enough!" said the judge banging her gavel. "Miwa you can step down now."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Miwa shouted running to Nara. Nara quickly took her into her arms to comfort her.

Haruhi looked at the poor girl and then over at Asaka who was looking at Nara and Miwa upset.

"Your honor can I call for a short recess?" asked Haruhi.

"Granted," said Judge Zayuu, "When we come back Mr. Montei I expect you to be nicer towards your witness!"

"Can we talk?" Asaka asked walking over to Nara and Haruhi, "I want to make a deal with you."

"Like?" asked Haruhi.

"Would you be up for a joint custody thing where I can see the kids whenever I want?" asked Asaka.

"Yes of course we can do something like that. I would have allowed for that in the first place," said Nara.

"I'm sorry," said Asaka, "To be honest I was kind of thinking it was time to maybe step up and be a mother to my kids again. Then when I heard that their father was dead I figured I should just take them. I didn't expect you to come and fight for them. However I'm more then willing to let you keep them with the promise that I can see them."

"Asaka why are you talking to them?" asked her lawyer. Asaka glared at her.

"I'm dropping my suite for my kids' sake! And you can consider yourself fired!" said Asaka, "Did you hear that dear?"

"Whatever you want my darling it will be done," said her husband not looking away from his mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Montei.

"Yes I do especially after seeing how you were acting around my children!" said Asaka.

* * *

"And both parties are okay with this deal?" Judge Zayuu asked.

"Yes your honor," said both women.

"Very well then this court herby rules that Nara Ibo will keeps custody of the three children with the allowed visitation rights privileges with their mother Asaka Gikunshi," Judge Zayuu ruled banging her gavel.

"Well looks like you lucked out this time around Ms. Fujioka," said Mr. Isei walking up to Haruhi, "Guess we can't sue you now can we?"

"Yes about that," said Haruhi handing her old boss some paper work, "May I show you a case where one of your lawyers was willing to represent a woman who was an alcoholic, had no job or even a home. The only thing she wanted was the child's money. Meanwhile I was representing her established legal guardians who had a job and a home for her to live in and didn't need her money. I ask you, who sounds more like the responsible law office here?"

"I suppose you do," Mr. Isei admitted.

"That's what I thought," said Haruhi, "Next time you make a stupid move like that do more research. I hope you weren't doing all of this merely to try and get your kids into Ouran Academy."

"Well my wife it still hoping we can somehow," Mr. Isei.

"Well all I can say is there is no way you'll ever get any help from me in the matter," said Haruhi, "If you want your kids into Ouran you better find a different way that doesn't involve me because I can't think of any reason why I should help you ever. Have a nice day Mr. Isei." And with that she turned her back on her boss once more and walked out the courthouse proudly.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru waited by his car patiently for his children and Shoji to appear. He remembered that even when they were home his own parents never came to the school to pick him and Kaoru up. It made him feel like a good father that he was taking the effort to do such a thing. Soon he saw his three kids coming towards him. He was surprised to see that instead of Shoji holding all three book bags like he had been doing, Hisano was carrying her own and Mitsu was carrying his and Shoji's.

"Hey kids," he said cautiously not sure what was going on with the three children, "Hey Shoji why aren't you carrying everyone's book bags?"

"Because I don't want to!" Shoji snapped, "Out of my way sir!" He walked past Hikaru in a huff and scrambled into the car.

"What's with Shoji?" asked Hikaru.

"He's been mad all day," said Hisano.

"And we don't know why," said Mitsu.

"Can we go already?!" Shoji shouted from the limo.

"Okay Shoji we're going," said Hikaru helping his two kids into the limo. To his surprise he saw Shoji spread out on one seat with no room for anyone else to sit.

"Uh Shoji can you move a little?" Hikaru asked.

"No!" said Shoji.

"Okay well looks like we'll all share a seat," said Hikaru, not that it was too big of a deal. Hikaru just wasn't use to see Shoji do such a thing.

* * *

"Hi I'm home," said Haruhi when she got back to the mansion.

"Hey it's the super hero," she heard Kaoru say walking up to her. He had a baby in his arms at the moment.

"Hi," said Haruhi. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him before looking at the baby in his arms smiling at him.

"How did the case go?" asked Kaoru letting Haruhi take Benjiro in to her arms, kissing her son.

"Went good as good as can be," said Haruhi.

"Did you manage to save the world?" asked Kaoru.

"At the very least I managed to help make it a nicer place. The mother and stepmother agreed to a joint custody thing with the stepmother keeping the children and the allowing the stepmother the right to see them any time she wants. I think the real mother really did want to try and do right by her kids she was just going about it the wrong way," Haruhi explained.

"Well as long as everything worked out for the best," said Kaoru.

"Where's Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Off getting the kids," Kaoru told him.

"Is it that time already?" said Haruhi surprised.

"Out of my way lady!" they suddenly heard Shoji shout as he walked past Haruhi in a huff.

"What the?" asked Haruhi looking at the boy stomping towards the play room.

"What's with Shoji?" asked Kaoru.

"He was like that when I picked the kids up from school," said Hikaru walking into the mansion with Hisano and Mitsu.

"He made carry my own books and his!" Mitsu complained again to his other two parents.

"Oh you poor thing," said Haruhi

"He was being mean all day," said Hisano, "Teacher had to put him into three time outs plus he wasn't allowed to go outside after lunch."

"Oh dear," said Kaoru, "I think Norio said something like that might happen to him. He'll act out because he's upset over loosing his mother."

Just then they heard a huge smashing sound from the playroom.

"All these toys seem stupid!" they hear Shoji shout.

Everyone ran to the playroom to find it in an even bigger mess then before. Toys were scattered everywhere. Some of them even looked like they were broken.

"No!" screamed Hisano and Mitsu.

"Great so now instead of a nice little angle we're dealing with a devil," said Hikaru.

"You two should have not problem dealing with him then huh?" said Haruhi. Both Kaoru and Hikaru cast a glance at her.

"This toy looks stupid too!" Shoji shouted as he threw another one across the room.

"No!" Hisano and Mitsu moaned.

"Shoji that's enough!" said Kaoru as he walked over to the boy, "I think you need a time out."

"You're not my daddy! You're not the boss of me!" retorted Shoji.

"No but we are responsible for you at the moment. And that means if we think you need a time out then you're going to get a time out," said Haruhi.

"That doesn't seem fair!" said Shoji.

"Neither is you making such a mess nor destroying these toys," said Haruhi, "Now don't worry it'll be for just three minutes."

"Let's go Shoji," said Kaoru taking his hand and leading him to the corner of the room. Shoji stuck his tongue out at Haruhi as Kaoru led him away.

"Well on the good side it doesn't look like any of these toys are too badly damaged," said Hikaru examining some of the scattered toys, "But are we going to do with Shoji if he keeps acting like this?"

"We'll be fine I'm sure," said Haruhi, "It's not like our own kids don't act out."

"Yes that's true," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So Shoji are you feeling any better?" Kaoru asked once the little boy was done with his timeout.

"Mad!" Shoji declared, "I hate timeouts!"

"I bet but will you maybe now you'll realize not to do something like throwing toys around all over the place," said Kaoru.

"I don't care about that!" shouted Shoji. He grabbed the closet toy to him and threw right at one of Hisano's dollhouses smashing the top.

"No!" Hisano shouted running over towards the toy as fast as she could! "It took me so long to get the rooms just right!"

"Okay someone needs another timeout," declared Kaoru taking the little boy out of the room to a private room, "This time it'll be for six minutes, then we'll come talk again alright?"

"You're a mean stinky man!" Shoji shouted as Kaoru walked out of the room. Kaoru sighed. This was going to be a lot harder then dealing with a good boy. But he knew he could stick it out for his friend and that his own children could sometimes be evil themselves. When he came back to the playroom he found Hisano standing next to her damage dollhouse crying with Hikaru trying to fix it.

"It's not so bad honey," he tried to assure her. Hisano kept on crying though, "Look how about tomorrow I go out and get you a new one?"

"Can I, pick, it out?" Hisano asked in between tears.

"Sure, how about we do it Saturday?" asked Hikaru. Hisano nodded still with tears in her eyes.

"What about me?" asked Mitsu.

"I'm we can get you something too," said Kaoru.

"How Shoji doing?" asked Haruhi.

"He's mad but I'm sure he'll be fine for the duration of the timeout," Kaoru assured her.

* * *

When the six minutes were up he headed back to the private room.

"Shoji are you ready to come back and play nice?" he asked walking into the room. To his surprise he found it empty. Kaoru immediately ran out of the room and started looking for the little boy.

"Shoji, Shoji where are you?!" he called out. He suddenly saw his studio room door opened and could hear a commotion coming from it. He walked in to see a bunch of his sketches all over the floor doodled on and a few were even torn. He looked to his sketch table where he saw Shoji going through his different drawings.

"Shoji!" Kaoru scolded pulling him away.

"These drawing are stupid stupid stupid!" Shoji shouted as Kaoru pulled him away.

"Okay Mister you know what I'm going to do now?" Kaoru said as he dragged Shoji out of the room. "I'm going to, I'm going to, I don't know what I'm going to do now. I think I'll have to ask Haruhi what to do." He dragged Shoji back to the play room with one of his ruined. "Haruhi I need your expert advice. The time outs aren't working."

"Okay how about this, "Shoji you'll sit here next to me on the couch until your father comes. You will not be able to play with the other children at all." Shoji grumbled as he sat down next to her. "And we're telling your father everything you did!"

"Can you play with me Mommy?" asked Mitsu.

"No honey," grumbled Haruhi, "I need to stay here and make sure Shoji doesn't move from where he's at."

* * *

"You mean my son was the one that did all of that?" Norio asked when he came to get his son and the three all told him what had happened both at school and while they were watching him The poor man gave off a heavy sigh.

"I knew this was coming," he muttered, "And it's not like I'm helping matters. With this new editing job I'm not around him as much as I use to be."

"Norio you're not doing anything wrong," Haruhi tried to assure him, "You're a good father and you're doing a great job with your son. Our kids have their off days. I'm sure Shoji will come to grips to this in time."

"Thanks Haruhi," said Norio though he didn't sound like it was making him feel better. "Well I'll get my son and get out of your hair, Shoji?"

Shoji slowly walked over to his father.

"Are you ready to go son?"

"Yes Daddy," muttered Shoji.

"Do you want to say anything to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi?" asked Norio.

"Yes, thanks for putting me into a time out!" snapped Shoji.

"What about the mess you made?" asked Norio.

"I'm sorry I made a big mess," Shoji muttered.

"Good boy let's get going," said Norio, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said the three adults.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I think so, in time," said Kaoru.

"If anything this will prepare us for when our kids start acting out," said Haruhi.

"Oh they're not that bad," Hikaru insisted.

"Trust me it'll come," said Haruhi.

"Yeah I have to agree with Haruhi on this," said Kaoru. Just then he heard crying coming from the baby monitor.

"Oh it's feeding time," said Haruhi as she got up and headed out of the room.

"Mommy can you play with me?" Mitsu asked as Haruhi headed out.

"Oh honey I can't right now," said Haruhi, "I have to go to feed your brother and sisters."

"Oh," Mitsu moaned, "Daddy Kaoru, what about you?"

"I need to go see if I can salvage any of these drawings," said Kaoru, "Sorry buddy, Maybe later."

"Daddy Hikaru look at my doll house!" Hisano moaned.

"What, did Shoji do something to another one?" asked Hikaru.

"I think so," said Hisano pointing to dent in another house.

"Maybe we can fix this one better then the other one," said Hikaru.

"Daddy Hikaru can you play with me?" Mitsu asked.

"After I'm done helping your sister Mitsu," said Hikaru, "Come on Hisano." The two of them walked out of the playroom leaving Mitsu all alone.

"Oh," he moaned sadly.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day when Hikaru arrived to pick up his kids he was actually feeling a little bit nervous since he wasn't sure what Shoji was going to do after his performance yesterday. He soon got his answer when he happened to notice the kids coming towards him with Mitsu once again holding his and Shoji's books and Shoji had a scowl on his face. Hisano seemed to be deliberately trying to keep her distance from the boy.

"Hi Shoji how are you doing?" Hikaru asked calmly.

"Don't like school, school is stupid!" Shoji snapped as he climbed into the car. He once again took up one of the entire seats.

"I see he's still in his anger stage, great," said Hikaru.

When they got home, Hikaru made sure to hold onto Shoji's arm and not let the little boy get away too far from him.

"Hey Hikaru, hey kids," Kaoru greeted them happily when he saw the three children. He noticed that Hikaru has his arm around Shoji's arm. He decided to try something Haruhi might try.

"Hey Shoji just so you know if you make a mess of the playroom today, you'll be sitting with me in my sketch room until your daddy comes to get you understood?" he informed the boy kneeling down in front of him. Shoji sneered at him.

"So how wants to go play?" Hikaru asked.

"If you need help I'll be in my sketch room still trying to save or redo my drawings," Kaoru told Hikaru.

"Sure thing Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"You won't be playing with us Daddy Kaoru?" Mitsu asked.

"Sorry buddy but I got to fix those drawings," said Kaoru patting his son's hair and heading to the sketch room.

When the four got to the playroom Hisano immediately ran over to her dollhouses. She examined all of them to make sure they were looking safe. She turned and glared Shoji.

"Don't even think of breaking them today!" she snapped.

"Like I want to mess with your nasty houses," said Shoji slumping down on the floor near one of the two couches. Hikaru sat down next to him.

"Well what would you like to play?" he asked, "Let's see what we got." He grabbed two nearby airplanes, "do you want to race our planes?" Shoji looked rather interested.

"Yeah!" he said finally.

"Daddy can I race too?" Mitsu asked. Hikaru looked around but couldn't seem to find any other toy planes he for Mitsu, "Sorry son looks like there's only two. Why don't you go play with something else?"

"Okay," said Mitsu calmly walking off by himself to find anther toy. However he didn't really play with it. Instead he merely watched his father play with Shoji the whole time they were suppose to watch him. It seems to make Shoji happy but it made Mitsu feel left out. Hisano didn't seem to mind. She was too fixated on readjusting her dollhouses. After a while Mitsu heard his father say, "Oh looks like Haruhi and Norio should be here soon."

"I'm going to go see if Mommy's here!" Mitsu exclaimed running out of the room before anyone could say anything else. When he got the front door he a butler opening it and saw his mother walking into the mansion.

"Welcome home Madam," said the maid.

"Thank," said Haruhi sounding exhausted.

"Hi Mommy!" said Mitsu with anticipation.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi, "How was everything today?"

"It's okay; can you come play with me?" Mitsu asked.

"Honey I just go home and I think I should go check on your brother and sisters first okay? Maybe I can play with you later," said Haruhi walking past and patting her son's head, "Why don't you go and try playing your sister or Shoji or one of your daddies?"

"Because they're all busy," muttered Mitsu. Haruhi froze at that comment.

"Oh really?" she said, "Well I'm sure they can play with you later. In the meantime you got plenty of toys to play with right?"

"Yeah I guess," Mitsu agreed not sounding too thrilled at that idea.

No one would play with him until Norio arrived for his son.

"I hope he wasn't too much of a hassle today," he said.

"No," said Hikaru, "I was able to give him something good to focus on today."

"We raced planes!" said Shoji excitedly.

"Sounds great son," said Norio, "Thanks for cheering him up a little. I'm afraid of the next step, depression. I don't mean to put you on the spot but I like the idea of you being able to help with my son like this."

"Its fine Norio," Kaoru assured him, "Don't forget we're parents too and we know how hard it can be to deal with kids no matter what they're going through."

"Thanks I'll see you all tomorrow, say good-bye Shoji," said Norio.

"Bye," called out Shoji as he and Norio left.

"Now can someone play with me?" Mitsu asked quickly.

"Well Mitsu it's dinner time. It's not time to play," said Haruhi.

"Ah," Mitsu moaned.

"Don't worry Mitsu we'll get a chance to play with you," Hikaru assured him.

"But Daddy Hikaru you said you'd help try to work on some of my dollhouses after dinner," Hisano reminded him.

"Oh you're right," said Hikaru, "Well maybe later after that if it's not bed time."

"Daddy Kaoru can you play with me later?" asked Mitsu.

"No there's a lot to do to fix those drawings Mitsu destroyed. You can come keep me company while I draw if you like," Kaoru offered.

"No that sounds boring," muttered Mitsu.

"Okay suite yourself son," said Kaoru.

"Mommy?" Mitsu asked turning his attention back to his mother.

"I would love to honey but I have some work to do and then I may have to take care of your brother and sisters again. They need a lot of care since they're babies after all," said Haruhi, "I'll make sure to come and read to you before you go to bed okay?"

"Okay that's good I guess," said Mitsu trying to sound happy about the idea.

* * *

"You coming to the playroom with us Mitsu?" Hikaru asked after dinner.

"No I'm going to go play in my room," said Mitsu running off by himself.

"Do you think we're being neglectful of Mitsu recently?" Haruhi asked watching after her son running away.

"Kind of," said Kaoru, "If it hadn't been for Shoji destroying a bunch of my drawings I would have some free time to play with him right now. Hell if they weren't due so quickly I could put them off and spread them out like I usually do. I feel bad though."

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi, "If I hadn't gone back to work so early I would have some free time to play with him too."

"Oh don't worry you two," piped in Hikaru, "This whole situation can't last for too long. Heck I may get done with helping Hisano with her dollhouses quickly and then go play with the scamp."

"Let's go Daddy Hikaru!" said Hisano pulling at his hand.

"Okay okay I'm coming," said Hikaru going after his daughter. Kaoru and Haruhi both held each other's hands walking out of the dining room and only let go of each other when they had to go off on their own direction.

* * *

Later that night when it was late Haruhi finally made it to Mitsu's room.

"Mitsu are you ready for your story?" she asked walking into the room.

"Yes Mommy!" said Mitsu happily.

"Okay but only a quick one. You need to get some sleep don't forget," said Haruhi. Mitsu snuggled into his mother's lap as she read to him.

"Good night Mitsu," said Haruhi once the story was over and she put her small son to bed.

"Mommy will you be able to play with me tomorrow?" Mitsu asked.

"I can't promise anything honey but I will defiantly do my best alright?" Haruhi promised.

"Well can you at least try to read to me?" Mitsu asked.

"That I can promise you," Haruhi assured him. Mitsu smiled at that.

"Thank you Mommy," he said.

* * *

The next day it seemed to be the same. Hikaru spent his time with the kids playing mostly with Shoji to help distract him from doing anything evil or he was helping to restore Hisano's dollhouses. Kaoru had to focus mostly on fixing his drawings. When Haruhi got home she usually went straight to check on the babies and then have to do work from the office. In the mist of all this poor Mitsu got ignored most of the time. The only time he seemed to get any of his parent's attention was when his mother read him a story. It seemed as long as he got that he was at least somewhat happy.

That was until one day.

* * *

It happened right after Hikaru had taken the kids to school and Haruhi had gone to work.

Kaoru stood at the doorway waving good-bye when was approached by a maid.

"Master one of the babies is crying really loudly!" she said in a panic.

"What?" said Kaoru running back into the house and up to the nursery. The minute he came he could hear the crying coming from Umeko's crib.

"Umeko?!" he shouted running to her crib. The poor baby laid there crying loud and hard.

"Shh honey, honey what's wrong huh what's wrong?" Kaoru asked as he lifted her up and held her close. He felt her forehead and noticed it was warm.

"Get me the baby thermometer will you please?!" he asked the maid. She nodded and grabbed for it fast. Kaoru check it and saw Umeko's temperature was actually rather high.

"Oh dear, I think she has that cold that's been going around!" said Kaoru, "Check the other two fast."

The maid nodded and obeyed.

"They seem to be okay although I think Master Benjiro's temper is starting to go up just a bit," she said.

"Is it?" said Kaoru, "Well let's get Umeko out of here so she doesn't get him and Kotoko sick."

"Yes sir," said the maid.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru what's going on?" Hikaru asked when he came home and saw the mansion in chaos.

"Umeko's sick we're quarantine her so she doesn't get other sick," Kaoru explained.

"She's sick?! Is it serious?!" asked Hikaru.

"No just that nasty cold going around," said Kaoru, "I just don't want anyone else to get sick."

"Oh I see," said Hikaru.

* * *

The mansion was still kind of crazy when Haruhi got home.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Umeko's sick, we're trying to help her and at the same time not get anyone else sick," Kaoru explained to her.

"Oh dear I hope it's not too serious," said Haruhi.

"No the doctor says it should go away soon," Kaoru assured her, "We just don't want anyone else to get sick."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Now remember no going upstairs without a mask so you don't get the germs," they heard Hikaru telling the children as he led them into the mansion. Shoji wasn't with them for some reason.

"Yes Daddy," said Hisano.

"Where's Shoji?" Haruhi asked.

"Since it was Friday Norio was able to get off early to spend some time with Shoji. I figured it was a good thing since we got a sick baby here," Hikaru told her.

"Oh yes that is a good thing," said Haruhi, "Don't want to get them sick now. "

"Does this mean you're all going to be too busy to play?" asked Mitsu.

"Possibly," Haruhi admitted.

"Oh I see," said Mitsu.

"We're sorry buddy but we'd be looking after you if you were sick too," Kaoru assured him. Mitsu didn't look any better.

"Mistress Umeko is crying pretty hard again!" they heard a maid call out. The three parents were quick to run upstairs.

Mitsu seemed to hover near the bottom of the stairs hoping to see one of his parents come down but they never did. They were too busy trying worrying about Umeko apparently. In fact he didn't see his parents all evening. His sister didn't seem to mind too much since she was busy with her dollhouses again.

When it was bed time a maid came to take him and Hisano to bed.

"Why can't Mommy and our Daddies put us to bed?" Mitsu asked.

"Well they've been with your sister all day they don't want you to get sick," the maid explained.

"But Mommy's suppose to read me a story!" shouted Mitsu running away from the mid to find his parents.

"Mommy, Mommy!" he shouted running into a room across the hallway from the nursery. All three of his parents were there and his mother was trying to comfort his sister who was crying again.

"Mitsu get out of here!" ordered Hikaru.

"Yeah you'll get sick!" said Kaoru.

"But Mommy's suppose to read me a story!" whined Mitsu.

"Well I can't tonight honey," said Haruhi, "I need to be with your sister. Now go to bed."

Mitsu clenched his fist before running out. Haruhi sighed.

"I hope he's not too upset that I couldn't read to him tonight," she said sadly.

"No one said being a parent was easy," Kaoru said trying to comfort her.

The three parents stayed with Umeko for the rest of the night. When they woke up the first thing they did was check Umeko's temperature.

"Oh look at that it's one down!" said Hikaru with delight.

"And she feels better too," said Kaoru.

"I guess the doctor was right it wasn't going to last too long," said Haruhi. She was starting to relax when she got quite the shocking surprise of a maid screaming. Before anyone could venture out of the room to go see what was wrong the maid who screamed ran into the room with a note in her hand.

"I, I had gone to wake up Master Mitsu and, and," she sputtered.

"And what?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"He's run away!" said the maid handing Hikaru the note. Haruhi and Kaoru both hovered around him to see what it said.

_**Dear momma and daddies **_

_**Since you don't want me around anymore I won't be around anymore. Good-bye forever!**_


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi scared, "Mitsu's gone?!"

"Haruhi calm down," said Hikaru.

"He's only three, he couldn't go that far," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but where would he go?" asked Haruhi.

"This reminds me of when we were three," said Hikaru to Kaoru.

"Yeah and we were still trying to get our parents attention," Kaoru recalled.

"Didn't we run away?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah we did," Kaoru remembered.

"And do you remember where we ran away to?" asked Hikaru.

"I think I do," said Kaoru.

"Our clubhouse," the two said together.

"You think that's where Mitsu is, his tree house?" asked Haruhi.

"I'd say it'd be a good place to start looking," said Hikaru.

"It's like we said he can't go too far since he's only three," said Kaoru.

"Well let's go look!" said Haruhi.

The three parents outside to the east lawn where Mitsu's tree house and Hisano's clubhouse were.

"Mitsu, Mitsu are you up there?!" Haruhi called up in a panic. The three looked up and happened to notice a curtain in one of the windows move ever so slightly.

"Yeah I think he's up there," said Kaoru.

"Well let's get him down!" said Haruhi about to run to the ladder.

"Whoa whoa Haruhi calm down," said Hikaru putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to be smart about this," said Kaoru.

"Hey Mitsu do you want to come down?" the two called up together.

"No!" they heard the boy shout. He suddenly appeared at a window looking out. "I will not come down at all! You don't love me anymore!"

"That' not true we love you more than anything!" Haruhi called back up to her son.

"No you don't! You only like Hisano and the babies!" Mitsu called back.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru called up.

"Yes!" Mitsu shouted, "You wouldn't even read me a story last night!"

"Honey Umeko was sick. We had to take care of her," Haruhi tried to inform him.

"What about before? You only like to be around Hisano and the babies!" said Mitsu.

"Okay maybe we have been spending more time with your brother and sisters," Kaoru admitted, "Would it help if we said we were sorry?"

"No it's too late!" Mitsu declared, "I'm never coming back ever!"

"What, Mitsu!" Haruhi shouted about to try and get up into the tree house again. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her back before she could.

"Haruhi we can't do charging in like that," said Hikaru.

"We have to get Mitsu's to come back on his own," Kaoru explained to her.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes we've done similar shit like this when we were kids," Hikaru told her.

"And after we figured out that wasn't going to help keep our parents around we started to shut everyone out until the boss came along," Kaoru explained.

"Well okay but how are we going to get him to want to come down?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"Just follow our lead," said Hikaru and Kaoru smugly.

"Well it's too bad you won't come down Mitsu," Hikaru spoke up loudly, "You'll miss the nice breakfast we're going to have."

"Yeah there's going to be lots of bacon," Kaoru said loudly too, "I don't know if we'll be able to eat all of it. If only we had someone like you there to help us finish it we could."

Both looked over their shoulders and could see Mitsu looked like he was feeling tempted over the idea of having bacon for breakfast.

"Say Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"Yes Kaoru?" replied Hikaru.

"What do you say we have breakfast out here in case a hero comes out to help us eat all that bacon?" Kaoru asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Hikaru, "What do you think Haruhi?" He pulled Haruhi down to the outdoor table before she could object.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"I'll go get Hisano and the food than," said Kaoru running into the house.

"It's awfully cold out here!" muttered Haruhi rubbing her arms.

"I'll text Kaoru to bring have someone bring you out a jacket," said Hikaru.

"That makes me nervous," said Haruhi, "What if Mitsu doesn't have a coat up there in the tree house and he gets cold? He could sick like Umeko. Plus did he bring any food up there with him?! What if he gets hungry?"

"That's why we're eating out here where he can see us," said Hikaru like he it was no big deal, "Relax Haruhi we'll get him down."

"Okay," Haruhi reluctantly agreed. Hikaru reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Who's hungry?" Kaoru sang out coming back out of the house holding Hisano's hand both with coats on and holding a baby monitor in his other hand. Behind him came some servants pushing carts of food and one carrying a coat for Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Daddy I don't want to eat out here. It's cold," Hisano whined.

"Oh honey its fine," Kaoru assured her, "We're only doing this to help get your brother down from his tree house."

"I can do that easily," said Hisano letting go of Kaoru's hand and racing off towards the tree house, "Mitsu get down here!" Mitsu was quick to duck back inside the tree house to hide/

"Honey we can do that," Hikaru said grabbing her before she could get too close to the tree house, "We want Mitsu to come down on his own. Now come back and sit down."

"Okay," said Hisano walking with Hikaru back to the table and joined her family in breakfast.

"So Hikaru weren't you planning on taking Hisano to the toy store today?" Kaoru asked raising his voice so he was sure Mitsu heard them.

"Oh you're right," said Hikaru out loud, "Hisano and I are going to do get a new dollhouse. It's too bad that now we're going to have to go alone. I bet there was someone else who would like to go with us."

"Mitsu do you want to go to the toy store with us?!" Hisano shouted out.

"Why to be subtle honey," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

'The toy store does sound like fun,' Mitsu thought as he sat in his tree house. He looked out the window to try and see out what his family was doing. They were eagerly eating their food including the bacon. He stomach grumbled and his mouth watered.

'Maybe I should have gotten some food up here with me,' he thought. He was starting to feel tempted to want to go down and join his family.

'No,' he told himself, 'They don't deserve me! I'll live up here forever.'

* * *

"So he's still up there huh?" Haruhi finally asked after they were done with breakfast.

"Well he is our son," said Hikaru.

"So we can suspect him being a little bit stubborn," said Kaoru.

"Now what do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," said Hikaru before raising his voice, "I guess it really is just going to be me and Hisano going to the toy store. Too bad, I was really hoping your brother would want to come with us. He deserves a new toy."

"I don't want him to come," said Hisano. Hikaru was quick to clamp his hand over her mouth.

"We'll be back," he told Haruhi and Kaoru before walking with Hisano back to the house. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi who was looking towards the tree house with worry.

"Are you nervous Haruhi?" he asked.

"I just want to go up, pull him out of that tree house and hug him! It scared me when I saw that note that he ran away! And it scares me now that he's up there with probably no coat or no food!" said Haruhi.

"Well if doesn't have any food maybe that will persuade him to come down faster," said Kaoru, "I'm going inside to get myself a sketchbook and come back out so that way at least on of us will be out here while he's up there."

"Okay," said Haruhi weakly. She kept looking to where his son was hoping he would come down.

"Mitsu, please come down. We're all really sorry about what happened last night. We'll try not to let it happen again I promise. I really miss you," she tried pleading with her son. Mitsu listen to his mother's words. She sounded sincere and sad he was up there. It made him tempted to go down but he was just too hurt from being ignored for so long.

* * *

"How's it going, any luck?" Kaoru asked when he came back outside with his sketch pad.

"No," said Haruhi disappointed.

"Well it's still early I'm sure he'll come down eventually," said Kaoru, "Boy it's Saturday. You know what that means Haruhi?"

"Uh no what?" asked Haruhi confused.

"It means that it's time for playing, just playing! I was going to do some serious playing today particularly with Mitsu but now I can't because he's run away. Now instead I'm going to have to do boring work all day. Isn't that terrible? You'll probably have to boring work all day too huh Haruhi?" Kaoru shouted. Mitsu looked out the window at that.

"Uh yeah I guess I'll have to," said Haruhi. She supposed she was starting to catch on just a little.

"Isn't that too bad?" said Kaoru. "Don't you just wish that Mitsu could come down and let us really enjoy our Saturday?"

"Yes yes I do," said Haruhi.

'They're lying!' Mitsu thought, 'Mommy doesn't like doing things that are fun except for reading! And she couldn't even do that!'

Haruhi and Kaoru were distracted by crying from the baby monitor.

"One of us is going to have to go up and see to that huh?" said Kaoru.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"You can go this time and I'll go the next time," Kaoru offered.

"Sure," said Haruhi. The two of them did take turns over and over going to check on the triplets particularly Umeko while the other stayed outside so that way Mitsu would see one of his parents waiting for him to come down.

* * *

"Hey were back," said Hikaru later when he and Hisano returned from the toy store.

"You should come and see the new house!" cheered Hisano.

"You can if you want Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Um okay," said Haruhi as she got up and followed her daughter into the house.

"Any luck?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure really," said Kaoru.

"Well maybe this will help," said Hikaru, "It was too bad Mitsu didn't come with us to the toy store. I didn't know what to get him so I got him a lot of toys I think he'll like."

"Oh wow those all look a lot of fun!" said Kaoru, "I think we should just play with them."

"It wouldn't feel right if Mitsu not joining us though," Hikaru added.

"You're right it wouldn't," said Kaoru.

Mitsu looked out and saw all the toys his father had bought for him. Oh how he wanted to play with them. Plus he was getting more and more hungry and what was he supposed to do if he had to go to the bathroom?

"Did Mitsu come down?" Haruhi asked running outside again.

"Nope," said Hikaru.

"Darn it!" muttered Haruhi.

"I have another idea," said Kaoru whispering into Haruhi's ear. Haruhi nodded her head in agreement and headed inside.

* * *

"Mitsu," she called out when she and Hisano came back out. Haruhi was carrying a big pot, "I made a sew pot with all your favorite ingredients."

'A stew pot?' thought Mitsu. Oh how he loved stew pots.

"Mmm it's so good," called out Kaoru.

"Yeah I bet Mitsu would just love it!" called out Hikaru.

Mitsu felt like crying. Oh how he wanted to go down but he couldn't stand the idea of giving in to his parents who had been ignoring him.

"Man it's still not working!" muttered Haruhi by the time they finished their meal.

"It was good though," said Hisano.

"Thank you sweetie," said Haruhi.

"Well you know when we tried it we were up there close to three days," said Hikaru.

"THREE DAYS?!" shouted Haruhi, "I am not leaving my son up there for three days, especially at night! It's not safe for him! Who knows what sort of weird thing could come up into the tree house with him!"

'Weird things?' Mitsu thought scared.

"Relax Haruhi, I don't think anything weird's going to come into the house like that," Hikaru tried to assure her.

"You never know!" said Haruhi, "Plus do you think he has any covering or sleeping gear for being up there all night?!"

'She's right!' thought Mitsu scared. He looked out and saw his family walking into the house. His mom looked really upset. Maybe he should go down just to make her happy. He sat in his clubhouse thinking about it until he hear the sound of something or someone coming up towards the ladder on the clubhouse and the sound of the clubhouse door opening.

'It's one of those weirdo's Mommy was talking about!' he thought scared.

"Mommy, Daddies Help!" he cried as the door opened and in walked a person.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mitsu backed up against the wall in fear.

Mommy Daddies help!" he called out again as the shadowy figure came closer only to have it stop just in front of him,

"Mitsu?" it said, the voice sounding very familiar. The figured turned on a flash light and it was so bright Mitsu could see who it really was.

"Daddy Hikaru?" he said in surprise.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Hikaru asked with concern.

"Uh yeah you just scared me Daddy," Mitsu explained timidly.

"Well I'm sorry," said Hikaru, "Here can you hold this flash light for me real fast?"

Mitsu cautiously took it and pointed towards his father and noticed he had a bunch of different things near him like sleeping bags and pillows.

"Daddy what's all of this?" Mitsu asked confused.

"Well since you're insisting on still running away and it's cold outside I figured I bring you something to help keep you warm so your mother won't have to worry so much," Hikaru explained as he started laying two different bags down, one more of Mitsu's size and one more of his size. He also lay down a bunch of different blankets along with two pillows.

"Daddy why do you have two of everything?" asked Mitsu.

"Well I'm staying out here tonight with you so you're not alone at night so your mother won't worry so much," said Hikaru, "Oh and I also brought you this from her as well." He held up a pork bun. Mitsu grabbed it quickly and gobbled it while Hikaru watched smiling.

"If you were that hungry you should have come down and eat that stew pot your mother made specifically made for you," he pointed out to his son. Mitsu looked up at his father.

"Is Mommy really upset about me running away?" he asked.

"Yes she is," said Hikaru, "She really misses you. So does your Daddy Kaoru and so do Hisano and the babies. We would really like it if you would come back into the house and be with us again. We promise we'll do everything in our power to not ignore you like we've been doing. And we're sorry if we do have to sometimes. But you know there's going to be time where we may wind up ignoring Hisano or even one of the babies when they get older. It sadly something that happens sometimes with a big family. But it doesn't mean the mommy or daddy loves their children even less then their other siblings." Mitsu thought about it for a moment.

"Will I get in trouble for running away?" he asked.

"No, your mommy, Daddy Kaoru and I all agreed you aren't going to get in trouble. We're going to be happy over the idea that you deiced to come home," Hikaru assured him.

"I don't know Daddy," Mitsu said.

"How about we sleep on it? You might as well get use to sleeping like this if you're going to be living up here from now on," said Hikaru as he climbed into his own sleeping bag and patted his pillow, "Good night Mitsu."

"Uh Daddy?" said Mitsu.

"Yes?" said Hikaru with his eye closed.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Mitsu asked weakly.

"Do you have to go?" asked Hikaru. Mitsu looked a little bit disturbed. Hikaru reached over and grabbed a bucket. He dropped it at his son's feet.

"Don't let it get too filled now okay?" he said without a second thought before closing his eyes again.

"I have to go in a bucket?!" said Mitsu.

"Of course that what you do you when you run away to a tree house, you go to the bathroom in a bucket," said Hikaru, "Me I can go back inside the house since I'm not running away. It's well known rule."

"It is?" asked Mitsu in disgust.

"You didn't look up the rules before running away?" asked Hikaru, "Oh dear well I'm sure you'll still make it. Now get some sleep. You only get a little bit of sleep when you run away because you have a lot of other responsibilities when you run away."

"Like what?" Mitsu asked. Hikaru could hear the confusion and worry in his voice.

"Well you have to go hunting for your own food and drinks. You have to make sure you shelter is secured and safe so it doesn't break on you. Oh and I think their maybe some more but now I can't remember. Oh well I'm sure you'll figure out since you're still determined to run away like this," Said Hikaru, "Now come on get some sleep." Mitsu reluctantly climbed into his sleeping bag thinking about what it was his father had just told him. Now he was really afraid of the idea of running away. As he lay in his sleeping bag trying to sleep the coldness was really starting to get to him. It made him shiver like crazy. Suddenly he felt him being pulled out from his sleeping bag. He looked up and saw his father had started fidgeting with the sleeping bags until he had it that the two of them could lie down next to each other.

Hikaru then wrapped his son up in most of the blankets along with the boy's little sleeping bag and lay down next to him with his arms wrapped around his son.

"Is that better son?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah but won't you be cold too Daddy?" Mitsu asked.

"Nah I'll be fine," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Daddy," said Mitsu.

* * *

Haruhi stood at the window of her bedroom looking out towards the tree house. She could still see a little bit of light out there. She wondered how Mitsu was doing out there and if Hikaru had managed to do help convince him to come down tomorrow. She flinched a little when she felt Kaoru's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm still nervous of the idea of Mitsu being out there," Haruhi confessed. She turned and buried her face in Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru held her close.

"Don't worry," he said, "Something tells me that he won't be up there for too much longer." He rubbed Haruhi's back hoping to help clam her down.

"I'm such a terrible mother!" muttered Haruhi.

"No Haruhi of course you're not!" said Kaoru, "It's a big family and even if there is three of us, I'm sure there's going to be times we may wind up ignoring one of them at some point. I'm sure it won't be as bad as what our parents did to me and Hikaru, but something tells me it's going to happen at some point whether we mean to or not."

"I guess," said Haruhi looking up towards Kaoru face. She hugged him even tighter.

"Come on let's go to sleep," said Kaoru leading her to the bed carefully laying her down. He had just about tucked her in when they heard the sound of the babies crying.

"I better go see to that," said Haruhi as she tried to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare!" insisted Kaoru, "I'll go take care of that. You get yourself some sleep so you feel better tomorrow."

"I won't feel better until my son has decided he doesn't want to run away anymore," muttered Haruhi as Kaoru walked out of the room. She tried going to sleep but just couldn't bring herself too until finally she got up and looked out towards the window at the tree house again sitting on the window seat.

By the time Kaoru came back to the room he found Haruhi asleep on the window seat. He shook his head. He gathered up some blankets and wrapped them around her. He then looked outside himself towards the tree house.

'Mitsu I really do hope you come down soon for your mother's sake,' he thought. He snuck out of the room and headed towards Hisano's room to check in on her just so she didn't start to feel neglected and runaway as well. The little girl slept peacefully in her bed smiling holding one of her many dolls.

'That's a good girl, sweet dreams,' he thought leaving her be.

* * *

The next morning when Hikaru looked up he saw his son sitting next to bucket rocking back and forth looking disturbed.

"Do you need to go potty Mitsu?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mitsu muttered sounding a bit like he was in pain.

"Well why not go in the bucket like you're suppose to?" Hikaru asked as he stretched.

"I don't want to do that Daddy!" whined Mitsu, "It's gross!"

"Yeah you got a point there," said Hikaru, "Lucky for me I can go in the house. Plus I can change out of these clothes into fresh ones." He sniffed his son a little. "Whoa it sounds like you could use with a good bath. Oh I can also get something to eat. What were you thinking of having for breakfast?"

"I don't know," said Mitsu.

"Well you know what you can do if you whish to come back to us in the house," said Hikaru about to climb down the ladder out of the tree house.

Mitsu crawled to the trap door and watched his father climbed down. He than moved and looked out the window. There he saw his other two parents waiting for Hikaru. Hikaru told them both something and it made both look disappointed. His mother buried her hands in her face upset. Both his fathers moved in to comfort her while Kaoru looked up at him.

Mitsu walked out onto the balcony of the tree house and could actually hear the sound of crying. Was it his mother?

"I'm such a bad mother!" he heard her say.

"No you're not," he heard his Daddy Kaoru say, "Remember what I told you last night? I'm sure there's going to be times when we may unintentionally ignore the others like we were doing with Mitsu. Who knows they may try running away too." Haruhi started to cry harder at that.

"I don't think that helped Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I think the only thing that's going to make her happy again is if she gets Mitsu back," said Kaoru.

"Mommy really truly wants me back," said Mitsu. He immediately climbed down the ladder and ran towards his mother.

"Mommy, Mommy I'm so sorry I ran away!" he shouted as he ran towards her. Haruhi looked up and saw Mitsu running towards her. She immediately shook Hikaru and Kaoru off of her and raced towards her son, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back Mitsu!" she cried.

"I'm sorry I made you cry like that Mommy," Mitsu apologized.

"I'm sorry I made you feel ignored to the point you wanted to run away!" Haruhi apologized back still holding her son, "I promise I'll do my best not to let that happen again!"

"That's great, but Mommy," said Mitsu.

"Yes honey?" asked Haruhi letting her son go just a little.

"Can I go potty?" asked Mitsu sheepishly.

"Oh sure!" said Haruhi.

"And after that I'm sure you can have a bath," said Hikaru.

"Can I play afterwards with some of my bath toys?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure you can!" said Kaoru.

"I got you some new ones yesterday when you wouldn't go to the toy store with me," said Hikaru.

"Yay!" cheered Mitsu.

* * *

"Ewe what's that smell?" Hisano asked when they made it upstairs.

"That's the smell you make when you run away," Hikaru told her. Hisano looked past him and saw her brother with their mother.

"Mitsu you're back!" she said, "Now we don't have to worry about eating outside while it's cold!"

"Yeah," said Mitsu. Hisano ran over and hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you. I was lonely without you," she said.

"I missed you too Hisano," Mitsu admitted.

"Let's worry about missing each other after Mitsu gets a bath okay?" suggested Kaoru leading Mitsu to the bathroom.

* * *

Mitsu found himself the center go attention through out the day by his parents and sister. No matter where he went it someone was with him. He liked it a little but at the same time he whished he get a little bit of privacy.

Finally late at night Mitsu thought he was going to rest alone in his own bed. It sure did feel good to be in his nice warm bed with heater and electric blanket if needed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone coming into the room.

"Mitsu?" asked Haruhi sitting down next to him, "Do you want a story?"

"Sure Mommy," said Mitsu smiling. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it to the end since he was nodding off, but somehow he managed.

"Did you like that honey?" Haruhi asked when she was done. Mitsu nodded and smiled.

"Mitsu I really am sorry I made you feel ignore and that I couldn't read to you the other night. I don't know if I can promise that it'll happen again but never ever think I don't love you alright, because I love you more than anything."

"Thank you Mommy," said Mitsu.

"Would your mommy to sleep with you tonight?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure!" said Mitsu happily. Next thing he knew his mother was laying down next to him on his bed that was really too big for him, "Good night Mommy."

"Good night my sweet little boy," said Haruhi. Both were sound asleep when Hikaru and Kaoru came to check on them.

"Oh would you look at that," cooed Hikaru.

"Do you think Mitsu may try to run away again?" Kaoru asked.

"He may I'm not 100% sure or not, anymore then Hisano or one of the triplets when they get older. At least we have a good idea of how to handle it should it happen," said Hikaru.

"Agreed," said Kaoru, "That's one down who knows how many more to go."


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru sighed happily as he held one his daughters in his arms.

"Can you believe it's been only one month since they've been born?" he cooed looking over at Hikaru who was busy changing a diaper of another.

"Has it really?" Hikaru asked looking towards a calendar near the changing table, "Wow one month. That's great, it really is. You three are just growing up so fast aren't you? Have you given any ideas as to what we're going to dress them up as for Halloween?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't," Kaoru admitted, "I've been trying to find something that comes in sets of three but nothing really seems nice for girls."

"Maybe we can pretend Umeko's a boy," said Hikaru looking at her in the crib. She blew a spit bubble at him. "She doesn't mind."

"Kaoru well I do, girls are meant to be pretty. Umeko shouldn't follow in her mommy's footsteps like that. She can do anything else her mother does or did just not dress like a boy when she's such a pretty girl. It was too cruel!" Kaoru declared.

"You know you say that and she may just do to spite you. She is our daughter after all aren't you?" said Hikaru. Umeko blew another bubble. "See she's such a rebel! And as for you Benjiro!" he looked at his baby son in his arms, "You I can see be a sweet little angle, apple of everyone's eye."

"And Kotoko?" asked Kaoru holding her up.

"Um I don't know what to think about her. What will Kotoko be like, sometimes boring like Benjiro and sometimes fun like Umeko?" Hikaru wondered.

"We can only wonder and hope," said Kaoru.

"Do you know what the other two want to be for Halloween?" asked Hikaru.

"No idea, I'll ask them and maybe Shoji when we they come home from school," said Kaoru.

"I'm glad Shoji's doing a little bit better now with accepting his mother being gone and all," said Hikaru.

"Yeah he's doing good for now, so is Norio I think," said Kaoru.

"Do you think he'd ever be up to dating again?" asked Hikaru.

"That I'm not so sure about," said Kaoru, "That's something he needs to decide on his own."

"Well I'm just saying I'm sure we can come up with a few women that may be a good choice for a man like him, including some models," Hikaru casually mentioned.

"Hikaru we don't want to scare him away from women all together now," retorted Kaoru.

"Excuse me sir," said a butler walking into the nursery with a phone, "Mr. Naoki is on the phone for Master Kaoru."

"Norio?" said Kaoru grabbing the phone, "Norio is everything okay?"

"Kaoru I um need some advice I think," said Norio, "I got a phone call from Miya!"

"You what?!" said Kaoru jumping up nearly dropping his daughter onto the floor. Hikaru saw this and immediately snatched Kotoko from Kaoru before he hurt her. "Well what did she want?!"

"She says she's come back into town for something and wanted to know if she could spend sometime with Shoji while she's here," said Norio.

"That's rough man," said Kaoru, "But you know you can't deny her the right to see her son."

"I know that's the problem," said Norio, "It's not that I don't want to let her see him it's just I'm worried what it'll do to him mentally. He's gotten good with accepting the fact she's not living with us anymore. I'm scared what he'll do if she comes to see him and leaves again just like that." Kaoru was silent for a moment.

"I know that's going to be hard on you buddy but maybe it'll be good for him to still see her. It could help him try to get adjusted with how life is now for the three of you. If you want I can have them give you the week off so it can be easier for the three of you during the visit," Kaoru offered.

"Can you?" said Norio, "That would be great. In fact also tomorrow don't worry about picking him up from school, Miya can."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," Norio assured him.

"Okay good luck man. If you need to talk you go ahead and call me okay?" said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru, I should get back to work," said Norio, "Bye now."

"Bye," said Kaoru hanging up. Hikaru could see easily his brother looked upset.

"What's going?" he asked with concern.

"Miya's coming back into town," Kaoru told him softly.

"She's what?!" Hikaru shouted nearly dropping Kotoko himself. This time Kaoru was the one that was quick to come and snatch her up from her other daddy. "She's got a lot of nerve showing up like that!"

"She says she had some business to take care of here in town and asked if she could see Shoji," Kaoru told him.

"Well say no to that!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru she still has the right to see her son if she wants," said Kaoru.

"But she abandoned him!" said Hikaru.

"She didn't abandon him Hikaru. If anything she did the right thing for him if she was so miserable with her marriage. That's not the kind of environment that a kid's should be brought up in. I mean hell look at us. Even though they were apart so soften at least Mom and Dad loved each other no matter what and were happy together," said Kaoru. "Besides if Naoki says no she'll just get a lawyer and make things messy for him or at the very least it'll make Naoki look like the bad guy," Kaoru pointed out.

"Well I still don't think this is a good idea," muttered Hikaru.

"Yes I bet you don't. I'm not exactly too thrilled about it either but life it filled with disappointments every now and then," said Kaoru, "And don't you say anything to Shoji about his mother alright? That's Norio's job got it?"

"Fine fine," said Hikaru.

* * *

When Hikaru came to the school to get the kids he kept tapping his finger against anything he came into contact with desperately trying not to say anything to Shoji about his mother coming back.

"Daddy is something wrong with your finger?" Hisano asked at one point.

"No, honey I'm fine," Hikaru assured her, "So who's ready for Halloween?"

"I am I am!" said Mitsu, "I want to be a big scary bear!"

"Oh that does sound scary," said Hikaru, "Shoji?"

"I'm going to be a superhero!" said Shoji, "Daddy says that he'll get me anything superhero costume I want!"

"Sounds like fun," said Hikaru, "What about you Hisano?"

"I don't know yet Daddy," said Hisano who looked like she was seriously thinking about it.

"Well we still have a month to figure it out," said Hikaru patting her head.

* * *

"Did you say anything?" Kaoru hissed the minute his brother got him with the children and they were all off playing.

"No I managed to keep my face shut," Hikaru assured him reluctantly. "I still say she shouldn't be allowed to see him!"

"Yeah you keep thinking that," said Kaoru, "And if I hear you say one thing snarky about her and her coming back I will make it so you don't need a mask for Halloween you got that?!"

"Oh I'm so scared," retorted Hikaru.

"Raw!" they suddenly heard Mitsu shout from the playroom followed by two sets of giggles. The two fathers walked in and saw Mitsu running around with a teddy bear in front of him chasing Hisano and Shoji who were laughing with delight.

"Eek eek help a bear!" Hisano cried out, "I'm sorry I ate you porridge Mr. Bear."

"Hmm, Goldilocks bears," said Kaoru thinking, "Hey Mitsu can I ask you something?"

"Sure Daddy Kaoru," said Mitsu.

"You know how you want to be a bear? What would you think if I had your brother and one of your sisters pretend to be Momma Bear and Baby Bear and your other sister be Goldilocks?" Kaoru asked.

"Who's who?" asked Mitsu.

"You can pick that out if you want," said Kaoru.

"Then yeah that would be funny!" said Mitsu.

"Good I'm glad you liked that idea!" said Kaoru.

"What about me?" asked Hisano.

"You can come up with your own costume idea honey," Kaoru said to her sweetly.

"But I don't know what to do for it," said Hisano.

"Well aren't you glad you have a daddy that's great of helping you decide?" said Kaoru proudly.

"Will you have to do something with my hair?" Hisano asked cautiously.

"I will do my best to avoid doing your hair I promise," Kaoru swore to her.

* * *

When Haruhi got home Norio had also arrived to collect his son. Haruhi immediately saw that he looked upset.

"Norio are you okay?" she asked concern. Norio looked at the front door before looking back at her.

"I got a phone call from my soon to be my ex-wife," he muttered softly Haruhi almost didn't hear him.

"You mean Miya called?" she asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, she's coming into town and wants to see Shoji," Norio told her.

"Well what did you tell her?" Haruhi asked.

"I said yes she can come and see him. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to Shoji after he leaves," said Norio.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Haruhi assured him.

"I hope so," said Norio as the two walked into the house.

* * *

"Daddy!" cheered Shoji when he saw his father.

"Hey son ready to go home?" Norio asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaoru whispered to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just remember who's picking him up tomorrow," Norio reminded him.

"Sure good luck buddy," said Kaoru.

"What's going on Daddy Kaoru?" asked Hisano.

"You'll find out tomorrow sweet heart," said Kaoru.

"Hey Mommy guess what!" said Mitsu running over to her, "I'm going to be Papa Bear from Goldilocks and the Three Bears!"

"Oh that sounds exciting," said Haruhi, "Who's going to be everyone else?"

"Benjiro's going to be baby bear and Umeko and Kotoko are going to be Momma Bear and Goldilocks. Daddy Kaoru says I get to pick who's who!" Mitsu explained excitedly.

"Oh that sounds great," said Haruhi, "What are you going to be Hisano?"

"I don't know yet but I want to go with a group too!" she said.

"Well maybe you can have some of your friends go with you as something that goes together," suggested Haruhi.

"Yeah I suppose," said Hisano.

* * *

The next day when Hikaru arrived at the school to get his kids he found Miya waiting by the gates as well. She too noticed him.

"Hello Kaoru," she said calmly as she could.

"I'm Hikaru," Hikaru said as nicely as he could, "How have you been?"

"The moves been hard but I'm getting adjusted," said Miya softly, "I've missed my son though."

"Yeah I'll bet," said Hikaru right as the bell rang and the children all came out of their school. As Mitsu, Hisano and Shoji came running towards them, Mitsu and Hisano stopped when they saw Miya. Shoji however immediately ran over to him.

"Mommy Mommy you really did come!" he shouted with joy.

"Of course I did," said Miya picking her son up. She held him close in a loving hug.

"Daddy is Shoji's real mommy really back?" Mitsu asked.

"For now it seems," said Hikaru bitterly.

He watched as Miya led Shoji to the waiting car where Norio was sitting in the driver's seat.

'If she does anything else to hurt that little boy I'll make sure she never sees him again!' he thought bitterly watching the woman with a stern look.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how was Miya doing?" Kaoru asked when Hikaru returned home with the kids.

"Fine as far as I can tell," muttered Hikaru bitterly, "She's still the rain of sunshine she always is."

"Was Shoji happy to see her?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah he was thrilled," said Hikaru.

"Yeah that's good it seems," said Kaoru, "Oh was there anything important from school from the kids?"

"I think so," said Hikaru slumping down on to the couch in the playroom. Then he noticed Hisano sitting on the couch too looking a little bit depressed.

"What's wrong with you sweetie?" he asked.

"I, I kind of know what I want to be for Halloween," she said timidly.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," said Hikaru.

"Well the thing is I kind of want to be Cinderella," said Hisano.

"And you'd make a pretty Cinderella," said Hikaru.

"But I also want two stepsisters to go with me," said Hisano, "But no one in school wants to be a stepsister. I even offered to be one if one wanted to be Cinderella and another stepsister. But still no one wants to be the ugly stepsister! So I don't know who I want to be now."

"Oh I see," said Hikaru. He was suddenly ambushed by Mitsu tackling him.

"I'm going to be a bear for Halloween," he boated.

"Yes son we know," said Hikaru trying to push him off.

"Aren't I scary Daddy?!" said Mitsu growling like a bear.

"You have no idea," said Hikaru tickling his son.

"Hey Hikaru, was this what you were talking about?" Kaoru asked holding up a slip he found near Hisano's backpack.

"Oh our teachers have a parents Halloween party and she's asking all the parents come dressed up!" said Hisano.

"Oh sounds like fun," said Kaoru, "I wonder what we should dress up as? Did I hear you say something about wanting to be Cinderella?"

"I did but not anymore," said Hisano.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru.

"It's no fun without the stepsisters, even if I already offered to be a stepsister no one wants to be the other one. Everyone wants to be a princess. What's so great about a princess?" asked Hisano.

"Well," Kaoru started to say.

"You know this is kind of boring without Shoji here," said Mitsu who was still trying to attack Hikaru.

"Well what time is it?" asked Hikaru looking at his watch, "It's not too late. Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" said the twins.

"Go get your warm coats," said Kaoru. The two scampered out fast. "Do you want to me to stay here with the triplets Hikaru or do you want me to?"

"Why don't we bring them with us?" asked Hikaru.

"Are you willing to bundle them up and push them around the park?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"Fine but you're going to be that will have to look after them the whole time," said Kaoru.

"I'm cool with that," Hikaru assured him.

"Then you better hurry and get them ready," said Kaoru smugly.

"Sure how hard can it be?" responded Hikaru.

"Daddy Kaoru we're ready to go!" said Hisano when she and Mitsu raced into the front hallway where Kaoru was waiting with the three seater stroller.

"Okay we're just waiting for Daddy Hikaru and the triplets," said Kaoru.

"We're taking the babies with us?" asked Mitsu annoyed.

"Yeah it was your Daddy Hikaru's idea," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru Help!" they suddenly heard Hikaru call down. Kaoru hurried up fast towards the nursery.

"I'm having a hard time getting all three bundled up!" said Hikaru.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to bring them," said Kaoru, "But I will help you dress them a little."

He picked up the last baby and dressed her just fine. The two of them carried the three babies where Hisano and Mitsu were, clearly getting impatient.

"Are we going yet?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure we are," said Kaoru helping to lay the babies in the stroller.

* * *

The minute they got the park Hisano and Mitsu raced towards the toys.

"Daddies will one of you come and push me on the swing?" asked Hisano.

"Sure," said Hikaru about to run off only to have Kaoru yank him back.

"Eh eh eh," he said, "remember you have to stay watching the babies?"

"Oh right," said Hikaru taking a seat on the bench next to the stroller while Kaoru hurried off to push Hisano on the swing. Hikaru looked down at the babies who were all more or less asleep.

"This is fun," he muttered.

"This is going to be fun Mommy and Daddy! Just like how we use to play together!" he suddenly heard Shoji shout.

"Norio, Shoji Miya?" said Hikaru when he saw the family coming near the playground.

"Oh you're here?" said Miya surprised.

"Yes," said Hikaru, "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not," said Norio.

"Come on Mommy come play with me!" said Shoji encouraging his mother to come with him.

"Okay honey I'm coming," said Miya.

"Sorry we didn't realize you were coming here," said Hikaru.

"Its fine," said Norio.

"Oh hi Miya," said Kaoru when he saw her with Shoji.

"Hi Kaoru?" said Miya.

"Yep I'm Kaoru," Kaoru assured her, "So what's it like being back in town?"

"I kind of like the small town I'm at now personally. The only good thing in the city in my opinion is my son," said Miya.

"Fair enough," said Kaoru, "How long are you going to be in town? The preschool is having a parent Halloween party at the end of the month."

"Well I was thinking about possibly sticking around until then," said Miya.

"Do you know what you would like to be for Halloween?" asked Kaoru.

"I think Mitsu said something about wanting to be a wolf either from the three little pigs or red riding hood," said Miya.

"Oh if he wants to be the wolf from red riding hood you can be red can't you?" Kaoru pointed out.

"I suppose," said Miya.

"Look I'm already set to make up costumes for my kids and for ourselves why not have me make you all something up too?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Miya.

"Look you want to have a nice time with your son while you're here why not let me do this for you?" Kaoru offered.

"Alright but don't think that's going to make me change who I am and come back to Norio," insisted Miya.

"That thought never accrued to me," Kaoru admitted.

"Well okay, thank you Kaoru," said Miya reluctantly.

W

* * *

hen the family got home Haruhi was already there getting dinner ready.

"Hey where have you been?" she asked.

"Out at the park," said Hikaru.

"With the triplets?" said Haruhi surprised.

"Hikaru wanted to bring them," said Kaoru, "By the way can I skip dinner? I have some costumes to get done."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"Oh and Hisano, are you sure you don't want me to make you a Cinderella costume?" asked Kaoru.

"Or maybe a stepsister costume just in case," said Hisano. Kaoru walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Do you really want to have some stepsisters with your Cinderella costume?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Hisano. Kaoru nodded.

"Don't worry you'll get your stepsisters," he assured his daughter.

"Hey Kaoru," said Haruhi showing up later in Kaoru studio, "Did you get anything to eat?"

"Yeah I ate," said Kaoru sitting at one of his sketch tables working.

"What did you mean about Hisano getting her stepsisters with her Cinderella costume?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see," said Kaoru, "Oh by the way do you know what you want to be?"

"I haven't thought of it yet," said Haruhi. Kaoru smiled evil.

"Perfect," he said.

'I shouldn't have said that,' Haruhi thought scared.

* * *

"I'm a bear; I'm a big scary bear!" Mitsu cheered as he raced into the Halloween party happily in his papa bear costume.

"Welcome Mitsu," said his teacher calmly and smiling.

"I'm a bear! Mitsu boasted again.

"He likes his bear costume," said Haruhi walking into the classroom along with her babies. The teacher was quick to walk over to get a look at them.

"Oh I see the mommy bear the baby bear and Goldilocks!" she cooed, "And you Miss Fujioka are, a fairy?" Haruhi sighed looking at her fairy costume.

"Actually I'm a fair godmother," she said, "It goes along with Hisano's costume."

"Oh but I had heard Hisano trying to ask if any of her classmates wanted to be Cinderella and her stepsisters but no one was willing to be a stepsister. Everyone wanted to be a princess," said the teacher pointing out that all of her girl students were dressed as some sort or princess.

"Yeah we heard she wanted that too, but her fathers took care of that. I was just the added bonus," said Haruhi.

"Oh did they get some maids to pose as the stepsisters or something?" asked the teacher.

"Oh I tell you I'm prettier then Cinderella,"

"No no I'm more pretty then Cinderella,"

Hisano giggled as she walked into her classroom dressed as Cinderella in between her two fathers dressed as the two stepsisters.

"Oh my gosh," said the teacher suppressing a laugh, "That is great!"

All of the parents all turned and looked over at the three characters in surprise.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Haven't you ever seen Cinderella without her stepsisters?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh my lord!" Miya shouted walking into the class room. She was dressed in the red ridding hood costume Kaoru had made for her with Shoji wearing his wolf costume along with Norio wearing a woodcutter's costume.

"Mrs. Reihous welcome," said the teacher calmly, "It's nice to see you here with your son."

"Yes I suppose," said Miya slinking away from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Something wrong with our costumes Miya?" asked Hikaru.

"No of course not," said Miya, "Where are the snacks?"

"Over here Mommy," said Norio leading her to the snack table.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," said Kaoru.

"No this was a great idea; this is what dads do for their kids. They pose as stepsisters to their Cinderellas," insisted Hikaru.

Kaoru watched Miya during the whole party playing her son and looking at the different activates they had to enjoy.

Finally when he saw her alone he headed over to her.

"Hey," he said calmly. Miya jumped.

"Oh hello," she said sounding nervous.

"We're not making you feel uncomfortable dressed like this are we?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

"Well a little but I'm not going to let it ruined my time here with my son," said Miya.

"Is it really too bad not living here in the city where you can be close to your son?" asked Kaoru.

"It is I think," said Miya, "but thanks for the sympathy."

"Miya I meant what I said before about giving up my friendship with Norio if it means you two getting back together for your son's sake," Kaoru offered her again.

"Kaoru I appreciate the sacrifice you're willing to make but it's not just you that broke us up. As much as it pains me to be away from my son its best Norio and I stay separated and Shoji's better off with his son. So please stop making such the offer. I think you and your colorful family are good for Shoji too. I just can't let go of my thinking," said Miya. "Thank you for all you've done for him and Norio."

"Sure," said Kaoru, "So I guess you'll be leaving soon?"

"Yeah but now I know it shouldn't be too big of a chore to come and see Shoji," said Miya.

"When do you think you'll be seeing him again?" asked Kaoru.

"Norio and I are working out a good schedule for me to see him though at this point I probably see him at Charismas and New Years," said Miya.

"As long as you stay in your son's life," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Miya, "Actually I have to get going." She walked over to Shoji and Norio leading them outside. When they came back in Miya was gone again.

"How did it go?" asked Kaoru asked his friend.

"Better then I would have hoped actually," said Norio, "Especially since Miya's assured Shoji he'll see her again. I think this visit was just the thing for Shoji to really accept that things are different now and that his mother still loves him."

"Good, I'm happy for you Norio," said Kaoru putting his hand onto his friend shoulder.

"Hey I don't swing that way honey," teased Norio.

"Oh you're so not my type," Kaoru retorted.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

November came and went without a fuss for the large Hitachiin-Fujioka family. Things didn't seem to perk up until December when the holidays started to roll around.

"Can you believe it's going to be the triplets' first holiday already?" Hikaru cooed as he rubbed a baby's cheek against his. The baby smiled at the gesture.

"Yeah," Kaoru fawned over another baby lying in her baby. She smiled and waved her arms a little at seeing her daddy. Kaoru smiled brightly at his child. "When do you think we should try hosting a party?"

"Mmm we should try it after the kids are out of school for winter vacation," said Hikaru, "Speaking of which, it's about time I went and got them don't you think?"

"Yeah sure go for it," said Kaoru.

* * *

When Hikaru arrived at the school he and his kids along with Shoji raced towards him each holding a giant picture.

"Look at our snowmen Daddy!" said Hisano excited showing off her drawing.

"Oh wow, is this what you did today?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah Daddy look at mine!" said Mitsu practically shoving his in Hikaru's face.

"Look at mine!" Shoji also insisted showing Hikaru his drawing.

"Good job you two," said Hikaru.

"I'm going to give mine to Mommy when I see her for Christmas," said Shoji.

"You're going to see your mommy for Christmas?" asked Hikaru. Shoji nodded.

"Daddy said he and Mommy worked it out that we're going to go see her for the holidays now that her new homes all ready," said Shoji.

"Did he, did he really?" said Hikaru. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

"Would you look at these pictures, they're gorgeous," Kaoru praised the children work. "We should get these framed and hanged up in your rooms. And Shoji if you want we can frame yours and even get it wrapped for your mommy. I bet she'd like that."

"Did you hear about Norio's plans for the holidays?" asked Hikaru slightly bitterly.

"Yeah Norio told me," Kaoru told his brother, "He says that after her first visit back in October things are going better between the two of them that they can work things out better for over how to spend time with Shoji. And since this is Miya's first time at her new home which apparently has room for the two of them they decided to go spend it with her. They'll be going once school is out."

"When did he tell you?" asked Hikaru feeling slightly annoyed over the idea of being kept out of the loop.

"We talk on our own from time to time Hikaru," said Kaoru, "We're just closer then you and he are, sorry."

"Maybe I should ask Santa for my own private friend for Christmas," muttered Hikaru.

"It's not a competition Hikaru," said Kaoru, "If anything me and Norio being a little bit closer makes us more independent for each other."

"Keep telling yourself that Kaoru," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Hi Norio," said Haruhi when the two of them returned to the mansion at the same time at the end of their days.

"Hey Haruhi," said Norio.

"So are you making any plans for the holidays yet with Miya?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes actually," said Norio, "Miya and I were able to work out that we're going to spend them with her at her new home."

"Oh that sounds nice that you two can still celebrate the holidays with each other like that being separated and all," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, after that visit back in October it sort made things more open for the two of us and really understand that even though we're through we can still work cooperate for the sake of Shoji," said Norio.

"Good, that's really good to hear," said Haruhi.

"What about the three of you and your squad?" asked Norio.

"I tend to just go along for the ride of whatever it is those two have planned," said Haruhi. Norio chuckled at that comment.

* * *

"Daddy Daddy look at my snowman!" said Shoji. He showed him in the fame Kaoru had promised that was gold color.

"That looks great son," said Norio.

"Kao said he can wrap it so I can give it to Mommy as a present," said Shoji.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Norio, "We have to make sure to have Mommy has a log of nice things from you so that she can always think of you."

"Yeah!" agreed Shoji with enthusiasm.

"We still have to make sure that I give her a present too don't we?" said Norio.

"Yeah," Shoji agreed again.

"Luckily we still have time for that," said Norio, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," said the four adults and their two children.

"Speaking of presents we should make sure we get the triplets get extra presents for their first Holiday don't we?" said Hikaru.

"You got something in mind?" asked Haruhi cautiously.

"Maybe," said Hikaru with his sneaky tone.

"Why do the babies get extra special presents?" asked Mitsu slightly jealous.

"It's first Christmas and New Years son," Hikaru tried to explain, "We want it to be nice."

"Did you make ours nice?" asked Hisano.

"As best we could," said Hikaru.

"Before _she_ showed up," muttered Kaoru. Both twins shuddered at the idea of the twins' first Christmas and the unexpected guest that had shown up.

"You don't think," Kaoru started to mutter.

"She's going to show up again?" Hikaru finished.

"Are you talking about your grandmother?" asked Haruhi.

"Shh!" hissed both twins, with Hikaru clasping his hand over her mouth, "Do you want to get her attention by talking about her?"

"It's not like she's some kind of demon or something," said Haruhi shoving off Hikaru's mouth.

"You really don't know her that well do you?" said Kaoru.

* * *

Over the next few days Hikaru seemed really determined to find the perfect present for his three triplets. He was determined to find just the right one. Kaoru kept to his usual routine with taking care of the babies and drawing up outfits, mostly holiday outfits at the time. Each day after school the twins and Shoji would have a new winter theme art project to show off to their parents. Each one Shoji had he said he wanted to give to his mother which Norio would agree to with delight.

"You know Hikaru," said Kaoru one day, "If you're going to order something for the triplets you better do it soon so it get's here in time."

"I know and don't worry I'll find something," said Hikaru, "Hey how about these?" He held up a catalog that showed three beautiful snow globes that had several lovely figurines in them.

"Oh those would be nice," said Kaoru.

"And we can have them dated and inscribed," said Hikaru.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Kaoru.

"Sir, invitation for you," said Maid walking up to her two lords.

"And so it begins," said Kaoru taking the envelope.

"Who's this one from?" asked Hikaru looking back to his catalog not really interested.

"Looks like Hunny's throwing the first one this year," Kaoru told him reading the invitation over.

"Is it one kids can come to?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah it says we can if we want to," said Kaoru.

"When are we going to throw our party?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll figure out a good date," said Kaoru, "Of maybe you can so I can focus on making Hisano and Haruhi's first dresses for the party."

"Sure," said Hikaru puling out his calendar to figure out when to schedule a day for their party they were planning on throwing.

Kaoru had barley started to walk off to his studio to work on his family's dresses including possible outfits for Kotoko and Umeko when they started to hear some rumming. He immediately raced back to find Hikaru who was running towards him.

"Did you hear that?!" they both asked together. The rumming was getting louder and louder.

"What do we do what do we do?" Kaoru sputtered in fear.

"Look I'm the oldest I'll handle her! You go upstairs and try to hide the babies!" said Hikaru shoving his brother towards the stairs.

"Are you sure about this Hikaru?" Kaoru shouted at his brother.

"Yes just go, save the babies!" Hikaru ordered his brother still pushing his brother away.

Kaoru took off fast as Hikaru slowly walked towards the front door. Two butlers were already each with a hand on the handles looking nervous.

"Go ahead and open the door," he said. Both butlers took a deep breath before opening the doors. Within seconds a motorcycle came racing through the open door and into the front hallway barley stopping in front of him. Hikaru took a deep breath as the rider got up off of the motorcycle and took off their helmet.

"Hey loser,"

"Hello Grandmother," said Hikaru with a forced smile. Kazuha gave her grandson a half smile. She still had her outrageous flowery hairstyle that Hikaru and Kaoru had tried pranking her with back when they were kids. It was if she merely kept it to mock the two of them.

"So where's the idiot?" she asked practically slamming her helmet into the nearest servant. The poor servant nearly fell over from the pressure from being hit in the gut.

"I don't know really," said Hikaru trying to sound casual.

"Don't lie to me," said Kazuha, "I hate being lied to like that."

"Who's lying to you?" asked Hikaru, "I'm not."

"Whatever," said his grandmother slapping his upside his head, "I don't care about seeing you per say. I'm here to see those babies that actually have some brains since they have a smart mother. Now where are they?"

"The babies? I actually don't know," said Hikaru.

"You seriously don't know where your own kids are?" asked Kazuha.

"I just assumed they're with their other father that's all," said Hikaru, "And like I said I don't know where he is."

"Do you know anything besides how to be an idiot?" asked Kazuha. Hikaru groaned. "Well they'll have to be home sooner or later. I'll just go chill in their room until they come back."

"Uh no, you don't have to do that!" said Hikaru running after her trying to keep her from going upstairs.

* * *

Kaoru raced into the nursery where his babies were all resting.

"Okay, okay first things first I'm going to split you three up so she can't get to the three of you all at once," he said first picking up Benjiro and putting him into one of the baby baskets, "I'm going to hide you in my room!" He raced off as fast has he could and put his son hidden on the bed.

"You'll be safe here while your Daddy Hikaru works on getting rid of that woman!" he assured the baby before hurrying back to the nursery. When he came up he picked up Kotoko.

"I think I'll hide you in your sister's room!" he decided putting her into a baby seat and carrying her fast towards Hisano's room. He put her behind one of her huge dollhouses.

"You just stay here until its safe which hopefully won't be for too much longer," he told her before running off again. He had just gotten back to the nursery and picked up Hisano trying to decide where he should hide her when he heard the door opening again.

"Oh here you are loser,"

Kaoru slowly turned around with Umeko in his arms.

"Hello Grandmother," he said as calmly as he could.

"Whatever I don't care about you," said Kazuha walking towards him, "I'm here to see her and her brother and sister. Now hand her over."

"Uh I don't think that's such a good idea Grandma," said Kaoru timidly trying to back away.

"I'm sorry did the start of that sentence start with "It if would please your highness?" asked Kazuha. Before Kaoru could respond Kazuha managed to grab Umeko from his hands and held her up. Her little feet and arms wiggled in air as her great-grandmother held her.

"So who's this one, Kotoko or Umeko?" Kazuha asked.

"Umeko I think," said Kaoru.

"So your father finally got his wish to have the Umeko in the family huh? I never got why he liked that name so much."

"Yeah weird but what can you do?" asked Kaoru trying to get his daughter back. Kazuha merely moved the baby out of his reach closer to her.

"So anything special about you?" she asked. Umeko responded by managing to pluck a flower from Kazuha's hair. Kaoru gasped worried about what his grandmother would do. Kazuha looked from the flower to Umeko and back again.

"So you like flowers like your great-grandmother huh?" she said at last, "Something tells me you're going to be my favorite."

"Oh Umeko I'm so sorry!" said Kaoru, "I should have hidden you first. Now you'll never know peace."

"I heard that," said Kazuha, "If you don't shut-up I'll make sure you never know peace, ever!"


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi was sitting at her work desk focusing on her latest job when she heard her phone going off. She flipped it open and saw that it was a text message from Hikaru asking her if she could pick up the twins from school today.

'_Sure I can, everything ok at home?' _she text back.

'_No it's not! Whatever you do don't come home! When you pick up the twins take them to your father's place or something!' _was the message Hikaru sent back. Haruhi was a little bit puzzled.

'_What's going on?' _she text back.

'_Something bad, something really bad! It's too late for us and the triplets but save yourself and the twins! Don't come home until we let you know it's safe!'_

'_Ok seriously what is going on?'_

'_I'll let you know once it's safe for you and the twins to come back!'_

Haruhi was even more confused then before but then she got distracted when she noticed what time it was. She would have to leave now if she was going to get the kids.

'_What about Shoji?' _she text Hikaru as she gathered up her things.

'_I'll let Norio know where to get him! But don't bring him either, spare him!'_

This wasn't making any sense to Haruhi at all.

"Everything okay Haruhi?" Kioko asked as Haruhi walked past her front desk.

"Apparently I have to go and get the kids from school," said Haruhi, "Something's going on at the house but Hikaru won't tell me what."

"Oh dear I hope it's nothing bad," said Kioko.

"Well I'm not sure," said Haruhi, "You know how those two like to exaggerating. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," said Kioko.

* * *

Haruhi had just arrived at the school when she received text from Norio.

'_Is everything alright? I got a message from Hikaru saying I need to come to your father's house to get Shoji,'_

'_I don't know what's going on,' _Haruhi text back, _'I'm going to try getting a hold of him or Kaoru and figure this out. I'll let you know what's going on after I talk to them again._

'_Okay thanks,'_

Before Haruhi could send a text to Hikaru he sent her a new one.

'_Did you get the kids?'_

'_I just got to the school and waiting for them. Care to tell me what's going on?'_

'_I'll tell you once it's safe!' _Haruhi groaned and finally having enough called Hikaru's cell phone.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Hikaru when he answered.

"You tell me!" said Haruhi, "What is so wrong I can't' bring the twins back to the house? Are you like being held hostage or something?"

"Something like that," said Hikaru.

"I heard that loser," said another voice in the background. Haruhi recognized it.

"Is that your grandmother?" she asked. She heard what sounded like wrestling and next thing she knew someone else was on the phone.

"Yes Haruhi it's me," said Kazuha, "So are you brining the kids home or not?"

"Can I talk to Hikaru again real fast?" asked Haruhi.

"Here loser," she heard Kazuha say.

"Hikaru is she the only reason you don't want me to come home?" asked Haruhi.

"Isn't that reason enough?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm not hiding out at my father's house away from my babies just so I don't have to deal with your grandmother!" she snapped, "I'm coming home with the twins and Shoji whether you like it or not! You can't keep me from my babies Hikaru!" In the background she could hear the sound of Kazuha laughing.

"You tell him Haruhi!" she cheered.

"I'll be home soon," said Haruhi calmly as she hung up. She text Norio to tell him to just come to the mansion to pick up the children right as they came running up to her and her car.

"Mommy what are you doing here?" asked Hisano.

"Apparently I needed to pick you three up today," said Haruhi. She helped all three into the back seat and strapped them in safely.

"Is Daddy Hikaru okay?" Mitsu asked cautiously.

"Yes," Haruhi assured him, "He's just busy because your great-grandmother is at the mansion."

"You mean the weird flower hair lady?" Mitsu asked.

"Yes her," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi how could you do this to our children?!" Hikaru shouted when Haruhi and the kids got home.

"You're over exaggerating again Hikaru," said Haruhi pushing him aside to make more room for her and the kids, "Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs in the nursery," Hikaru admitted pointing upwards.

"Good come on kids lets go see your great-grandmother," said Haruhi heading to the stairs without a fuss. The twins decided to fallow after her. Shoji was about to follow when Hikaru reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Shoji," he said.

"Um okay," said Shoji not sure if he should trust Hikaru or Haruhi in this instance.

* * *

"So this one's named after her grandmother huh?" Kazuha asked holding Kotoko in her arms, "I bet that made the tyranny dad happy huh?"

"Yes yes it did," muttered Kaoru.

"Where did you get the name Benjiro from though?" asked Kazuha.

"Haruhi's dad came up with it when we were pregnant with the twins," Kaoru explained.

"Hmm well you'll be happy to know I like it," Kazuha declared.

"Whoopee-do," muttered Kaoru twirling his finger. They were distracted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hi, anyone in here?" asked Haruhi walking into the nursery.

"Well hello Haruhi, long time no see," said Kazuha.

"Hi Kazuha," said Haruhi calmly.

"Haruhi what are you doing back here?!" shouted Kaoru.

"Kaoru be quiet," said both women.

"I see you met the babies already," said Haruhi looking at her daughter in Kazuha's arms.

"Yes and you'll be happy to know after years of trying I finally found one I can call my favorite," said Kazuha. She put Kotoko back into her crib and picked up Umeko, "From now on she's my favorite."

"Oh really why her?" asked Haruhi.

"She shares my love for flowers," said Kazuha proudly.

"All she did was pluck a flower from your oversized head," muttered Kaoru.

"That just means she likes flowers. Besides how else would explain all these flower themed items she has?" asked Kazuha.

"I pick those out great-grandmother," said Hisano walking into the room followed by her brother. Kazuha immediately handed Haruhi Umeko and walked right up to Hisano.

"You've grown," she stated to the little girl looking her over, "Tell me have you found something you're passionate about?"

"I like making room look pretty," said Hisano.

"Oh really huh?" said Kazuha, "I don't think we've had an interior decorated in the family before. That sounds like a great thing to peruse. Haruhi, you and the two losers have to make sure Hisano grows up to become one of the best interior decorators in all of Japan, possibly the world got it?"

"Uh well I don't want to put pressure one the little girl or anything," said Haruhi.

"Who's pressuring her? She likes what she's doing. You just got to make sure you nurture her gift is all," said Kazuha, "I expect big things from her being the next powerful Hitachiin woman, anymore then the other two as well." Then she turned and looked at Mitsu, "And what about you? What are you planning on doing with your life?"

"I want to make robots," said Mitsu.

"Sounds boring, like your fathers, so I guess it'll work just fine," said Kazuha.

"It's not boring!" Mitsu declared, "Robots are fun and cool! What do you know stupid crazy lady?!" At that Kazuha pulled out a pickle and held it up to Mitsu's nose. The smell was so strong that his eyes started to water and he cried out. Kaoru raced over and picked him up in his arms.

"There there I know I know," he said trying to comfort his son.

"Next time you feel like insulting an apparently stupid crazy old lady, make sure she's not armed okay kid?" said Kazuha. She took hold of Hisano's hand, "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Hisano.

"Well I figured you'd be the best to make this place look festive for the holidays and I want this place to look nice for such a time while I'm here," Kazuha explained as she led her great-granddaughter out of the room.

"So I take it this means you're going to be staying here for the holidays?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah or as long as I feel like it," said Kazuha.

"Great," muttered Kaoru still truing to comfort his son, "Now we're stuck with yet another holiday ruined by her! I feel so bad for the kid especially Umeko and Hisano since Grandma really seems to like them!"

Haruhi walked over to the two other cribs and looked at the two babies in them.

"What did she say about them?" she asked.

"She seemed to like the idea that we named Kotoko after your mother," said Kaoru still trying to comfort Mitsu. Haruhi walked over and took him into his arms.

"You see this is why we warned you not to bring the kids here. Things like this happen!" said Kaoru.

"Well Mitsu shouldn't have said those things to her," said Haruhi, "You got to learn to be nicer Mitsu especially with Christmas coming up. You don't want Santa to not bring you a toy do you?" Mitsu looked at his mother in the eyes even though his were still tearing up.

"He, he won't bring me presents?" he asked.

"If you don't behave he won't," Haruhi told him, "Can we count on you to be good for the Christmas season?"

"Yes Mommy I will I promise!" Mitsu swore to his mother.

"Good, now let's go to the bathroom and see if we can help you with that smell," said Haruhi carrying her son to the nearest bathroom. She got a washcloth damped and put it over her son's eyes. "Now then let's go and lay you down on your bed for a little bit." She led him to his room and laid him down. "We'll come and check on you later for dinner alright?"

"Okay Mommy," said Mitsu. Haruhi gave him a kiss and headed out of the room.

Kaoru was waiting for her outside.

"Is he doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah for now," said Haruhi.

"Don't you think you're being too hard on him asking him to behave for such a long period? I don't think Santa would appreciate a liar like that," said Kaoru as the two walked together.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Mitsu you know he's a hell raiser. He takes after his old men like that," said Kaoru.

"Well maybe I have faith in our son that he'll behave for the Christmas season," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, we shall see won't we?" said Kaoru.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Later that night during dinner Kazuha sat next to Hisano while holding Umeko in her hands watching as Hisano drew up different ideas of how to design the many different rooms at the Hitachiin Mansion.

"Mmmhmm, and how about the southern lounge?" asked Kazuha.

"Um I think we should try gold color there," said Hisano as she drew up what she thought the room should look like.

"Excellent," said Kazuha. Haruhi reached over and picked up a few more of the pictures Hisano had drawn up. They all almost looked like they had been drawn up by a professional.

"These are good honey," she commented.

"Yeah and that's saying something seeing as how when her lame brain fathers were her age they could barley draw up stick figures," said Kazuha. Both Hikaru and Kaoru dropped their dining utensils in annoyance.

"Um Kazuha did you want a chance to hold one of the other babies?" Haruhi asked trying to ease the tension.

"Nah I'm good with this one," said Kazuha, "There's just something about this one I feel a connection with."

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi.

"I'll talk one Haruhi," she heard the twins' grandfather offer from the other side of the table.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I almost forgot you were there," she apologized.

"That's alright, I'm use to it," he said with a kind smile. He walked over towards the babies bed that still held Kotoko and Benjiro and pick little Ben up. "You are doing a good job raising them Haruhi I must say."Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah there were times we were nervous we'd get grandkids more like those two," said Kazuha. Hikaru started rubbing his temple while Kaoru groaned looking up towards the ceiling. "Uh anyway," said Haruhi, "has our holiday party been scheduled?" Kaoru looked down.

"No now that you mention it," he said.

"Big surprise," said Kazuha.

"Hey none of our other friends have scheduled their parties yet either!" insisted Hikaru.

"Except for Hunny," Kaoru reminded him under his breath.

"I heard that," said Kazuha, "Is that the midget?"

"Uh yes," said Haruhi.

"But it's just one and we have how many friends and acquaintances?" Hikaru argued.

"I don't know you tell me," said Kazuha bluntly, "Why would I be keeping track of things like that? Isn't that your job?"

"That sounds like something Daddies would say to someone like Tono," said Hisano.

"Really, I don't know why," said Kazuha.

"That sounds like something they would say too," said Mitsu.

"How are you feeling by the way honey?" asked Haruhi.

"It was just a pickle, I doubt he'll die from it," said Kazuha.

"Oh thanks for your concern," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Are you guys going to be okay tomorrow while I'm at work with your grandmother around?" Haruhi later that night as she sat between her two lovers in bed

Neither one said anything at first. Both merely pretended that they were entranced with what it was they were reading.

"Guys you know your attitude doesn't make this situation any better," Haruhi finally pointed out.

"That's easy for you to say," said Hikaru.

"You didn't grow up around her," said Kaoru.

"I thought you said you didn't usually see her growing up. She was always on the go like your parents," Haruhi said.

"We still had to endure her and there was no why to know when or where she was going to show up," said Kaoru.

"Still though, you're both grown men, can't you act a little bit mature for the sake of the season and your children?" asked Haruhi, "And for me?" Both twins looked at her at that comment. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Alright Haruhi," said Hikaru giving her a kiss.

"For your sake we'll try to be better we promise," said Kaoru. He turned her head around and kissed her as well.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She hoped she hadn't overwhelmed the twins with asking them to be nice to their grandmother.

* * *

"Where's the coffee, I need coffee," Kazuha ordered walking into the dinging room the next morning.

"Good morning Grandmother," said the twins both cheerfully.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Kazuha as she poured herself some coffee.

"Nothing," her grandson insisted.

"Whatever," said Kazuha. She didn't seem to notice as the door opened and in walked Kai.

"Good morning Kaoru," she said cheerfully, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be quite so late with these but I have some names of some good decorating companies to help decorate your house for the holidays." She held out a portfolio.

"No need for that," said Kazuha grabbing the portfolio and tossing it off to the side, "Hisano's taking care of the decorations this year."

"Oh Mrs. Hitachiin hello!" said Kai in surprise.

"I see you're still working for these losers. One would almost think he'd be working for you now," said Kazuha looking Kai over, "You've gotten fat you know that?"

"Well actually it's a baby bump, I'm pregnant," Kai told her.

"You are, but I thought you were a lesbo," said Kazuha.

"I am, Lei and I got a sperm donor," Kai explained, "In fact technically the baby I'm carrying comes from Lei's egg that's been fertilized."

"Oh yeah and who's the lucky donor?" asked Kazuha.

"Uh well, it's your son Hikaru," Kai admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you want to have your baby fathered by that loser?" asked Kazuha.

"They seemed like a good match," said Kai.

"Whatever," said Kazuha, "but if you have a girl you better make sure you find her something to be passionate about understood? It's one thing to have sissy boys in the Hitachiin family but I for one will not tolerate any sissy girls in this family."

"Uh yes Ma'am," said Kai.

"Grandma would you stop it, don't frighten the poor woman alright? She doesn't need that kind of stress while pregnant," said Kaoru getting up and walking over to his loyal assistant. He picked up the portfolio and looked it over. "I'm sure any one of these companies can set up our decorations the way Hisano wants to if she's made up her mind about how she wants each room…,"

"She has," said Kazuha, "We stayed up late coming to a final decision.

"How late exactly?" asked Hikaru jumping up.

"I don't know does it matter?" asked Kazuha.

"Yes it does!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, "She's only a little girl, she needs her sleep!"

"She's fine," said Kazuha, "Honestly you two worry too much." She walked out of the room annoyed.

"Haruhi's not making this easy for us is she?" asked Hikaru.

"She's not making this easy on a lot of us," said Kaoru, "Even if she does mean well." He started looking through the folder at the different decoration agencies. "I hope whoever we select don't mind getting bossed around by a little girl."

* * *

"No No No!" Hisano shouted at some of the workers where trying to set up a Christmas tree near one of the walls, "That tree goes near the window!" It was Saturday and the designing agency had arrived to help decorate the Hitachiin family home. They said they were even willing to do whatever it was Hisano told them to do.

"Uh yes ma'am," said the two workers not feeling like they should argue with the little girl they way she was ordering them around. They quickly moved the tree over to where she ordered them to put it.

"Well you sure do seem to know what you're doing," said Kazuha, "You're showing the true traits of us Hitachiin women. I must say I'm very impressed."

"Thank you great-grandmother, but I have other things to worry about," said Hisano walking past the woman and to another big room that was being decorated. In it a few employees were up on ladders hanging red ribbons on the walls.

"Who told you to use those ribbons!" the little girl loudly. She shouted so loudly she accidentally made one almost lose his balance and fall off his ladder. "These ribbons are too small! I said big ribbons, big! What part of big don't you understand!"

"What's going on in here?!" asked Haruhi running into the room. She looked up and saw the poor decorator somehow struggling to pull himself back up. "Oh my god, are you alright?!"

"Yes, Ma'am," the man struggled to get up back on to his ladder, only to start crawling down with the other employees.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi with deep concern for the man.

"I'm afraid to say your daughter may have accidentally scared me when she corrected us on what size bows we're suppose to be using," the man explained as kindly as he could.

"Hisano did you do that?" Haruhi asked her daughter sternly.

"I wouldn't have to if they had put up the right bows in the first place!" said Hisano.

"She's right ma'am," said the worker insisted, "Now what size did you need?"

"This size duh!" said Hisano picking one up from a box that was only slightly bigger then the ones they had been trying to hang up earlier.

"Yes ma'am we'll get right on it!" said the decorators as they grabbed the bows and got back up on the ladders. Haruhi looked down at her daughter sternly.

"You got to learn to be nicer to the people working for you young lady!" she scolded her.

"Well excuse me for wanting our house to look its best," said Hisano walking out of the room in a huff.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Haruhi out loud.

"She embracing her passion, Is that so wrong?" Kazuha asked appearing next to her.

"It is when she's nearly making people fall down off of ladders!" said Haruhi.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Kazuha.

* * *

"Master Hikaru package for you," said a butler bring Hikaru a big box.

"Oh good it must be the triplets' presents," said Hikaru taking the box. He placed it down onto the table and opened. Gently he took out all three snow globes out to look at them.

They each had their own inner part and inscription on the stand that read Merry 1st Christmas Umeko, Benjiro and Kotoko respectably.

"They're perfect," Hikaru admired.

"Daddy Hikaru I'm board," whined Mitsu walking into the room, "Can you play with me?"

"Huh oh sure," said Hikaru.

"What are these?" asked Mitsu looking at the different snow globes.

"Your brother and sisters' Christmas presents don't touch them alright," said Hikaru.

"How come I didn't get a special present for my first Christmas?" asked Mitsu slightly jealous.

"You did you just don't remember them," Hikaru explained.

"What was it?" asked Mitsu.

"It was," Hikaru started to say only to get interrupted when Hisano came into the room followed by several more decorators Haruhi and Kazuha.

"Do you all have your instructions?" asked Hisano sternly.

"Do you need us to move out of your way honey?" asked Hikaru standing up.

"Yes, get out!" Hisano ordered.

"Hisano don't talk to your father like that!" Haruhi scolded her daughter again.

"Haruhi its fine," said Hikaru, "I'll get out of your hair."

"She still shouldn't talk that way to you!" said Haruhi.

Mitsu meanwhile decided he would be helpful and gather up the snow globes to take them out of the room.

"Mitsu what are you doing?!" Hisano snapped when she saw what her brother was doing. It started Mitsu so much he lost his balance.

"No!" Hikaru shouted as he saw his son start to fall and smash all three globes shattered around him.

"Mitsu are you alright?!" shouted Haruhi running over to her son and helping him up from the glass mess.

"Yes Mommy," said Mitsu.

"Mitsu how could you?" asked Hikaru, "What did I tell you? Don't touch and you still touched! Now looked what happened!"

"I'm sorry Daddy," said Mitsu.

"Well sorry doesn't fix your brother and sisters' presents!" said Hikaru. "You've been a naughty boy!" At that Mitsu raced out of the room.

"Hikaru was that called for?" asked Haruhi.

"You tell me," said Hikaru looking at the mess with despair.

"Can we just get this cleaned up so we can get this room decorated and would it kill you people to do it right for once?!"

"Hisano you're not exactly being a nice little girl yourself! Stop being so mean!" said Haruhi, "If you can't be nice go to your room now!"

"But how will this room get done?" asked Hisano.

"It'll get done on its own. Go to your room young lady!" Haruhi ordered.

Hisano stormed off.

"Was _that _necessary?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't you start!" said Haruhi.

"I think you two both screwed up with these kids," said Kazuha, "Nice going."


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey did I miss anything?" Kaoru asked coming out of his studio carrying a bunch of sketches in his hands.

"Mitsu broke the snow globes I got for the triplets in a matter of minutes of receiving them!" said Hikaru mad, "I had to special order them! Now what am I going to get the triplets for Christmas?!"

"Here's an idea. Get off your lazy ass and go shopping," Kazuha mentioned casually.

"Yeah like I can find a really great first Christmas present for the triplets at some random store," Hikaru argued.

"You won't know until you get going, Move!" Kazuha ordered pointing to the front door.

"Maybe you should take Mitsu with you," said Haruhi.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't think he meant to break those presents. I think he was just trying to help. Plus I had told him if he was a bad boy he wouldn't get presents. You yelling at him might have not been a good thing for him," said Haruhi sheepishly.

"I told you it might not have been a good idea," taunted Kaoru.

"Fine fine I'll take him with me," said Hikaru. He walked off to go find his son.

"That's not a bad idea and all Haruhi but you should also do something to mend things with your daughter don't you think?" asked Kazuha.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru confused.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Haruhi insisted, "She was being naughty!"

"Is it bad to help fuel her passion?" asked Kazuha.

"No but she needs limits!" said Haruhi.

"Do you think she realized that when you yelled at her?" asked Kazuha.

"Well I doubt that," Haruhi admitted.

"Yeah no shit," said Kazuha, "You should go tell her that and maybe explain to her about limits."

"But you were the one that was encouraging her to be like that!" said Haruhi.

"No I was encouraging to do what she liked. I didn't she didn't mean limits. Isn't that the parents job?" asked Kazuha before walking off.

"Still think we need to be extra sweet to her?" Kaoru asked smugly.

"Shut-up!" snapped Haruhi. She walked off to find Hisano. When she didn't find her in the playroom or her bedroom, she tried asking some of the staff if they knew where she was.

"I think I saw her going outside to her playhouse," said one of the maids. Haruhi grabbed a coat and hurried out to find her little girl.

"Hisano?" Haruhi asked knocking at the door. No one answered. Haruhi looking in through one of the windows to see her daughter sitting at a play table looking upset. Haruhi fiddled with the door and managed to walk into the playhouse, "Hi honey." Hisano didn't respond and just sat sulking.

"Honey I'm sorry if you're upset about me yelling at you. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that," Haruhi apologized to her daughter.

"I just wanted to make sure everything looked pretty for the Holidays," muttered Hisano. Haruhi could see a small tear come down her cheek.

"I know honey I know," said Haruhi, "And you were doing a wonderful job. I don't think I've seen the house look so pretty before. But you have to learn to be nicer to the people working for you. You didn't like it when I was yelling at you or when your brother says rude things to you. Do you think those workers really liked having those mean things said to them?" Hisano thought about it for a moment.

"No," she admitted. Haruhi nodded.

"If I promise to try to not yell at you so much, can you promise to try and be nicer to the decorators?" she asked.

"Yes Mommy," said Hisano.

"Okay let's go outside, it's cold out here!" said Haruhi. Mother and daughter headed off back to the house holding hands. When they got back inside they rounded up the decorators into one room.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about how I acted around you when you were all working so hard and actually doing a good job at it. I'll try to be nicer about it," she said.

"Oh that's so sweet," said one of the workers.

"So is everyone okay with getting back to work?" asked Haruhi. The workers all nodded and hurried back to work.

"If you have any questions please ask," said Hisano kindly.

"I knew there was a good little girl in you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, too bad it doesn't come out too often," Kaoru teased still holding his papers, "Especially when you see what's one these papers.

"What's on them?" asked Haruhi cautiously. Kaoru smirked.

"On nothing just your Holiday party Outfits!" he said in an evil tone holding them.

"Mommy!" Hisano cried clinging to her mother, "He has hair designs too! He has hair designs too!"

"Isn't there anyway you can do some of these without doing the hair?" asked Haruhi holding her daughter close.

"Heck no!" said Kaoru.

"Mommy," Hisano whined to her mother, "Daddy Kaoru's being mean again!"

"It'll be okay honey, besides Santa already knows to bring him and your other father lumps of coal," said Haruhi.

"Hey!" said Kaoru.

* * *

Hikaru and Mitsu walked around a huge mall not really talking. Hikaru held Mitsu's hand tight to make sure he didn't run off and get lost. Mitsu kept thinking he should do or say something to try to make it up for what he did back at the house.

"This looks interesting," said Hikaru stopping in front of what looked like a new baby store. In it were all sorts of new and unique baby items. "I wonder if they have anything worth getting a baby for their Christmas." He turned to walk into the store with Mitsu still in toe. As they walked in Mitsu saw what he thought was Santa Clause standing off by himself waving to the different children as they past. He looked up at his father who was busy looking at the different baby items. "Don't wonder off too much now Mitsu," Hikaru said letting go of his son's hand temporarily to look at an object. Mitsu however chose to ignore his father's warning and wondered back towards the entrance of the store where he saw Santa was still standing. He look back to see if Hikaru had noticed if he was missing yet and hurried out of store and over to Santa Clause. "

"Excuse me Mr. Santa?" he said tugging at Santa's red coat.

"Yes, did you want to ask me to bring you something for Christmas?" asked Santa.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," said Mitsu, "I've been a naughty boy who doesn't deserve a toy this year."

"Oh and why not?" asked Santa.

"Well because I was naughty and broke my brother and sisters' special first Christmas presents," Mitsu admitted.

"Did you on purpose?" asked Santa.

"Not really, I was just trying to help move them," said Mitsu.

"Then it was an accident and you shouldn't be so upset about it," said Santa.

"Maybe but," said Mitsu, "I kind was a little bit jealous of the idea of them getting a special toy for Christmas and not me."

"Something tells me it was still an accident," Santa assured him, "You seem like a really nice boy to me. You're just getting use to things like having babies around the house. I'm sure I'll be coming to your house this year."

"If you do can you just try bringing something that's really special for my brother and sisters' so their first Christmas is a nice one?" asked Mitsu.

"Don't worry, that's already taken care of Mitsu," said Santa with a wink.

"Thanks Santa," said Mitsu, "Hey wait a minute how did you know my name?"

"I'm Santa I know every child in the world," said Santa with a laugh.

"Huh?" asked Mitsu.

"Mitsu here you," said Hikaru walking over to him with some shopping bags, "I told you not to wonder off away from me. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to ask Santa if he could bring the babies new special first Christmas presents," said Mitsu. Hikaru sighed.

"Oh yeah?" he said, "And what did Santa say?"

"He said he had taken care of it," said Mitsu.

"Oh yeah?" asked Hikaru, "Where is he?"

"He's right over there," said Mitsu pointing to where he and Santa had been standing; only Santa was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Hmm maybe he had to go feed his reindeer," said Hikaru, "Look Mitsu I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I realize now that you were just trying to be nice and helpful."

"I was a little bit jealous the babies were getting something special for Christmas," Mitsu confessed. Hikaru actually smiled at that comment.

"That's my boy!" he said patting his back, "It's okay to be jealous over something like that. I would too at your age. Come on let's go home."

"Okay," said Mitsu.

* * *

"We're home," Hikaru called out when he and Mitsu returned to the mansion.

"Oh goody," was the greeting they got from Kazuha who was once again was holding Umeko, "Did you find something to help shut your trap?"

"Yes," said Hikaru with a sneer.

"Good," said Kazuha, "And what about you shrimp, did figure out what you did wrong?"

"Yes," said Mitsu.

"Good, that'll keep you parents quiet for a while. You should go play it'll keep you busy and out of trouble," said Kazuha.

"Yes Great-Grandmother," said Mitsu running off.

"I love being called great," said Kazuha happily.

"Yeah I bet you do," said Hikaru.

* * *

The weeks soon past and the Hitachiin-Fujioka family were soon caught up in the craziness that was the Holiday season going to party after party. Each one Kaoru had a new dress to show Haruhi and Hisano off in. Sometimes when they dared take their triplets with them to the party he'd had outfits to show Umeko and Kotoko off in. It was starting to get really intense. Haruhi was getting whipped out.

* * *

"So what kind of plans do you guys have for tomorrow, on Christmas?" Haruhi asked on Christmas Eve night as she and the twins got ready for bed.

"Don't worry Haruhi we're keeling it simple," Hikaru assured her.

"We're going to have be just the eight of us, your dad, our parents and ahem our grandparents all day tomorrow," Kaoru told her.

"That still sounds crazy!" said Haruhi.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin family," cheered the two brothers kissing her cheeks.

* * *

Mitsu lay in bed thinking long and hard about what was going to happen tomorrow. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about not getting a present. Santa said he was, but at the same time did he really deserve one? Finally he got out of his bed and walked across the hallway to his sister's room.

"Hisano are you awake?" he asked. Hisano moaned and looked over at her brother.

"Well I am now, what do you want?" she asked.

"I can't sleep," said Mitsu, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure you can," said Hisano. Mitsu climbed in and cuddled close to his sister. Being near someone he cared about really did make him feel better.

* * *

"Hisano, Mitsu?"

The two twins woke up the next morning to see their parents standing over them smiling.

"Good morning you too," said Haruhi. "Did you two want to come downstairs and open your presents?"

"Yeah!" said Hisano climbing out of her bed.

"Okay," said Mitsu as he climbed out as well.

"You two go ahead. We're going to go fetch your siblings okay?" said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Hisano and Mitsu holding hands and racing down to the room where all their Christmas presents were waiting for them. There their great-grandparents were waiting for them.

"You two going to open the presents?" asked their great-grandfather.

"Yeah!" said Hisano running over and starting to unwrap her different presents. Mitsu also started to, only with not as much enthusiasm.

"So did you kids get anything good?" Haruhi asked when she Hikaru and Kaoru all walked into the room with the babies. Kazuha was quick to move and snatch Umeko from Kaoru much to his dismay.

"Look at all these toys and clothes Mommy!" said Hisano happily.

"That look nice honey said Haruhi.

"What about you Mitsu?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I got a lot of nice things," said Mitsu.

"I got some presents here for the babies," said Kaoru carrying some boxes over to Hikaru Haruhi and Kazuha.

"Oh look at these nice things," said Haruhi as each present was opened.

"Those snow globes would have been really nice," said Hikaru softly.

"You whine too much you know that?" said Kazuha.

"Hey Mitsu," said his great-grandfather, "Do you see that big red present over there behind the tree? Can you bring it over here for the babies? Be careful it's heavy."

"Um okay," said Mitsu as he carefully pulled it out and brought it over to the adults.

"What's this?" asked Kaoru.

"Open it and find out duh," said Kazuha. Kaoru rolled his eyes and opened the box to show three snow globes just like the ones Hikaru had ordered for the triplets.

"Where did these come from?!" Hikaru asked nearly dropping Kotoko at the sight.

"Maybe Santa brought you some replacements," said his grandfather. Mitsu looked over at the man who winked at him with a smile, "Right Mitsu?"

"Uh yeah," said Mitsu smiling back at his great-grandfather.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh this has been such a nice Christmas!" cooed Ranka as the family all sat around the dining table enjoying a holiday dinner, "I love babies first Christmases."

"So did you like your presents Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you think?" asked Ranka as he stood up and twirled around in a new blue dress he had only gotten that day.

"Ranka you look fabulous!" cheered Yuzuha clasping her hands.

"Well I wouldn't look this fabulous if it weren't for you," said Ranka with a wink. Yuzuha giggled.

"I just hope one of the children decide to follow into the world of fashion," she said softly.

"Well unless that one give up his so called love for wanting to build robots," said Kazuha nodding to Mitsu, "You can try one of those two." She nodded to Kotoko and Benjiro who were being held and fed by Haruhi and Hikaru. "This one's already taken." She smiled sweetly at Umeko in her arms.

"Are you really convinced she's going to follow in your footsteps Mother?" Yuzuha asked.

"Oh yes I can feel it," said Kazuha.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll blame you two naturally and constantly whine and complain that the two of deliberately made her turn away from flowers and flower arrangement," Kazuha threatened with a serious glare.

"Well we should really make sure she doesn't stray from the path of Ikebana then huh?" said Hikaru.

"Damn right," said Kazuha.

"Hmm," said Yuzuha looking over the other two babies, "I can't tell if either one's going to want to be like me and love fashion. I also can't tell if anyone is going to want to possibly take after their dear sweet mommy and be a lawyer."

"Oh three generations of lawyers?" said Ranka sounding intrigued, "That would bring nothing but joy to Kotoko in Heaven I'm sure."

"I just want them to be happy," Haruhi spoke up.

"I agree with Haruhi," said Mr. Hitachiin, "it's good to know that kids are simply happy."

"Yes happy children are most likely to succeed later on in life," said his father-in-law.

"Sure they can be that too," said Yuzuha.

"Well I'm sure this going to make the two losers happy, we're leaving tomorrow," said Kazuha.

"You are?" asked Haruhi, "But what about New years?"

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"The lady already said she wants to leave tomorrow," said Hikaru.

"See told you," said Kazuha.

* * *

"Well it was nice spending Christmas with you two," said Haruhi the next morning as the family all stood outside the house on the front steps watching Kazuha getting ready leave on her motorcycle. Her husband was already sitting and relaxing in a waiting limo to follow her.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't a complete waist of my time considering that I found out how Hisano's going to make her name in the world and I found a future leader of Ikebana School," said Kazuha smiling at Umeko being held by Kaoru. "As for the rest of them well I hope you can show them the right way Haruhi, especially as Kotoko. As a female she needs to Demas right her strength."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"Well see you losers later," said Kazuha. She put on her helmet and started up her bike. She was soon racing out the front gate followed by the limo. Mr. Hitachiin leaned out and waved good-bye one more time before the limo and bike were completely gone. Both Hikaru and Kaoru all sighed happily with relief.

"Happy Days Are Here Again!" they both cheered as they walked back into the mansion.

"Well I do have to admit you were on what qualifies as your best behavior while she was here," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"I know it must have been stressful for you," said Haruhi, "but you see you lived you got to admit it wasn't that bad correct?" Both twins thought about it for a moment.

"Nah," they both said.

Haruhi figured she didn't have time to worry about the twins and their problems with their grandmother. With Christmas over they could now focus on the bigger holiday, New Years. If Christmas was crazy, New Years was chaos. Haruhi was being dragged to even more parties or events to celebrate the upcoming new years. She had hoped she would have more time to do things like helping to clean the house or make some of the food for New Years. However as before the staff handled everything except for decorating. Hisano had that covered nicely, although she was a lot nicer about this time around to the workers who were helping to put them up. However once again on the actual day on the holiday the twins promised Haruhi it would be just the family. That suited Haruhi just fine. They spend New Years Eve playing the most simplest of games for the sake of the kids followed by Hikaru and Kaoru giving Hisano and Mitsu a traditional otoshidama_._

"How much money did you give them?" Haruhi asked as the kids opened their envelopes.

"Just three hundred," said Hikaru.

"Three hundred?" said Haruhi.

"They're only three after all," said Kaoru.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "Hisano, Mitsu come on let's got to bed."

"But we want to stay up and see the first sunset!" the two of them whined.

"You will we promise. You just need your sleep so you can and go visit the shrine with us later," said Haruhi.

"Daddies?" said the twins looking hopeful at their fathers.

"No sadly we agree with your mother," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Both brother and sister looked at each other.

"Hisano?" said Mitsu.

"Yeah," said Hisano nodding her head. Both immediately tried to run away from their parents. Their fathers however were too quick for the two of them and managed to snatch their kids up before they could make it out of the room.

"We will make you up when the sun comes up we promise," Haruhi assured the two of them, "But we also want to see you get some sleep so you can go visit the shrine tomorrow with the rest of us alright?" The twins responded by fighting harder to get out of their fathers' arms.

"Let's go," both fathers declared as they dragged the two children off to their rooms. After the twins were in bed, Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru spent most of the evening playing more games enjoying the delicious food the staff had left for them to enjoy. All of the staff had been allowed to go home for New Years. It made the house awfully quiet, but at the same time sort of peaceful.

"So who do you think is going to need the first diaper change on the New Year?" Hikaru joked as the three of them played some karuta.

"Hmm that's a good question," said Kaoru, "I'm going to guess Kotoko's going to."

"No I'm thinking Umeko," said Hikaru.

"What about you Haruhi?" asked Kaoru, "Who do you think will have to be changed first?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Usually since they always seemed to have to be changed around the same time. I'm more curious about who's going to do something mean or crazy, one of you or one of the other twins."

"Oh a challenge," said Hikaru.

"A challenge we like!" said Kaoru.

"Oh god what have I done," muttered Haruhi. Just then she looked over at her clock.

"Hey guys one more minute to midnight." The three of them all walked out to the front steps each holding hands. Soon they could hear the sound of a bell being rung way off in the distance.

"Happy New Years You Two," said Haruhi.

"And Happy New Years To You Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru both kissing her cheek.

"Let's see you kissed me first last year," said Kaoru, "So that means…,"

"I get to be first this year," said Hikaru eagerly taking Haruhi's first lip kiss of the New Year. Haruhi smiled before turning and giving Kaoru his kiss as well.

"How much longer until the sunrise?" asked Haruhi.

"We still have a few hours," said Hikaru, "Let's go finish our card game."

* * *

The next few hours past nice and calmly for everyone as they continued to play their game until they finally went and woke the twins up and took the sleeping triplets from their beds. The family all walked out to the highest balcony where they could see the sunrise the best.

"How come the babies are still asleep?" Mitsu asked as they stood waiting.

"They're babies they don't have to be awake for this," said Haruhi rocking the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hey look the sun's coming up," said Kaoru. The whole family stood and watched as the yellow glow soon filled the sky with its bit yellow brightness.

"Pretty," Hisano declared.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru patting her head.

"Hey Hisano bet I'll have the first laugh!" taunted Mitsu.

"No I am!" insisted Hisano. Before either could however Haruhi beat them to it by laughing at the two of them competing over who laughed first.

"Wow," said Kaoru.

"Never would have pegged you to being the first to laugh first on New Years," said Hikaru.

"We're so proud of you!" they both said together.

"Shut-up," said Haruhi before giving a yawn, "I'm going to go get some sleep before we meet up with the other at the temple."

"Good idea," said Kaoru, "Come kids lets go get some more sleep real fast." The twins followed after him fast along with Hikaru who stopped however when he smelled something.

"Uh-oh," he said, "I think I know who has to get change first. I was right, I was right!"

"Well good for you," said Kaoru.

"So Kaoru do you think the first person you're going to call this year is Norio?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking about it," said Kaoru, "Especially since I want to know if he got my postcards." Just then the house phone went off.

"Looks like someone's already going to use their first phone call," said Hikaru, "I'll get it, hello?"

"Hey Hikaru, happy new years," said Norio.

"Oh hey you probably want Kaoru huh?"

"Yeah," said Norio with a chuckle. Before Hikaru could react, Kaoru managed to get the phone from him.

"Hey Norio happy new years," he said.

"Hey, happy new years to you too Kaoru," said Norio, "Miya's calling someone she apparently promised she call first so I figured I'd call you guys first and see how you're enjoying your holidays."

"It's been great, even if my grandmother showed up for Christmas again," said Kaoru.

"Oh no!" said Norio, "Dude I'm sorry."

"How were the holidays over at Miya's house?" asked Kaoru.

"It was great," said Norio, "Miya and I actually managed to make this one a good one for Shoji. We hardly fought at all."

"Good that's good," said Kaoru.

"It actually got me wondering if maybe we should you know get try getting back together," said Norio. Kaoru hiccup a little.

"Oh really?" he asked, "But does this means she's willing to go move back home?"

"No, she's really happy where she's at. If we did get back together we'd probably move here," said Norio. Kaoru was quiet for a moment, "Kaoru?"

"I'm still here," said Kaoru, "I, well if you think it would be better for you and for Shoji then you got to do what you got to do."

"Yeah well I'll try calling you again alright?" said Norio, "Happy New Years Kaoru."

"Yeah you too," said Kaoru before handing up. He looked down at Kotoko. "Well it wouldn't be right with getting some sort of bad news huh?" Kotoko actually opened her eyes at the comment and smiled at her daddy.

"Happy New Years Kotoko," Kaoru said smiling kissing her forehead, "Thanks for that smile. I needed that."


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hisano Mitsu, do you remember what to do?" asked Haruhi as the Hitachiin-Fujioka family stood in the main building at the Shrine they were visiting. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru each had a baby carrier on with a baby in each one.

"Yes Mommy," said both small children.

"Okay then," said Haruhi. The five older family members all tossed in their money into the Saisen-box and rang the belle followed by the clapping, bowing and prayers and wishes for the New Year.

"Who has the charms from last year?" Haruhi asked as the left the building.

"I do," said Hikaru, holding them up, "I'll take them to get burned. Come on Kotoko."

"Come on Mommy let's get our new ones!" said Hisano tugging at her mother hand.

"Then we need to go get an omikuji!" insisted Mitsu also tugging at his mother's hand.

"Okay okay we will don't worry," said Haruhi, "One thing at a time."

"Haruhi, good morning, happy New Year!" they suddenly heard Marie call out. They saw her and her family walking towards them.

"Good morning you guys," said Kaoru, "Did you just get here?"

"Yep," said Tamaki holding his baby, "Did you just get done in the main building?"

"Yep," said Kaoru, "now we're going to buy our charms and stuff."

"Well wait for us, we'll be done soon," said Tamaki, "Let's go in girls."

"Should we go ahead and wait for them?" asked Haruhi.

"Might as well. The others should be along soon as well," said Kaoru.

"Haru-Chan Kao-Chan!" said Hunny bouncing over to them, "Hi!"

"Hi Hunny, happy New Year," said Haruhi.

"I love our tradition of going to the coming to this shrine each year and spending the day together!" said Hunny gleefully.

"Well the sooner we go inside and get our first visit done the better don't you think?" said Reiko holding her son in her arms while Hunny held their daughter's hand.

"But we said we'd wait for Takashi," said Hunny.

"I'm here Mitsukuni," said Mori appearing holding his own daughter followed by his wife who was holding their son.

"Oh good now we can go in; Wait for us here alright?" said Hunny bouncing with his daughter into the building followed by the rest of his family.

"Now can we go get out charms?" asked Hisano and Mitsu.

"Haruhi!" shouted Tomoka running up and hugging her from behind so she didn't squish the baby Haruhi was carrying, "Happy New Years!"

"Thanks Tomoka," said Haruhi, "Happy New Year to you too."

"And you too Kyoya," said Kaoru waving to his friend who was approaching holding his two sons' hands.

"Thank you Kaoru, you as well," said Kyoya, "Do you know if any of the others have shown up yet?"

"Yeah they're all inside already. We just got done ourselves," Kaoru told him.

"Very well we shall go and pay our respects as well and be out again soon," said Kyoya leading his boys inside, "Come along Tomoka."

"Coming," said Tomoka, "Wait for us Haruhi."

"Don't worry we will," Haruhi promised.

"They better hurry!" said Hisano and Mitsu getting impatient.

"Why don't one of us go ahead and let them go looking among the different shops?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah go ahead," said Kaoru.

"Come on Mommy come on!" said the twins tugging their mother away.

"I'll wait here so the boss doesn't think we abandoned him or so Hikaru knows where to find us," said Kaoru.

"You going to be okay by yourself?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I got Umeko to keep me company," said Kaoru looking down at his sleeping daughter happily.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she led the twins towards some of the different booths.

"My charm's going to be the best!" Kaoru heard Hisano declare loudly.

"Nuh-uh mine is!" Mitsu declared louder.

"They sure do act like a real brother and sister huh?" said Kaoru rubbing the top of Umeko's head.

"What a beautiful baby!"

"Hmm?" said Kaoru looking up to see a woman dressed in an extremely flashy kimono.

"You're little girl there, she is so cute!" said the lady.

"Oh thank you," said Kaoru.

"How old is she?" asked the woman.

"She'll four months in two days," said Kaoru.

"Four months huh?" said the woman, "Have you ever considered competing her?"

"Huh?" said Kaoru confused.

"Sorry let me start again," said the woman, "My name is Sachiko Kyabare and I run the Happy Smile Beauty Pageant, my card." She handed one to Kaoru who looked it over. "I think your adorable little girl would do wonderful in our pageant."

"You really think my daughter is good enough to compete in your pageant?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes most definitely," said Mrs. Kyabare, "We hold it every April at the start of spring, so that would give your daughter a little more time to grow up I think. If you're interested just call that number on the card or go to the web page listed. Nice meeting you." She waved to Kaoru before walking off.

"Huh," said Kaoru looking the car over again. Then he looked back down at Umeko. "What do you think honey? Do you think you're beauty pageant material?"

"Hey Kaoru," said Hikaru joining back up with his brother, "Where Haruhi and the twins?"

"Oh they didn't want to wait for the boss and his family so Haruhi took them to the booths already," said Kaoru.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Hikaru when he noticed the card.

"Oh some lady said she thought Umeko has beauty Pageant potential," said Kaoru showing Hikaru the card.

"Well she our daughter and who knows beauty better then us?" asked Hikaru with a smirk.

"Yeah," said Kaoru looking back down at Umeko and then over at Kotoko. She was the exact image of her sister. Would she be capable of competing as well?

"Come one Daddy I want to get my new charm!" Yua Suoh shouted as she dragged her father out of the building followed closely by Marie with Esme.

"Alright Yua alright," said Tamaki, "Kids huh?"

"Yeah boss," said Hikaru handing Kaoru back his card. Kaoru slipped it into his pocket before any of the Suohs noticed.

He looked like he was about to go after the group as they headed towards the shops but instead stopped and pulled out his phone to go to the pageant website. A lot of the girls in the pictures looked really pretty and a bit grown up. Could his daughter actually stand a chance?

"Kaoru, everything okay?" Haruhi asked by the time he caught up with her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," said Kaoru.

"I got you an omikuji," said Haruhi offering it to him.

"Oh yeah lets see," said Kaoru opening it, "Oh good it's a good luck charm."

"Oh good that seems to be what everyone is getting," said Haruhi.

"Oh wow did you hear that Umeko we're all going to be lucky this year," said Kaoru.

'Lucky enough to maybe win a beauty pageant?' he thought.

The family wound up spending the whole day at the temple with their friends enjoying the nice walk around and the being with everyone they really cared about.

* * *

When the Hitachiin-Fujioka family got home, Kaoru snuck off by himself to try and see look up more about the beauty pageant. It had a 6-12 month age group for babies. The babies would get to be one stage with their parents for most of the show. They would get to have some sort of fancy dress to wear to start off with, a casual wear and special event wear that was change each year. This year even was going to be the blossoming of a new flower.

'Hmm,' thought Kaoru looking over the information. He got up and headed up to the triplets room where the triplets were resting in their cribs. He picked up Umeko can carried her downstairs to his dress studio. He got out one of his fancier baby dresses and tried to change her into it. However Umeko didn't seem to like it too much. She even started to cry as Kaoru kept trying to change her.

"Okay okay honey," he said picking her up and holding her close, "You're as fussy as your mother and sister when it comes to things like this." He carried her back upstairs and laid her to rest. "Maybe the pageant isn't such a good idea." He was distracted by the sound of Kotoko babbling. He looked over at her in her crib and saw she was looking at him through the bars and actually smiling at him.

"Hmm Kotoko, do you want to see how much you like getting dressed up for something like a pageant?" he asked picking her up and carrying her downstairs to his dress studio. When he tried changing her into the same outfit as he had tried putting Umeko in Kotoko didn't make as big of a fuss as Umeko did. Instead she actually smiled the whole time.

"Do you like getting dressed up all fancy like this Kotoko?" Kaoru asked tickling her tummy. He started thinking. Umeko and Kotoko had the same face and even then there was no law saying he couldn't enter Kotoko instead of Umeko especially if Kotoko didn't seem to mind doing things like getting put into something like a fancy dress.

"Do you want to compete in pageant Kotoko and prove you're the cutest baby in all of Japan?" Kaoru asked holding his daughter up over his head.

"Ah!" said Kotoko with delight.

"Kaoru, here you are," he suddenly heard Haruhi say. He looked over at the door to see her and Hikaru standing there all dressed in their pajamas. "Why do you have Kotoko in such a fancy dress at this late in the evening?"

"Does this have anything to do with that whole pageant thing you were talking about earlier?" asked Hikaru.

"Pageant, what pageant?" asked Haruhi before she caught a glance at Kaoru computer that still had images of the pageant website on it. "You're thinking of entering our daughter into a beauty pageant?"

"I was kind of considering it," said Kaoru.

"Well the answers no!" said Haruhi.

"Now hold on a second, "said Kaoru, "Says who?"

"Says me!" said Haruhi, "I don't want our baby in such a thing!"

"Well don't I have a say in what happens to our daughter?" asked Kaoru.

"Well sure," said Haruhi, "But…,"

"But what?" asked Kaoru, "I think it might be fun for Kotoko. Come on Haruhi let me try this one, just one just to see what it's like."

"I don't like it!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I promise if it seems like it's getting to be too much I will pull Kotoko out but please let me try this one time," Kaoru continued to beg. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru.

"Hikaru I think you should have the final say," she said. Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should let them have one shot if Kaoru really wants to do it," he said.

"Alright one shot," Haruhi finally relented, "But if I say we pull Kotoko out, then she's pulled out understood?"

"Deal," said Kaoru. He smiled at his little girl. "You hear that Kotoko? You're going to be a star!"


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," Kaoru muttered as he looked through image after image of baby pageant dresses trying to do research of what to do for Kotoko being in a beauty pageant. He was torn with the idea of possibly honoring April when the pageant was going to take place vs. September when it was her birthday. Or at the same time maybe he could try honoring the twins' birth month or Haruhi's or even his and Hikaru. Then an even better idea came to mind. He pulled out his phone and dialed up someone he needed the most help with.

* * *

"Hello Kaoru what can I do for the most wonderful of men?" asked Ranka cheerfully.

"Ranka, I need to know something. What's Kotoko's, your Kotoko's birthday?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh her birthday was January 15," said Ranka thinking longingly of his beloved wife, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to find some inspiration for Kotoko, my Kotoko, competing in a beauty pageant," Kaoru explained, "The theme is newly blooming flowers and I thought it'd be kind of nice to have Kotoko show some tribute to her name sake." He looked over at his daughter who was resting in her playpen. She smiled at her daddy when she he was looking at her.

"You're entering Kotoko into a beauty pageant?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah just one for now, The Happy Smile pageant," said Kaoru.

"Don't do anything else with this!" said Ranka.

"Ranka?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't do anything else with that thing until I get there to help you!" shouted Ranka with delight.

_CLICK_

'Okay,' thought Kaoru.

* * *

"Tell me what you've done so far!" Ranka shouted running into Kaoru's studio.

"Well nothing much yet," said Kaoru, "I only enrolled her in yesterday."

"Then we got to get going!" said Ranka, "What color dress is she going to start out in?! What's her casual dress? What's her special event costume?!"

"Uh well um," Kaoru sputtered.

"Never mind let's focus on the main dress. Now you said you wanted to help honor Kotoko's namesake? Then that means we need to come up with a lovely red dress!" said Ranka.

"Alright red it is," said Kaoru as he sat down at his desk and started to sketch.

"Now then for the casual outfit," said Ranka as he paced back and forth, "You say it has to do with flowers right? How about gardener?"

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea but don't you think a lot of other kids will go for that look?" asked Kaoru.

"Good point," said Ranka as he started pacing around again, "Wait I got it! How about a raincoat outfit?"

"Raincoat?" said Kaoru thinking it over, "Yeah yeah I can do that, definitely!"

"Excellent!" said Ranka, "And finally what is the special event?"

"Blossoming flowers," said Kaoru, "Don't worry I got that covered, I just needed to know what flower to use."

"Oh good to know you're not completely helpless in this situation," said Ranka.

"Hey," said Hikaru walking into the studio, "I got two babies that need a change and two twins I need to go get from school. Can I get a little help here?"

"You have hired staff don't you?" asked Ranka smacking him in the forehead, "Get them to help. Kaoru and I are doing something important for Kotoko here thank you!" Hikaru groaned.

"I'm starting to agree with Haruhi that this is a bad idea!" he muttered. He walked over to Kotoko and picked her up.

"Looks like someone else needs a diaper change," he said about to carry her out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going with our star?!" asked Ranka snatching Kotoko back.

"To get her a clean diaper," said Hikaru.

"She'll be fine," said Ranka.

"Alright," said Hikaru, "But she better get changed!"

"What do you take us for?" asked Ranka.

"Someone's getting too obsessed with the idea of having their daughter and granddaughter be the bell of some ball," said Hikaru, "I'll be heading off to get the twins and Shoji soon like I said after I get some of the staff to help change Benjiro and Umeko. You do remember those two, right Kaoru?"

"Of course I do," said Kaoru, "And I will make sure Kotoko get's changed for that okay?"

"Alright," said Hikaru leaving the two men alone.

Kaoru moved away from his sketch desk and took Kotoko from Ranka.

"We better get that diaper changed before it's too late huh?" he said.

"I'll change her!" said Ranka snatching her back. "You got some outfits to get out remember?"

"Right right," said Kaoru. Ranka nodded confidently before carrying Kotoko out to change her.

"So do you have something to show me for Kotoko?" asked Ranka when he and Kotoko came back, Kotoko with a fresh diaper.

"I got some red dresses sketched out for her," said Kaoru showing Ranka.

"Good good," said Ranka, "With your artistic abilities and my obvious eye for what a girl should do for pageants Kotoko's going to kick some baby butt!"

"How do you know so much about pageants?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh funny you should ask," said Ranka pulling out his wallet and flashing Kaoru with what looked like Haruhi as a baby in a beauty pageant.

"You Haruhi into a beauty pageant?" asked Kaoru in surprise.

"Yes when was about Kotoko's age. I doubt she even remembers that. She hated it," said Ranka. "Oh lord I so wanted to see my daughter all dressed up and looking pretty but well you know Haruhi. After this pageant and Haruhi showing that she didn't really like doing things like that Kotoko made me promise I wouldn't put her through that again."

"Yeah I made a similar promise to Haruhi over Kotoko, but Kotoko doesn't seem to mind doing things like this too much. I was actually originally going to try and put Umeko but she didn't really seem interested in doing something like this," Kaoru told him.

"Maybe that's because Kotoko likes doing things like pageants!" said Ranka with hope.

"Maybe," said Kaoru, "If anything she's into things like fashion. Oh Mom will love that!"

"And so will Papa!" said Ranka rubbing noses. The two of them kept talking and discussing their ideas for Kotoko and her pageant. They didn't even register when Hikaru came back to the studio.

"Hey I'm back with the twins and Shoji," he said, "How are the babies?"

"Kotoko's fine," said Ranka walking her around behind Kaoru as Kaoru sketched away.

"Okay what about the other two?" asked Hikaru. Both Kaoru and Ranka shifted their eyes with no answer.

"Where are the other two?" asked Hikaru slightly worried.

"I don't know really," Kaoru admitted, "I'm assuming that they're still in their room."

"Oh that's got to be a lot of fun for them!" said Hikaru storming out of the studio. He walked back in soon holding the missing two babies, "You're lucky they were in their room! "

"See they were fine, "said Kaoru.

"Kaoru don't you think this pageant thing is taking too much of your time that you aren't paying attention to the rest of your children?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru its fine," Kaoru assured his brother.

"Don't make me regret my choice in siding with you over entering Kotoko in this pageant Kaoru," Hikaru warned.

"Daddy Hikaru, Daddy Kaoru, where are you?" they heard Hisano call out.

"I'm coming honey," said Hikaru, "Are you going to come along as well?"

"No we're busy with Kotoko thank you!" said Ranka. Hikaru sighed in defeat before walking out of the room to find the other three kids.

"Maybe I should go and say hi to the older kids," said Kaoru getting up form his desk.

"Don't even Think about it!" said Ranka pushing him back down on his stool, "You can see them later easily! We only have a certain amount of time before the pageant! There's only three months to go!"

"Alright," said Kaoru as he got back to work sketching.

* * *

"Daddy Hikaru is Daddy Kaoru going to come and play with us?" asked Hisano.

"Maybe later he's helping Kotoko for when she's in the beauty pageant," said Hikaru.

"Why is Kotoko in that pageant?" asked Hisano, "Why didn't he want to have me or Umeko in the pageant?"

"Well he didn't think you like things like getting dressed up and things like that," said Hikaru sheepishly.

"I am pretty aren't I daddy?" asked Kotoko.

"You're beautiful!" Hikaru insisted, "Mommy doesn't like getting dressed up, but you know how pretty she is right? You're just like your mommy! You're humble but yet you're gorgeous!"

"But why then is Daddy Kaoru so busy with Kotoko instead of the rest of us?" asked Hisano feeling slightly the need to cry.

"Honey honey it's nothing personal!" said Hikaru. He placed the baby onto the floor on a blanket before running over and hugging Hisano. "Don't get upset just because Daddy Kaoru's seems like he only cares about your sister alright! I bet if you were to go and talk to him right now he'd tell you that himself!"

"Can I ask?" asked Hisano.

"Sure," said Hikaru, "Go right ahead." Hisano raced out of the room and to her father's studio.

"Daddy, am I pretty?" asked Mitsu.

"If you want to be called pretty then sure," said Hikaru.

"What would you call me?" asked Mitsu.

"Handsome," said Hikaru, "That's usually the best word to describe men."

"You think I'm handsome Daddy?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course I do," said Hikaru hugging his son.

"Then how come boys can't be in beauty pageants?" asked Mitsu.

"That's not something you should be jealous of son," said Hikaru.

"Am I handsome Hika?" Shoji asked.

"Of course you are!" said Hikaru with a smile.

"Handsome enough to maybe someday marry Hisano?" asked Shoji.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Why would you want to marry her?" Mitsu asked with a sneer.

"I heard another mommy from preschool saying you should have me marry Hisano someday," Shoji explained.

"No, no no!" said Hikaru, "You are no marrying my daughter!"

"What?" asked the two young boys.

"I mean no, let's not worry about marriage yet! You're still too little," Hikaru sputtered out quickly, "You need to worry about things like playing. Hey speaking of which did you bring that racing car Kao sent you for Christmas? Mitsu got one too. You two should race them!"

"Okay!" said the two boys with delight happy about the idea racing their race cars together. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

'No boy is good enough for my daughter! None of my daughters in fact!' he thought rubbing his face.

* * *

"How about this shade?" asked Kaoru asked showing Ranka a red color material.

"Hmm no lighter you want to go lighter," Ranka said.

"Yeah you maybe right," said Kaoru moving down the line of red material, "How about this shade?"

"Now that's more like it," said Ranka happily, "Oh I'm so excited about this! Honesty there must be something wrong with your other kids to not like the idea of want to show off how pretty they are!"

"Daddy Kaoru?" asked Hisano walking into the studio.

"Honey what are you doing in here?" asked Kaoru, "You should go off and play."

"But I want to play with you," said Hisano.

"Oh I would love to play with you too honey but I have your sister here for a little bit," said Kaoru.

"How long is it going to be anyway?" asked Hisano.

"Oh very long," said Kaoru, "Being pretty is hard work sometimes."

"How come you don't want me or Umeko to look pretty?" asked Hisano.

"I do," said Kaoru, "It's just you don't like doing things like getting all pretty and stuff like Kotoko does and I just want you to be happy. Now why don't you go and play with your dollhouse and give it nice makeover? I bet you'll make it look great." He ushered his daughter out of the room. "Now what color should we do her rain coat?"

Hisano stood outside the door feeling upset. She was starting to feel more and more jealous that her daddy was more concern with her younger sister then her.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm?" Haruhi muttered in surprise when she got home and saw her father's car parked outside. "Why would Dad be here?"

"Hey Haruhi hello," said Norio from behind her. Haruhi turned and saw him getting out of his car.

"Hey Norio, how was your New Years with Miya?" asked Haruhi.

"Great!" said Norio, "Her new house is really nice and it's in a nice neighborhood near a really nice shrine we were able to visit on New Years."

"How is she doing?" asked Haruhi.

"She seemed happy at her new home and her new job," said Norio.

"Well that's good," said Haruhi hurrying inside with the man.

"How about you, how was your New Years?" asked Norio.

"Good we spent it just like we almost always do, spending all day at the shrine with our friends," said Haruhi.

"Sounds like a nice tradition," said Norio.

When the two walked into the playroom they found Hikaru alone with the kids, including Benjiro and Umeko in their playpen, encouraging Shoji and Mitsu to race their cars while Hisano sat off by herself fiddling with one of her dollhouses. If Haruhi didn't know any better she could have sworn that Hisano looked a little bit upset.

"Hey how was work?" Hikaru asked.

"Good," Haruhi and Norio both answered at the same time.

"So who's winning the race?" Norio asked walking over towards the boys.

"I am," both Mitsu and Shoji said at the same time.

"Where's Kaoru, and Kotoko for that matter?" asked Haruhi, "And did I see my father's car outside?"

"Yes you did," said Hikaru, "He and Kaoru have been working hard together on Kotoko entering that pageant."

"Oh great my father's involved now?!" said Haruhi storming out and over to Kaoru's studio.

"No no this one will be softer on her skin," she heard Kaoru mention as she stormed in.

"But are you sure we can get it in the right color?" asked Ranka.

"Sure I'm sure," said Kaoru, "I'm a Hitachiin aren't I? I can get nearly any color material I want with the snap of my fingers." At that Haruhi snapped her fingers to get the two men's attention.

"Oh Haruhi you're home," said Kaoru slightly startled.

"Welcome home dear!" said Ranka moving swiftly and hugging up her daughter, "I feel like we don't see each other as much as we should!" "

"Yes Dad okay," said Haruhi pushing Ranka away, "So I see you're here helping out huh? Why am I not too surprised?"

"Oh pooh, you're such a stickler!" said Ranka.

"Just how did you get involved?" Haruhi asked looking past her father over towards Kaoru.

"All I did was call and ask him what your mother's birthday was," Kaoru said in defense.

"And what you couldn't ask me?" asked Haruhi.

"I thought you were in court and didn't want to bother you," said Kaoru, "And plus your dad had the day off."

"And when he told me what he was doing well naturally I wanted to help!" Ranka insisted.

"Yes I bet you did," said Haruhi, "Well whatever you do make sure you're keeping Kotoko's best interest at heart alright?"

"You worry too much Haruhi," Ranka and Kaoru said together.

"Hey," said Norio walking into the studio, "Just came to say hi and bye real fast before Shoji and I leave."

"Oh yeah hi!" said Kaoru hurrying over to his friend, "Welcome home. How was New Years with Miya?"

"It was good. Shoji enjoyed seeing his mother and I like knowing she and I can be civilized with each other even though we're separated," said Norio.

"What about what you were saying earlier, you know about you and her?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh that?" Norio sputtered, "Well that's something we're going to have talk about in a later time seeing as how we're still getting use to being separated and all." Kaoru nodded.

"Well I hope whatever happens it's the best for you two and Shoji," said Kaoru.

"Yes we all do," said Ranka grabbing Kaoru back towards his sketch table. "We have a lot of work to do! Come on now Kaoru!"

"Yes right," said Kaoru.

"What are you doing anyway?" Norio asked.

"We're entering Kotoko in a beauty pageant," Kaoru explained.

"Seriously?" said Norio shifting an eyebrow, "That's crazy don't you think?"

"Nonsense," said Ranka, "As long as the parents aren't complete psychos the child will be just fine."

"Again I'm forced to ask, isn't this just a bit crazy?" asked Norio.

"That's what I keep saying but no one listens to me," said Haruhi.

"Hmm you say something Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Um well good luck with that then I guess," said Norio as he turned to leave. He cast a glance over at Haruhi, "I hope it doesn't get out of hand."

"Me too!" said Haruhi.

* * *

Ranka and Kaoru stayed up late into the night in Kaoru's studio working hard. In fact they up so late that Ranka just spent the night. This was a surprise to the older kids the next morning when they saw their grandfather walking into the dinging room not even dressed as a woman.

"Papa you spent the night?!" asked Mitsu. Ranka groaned before responding.

"Yes Mitsu I did. Where's the coffee?"

"Why didn't you come say good-night?" asked Hisano.

"You were already asleep when Papa was ready to bed, sorry sweetie," Ranka apologized.

"Dad, are you going to spend the whole day with Kaoru helping him?" asked Haruhi.

"I was planning too," said Ranka, "Kaoru could use all the help he can get."

"Never mindful that he could hire any of the best pageant guides in the world?" muttered Haruhi.

"Shh!" Hikaru hissed next to her, "Do you want to give them an idea?!"

"Hmm, did you say something Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"What no of course not," said Hikaru.

"Hmm okay," said Kaoru.

"Speaking of planning things, when are we going to plan our birthday?!" asked Mitsu.

"Mitsu that's two months away," said Haruhi.

"It's never too early to be planning something as important as someone's 4th birthday," Hikaru insisted.

"Are you that board?" Haruhi asked.

"You know it," said Hikaru, "Especially since Kaoru's so busy with Ranka at the moment."

"Maybe you guys need a puppy or something," muttered Haruhi.

"A Puppy?!" shouted Mitsu and Hisano.

"Your mother said it," said Hikaru.

"Not us," said Kaoru.

"I never exactly said we could get a puppy," Haruhi insisted. "I think we should wait until you kids are older before we consider something like that."

"Oh," Hisano and Mitsu both moaned.

"Well in the meantime we need to get back to work about Kotoko and her pageant debut!" insisted Ranka, "Let's go Kaoru." He reached over and plucked up Kotoko from her high playpen, leaving her brother and sister alone.

"Hey Dad you shouldn't ignore your other grandkids like that!" said Haruhi.

"I'm not!" said Ranka, "Kotoko's the one that needs the most attention at the moment. Now come along Kaoru."

"Coming," said Kaoru as he slowly stood up. He looked out at the rest of his family with apologetic eyes before heading out after Ranka.

"Daddy Kaoru and Ranka really does like Kotoko best don't they?" asked Hisano.

"I told you no," insisted Hikaru, "Now come on let's get going to school."

"Can I go do something real fast?" asked Hisano.

"Of course," said Hikaru. Hisano ran to her room and pulled open a box that her fathers had kept all the different hair things he often tired to put her into hair but she refused. She pulled out a hair clip and fastened it into her hair and ran back downstairs to waiting father.

"What did you put in your hair Hisano?" asked Hikaru when he saw.

"Something to make it pretty," said Hisano running past him fast.

"Since when do you care about your hair being pretty?" asked Hikaru more to himself ten to his daughter.

* * *

"Do you think Daddy Kaoru or Papa will be able to play with us when we get home?" Mitsu asked after school as Hikaru drove him Hisano and Mitsu home.

"I doubt it," said Hikaru, "They've been their studio all day again working hard on your sister's thing."

"Still?" asked Hisano.

"I think they're going to be working on it for a long time honey," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Hisano.

"Hey aren't you just a little bit excited about the idea of getting to re-decorate one of your dollhouses?" asked Hikaru trying to cheer up. Hisano didn't say anything. When she got home she headed to her room instead of going off to play with her brother and friend she went to her room. She pulled out more hair things and started putting them into her room. Before long there was so much hair clips in her hair it made her look like a real mess. She walked downstairs to try and see what her fathers thought.

"Daddy Hikaru?" she said walking into the play room. Hikaru was holding Benjiro on his shoulder while talking baby talk to Umeko. Mitsu and Shoji were once again racing their cars. When Benjiro saw his sister he started to cry. Hikaru turned around and his eyes nearly sprung out at the sight of seeing his daughter's messy hair.

"What the heck did you do to your hair?" he asked/.

"I thought I'd try letting my hair look nice so Daddy Kaoru knew liked I being pretty too," said Hisano.

"What did I tell you?" asked Hikaru putting Benjiro down next to his sister, "You don't have to worry about that sort of thing!"

"But I feel lonely without Daddy Kaoru always around," said Hisano, "Just like I'm lonely when you're not around."

"I know honey, but you shouldn't do things like this to get attention alright?" Hikaru tried telling her.

"Hey Hikaru do you remember that number to one material company from Switzerland?" Kaoru asked walking into the room only to get distracted by the look of Hisano's hair, "Hisano what did you do to your hair?!"

"She was trying to make it look pretty like you're always trying to do to her to get you attention," said Hikaru.

"Hey we both mess with her hair," said Kaoru, "And Hisano you don't have to do this to get my attention!"

"Then how else can I get it?" asked Hisano. Kaoru sighed and took Hisano out of the room and too the nearest bathroom. He started to carefully take out the different hair pieces.

"Do you realize you're pretty in your own way?" he asked as he took out the hair things.

"Not at pretty as Kotoko!" said Hisano.

"No it's not like that," said Kaoru, "You just have your own way looking pretty. You don't need things like fancy dresses and hair things to look pretty. You're pretty in your natural just like your mommy. Daddy Kaoru just felt he could amp up your pretty, which is wrong of him. He should let you be pretty in your own way. In a way you do with showing how great you are decorating a room. Kotoko has a way of looking pretty with things like dresses and I think Umeko's going to have a way of looking pretty with Ikebana art. I'm proud of you with what you're doing and I want to see you keep going on like that. It's just right now Kotoko needs my attention. But I promise you when it's over I'll spend a lot more time with you alright?" He finished pulling the different hair pieces. "There's my pretty girl." He smiled at his daughter. "You know what; I think there is something we can do with your hair."

"Like what?" asked Hisano backing away in fear.

* * *

"We're here," said Haruhi when he came home along with Norio. "How's it going today?"

"Fine for the most part," said Hikaru.

"Is Kaoru still in his studio working with Haruhi's dad and Kotoko?" asked Norio.

"No he left a while ago with Hisano and so Ranka went home for the time being as well. Kotoko's been here with me playing with her brother and sister," said Hikaru holding her up.

"Oh well where did they go?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," said Hikaru.

"Well I should get home so I can get started on dinner," said Norio, "Come on Shoji, say bye to everyone."

"Bye!" cheered Shoji as he and his father left. Mere minutes after the two had left, Hikaru and Haruhi heard Kaoru coming back into the mansion.

"Hi," said Kaoru walking into the playroom alone.

"Where's Hisano?" asked Haruhi.

"Want to see her?" asked Kaoru as he walked out of the room, "I took her to get her hair done. It's really nice." He walked back in holding Hisano's hand. The little girl had a hair cut as short as her mothers.

"What did you do to her lovely hair?!" asked Hikaru.

"She said she wanted it as short as Mommy's so I let her. It'll make me feel less tempted to mess around with it sine she doesn't like it so much," said Kaoru.

"What do you think Mommy?" asked Hisano twirling around.

"As long as you're happy with it honey, its fine with me," said Haruhi. She walked over to Kaoru and kissed him. "That was really sweet of you Kaoru."

"I know, I think it'll help her realize just how pretty she really is," said Kaoru happily.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hisano sat at the breakfast table smiling proudly and kicking her legs with happiness.

"So Hisano are you liking your new hair?" asked Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm," she responded still kicking her legs, "Now Daddy Kaoru can't try and put things in it."

"Well not as much," muttered Haruhi. She knew there were still plenty of times the host club would try putting things into her short hair.

"Good morning to all," sang Ranka walking into the dinging room, "Why is there a mini Haruhi sitting at the table?"

"It's me Papa," said Hisano turning around and smiling at him.

"Hisano, what happen to your lovely hair?" asked Ranka sinking to his knees in front of him.

"I cut it like Mommy's," said Hisano.

"Oh no not another one," said Ranka.

"Well I like it," said Hikaru, "I think it's cute."

"Yeah it's nice, easier to take care of," added Haruhi.

"As long as Hisano's happy with it then I'm fine with it," said Kaoru.

"Well whatever," said Ranka, "At least it's not as bad as when Haruhi first tried cutting her hair."

"Oh thanks Dad," said Haruhi, "I take it you're here to work with Kaoru and Kotoko?"

"That's right, got to make our little star shine!" said Ranka. He picked up the baby and rubbed his cheek against her, smearing a little bit of his makeup on her.

"So I take it I'm going to be planning the twins' birthday party alone?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru looked at the twins.

"If you need any help let me know alright?" he said.

"Alright," said Hikaru, "Let's get going to school kids." Both Mitsu and Hisano scooted off their seats and headed to the front door.

"I can't wait for everyone to see my new hair," said Hisano.

"Me neither they'll think it's funny like me," said Mitsu.

"It's not that funny!" said Hisano pushing her brother over.

"Okay you two calm down," said Hikaru breaking them up.

"I should get going too," said Haruhi, "Kaoru, Dad, please try to not ignore Benjiro and Umeko while we're out?"

"We won't," Ranka assured her. He scooped up little Umeko up in his arms while Kaoru took Benjiro and both headed to Kaoru's studio. The dropped all three off into their playpen before returning to work. The two worked hard that they never saw Hikaru come in after he had return home. When he saw how busy they were, he decided to just go ahead and take Umeko and Benjiro with him to go plan his other children's party.

* * *

'What to do, what to do?' Hikaru thought as he sat holding a pad of paper and pencil trying to figure out what was needed for the party.

"Let's see a merry-go-round will be nice, oh and pony rides definitely need pony rides. Heck might as well go ahead and get a petting zoo while we're at it. Hmm let's see, oh a bouncy castle most definitely. Let's see what else; hmm we'll need something more. What else, what else, what else? Oh I know a train ride around the yard will be nice and a ball pit! Yeah and a ball pit! We should probably also get a mini golf setup too. And I think a robot and princess entertainer will be nice to have. Oh and a face painter!" Hikaru kept adding more and more to the list. With each new thing added Umeko and Benjiro actually started looking at each other with worry.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru how's it going," said Hikaru later walking into the studio.

"And introducing Miss Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka!" Ranka said out of nowhere totally ignoring Hikaru. Kaoru walked out holding Kotoko in an extremely frilly pink dress with sequins and everything. On her head a big pink headband with a big pink bow. Kaoru held her up over his head before stepping back.

"Perfect," said Ranka, "Of course it would be even more prefect if she would smile when she comes out."

"Maybe I can try tickling her cheek or something right as we come out," suggested Kaoru.

"Good idea," said Ranka, "Let's try that." Kaoru walked back over to his starting position.

"And introducing Miss Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka!" Ranka said again. Kaoru rubbed Kotoko's cheek as he walked out this time making her smile a really bright smile. That she kept on the whole time Kaoru held her up over his head.

"Now that's more like it!" Ranka complemented. "Now we know that when you bring her on stage rub her cheek to make her smile."

"Are you two sure that'll still work even when she's in front a large group people under the stage lights and stuff?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh good point," said Ranka, "We should do this in front of some of your staff members don't you think?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Kaoru, "Did you need something Hikaru by the way?"

"I just had the party plan idea in case you wanted to go over them," said Hikaru holding up his list.

"No that's fine I trust you with it," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure? I think I may have gone just a little bit overboard," said Hikaru.

"It'll be fine Hikaru," said Kaoru, "Whatever you do will make it great I'm sure. But you better get going on it now so can make sure you get everything. Now I'm going to round up some staff members and get some of the photo lights set up so Kotoko can feel what it will really be like."

"Um okay," said Hikaru, "Can I watch?"

"No you go ahead and get started on that party first. We need to make sure the twins don't feel neglected and do something crazy with their hair again or something," said Kaoru walking past his brother with Kotoko.

"Um well okay then," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure the party will be fantastic Hikaru," said Ranka also passing him, "I mean look at the nice ones you did for the twins in the past."

"Those were all planned out by Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"And what you're not as great as your brother?" asked Ranka, "I'm looking forward to the party!"

"Well okay then," said Hikaru. He wondered if Kaoru and Ranka really noticed just how long his list was. He shrugged it off and started making the calls for the things he had decided they needed for the party.

* * *

"Hello Haruhi," called out Norio when she returned home that night.

"Hello Norio," Haruhi called back smiling.

"So how are plans for the birthday slash pageant going?" asked Norio.

"I have no idea. Normally Hikaru and Kaoru keep me out of things like that if you can believe it," said Haruhi.

"No I can," said Norio.

"So I can get it for that weekend?" they heard Hikaru ask over the phone walking into the playroom, "Oh good thank you, good-bye."

"What are you doing Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh booking something for the twins party," said Hikaru, "That was the last thing I needed."

"And what was that?" asked Haruhi warily.

"A mini train for the kids to ride on," said Hikaru.

"Wow, well I hope the kids like that," said Norio.

"Daddy's got a lot fun stuff planned!" said Mitsu.

"Oh yeah like what?" asked Norio.

"Just this," said Mitsu holding up Hikaru's long list. Haruhi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"Hikaru!" she said snatching the list and looking it over, "Isn't this a bit too much?!"

"Well I didn't think so," said Hikaru, "Kaoru said I could go ahead with whatever I wanted."

"Hikaru they're only four! Do they really need all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well four year olds do need a lot of entertainment," Norio tried to say in Hikaru's defense.

"Not this much!" said Haruhi.

"Well too bad because I just booked everything," said Hikaru.

"Everything?!" said Haruhi, "Where's Kaoru? I want to talk to Kaoru!"

"He's probably out in on the bigger rooms doing a rehearsal with Kotoko for her pageant," said Hikaru. Haruhi hurried off and soon found a room filled with staff and bright lights shining towards the center where she saw Kaoru standing with Kotoko in her dress and Ranka off to the side with a pretend microphone.

"…and the winner is Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka!" he said. The staff all applauded loudly as Kaoru took a step forward and held his daughter up. Another staff member walked up with a sash and a tiara and placed it onto Kotoko. She got a little fussy as the staff tried putting the things on her. She let out a little bit of a cry.

"Well she's doing better then the last time," said Kaoru, "She could be tired."

"Hand her over," Haruhi ordered as she walked up and held her arms up for her baby.

"Oh hi Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Give me my baby!" Haruhi ordered again.

"Oh sure," said Kaoru. Haruhi rubbed her daughter's back and rocked her around calming her down. "Don't worry Haruhi we'll get her use to it."

"Let's hope so unless you don't want to let her keep doing this," said Haruhi, "Anyway, did you happen to see what it was Hikaru's planning for our children's birthday?!"

"No but I trust him," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi. She held up the list.

"Oh my gosh, he planned all of this?!" asked Kaoru.

"And booked it!" informed Haruhi, "All of it!"

"Oh boy," said Kaoru, "Don't worry Haruhi this pageant thing it won't last long, I assure you."

"Let's hope so! You can't keep just focusing your time on just this Kaoru!" said Haruhi walking out with Kotoko in her arms.

"Maybe this was a bad idea all together," said Kaoru.

"Now now let's not quit when we've come so far!" Ranka insisted, "I think Kotoko's going to win!"

"Yeah but at what cost?" asked Kaoru to himself.

* * *

"Yay!" shouted all of Mitsu and Hisano's guests when they saw what was all waiting for them in the west lawn of the Hitachiin Mansion. Immediately all of the guests took off fast towards the different activities and entertainment.

"Wow this party's pretty extravagant," said Tomoka.

"Yes thank you!" said Hikaru still feeling a bit stupid about going overboard.

"Well it's like I said Hikaru," said Norio, "At least all of the kids are having fun." Which was true. The children were having the time of their lives.

"Where's Kaoru by the way?" asked Kyoya.

"He's probably off in his studio with my dad working with on putting Kotoko into the pageant," said Haruhi.

"How is that going by the way?" asked Marie.

"Fine as far as I can tell," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haru-Chan where's the birthday cake?" asked Hunny.

"The birthday cake?" said Haruhi, "It's probably in the kitchen."

"Actually it's not," said Hunny, "I had just gone there to get a sneak peak and the staff said they never made one."

"Was one ordered then?" Haruhi asked looking over at Hikaru. Hikaru looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh," he sputtered.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi.

* * *

Kaoru looked out the window of his studio out towards the party. He could actually see his kids running around and playing with the many different things Hikaru had planned.

"Come on Kotoko let's go and join the part how about?" he said picking her up.

"Oh no we don't have to just yet," said Ranka, "We can go out when they bring out the cake."

"When are they doing that?" asked Kaoru, "I'm going to go ask real fast."

"Well hurry back," Ranka insisted.

"I will I will," said Kaoru. He had barley started to make it towards the door when he happened to see Haruhi and Hikaru storming in with the other two babies.

"How could we have been so stupid!" said Haruhi.

"It's not your fault. I was the one that should have known to order the cake!" said Hikaru.

"But I could have done more to help!" Haruhi pointed out.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"We forgot to get the twins a cake!" said Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "Can one of you take Kotoko?"

"Why?" asked Haruhi as she obeyed.

"You'll see," said Kaoru racing off.

"Where's he going?!" asked Ranka running towards the front door.

"To do something for my kids' birthday!" Kaoru called out. Hikaru and Haruhi both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They headed back outside where they could continue the watch their kids play.

"So what are you going to do about the cake?" asked Hunny.

"Kaoru said he'll take care of it," said Haruhi, "whatever that means, for the time being let's just let the kids keep having fun." So the adults continued to keep watching the children play or eat some of the other food they had remembered to set up. However before long the children began to get restless.

"Mommy, Daddy Hikaru!" Mitsu finally whined running to his parents, "When are we going to get a cake?"

"Uh well um, why don't you open some of your presents first?" suggested Hikaru.

"No we want cake!" said Mitsu, "Want cake want cake!"

"Did someone say cake?" called out Kaoru. Everyone looked up towards the door where he was walking out with two chefs pushing a cart with a huge cake on it with four big candles.

"Whoa," said Haruhi.

"Come one everyone start singing!" Kaoru encouraged the guests. Soon everyone was singing the birthday song. At the end Mitsu and Hisano both blew out two candles each.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"First pieces go to the birthday boy and girl," said Kaoru, "And third of course goes to Hunny."

Hunny giggled.

"Where did you manage to get a cake this size?" Haruhi asked.

"I have my sources," said Kaoru relieving her holding two babies. Instead of taking Kotoko however he decided to take Benjiro. "I know it seems like I'm neglecting you and everyone else but I promise you I still love you all and will always do my best for all of you when needed." he gave Haruhi a sweet kiss to go with that. Haruhi smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks," she said.

"All I'll make up for all the neglect I've been doing after the pageant I promise," Kaoru added.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well summer will be here soon. I say it's time for a cool family vacation," said Kaoru.

"Vacation?!" said Haruhi.


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy this place is crazy," said Hisano as she walked around the Kajin Hotel where the pageant was being held holding tight to her mother's hand who was also carrying Benjiro in a baby carrier. All around them people were running around trying to get ready.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi, "Make sure you stay next to me or Daddy Hikaru at all times okay? Mitsu that goes for you too." She turned around to see if Mitsu was listening. Mitsu was holding tight onto Hikaru's hand while Hikaru also carried Umeko in a carrier. "Mitsu did you hear me?"

"Don't worry Haruhi I got Mitsu. I won't let him out of my sight," Hikaru assured her. Just then someone else ran past them with what looked like a can of hair spray.

"Why would someone need hair spray for a baby?" asked Haruhi.

"These people are nuts," Hikaru declared.

"I think I'll go back stage and see how Kaoru's doing with Kotoko," said Haruhi wearingly, making sure to hold on to Hisano's hand.

"I'll go see if any of our friends show up," Hikaru decided. He too made sure to hold onto Mitsu's hand as they walked.

"Excuse me, move please!" snapped a woman walking past the two boys with a cart filled with flowers.

"Sorry," said Hikaru moving aside with his son. As the cart past Umeko reached over and plucked a flower from the cart.

"Umeko no," said Hikaru trying to pry the flower from his daughter that turned out to be fake. He tried hurrying after the woman and calling out to her, "Excuse me Miss, Miss?"

"What?!" snapped the woman again.

"Sorry accidentally took one of your flowers from your cart," said Hikaru trying to offer it back to her.

"What are you trying to do sabotage me and my daughter?!" snapped the woman looking the flower over.

"No," said Hikaru, "My baby just likes flowers."

"Hmm," huffed the woman looking Umeko over, "You really think you're baby's going to win against my Ayumu? You must be dreaming."

"She's not competing," Hikaru retorted. He could fee his temper rising.

"Oh good because there is no way she would have been able to compete against my Ayumu. She's a natural winner. Everyone else is such just a loser," snubbed the woman. Hikaru took a deep breath.

"She may not be competing but her sister is! And her sister's going to wipe the floor with your little brat!" Hikaru roared, "And I'm keeping this flower for my daughter!" He stormed off with Mitsu towards the back stage.

* * *

"Kaoru, how's it going?" asked Haruhi when she finally made it back stage. She found them in front of a vanity mirror with a small curling iron helping to curl the tips of Kotoko's hair. She was now wearing a red dress with fake roses on the bottom part of the skirt and one fake one in the center. She didn't seem to mind too much. She was actually smiling about it.

"It's going fine Haruhi," said Ranka, "You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't?" Haruhi asked looking around at the different competitors helping to get their children ready. Some of them didn't even look like little kids, they looked like mini adults.

"Haruhi relax. They're just playing dress up," Ranka again tried to assure his daughter.

"Extreme dress up don't you think?" said Haruhi.

"Kaoru!" they heard Hikaru shout as he stormed towards them as well, practically dragging Mitsu behind him. "You got to do something!"

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"You see that little bi," Hikaru had to stop himself before he continued, "You see that witch over there?!" He pointed over to the woman who was rolling in her flower cart, "I don't care what all happens, you got to make sure you do better then her!"

"Why her?" asked Kaoru. The woman stopped at their table.

"You still think she has a chance of beating my Ayumu, please!" she boasted loudly before continuing on her way.

"That's why!" Hikaru muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, what I bi, Kaoru also had to stop himself, "I mean witch!"

"Kotoko's going to come out on top!" Ranka shouted.

"Okay okay you guys let's not make any enemies while we're here," said Haruhi.

"Too late," said Hikaru, Kaoru and Ranka. Haruhi sighed.

"Twenty minutes till show time," a stage hand called out as she walked past.

"We should probably go out and get some seats. I bet everyone's here by now," said Haruhi. She leaned over and kissed Kotoko's cheek. "I love even if you lose sweetie."

"Careful Haruhi, You don't want to smug or wrinkle anything," said Ranka.

"Alright see you out on stage then," said Haruhi as she turned to leave with Hisano.

"Remember Kaoru, no matter what make sure you outdo that woman!" Hikaru reminded his brother following after Haruhi.

When they got back out into the lobby they saw all of their friends had arrived and had taken some seats, and saving four more seats for the four of them.

"Ha Haruhi, Hikaru here you!" said Tamaki.

"Yep thanks for coming you guys," said Hikaru taking a seat having Mitsu and Hisano sitting in between him and Haruhi.

"I bet Koto-Chan's going to win for sure!" said Hunny.

"Or at the very least beat a little brat's daughter!" muttered Hikaru.

"What was that?" asked Hunny.

"Oh nothing," said Hikaru.

"Attention, may I have your attention please?" Sachiko Kyabare asked appearing on stage behind a podium, "Welcome to our 46th annual Happy Smile Beauty Pageant!" Everyone applauded. "Let's get things started with out first group of lovely young girls, ages four months through 12 months!"

"That's Kotoko's group right?" Tamaki whispered.

"What do you think Boss?" Hikaru whispered back.

"First off lets meet little Miss Miyoko Motomoto!" A woman came out holding her baby. Soon more and more parents came out with their babies all dressed up.

"Ayumu Gikunshi!" Mrs. Kyabare announced as the mean woman from before walked out with a baby that almost looked more like a doll then a human. She wasn't even really smiling but her mother had a really big smile on her face like she was the one competing.

"Ugh that woman!" muttered Hikaru.

"Something wrong with that woman Hikaru?" asked Kyoya.

"You have no idea," Hikaru told him.

"Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka!" they suddenly heard Mrs. Kyabare announce.

"Oh there's our girl," said Hikaru proudly.

"Alright Kotoko let's do this," said Kaoru walking out onto the stage making sure to rub his daughter's cheek to make her smile. The little girl lit up as she looked out towards the audience.

"Yeah that's our girl!" Tamaki shouted as he stood up and applauded loudly.

"Tamaki sit down!" said Haruhi. Tamaki obeyed but kept applauding as Kaoru finally took his spot next to the other competitors. Soon the last competitor was announced and the parents all carried their children down off stage.

"You both did great!" said Ranka when Kaoru returned to back stage, "Let's get her into her rain coat!" He already had the outfit in his hand.

"Right right!" said Kaoru as he gently but quickly started to take off Kotoko's dress. The minute she was out of the dress Ranka took her and put her into the rain coat. Kaoru took advantage of the situation and looked around at the other outfits. Nearly every other outfit was a gardening outfit of some kind. Kotoko was going to stand out big time with her rain coat. Kaoru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

"Next in our pageant, casual dress!" said Mrs. Kyabare in to her mike. Soon the contestants came out in their different garden outfits and their parents each gave some sort of description of the idea behind the outfit. No matter what it came down to though they were all still garden outfits.

"And so Mrs. Gikunshi, what's the story behind your dress?" asked Mrs. Kyabare Ayumu's mother. The little girl was wearing a pink dress garden type outfit.

"Oh that's easy, my little Ayumu just loves to garden but at the same time loves her dresses so we combined the two so she can look lovely and hard working," said Mrs. Gikunshi.

"Very nice," said Mrs. Kyabare.

"I don't think it's that great," muttered Hikaru.

"Shh!" Haruhi hissed.

"Next Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka!"

Kaoru made sure to rub Kotoko's cheek to make her smile as he carried her out in her rain coat outfit.

"My, this looks different then what we've been dealing with," said Mrs. Kyabare, "Care to tell us the idea behind the outfit Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Gladly," said Kaoru, "You know what they say April Showers bring May Flowers. And in the meantime Kotoko can go splashing for fun in the puddles and look cute as she does." A huge "Awe," could be heard coming from the audience along with applause. Kaoru noticed Mrs. Gikunshi was sneering at him as he stood near the other competitors.

'Hmm someone's not liking the competition,' Kaoru thought.

* * *

"So how much longer do we have?" Norio asked after the last competitor came out and everyone returned to backstage.

"Just the special event part and then they'll announce the winner.

"Great," said Norio, "We don't have to stick around for the other groups' crowning after they crown someone from Kotoko's group do we?"

"No I guess not," said Haruhi.

"You mean when they crown Kotoko right?" Hikaru corrected him. Norio smiled.

"Right, after they crown Kotoko," he corrected himself.

Soon the special event category started and the parents started coming out with their daughters in special flower themed outfit or with a special flower themed prop.

When Mrs. Gikunshi came out with her daughter she had her on a cart in the center of a vast bouquet of flowers wearing a flower cap on her head. She looked cute in it no doubt but at the same time poor little Ayumu looked miserable. Haruhi actually felt a little bit sorry for her. Then finally Kaoru came out. He pushed out what looked like huge red flower. When the flower was in the center of the stage Kaoru hit something on the back and the flower opened to revile Kotoko who laughed and clapped her hands with delight.

"Oh wow," said Haruhi.

"So that's what they've been planning," said Hikaru a little bit stunned.

"I think it's adorable!" said Hunny.

"I think it means Kotoko's going to win for sure!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah!" said Hikaru. They all sat patiently through the other age groups until they came back to Kotoko's group to announce the winner.

* * *

"I will now announce our final three winners," said Mrs. Kyabare opening the envelope, "And our top three are, Suzu Tsunagi, " A girl and her mother stepped forward, "Ayumu Gikunshi," Mrs. Gikunshi stepped forward and waved. "Thank you thank you," she said cheerfully. Ayumu however looked like she was getting fussy wiggling around in her mother's arms. "And finally Kotoko Hitachiin-Fujioka." The entire roe that sat Haruhi, Hikaru and their friends all erupted in applause. "And the winner is, Kotoko-Hitachiin Fujioka!"

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi actually happy her daughter had been named winner. She noticed Mrs. Gikunshi was smiling at being defeated but it was a very forced smiled. It almost looked like it hurt.

* * *

"There she is! There's our little winner!" cheered Tamaki when Kaoru brought Kotoko out to his family and friends after the pageant was completely over.

"Good job honey," said Haruhi taking her daughter while Kaoru switched babies with her again. "I am happy for you believe it or not."

"That's great Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Congratulations Mr. Hitachiin," said Mrs. Kyabare walked up to him, "I wanted to ask did will you need help with getting tickets to Hawaii for the final pageant?"

"Final pageants?" asked Kaoru.

"You know the Happy Smile Universe Pageant," said Mrs. Kyabare, "Didn't you read the entire entrance form?" She held it up and pointed to a part near the bottom. Haruhi walked closer and read it over and did say that the winner would go on to represent Japan in the universal pageant.

"Oh," said Kaoru, "Do we have to go?"

"Well no, you can forfeit the crown and have the runner up go instead," said Mrs. Kyabare.

"Who was the runner up?" asked Tamaki.

"That would be me!" said Mrs. Gikunshi also walking up to the group, "And I have no problem going to Hawaii to represent Japan. Ayumu was supposed to be the real winner after all!"

"Yeah I bet," said Hikaru, "Well you need not worry lady because we're going!"

"We are?" asked Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Yes we are!" said Hikaru "And Kotoko's going to win this one too!"

"You're darn right she is!" Ranka agreed.

"So then do you need help with tickets to Japan?" Mrs. Kyabare asked again.

"No no we can get to Hawaii just fine," Hikaru assured her. Haruhi looked down at Kotoko and then over at Kaoru disturbed. Kaoru looked disturbed too but shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey it's in Hawaii," he said, "We can count that as a vacation right?"


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Vacation trip to Hawaii, oh goody," muttered Haruhi.

"At least it'll be on the big island, Hawaii," Hikaru pointed out.

"Why is that important?" asked Haruhi.

"That's where we have our private beach and beach house," said Hikaru. He held up a picture of a house that was almost the same size as some five star resort "We just haven't used a lot over the years."

"Oh yeah I forget about that one," said Haruhi, "Then again it seems like you guys have so many other houses I can't always keep track." Hikaru chuckled.

"This will be a great place to take the kids to," he said, "I bet we can even work it so we can stay after the pageants done so Kaoru and Kotoko can also really enjoy their time there."

"Yeah that may not be a bad idea considering that they're going to have us booked up during the entire pageant," said Kaoru walking into the room looking over the pageant form. He looked up and noticed Haruhi was sort of casing him an evil glare.

"How long are you going to be mad with me about this? I'm sorry I didn't read that last part alright for the last time! And going to Hawaii is still technically a vacation. I'm sure the kids are going to have fun especially given the fact that we have a private beech there. And if you're worried about Kotoko you need not worry! She had a good time doing the first pageant and I'm sure she'll do fine in this one."

"Yeah yeah," said Haruhi.

"Ah," they heard Kai moan walking into the room, "Man I'll be glad when I have this baby! Here are the passports for the triplets and Haruhi's father. I also went and got it so the beach house will be ready for all of you and any of your friends that are coming as well."

"Oh good so all of them," said Kaoru, "You know I can't help but think that if I had your help with this pageant I would have known we had to go on and compete in a universal pageant like this. But motherhood does trump over work I think anyway."

"Thank you Kaoru," said Kai rubbing her belly.

"It's too bad you're not coming with us Kai or Lei," said Haruhi.

"You're not?" asked Hikaru.

"No, I can't," said Kai, "I'm due in June around the time you guys are supposed to be going. Lei and I aren't going."

"Lei's not going too!" said Hikaru.

"Well no, even if she didn't want to be here with me when our baby comes she's really busy running the company for you," said Kai.

"Man she could use a vacation," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure they can take one after the baby comes," said Haruhi. "I was kind of hoping we could be here with you when you had it." Kai smiled.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you three go ahead and have a fun time alright?" she said.

* * *

"So are you planning on a new act for the universal pageant?" Norio asked both as a friend and a journalist for an article for his magazine.

"They said we should go ahead and stick to our original act but at the same time improve it a bit," said Kaoru as he helped pack up some clothes for his daughter, "Hey by the way did you want to come?"

"To Hawaii?" said Norio, "I would love nothing more, but unlike your rich friends I can't really afford time off and the tickets, even with the new job I have."

"I'll pay for the tickets. Hell you can ride with us on our private plane," said Kaoru.

"You sure we wouldn't be intruding?" asked Norio.

"No it's like you said all of my friends are all coming on their own and we already told them they can stay at our beach house. You'll be fine. Just come with us. Let Shoji enjoy some fun in the sun, get laid, in more ways then one," Kaoru encouraged as he nudged his friend in a friendly manner. Norio chuckled.

"I would like to go on a cool vacation like this. I'll just need to get come passports for me and Shoji," he said.

"Ask Kai for help with that," said Kaoru.

"I thought you were slacking off on her asking her for help with her pregnant and nearly due," said Norio.

"I am but she's still the best to help get people their passports. She got Ranka and the triplets' there's pretty quickly," said Kaoru.

"Alright then," said Norio, "Thanks for the invite Kaoru."

"Anything for my buddy," said Kaoru as he moved on to packing for his baby son. Norio headed out with a smile on his face as Haruhi walked in.

"Norio looks happy," she commented, "I take it you invited him to Hawaii?"

"Yep," said Kaoru, "Are you still mad at me by the way?"

"I'm slowly loosing my anger and just looking forward to the idea of my kids having a good time," said Haruhi. Kaoru took advantage of seemingly good nature and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You know the only reason Kotoko won was because of you. She looks so much like you," he said in a seductive tone before kissing under her ear.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned suddenly finding herself no longer mad at Kaoru what so ever. "Don't you have bags to pack?" Kaoru stopped kissing her neck for a moment and looked at the half packed bag of Benjiro.

"We still have time before it absolutely has to be packed," he said. He pulled Haruhi out of the room and down to his room.

"You must really be wanting it right now huh?" asked Haruhi.

"You have no idea!" said Kaoru.

"I can only imagine seeing as how normally when we go on a trip there's little to nothing that can pull you away from wanting to make sure everything's packed right especially for us girls," she managed to get out before letting out a moan.

"Well let's just say I've been missing a lot with the rest of you!" said Kaoru, "So much in fact that even if Kotoko does win this I'm not going to do this anymore. No matter how much your father may beg or threatened me to do so. There's other way to embrace Kotoko's love for dressing up I'm sure."

"I'm sure too," said Haruhi smiling at both that comment and how much pleasure Kaoru was giving her.

* * *

"Welcome to Hawaii," said a flight attendant as the Hitachiin private plane began its decent down toward the air port. The three older children all scrambled to try and look out the window as best they could see the beautiful sight of the island.

"Whoa, wow" they all said.

"It sure is pretty," said Haruhi.

"Yeah gorgeous," commented Norio.

"Wait until you see the beach," said Hikaru.

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Ranka, "And it'll even be better when Kotoko wins her next pageant!"

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi.

As the eleven passengers got off the plane they were greeted by several ladies dressed in hula skirts and leis that they all went and promptly went and put onto the different people including the babies. Umeko looked like the happiest of all with her lei as she fiddled with it around her neck.

"You like that honey?" asked Hikaru kissing the top of her head. Among the hula dressed women was a woman dressed a business outfit.

"Hitachiin-Fujioka?" she asked.

"Yes that's us," said Kaoru.

"I'm Mrs. Carrie Underway the director of the Happy Smile Universal pageant, welcome. If you'll come with me I'll gladly escort you all to the Hilton Hotel," said Mrs. Underway.

"Oh no that's not necessarily," said Kaoru, "We were going to stay at our own beach house. It's not too far away from the Hilton."

"I'm sorry but all participants have to stay at the hotel. We don't want anyone to have an unfair advantage now do we?" said Mrs. Underway.

"Well I don't see how staying at a different place gives her an advantage over the others," said Haruhi.

"It's important that we know what it is the girls and their parents are up to at all times," said Mrs. Underway.

"It's okay Haruhi, I'm sure the rest of you can go stay at the beach house," said Kaoru.

"Of course they can," said Mrs. Underway, "Now then if you'll just come with me."

"I'll go with him too I think," said Ranka following Kaoru and Kotoko.

"Okay then Dad," said Haruhi.

"We can go see them tomorrow Haruhi I'm sure," said Hikaru as they went their own towards a limo waiting for them. Haruhi looked over and saw Kaoru and her father getting into another limo and taking off. She hoped Kotoko was going to be okay without her.

"Can we go swimming when we get to the house?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure you can," said Hikaru, we have a pool and easy access to the ocean where we're at so you'll have your pick."

"Can Shoji and I share a room?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure you can," said Norio, "That'll be good for the two of you to have some fun together."

Haruhi looked over at Umeko who was still playing with her lei.

"She really likes that," she said.

"I'm going to make sure to take her to some to the gardens they have here," said Hikaru.

Soon the pulled up at the beach house; It looked almost like it was brand new.

"Come on come on!" Mitsu shouted as he raced to the house and was quickly opened by a maid.

"Welcome," she said right as Mitsu came racing in and headed to the back of the house.

"I want to go swimming right now!" said Mitsu shouted.

"First go and get changed into your swimsuit," called out Hikaru managing to pull his son back towards the stairs that led upstairs.

"Are the others here yet?" asked Norio walking in holding Shoji's hand.

"No they're all coming sometime either tomorrow or the next day and their not staying that long," said Haruhi.

"Mommy!" they heard Hisano shout.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Look at this furniture and designs! It's so out of date!" shouted Hisano like she had seen a monster.

"Honey this house hasn't been used in a long time so yeah it's not going to be quite up to date," said Haruhi.

"But how can I be expected to enjoy my vacation with it looking like this! How can anyone?!" cried Hisano, "This is going to be my worst vacation ever!"

"Oh I don't know about that," said Haruhi.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Wow this is crazy," said Kaoru walking around the Hilton Hotel towards the elevator. All around him were different people running around with props in their hands or talks of the pageant on their tongues.

"Welcome to the world of universal pageantry!" said Ranka with delight.

"Well get a good look then," said Kaoru as they got into the elevator, "Even if Kotoko wins, this is going to be her last one."

"But she as such potential!" said Ranka.

"Ranka no offence or anything but she's my daughter and I don't want her really caught up in something like this," said Kaoru, "And what's more Haruhi and Hikaru both agree with me."

"Fine fine throw away your daughter's talents," muttered Ranka.

"Oh I don't know," said Kaoru, "There maybe a nice part of the family business she'll like being a part of." Ranka lit up at the comment.

"You think she has that kind of potential?" he asked with hopefulness.

"I like to think so," said Kaoru smiling at his baby right as they came to their floor. As they stepped off they found themselves surrounded by more chaos of babies, babies and more babies.

"Wow the competition looks a lot harder here then it did back home," said Kaoru as he and Ranka did their best to maneuver around to get to their room. By the time they got there another woman came out carrying a lovely little baby in a yellow dress.

"Hi," she greeted them warmly in a heavy British accent, "I'm Holly Humpherage and this is my daughter from Christine. We're from England."

"Oh Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is Kotoko, we're from Japan," said Kaoru politely shaking her hand.

"Oh and this is your wife?" asked Holly looking at Ranka.

"My what?" asked Kaoru looking at Ranka.

"Oh aren't you sweet," said Ranka giggling like a school girl.

"It's a bit more complicated then that," said Kaoru, "Come on let's go inside."

"Of course dear," said Ranka. Kaoru groaned.

"This is going to give me nightmares," he muttered, "Where's Haruhi when you need her?!"

* * *

"Hisano stop this right now!" Haruhi ordered as she followed her daughter walking around the house with a pad of paper and pencil taking notes about how to improve the interior design of the house.

"But Mommy we have guests coming soon! Do we want them to see the house like this?!" asked Hisano.

"Yes I do because I don't want you doing things like this on your vacation!" said Haruhi as she snatched her daughter's pencil from her and snapped it. "Now go outside and play with your dad and brother now young lady!" Hisano moaned and headed outside where Hikaru, Mitsu and Shoji were playing on the beach. "We'll take pictures of the house so you can fix it later when we home alright?"

"Alright," said Hisano softly.

"Kids huh?" said Norio walking up behind her. Haruhi turned around to see him holding Umeko and Benjiro. "I hope you don't mind but I heard them waking up so I thought I'd be helpful and bring them downstairs."

"No no that's fine thank you," said Haruhi relieving him of one of the babies. She noticed Umeko had her lei on once again.

"She seemed happiest with it," Norio explained.

"Someone really does have a green thumb doesn't she?" said Haruhi as they walked out onto the beach. Norio laid down a blanket and both he and Haruhi placed the babies down on it. "So how's it going out here?" asked Haruhi.

"Great Mommy!" said Mitsu throwing a beach ball at Shoji. His hair was soaking wet.

"I see you managed to get some swimming in huh?" asked Haruhi with a chuckle, "Hisano did you want to go swimming?"

"No thanks I'm busy," said Hisano. She was busy piling up some sand and forming it to make a shape.

"I'm surprised she's not inside trying to fix everything," said Hikaru.

"I was but then Mommy broke my pencil," muttered Hisano bitterly.

"Did she really?!" said Hikaru looking over at Haruhi with surprise and slight impressed.

"We're on vacation! I don't want to have my daughter worrying about such things and at such a young age!" insisted Haruhi. Hikaru chuckled with delight.

"So when are the others suppose to be here tomorrow?" asked Norio.

"Don't know really," said Hikaru, "Whenever they want I suppose. We only have five more days until the pageant."

"Speaking of which I wonder if I should go and call Kaoru to see if they made it to the hotel alright," said Haruhi. She pulled out her phone and started to dial.

* * *

"Oh this room is so nice don't you think honey?" Ranka asked as he looked around the room.

"This is going to be a long trip now," Kaoru muttered to Kotoko who was standing up in her playpen. Just then his phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Kaoru," said Haruhi, "How's it going over there?"

"Great great," said Kaoru, "Except for…,"

"Kaoru who is this other woman calling you?" asked Ranka, "Are you trying to two time me?"

"Was that Dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Our neighbor assumed he was my wife!" Kaoru muttered into the phone through clenched teeth, "and he's not letting it go!"

"Oh god," said Haruhi, "Let me talk to him."

"Ranka your daughter wants to talk to you," said Kaoru practically throwing his phone at him.

"You mean our daughter dear," said Ranka answering the phone, "Yes hello Haruhi dear. Yes, yes that did happen. Oh but Haruhi it's so funny! You got to let me have a little fun with it. Please, please, oh alright! Fine you win." He humped as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Kaoru, "You're no fun you know that?!" He walked off pouting towards the bathroom, "To think for a brief time I had a rich husband!"

Kaoru shook his head and looked over at Kotoko who was giggling.

"That's why you don't mess with Mommy," he said with a smirk. Kotoko responded by laughing even louder.

* * *

Later that day when Kaoru brought Kotoko to the first meeting of the baby candidates he was surprised to see Holly waving to him.

"I saved you a seat," she said. Kaoru eagerly went and took it fast.

"Thanks," he said.

"Where's your wife?" asked Holly.

"Uh you know he's not really my wife," said Kaoru, "He's more of a helper."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Holly. She either didn't seem to notice Kaoru calling Ranka a he or chose to not notice. "You know for Japanese you speak really nice English."

"Oh thank you," said Kaoru, "Save a fortune on translators."

"Yeah I know," said Holly nodding to some of the other candidates. Kaoru looked and saw some of the others were putting translation pieces into their ears as Mrs. Underway walked up to the front of the room.

"Welcome everyone I'm so glad you could be here to represent your different countries in our Happy Smile Universe Pageant!" she said. Everyone applied. "Over the next five days you will each being divided into different groups and taken on special tours and locations where our judges can view your precious little ones in a natural setting."

"That sounds like fun," said Holly. Some of the interns came along and started passing out forms with the different schedules for the next five days.

"Doesn't seem to be giving us much free time," said Kaoru looking it over. Now he was glad he and his family had gone and decided to schedule some time after the pageant to spend more time in Hawaii.

"Now in the mean time we have a special luau scheduled for you and the other aged groups," said Mrs. Underway.

"Can we invite our families to this thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Underwood.

"Good excuse me," said Kaoru as he walked out of the room and made a call.

"So what should we do for dinner?" Norio asked later that night as he and Haruhi stood in the kitchen. Haruhi opened the fridge to see it was fully stocked.

"I could try making something," she said.

"No no that's not going to work," said Hikaru also joining them in the kitchen, "I just got a call from Kaoru. We're all invited to a luau at the hotel where he's at."

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Norio.

"Yep and Haruhi you know what that means right?" said Hikaru.

"I need to go and put on one of the tropical dresses you and Kaoru packed for me?" said Haruhi.

"Yep get going, I'll get the kids dressed don't worry," said Hikaru shoving her out of the kitchen.

"Wow you guys are harsh on her when it comes to dressing up," said Norio.

"Oh don't think you're out of this that easy Norio," said Hikaru with a smirk, "We have something for you too."

"Oh yay," muttered Norio as Hikaru shoved him out of the kitchen as well.

* * *

"Kaoru over here," Kaoru heard Holly call out at the party. Kaoru maneuvered over towards her through the giant crowd where he saw her sitting with a big bearded man who was holding Chrissy in his arms.

"This is my husband Alexander," she said.

"Hi nice to meet you," said Kaoru.

"Where's your family at?" Alex asked also with a heavy British accent.

"Oh they're coming," said Kaoru, "My family owns a priavate beach so they're all staying there away from all of this."

By the time Kaoru and Kotoko got to the party it was jammed pack. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt while Kotoko wore a white dress with red flowers on it.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, we're here," he suddenly heard Haruhi call out. Kaoru turned and saw her wearing a dark pink dress with white straps that crossed over her shoulders complete with a pink flower in her hair. She was holding Umeko in her hands who was wearing a yellow dress covered with red flowers. Hisano's dress looked just like her sisters except it was blue and had white flowers all over it. Hikaru had a blue shirt on each with a different flower pattern on it. Norio and Shoji were wearing a similar outfit with yellow shirts with different flower patterns.

"Hi glad to see you made it," said Kaoru standing up and greeting Haruhi with a kiss.

"Oh so this is your real wife?" asked Holly.

"Uh yeah," said Kaoru looking at Hikaru and Haruhi. Both nodded their heads in understanding.

"This Holly by the way, and Chrissy. They're from England and they're competing too."

"Hi nice to meet you," said Haruhi shaking Holly hand.

"Wow looks like you have your hands full," said Holly looking the big group over.

"Don't remind me," said Haruhi with a chuckle.

"And here you thought it was too much having just one," said Alex.

"Shh," hissed Holly.

"Well it's nice to know the competition here's a little bit nicer then the last one," said Hikaru.

"What does that mean?" asked Holly.

"Don't worry about it," Kaoru assured her. He had to admit though Hikaru did seem right. A lot of the people here did seem to be nicer then the ones back home.

"So what's the schedule like for tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"Busy, we're going to busy busy busy until the pageant," said Kaoru.

"Well good thing we're sticking around afterwards huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah after this I could use a nice tropical vacation," said Kaoru.

"I hope it doesn't prove to be too much for Kotoko," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kaoru. He looked around a little bit and noticed Mrs. Underway talking to the contestent from Jamaica who promptly nodded smiling and heading out of the party with her daughter. He then noticed Mrs. Underway talking to some weird man who nodded. Kaoru figured it was nothing and went back to enjoying this time with his family and new friends.

* * *

"I'm so happy we're in the same group," said Holly the next morning as she and Kaoru stood in line to go to their first tourist destination.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru, even though he's been to place they were going to before.

Before they could head outside to their waiting bus, they heard a screaming and everyone gasped as the woman from Jamaica came running screaming and rambling none stop about something.

"What's she saying?!" asked Holly in alarm.

"I think she's saying her daughter's missing!" said Kaoru.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru are you serious?" asked Holly.

"Yeah I think so," said Kaoru. He saw Mrs. Underway walking over to the poor mother and trying to comfort her. Then she turned and looked at the other candidates.

"Well don't stand around here please be off to your destinations," she said ushering them off.

"But what about the missing child?!" asked Kaoru.

"We're dealing with this Mr. Hitachiin," Mrs. Underway assured him. "Now let's get going."

"But shouldn't we be postponing this thing until the child is found?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" shouted some of the other parents.

"Mr. Hitachiin we're going to find her I assure you," said the pageant director, "We don't want to draw any unwanted attention for this now do we?"

"Well how do we know our daughters are safe?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said a few mother mothers including Holly.

"Mr. Hitachiin please rest assured your children are safe. This was just an isolated incident and we're not going to let it happen again," said Mrs. Underway, "Now please be on your way. If you don't go to these visits you'll be disqualified."

"Come one Kaoru let's get going," said Holly tugging at Kaoru's sleeve. Kaoru reluctantly followed after her onto their tour buss. He looked out the window still watching Mrs. Underway trying to comfort the mother from Jamaica.

"Do you think they'll find her?" asked Holly.

"I hope so," said Kaoru. He wondered if he should call Haruhi and Hikaru to tell them what happened. Of course if he did Haruhi might insist on taking Kotoko out of the pageant. Of course maybe that's what he wanted. He wanted to make sure Kotoko was safe and if something like this was happening what was to make them safe.

* * *

"Aloha Haruhi!" cheered Marie as she walked up towards the Hitachiin beach house.

"Aloha Maria," Haruhi returned ready for the big hug coming at her first by Marie then followed by her baby daughter Esme in her arms. It was followed by a hug from Yua right in her middle and finally a big hug from Tamaki.

"You look great Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Thank," said Haruhi leading them inside, "How was your flight?"

"It was great!" said Maria, "as great as you can get with two little girls on a five hour flight."

"Try doing it with six kids and three adults who act like kids," said Haruhi leading them into the house.

"Hey Boss, Marie, you made it," said Hikaru, "Welcome."

"Thanks so much for opening your home to us likes this," said Tamaki.

"Thanks for coming to support Kotoko," said Hikaru.

"Are you kidding? We'd go to any place in the world to help support that little girl," said Tamaki.

"Well you won't have to worry much about that since this is going to be Kotoko's last pageant. Kaoru promised me," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's too bad," said Marie.

"Well anyway how are you guys feeling?" asked Hikaru, "Worn out at all?"

"No I think we're fine," said Marie, "Why do you ask?"

"Well we were thinking of going to the botanical garden where Kaoru and his little group are heading today," Hikaru explained.

"Oh that's sounds lovely," said Marie, "Let us go with you please?"

"Sure as long as you think you're up to it," said Haruhi.

"They're coming?" asked Norio walking towards the front door with the three older children, "Aren't you guys tired?"

"Not too tired that we can't go and enjoy the gardens with you," said Tamaki.

"Nothing ever stops these two," said Hikaru.

"Well okay," said Norio, "Let's just grab the babies and let's get going."

* * *

"Oh my, this place is lovelier then the last I was here," said Maria as the families all walked around the garden.

"When was that?" asked Haruhi.

"I think that was after Yua was born," said Tamaki who was holding his oldest daughter on his shoulders.

"So where's Kaoru at?" asked Norio looking around.

"Hey I think I seem them," said Hikaru pointing to a big group with a bunch of babies.

"Oh Kaoru is that your family over there?" asked Holly. Kaoru looked over and saw his family and friends that now included the Suohs waving at him. Kaoru smiled and waved back before carefully moving among the group towards them near the Lilypad Lake.

"Hey guys," he called out.

"Hey how's Kotoko doing?" Haruhi called back.

"She's doing fine," said Kaoru looking down at her. Haruhi noticed he was looking at her a bit worried.

"Everything okay there Kaoru?" she asked. Kaoru looked back that group who all but Holly weren't really paying attention to him.

"One of the little girls from the pageant is missing," he finally said timidly.

"Oh my god!" said Marie, "Are they going to find her?"

"I hope so," said Kaoru, "The director doesn't seem to think it's anything to cancel the pageant over."

"Still though," said Haruhi, both her and Hikaru looking at their daughter in Kaoru's arms with concern. Kaoru followed their look before slowly moving closer to them.

"Do you want me to pull out now?" he asked, "I will if it makes you feel better."

"Do you think she'll be safe?" asked Haruhi.

"I want to think so but I feel a little bit unsure about it," Kaoru admitted.

"Mr. Hitachiin please, don't wonder off just yet," called out their tour guide, "We need to stick together."

"I better get back to that," said Kaoru, "If I really start to feel Kotoko's not safe in this thing I'll pull out alright?"

"Alright thank you." said Haruhi. She kissed her hand and passed it onto her daughter's head.

"Take care okay?"

"I will Haruhi I will," said Kaoru before walking back to the group.

"Is your wife okay?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, Kotoko's mommy's just nervous," said Kaoru.

"I'm nervous too Kaoru," said Holly, "What's if we have some sort of weird pervert trying to snatch up our girls?"

"Just make sure you keep a sharp eye on your daughter that's all you can do," said Kaoru, "And make sure Alex knows to keep a watch on her too." Holly nodded.

"I bet you anything that woman merely made it up to scare a lot of us into thinking of possibly dropping out," they head another parent muter.

'Then maybe I owe her a thank you,' thought Kaoru.

* * *

By the time the Hitachiin-Fujiokas, Suohs and Reihous got back to the house they were surprised to find their other friends had arrived and were making themselves at home enjoying the beach and the food.

"Hi where were you guys?" Hunny asked already enjoying some cake.

"We went to the botanical garden to try and meet up with Kaoru and Kotoko," said Hikaru.

"Good to see you guys made it here okay," said Haruhi.

"How are Kaoru and Kotoko doing?" asked Kyoya.

"They're doing fine," said Haruhi, "But apparently another little girl is missing."

"Missing what happened to her?" asked Tomoka.

"She was snatched from the hotel I think," said Haruhi.

"The Hilton?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi.

"Hmm do they have any leads on it?" asked Kyoya.

"Not that Kaoru could tell. The director said that it wasn't enough to be concern over or to cancel the pageant."

"Oh really?" asked Kyoya rubbing his chin.

"Something on your mind Kyoya?" asked Tomoka.

"Well the Hilton is a pretty elaborate hotel so I would think it would have the best of security. Not to mention that I would hope they would have the best of security when it comes to protecting their competitors," said Kyoya.

"What are you getting at Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"I think something like this unless it was stage was an inside job. I would think it would be a good idea to run background checks on everyone working at the hotel and or at the pageant," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," Mrs. Underway greeted everyone when they returned from their trips.

"Any luck with the missing girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Mr. Hitachiin please not here not now," said Mrs. Underway.

"Well I like to know he's safe!" said Kaoru, "And that my daughter's going to be safe!"

"Yeah!" agreed Holly.

"Mrs. Humpherage, Mr. Hitachiin, please we don't want to put everyone into a panic. Please go upstairs to your rooms where you can you relax before dinner alright?" ordered Mrs. Underway as politely as she could.

Kaoru, Holly and the others all headed up towards their rooms. When Kaoru got to his room he found Ranka working on Kotoko's flower prop.

"Oh hello Kaoru how was the tour?" he asked.

"Fine," said Kaoru, "Did you hear anything about the poor little girl missing?"

"No, other that it happened," said Ranka, "Oh that poor mother!"

"Haruhi thinks I should pull out if something like this is happening," said Kaoru.

"Are you?" asked Ranka.

"I may I just may," said Kaoru.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru and Ranka were woken up by a loud thumping against their door.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" they heard Holly shouting from the other side in a panic. Kaoru got up fast and headed to the door to see Holly in her bathrobe looking totally upset.

"What what's wrong?" asked Kaoru gripping her arms.

"It's Cissy, I mean Chrissy!" said Holly, "She's missing!"

"What?!" asked Kaoru.

"Alex woke up this morning and she, her bed was completely empty!" said Holly, "Oh god my poor baby!"

"Where's Ales now?!" asked Kaoru.

"He went to find the security! Oh god Kaoru what if something really bad happened to her?!" asked Holly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll fine her," said Kaoru hugging her.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" asked Holly hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not," Kaoru admitted.

"What's going on?" asked Ranka coming to the door. Holly gasped at the sight of him without his makeup.

"Ranka you didn't hear anything just now did you?" asked Kaoru. "Chrissy's missing!"

"Oh dear!" said Ranka, "No I'm afraid I didn't hear anything." Just then they heard a commotion and saw Alex coming back fast with some men in uniforms along with Mrs. Underway.

"We didn't hear a bloody thing!" he insisted to the men.

"Mrs. Underway!" said Kaoru, "now you have to admit you should at least stall the pageant for now! At least until the police have a lead!"

"Mr. Hitachiin we're handle this thank you," said Mrs. Underway not sounding at all concern.

"Fine then," said Kaoru, "Then you can handle this all you want. I'm going to handle by leaving now with my daughter and officially pulling out!"


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mrs. Underway looked shocked.

"You can't be serious Mr. Hitachiin," she said.

"Oh I am," said Kaoru walking back into the room. He placed Kotoko back into her play pen before pulling out his suitcase and started packing everything up. Mrs. Underway looked at Ranka with desperation.

"Mr. Fujioka can't you talk some sense in to him?" she all but pleaded with him.

"I don't know," Ranka admitted sheepishly, "I kind of think that unless you put more effort into finding these missing girls it may not be safe for any of the girls in the pageant."

"We are working to find them I assure you and your son-in-law," Mrs. Underway insisted, "We just don't want to cause a scandal with the pageant and at the same time get the other mothers upset like this. A lot would like to see the pageant continue no matter what."

"All the more reason I'm pulling Kotoko out! I'm not putting her in danger over some selfish person insisting on her daughter get some stupid tiara!" shouted Kaoru from inside the room. He walked out and saw Holly still crying in her husband's arms. "I'm sorry Holly about Chrissy. If you want, after I'm sure Kotoko's safe I'll come back to see if there's anything I can do to help find her." Holly and Alex both looked at him with hope in their eyes.

"Is there, is there anything more you can do?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Mr. Hitachiin you don't have to worry about that. We'll find the children. We have the situation under contorl," said one of the officers with Mrs. Underway.

"Fine job your doing seeing as two children have disappeared in two days of each other!" said Kaoru, "Do you even have a lead of where the baby from Jamaica is?!"

"Yes but that's none of your business," said the officer.

"Yeah whatever," said Kaoru, "I'm still taking my daughter out of the place. I don't care if I have to withdrawal!"

"There is a withdrawal fee!" Mrs. Underway pointed out. Kaoru pulled out his check book.

"How much?" he asked without hesitation still in his determined mode. Mrs. Underway frown.

"I'll send you the bill," she said with a sneer. Kaoru merely nodded before walking into his room to keep packing.

* * *

Ranka sat on his bed disappointed.

"I really wish we didn't have to pull out like this," he said sadly.

"Yeah me either," said Kaoru, "But no title or crown is worth my daughter's safety, not now not ever."

"I agree but don't you think we should trust the police to find the missing babies?" asked Ranka.

"If Kotoko went missing would you be this eager to stay involved?!" asked Kaoru getting annoyed with Ranka whining attitude.

"Well no," Ranka admitted.

"That's what I thought," said Kaoru, "Now get dressed so we can get going to the beach house."

* * *

At the beach house Hikaru and Haruhi were busy getting their other two babies ready for the day.

"Let's see, what to dress Benjiro in today," said Hikaru looking through the boy's bag.

"That's Umeko's bag," said Haruhi pulling a dress out of it to dress her in.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru. He walked over to Benjiro's bag and look through it.

"Baby girls are more fun to dress then boys I think."

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well just hurry up and get Benjiro dressed so we can get going. I'm sure the kids are anxious to go to the zoo."

"Yeah sure," said Hikaru looking through Benjiro's bad some more trying to find something fun to dress his son in. Nothing that was in the bag really seemed to jump out at him. Then he noticed an outfit in Umeko's bed that really stood out to him. He looked at Benjiro and a somewhat evil idea popped into his mind.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi look at this," Hikaru joked coming down the stairs with Benjiro. To Haruhi's surprise Hikaru had their son in a bright pink dress complete with a flower in his hair.

"Why is he dressed like that?" she asked.

"I don't know I just thought it looked cute on him," said Hikaru. Haruhi shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Well it took you long enough to get him dressed. The rest of us are ready to go," she said.

"Well go on without me. I'll catch up," said Hikaru.

"Alright," said Haruhi, "don't take too long."

"I won't," said Hikaru giving her a kiss. He watched her, his kids, friends and their children all head off in their cars before looking at Benjiro.

"So lovely lady shall we go and change you so we can have a fun day?" he teased. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off, "Yellow?"

"Hikaru can you send a car to the hotel?" Kaoru asked.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm pulling out, I'm pulling Kotoko out!" Kaoru told him, "Another baby's missing!"

"Oh no!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, it happened right next store to us! I'm not taking any more chances!" said Kaoru.

"Wait there I'll come get you myself," said Hikaru. He hurried outside with Benjiro still in his dress to the last remaining car and sped off to the hotel.

* * *

Kaoru and Ranka both sat in the lobby waiting for him.

"You know Kotoko I like to think you had a shot to winning at least," said Ranka reaching over and playing with one of her hands.

"Hey she won that one pageant that's got to count for something," said Kaoru with a smile bumping her on his knee.

"Hey hey I'm here," said Hikaru walking into the lobby with Benjiro.

"Why is Benjiro in a dress?" asked Kaoru confused.

"I thought he looked good in it," said Hikaru, "I was going to change him but when I got your phone call I didn't really have a chance."

"Oh okay," said Kaoru, "It's not like men in our family dressing in dresses is anything new, here." He handed Hikaru Kotoko before grabbing his bag. He and Ranka started to drag their things to the car. Hikaru smiled at his daughter.

"Hey you're not disappointed about not wining are you?" he asked. Kotoko merely responded by putting her hand into her daddy's mouth. Hikaru pretended to eat it a little. Then he saw one of the parrots the hotel often had on display being brought out.

"Hey look at the birdies huh?" he said brining his babies over to get a good look at bird. He felt a little bit bad Umeko wasn't there to enjoy seeing the bird but figured she was still having fun with her mother, brother and sister.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked walking back up to him and taking Kotoko from him.

"Yeah I think so," said Hikaru, "So are they charging you with anything for this?"

"Yeah the director said there was a fee or something," said Kaoru, "but that's fine with me. I think I may try coming back here to help support one of my friends who child was taken."

"Oh really that's terrible!" said Hikaru, "was it that British chick?"

"Yeah the poor woman," said Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin good you're still here!" said Mrs. Underway running up to the two men.

"If you're here to try and keep me from dropping out forget it!" said Kaoru.

"No it' nothing like that," said Mrs. Underway. Even the babies seemed to notice the bitterness in her voice though. "There's just something I need you to fill out so we can know you officially withdrawal from the pageant and won't try coming back." Kaoru handed Hikaru Kotoko and headed after the woman.

"What's going on?" Ranka asked slightly annoyed, "I've been waiting in the car for like forever!"

"Kaoru had to sign something for dropping out of the pageant," said Hikaru. Ranka sighed.

"I do wish we hadn't had to do this!" he said. "You know what I think I'm going to take a walk around the hotel one last time and enjoy the fact that I got to stay in a Hilton hotel one in my life time. Do you mind if I take on the babies with me?"

"Sure," said Hikaru. Ranka immediately took Benjiro from Hikaru.

"Is someone following in Papa's footsteps?" he said with pride walking off with the baby.

Hikaru stayed where he was in the lobby looking at the two different parrots on display with Kotoko.

* * *

Ranka walked off and happen to come past the room they were to hold the actual pageant in still being set up. He sighed sadly.

"Could you just imagine your little sister on the stage winning and getting the crown on her head?" he asked Benjiro.

"Hey aren't you with Hitachiin?" asked a stage hand who was nearby.

"Oh yes I am," said Ranka.

"Is it true that he's dropping out?" asked the stage hand.

"Sadly yes," said Ranka.

"Did you want to take the rest of your props with you then?"

"Props what props? We have all our props," said Ranka.

"But you don't you have like the blooming flowers or something?" the stage hand asked.

"Uh yes we do, but I'm pretty sure we got all of it," said Ranka confused.

"Want to come back stage and double check?" asked the stage hand.

"Sure might as well," said Ranka following the man back stage.

"Let's see I'm sure it was over here somewhere," said the man walking around.

"Are you still sure it's one of my things?" asked Ranka, "I'm not really seeing anything…,"

* * *

"I'm really sorry you won't be participating," said Mrs. Underway as Kaoru signed the withdrawal paperwork.

"Well if you had thought to take these disappearances more serious I might have stayed on," said Kaoru, "And just so you know, I will still be inquiring about those missing girls!"

"You are an interesting man," said Mrs. Underway as Kaoru walked out of the room.

Kaoru found Hikaru about to walk out of the lobby by the time he got back.

"Hey Hikaru?" he said.

"Oh hey I was about to take Kotoko to go see those dolphins they have here and maybe find Ranka and Benjiro. Ranka went off for a walk on his own a little while ago just because he's so upset about having to leaving the hotel," said Hikaru.

"I bet he was," said Kaoru as he and his brother walked off to find Ranka and the baby. After they walked around for a little bit but they couldn't seem to find him or Benjiro.

"Where could he have gone to?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"Maybe he's back in the room where the pageant was to take place," said Kaoru. They headed to the room to try and find him. However it too was completely empty.

"He didn't possibly come out to the car did he?" asked Kaoru.

"No I would have seen him I think," said Hikaru. Just then they heard a moan and saw Ranka walking out alone from backstage.

"What was that?" he muttered.

"Ranka," said Kaoru cautiously "Where's Benjiro?"

"I, I don't know," said Ranka looking around, "A stage hand told me that we had some props left behind and I went back there to look around. However instead of finding anything I got my head hit on the back hard! When I woke up Benjiro was gone!" Kaoru grabbed Ranka by his arms.

"Are you serious?!" he asked frantically.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru let go of Ranka and raced out of the ballroom fast to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" one of the receptionists asked in alarm when he saw Kaoru in his panic state.

"Shut, shut down the hotel right now!" Kaoru ordered in between pants, "My son, my baby son has been taken!" The receptionist immediately hit the alarm button and picked up his phone.

"I need security up here fast! Another child has been taken!" He then proceeded to dial up another phone call, "Hello 911 this is the Hilton Hotel. I have another missing child."

"Who reported the missing child?" asked one of the security officers suddenly walking up to the front desk.

"I did, it's my son!" said Kaoru.

"Alright calm down," said the officer, "Now where was the last place you saw your son?"

"Backstage of the Happy Smile pageant!" said Ranka also running to the front desk followed by Hikaru still holding onto Kotoko. "A stage hand had said we let something back there and when I went back to look I was hit in the back of my head! When I woke up Benjiro was gone!"

"Benjiro, that's the name of the baby?" asked the officer.

"Yes, Benjiro Hitachiin-Fujioka," said Kaoru.

"And who are you?" the guard asked Ranka.

"Oh I'm the boy's grandfather," said Ranka.

"Grand_father_?" said the guard.

"Yes," said Ranka sternly.

"Okay, uh anyway do you remember what the stage hand looked like?" asked the guard.

"Yes he was wearing a peach like colored shirt, blue jeans and had a black baseball cap over his eyes. I couldn't even see his eyes it was down so low on his face," said Ranka.

"Get me all of the know stage hands helping with the pageant," the guard ordered another guard who had just arrived.

"Mr. Hitachiin surprise to see you still here," they heard Mrs. Underway mention trying to walk past.

"I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for the fact that my son's been taken!" said Kaoru.

"Wait your son?" asked Mrs. Underway, "Wasn't he in a dress?"

"Uh yeah," said Kaoru, "Why would that matter?"

"Uh nothing, nothing at all," said Mrs. Underway.

"We need a list of all your pageant helpers especially your stagehands," said the guard.

"Uh why, are you implying that one of them took the babies?" asked Mrs. Underway.

"Well considering that one of them lured me to the back stage where I was attacked the child was abducted I'd say there's a good chance!" said Ranka.

"Fine fine," said Mrs. Underway walking with a guard to get a list.

"Now you understand why I wanted to get out of here Ranka!" said Kaoru as he started to pace the lobby back and forth with worry. Hikaru held Kotoko close and kissed her cheek.

"I suppose it's a good thing it wasn't you huh?" he said. Just then his phone went off.

"Oh no its Haruhi, She probably wants to know what's taking me so long! What should I tell her?"

"Just tell her the truth. She would have wanted to tell us the truth if he didn't know," said Kaoru grabbing the phone, "Hey Haruhi!"

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi, "I'm sorry I thought I was calling Hikaru's cell phone."

"No you got the right number. He's here at the hotel with me," Kaoru told her.

"What's he doing there?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I had decided to pull Kotoko out of the pageant since another baby went missing!" said Kaoru.

"Oh no, yeah it's a good idea to pull her out!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but," said Kaoru.

"But what?" asked Haruhi.

"While we were getting ready to leave, well someone attacked your father and well they took Benjiro," Kaoru told her. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"I'm coming down there right now!" said Haruhi finally. She ran towards her friends who were all in a group together.

"Norio, Marie will one of you please take Umeko and look after her and the twins for a while?" she asked franticly.

"What's wrong?" Norio asked as he took Umeko.

"I need to get to the Hilton right away! Kaoru said that Benjiro's missing!" said Haruhi as she raced off to the front of the zoo they were at.

"Haruhi wait," said Kyoya rushing after her, "I'm coming with you."

"Us too Haru-Chan," said Hunny as he Mori also followed after the two of them.

"Alright fine, I just want to get going!" said Haruhi.

"Well wait for me!" said Tamaki, "If everyone's going I'm going too!"

"Whatever!" said Haruhi. She jumped into the other rental car along with her friends and they all speed off.

"Haruhi there's a reason I wanted to come," said Kyoya looking over his phone, "I had done some research on the different workers for both the hotel and the pageants. There is one thing that I found interesting. The director Mrs. Underway recently filed for bankruptcy due to her husband's gambling debt. The man himself has been in jail several times over several different charges from embezzlement to sexual harassment charges."

"Are you saying they could be the suspects?" asked Haruhi.

"They seem to be the ones that stand out the most," said Kyoya, "Plus they would be able to access the different rooms without arousing suspicion. When we get to the hotel I think it would be best to question her."

"Well why would she be kidnapping the babies though?!" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure about the other two but it would appear Kaoru and Kotoko are the two richest candidates in the pageant. I'm sure Kaoru and Hikaru could offer a hefty sum for the safe return of their child," said Kyoya.

"But what about the other two?" asked Haruhi.

"Still not sure at this point," said Kyoya.

"Well what if they were taken as like a ruse to avoid suspicion over Benjiro getting taken?" asked Tamaki.

"There is a possibility," said Kyoya.

"Where did you come up with that idea Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm not sure but I think Marie had read it in a book somewhere," said Tamaki.

* * *

"I'm sorry none of these men really look like the one that lured me to the back of the stage," said Ranka looking over the workers.

"Should we get the men form the hotel staff?" suggested chief of police having finally arrived.

"Let me through, get out of my way! I'm a missing child's mother!" Everyone suddenly heard Haruhi shout as Mori shoved some guards out of her way. Haruhi immediately raced over to her two lovers and Father.

"Any news?" she asked.

"No not yet," said Kaoru sadly, "Your father's trying to identify the one that attacked him." Haruhi sighed in defeat. She walked over to Hikaru and took Kotoko from him.

"Here Tamaki can you take her back to the beach house where she can be safe?" she asked her friend.

"Of course if that's how I can be helpful," said Tamaki taking the baby and leaving. Kyoya meanwhile walked over to Ranka with his phone.

"Ranka can I ask you if you think this was the man you saw trying to get you to come back stage?" he asked. Ranka studied the picture.

"Hmm hard to say really, it looks a little bit like him though," said Ranka, "Why who is he?"

"Well he's," Kyoya started to say before Kaoru looked over his shoulder at the picture as well.

"Hey I remember seeing that guy!" he said, "I saw the director talking to him the night before the baby from Jamaica was taken. Who is he?"

"He's Mrs. Underway's husband," said Kyoya walking over to the woman who was standing off by herself looking like she was trying to mind her own business.

"Excuse me Mrs. Underway but does your husband usually come to these things?" he asked her.

"Oh no, he doesn't care for things like this," said Mrs. Underway.

"I see," said Kyoya, "And um where is your husband now Mrs. Underway?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Underway, "Probably at home. Look why are you asking me all of this? You're not saying my husband had something to do with this are you?!"

"Hmm," said the only response Kyoya would give before walking away and dialing something up.

"Who is that man?" snarled Mrs. Underway obviously not happy about Kyoya's questions.

"He's a friend of ours," said Kaoru.

"Well I don't appreciate my husband being accused over something when he hasn't even been here!" said Mrs. Underway.

"But he was at the luau," Kaoru remained her.

"I meant not here when any children were taken!" Mrs. Underway snapped. She tried storming off but one of the chief stopped her.

"Sorry Ma'am," he said, "But I think you should stay here for the moment until we get everything straightened out."

"You can't do that!" said Mrs. Underway starting to argue with the man. She was so distracted with arguing with him she wasn't even paying attention to Kyoya, Hunny and Mori.

"Who were you talking to Kyo-Chan?" Hunny whispered.

"I asked some of my police staff to head to the Underways' house to observe it," Kyoya told him softly.

"We'll head up there too!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Better hurry then before she notices you leaving," said Kyoya sneaking the two of them off to the side, "I'll have some of my staff pick you up."

"Deal," said Hunny. Both he and Mori quietly snuck out.

Kyoya smiled and walked over to Haruhi and the twins.

"Kyoya do you think Mrs. Underway really could have something to do with what's been happening?" asked Hikaru.

"Possibly," said Kyoya, "Where are the other two mothers by the way? I'd like to talk to them real fast."

"I know where Holly is, but I'm not sure where the mother from Jamaica is," said Kaoru.

"We can find her," said one of the hotel guards.

Soon Holly and Mrs. Bastian, the mother from Jamaica came to the lobby along with their husbands.

"Do you know something about finding our babies?" Holly asked eagerly.

"Possibly," said Kyoya, "I need to know what all happened when you came to your room that night before your daughters went missing. Do you remember seeing this man at all?"

"Yes I do," said Mrs. Bastian, "I remember seeing him following me to the floor but then he went into Mrs. Underway's room. I remember her mentioning she was next to my room. Then that night when I and my husband were trying to sleep we smelt something fowl and fell into a deep sleep."

"That's what happened to us," said Alex. "I remember smelling something awful before waking up the next morning and Chrissy being gone."

"Hmm, like a gas or something," said Kyoya stroking his chin.

"Is that how they were able to snake into our room without us hearing?" asked Holly, "They gassed us?"

"Possibly," said Kyoya, "I know Mr. Underway was one the VP of a company who produced this nerve gas for hospitals that's made to help patients fall asleep for surgery. However he was let go only a few weeks ago due to him stealing from them." Everyone looked over at Mrs. Underway who was still arguing with the chief.

"But that still doesn't help us figure out where our baby is!" said Holly.

"No but hopefully our other friends are taking care of that," said Kyoya.

* * *

Hunny and Mori road with the few officers of the Ohtori family police that had come with Kyoya and his family on their vacation, and soon they came to the bottom of a hill where at the top stood a huge mansion.

"Is that the house where the lady and her husband live in?" asked Hunny.

"Yes sir!" said one of the officers.

"Let me and Takashi go first then. If you don't hear from us in an hour move in!" Hunny ordered.

"Sir Yes sir!" said the officers saluting. Both Mori and Hunny raced up to the top of the hill. When they got closer to the house they could hear what sounded like a baby cry. Both snuck up towards a front window and looked inside. There they saw two babies on the floor crying while the man they recognized as Mr. Underway walking Benjiro around trying to comfort him.

"God will you stop crying?! I'm not taking a bunch of crying babies in the car with me!" he snapped.

CRASH

The man jumped and the babies temporarily stopped crying as Hunny came crashing through the window. He glared at the man.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said. Mr. Underway turned to run out of the room only to come face to face with Mori standing in the doorway to the living room. Mori also glared at the man and shook his head no.

"Oh shit!" said the man suddenly wishing he too had a diaper on like the babies.


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haru-Chan," Hunny sang, "Look who we found." Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Holly, Alex and the Bastians all looked up and saw Hunny walking to the lobby, with Hunny holding Benjiro and Mori holding Chrissy and the Bastian baby. All three mothers raced to their babies and took them into their arms.

"Oh Benny, Benny you're okay!" said Haruhi bouncing her son in her arms and hugging him tight. Behind her she could sense Hikaru and Kaoru also approaching.

"Look at that he's okay!" said Kaoru happily.

"Of course he's okay he's our son!" said Hikaru, "We always come out on top."

"Oh Benny you have no idea how happy Papa's is that you're alright! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention that you got taken!" said Ranka. He snatched his grandson from his mother and held him close. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something had happened to you!"

"Where did you find them Hunny?" Haruhi asked her little friend.

"At a big house not too far from here with this man," said Hunny. One of the Ohtori guards approached the group with Mr. Underway in handcuffs looking ashamed. Kyoya shifted his eyes to see what Mrs. Underway's reaction was. It was obvious she was upset.

"You little bastard!" said Hikaru charging at the man.

"You bloody brut!" Alex also shouted as he too tried to charge at the man. Mr. Bastian also charged at the man. All three probably would have pounded the poor bound man to death had the other two Ohtori officers not blocked their path.

"Beating him senseless won't help anything at this point," said Kyoya.

"It'll make us feel better," said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" agreed the other two dads.

"Why did you do this? Who are you?" asked Haruhi.

"Peter Underway, husband of Carrie Underway am I not correct?" asked Kyoya looking at the director who was now being kept in place by the police chief.

"Uh Peter how could you?!" she asked hastily. Mr. Underway looked confused.

"But honey!" he said.

"You can shift the balm to him all you want down at the station," said the chief as he cuffed her as well.

"But I!" Mrs. Underway tried to protest as she was dragged away.

"We also found these at their house," said one of the Ohtori officers. He handed another officer four different ransom notes. One had instructions to leave money in the backstage of the pageant in the brief case during the pageant and afterwards they would received their daughter back while the other three said to stay in their rooms until after the pageant if they wished to see their daughters again.

"Why is there four though?" asked a Hawaiian police officer.

"I would assume there was plans about abducting a fourth baby so as to try and keep suspicion away from their true target Kotoko. Especially since the one note says daughter and not son. They must have been planning that from the start and like Tamaki suggested wanted to avoid suspicion," Kyoya theorized.

"We'll get the story out of them, one way or another," the Hawaiian police chief assured them as they led the couple off.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Mrs. Bastian.

"Well I know what we're going to do, we're going home and never do anything in the world of pageants again!" said Kaoru.

"Us either!" said Holly.

"It's just too bad our plan won't leave until after the pageant," uttered Alex.

"Well if you want I can see to it that I pay for your room for the rest of the time you're here, plus the withdrawal fee," Kaoru offered, "You as well," he said the Bastians.

"That's kind of you to offer but we'd rather just go home. There's a lot more flights scheduled to Jamaica then there are to England," said Mr. Bastian smiling sympathetically at the Humpherages.

"Well at least let us pay for your tickets," said Kaoru.

"No you don't need to do that," said Mr. Bastian, "I work for the airlines. I'm on the board of directors. We can afford our own tickets. And even if I wasn't, you don't have to worry about such a thing Mr. Hitachiin. You found our daughter. If anything we owe you."

"Why don't we help cover the withdrawal fee for the Humpherages?" suggested his wife.

"But then we'll be in debt to both of you!" said Holly.

"No no, you owe us nothing," said Mrs. Bastian, "As long as you raise your daughter fine and right that's all we need to know."

"Us too," Kaoru assured her.

"Well thank you very much," said Alex, "If you're ever in England look us up alright?"

"Will do," said Kaoru. He Haruhi, Hikaru, Ranka, Kyoya Hunny and Mori all turned and walked out of the hotel all smiling and gathered into their car to head back to the Hitachiin beach house.

When they got to the beach house they found Tamaki Norio and all of the wives all waiting in the living room.

"Did you find Benjiro?!" Marie asked the minute she saw them.

"Yeah right here," said Haruhi looking at his son who was now asleep on his mother's shoulder, "It's his nap time I think."

"Well all of the other children are down for their naps. It might be smart to lay him down as well," said Kioko. Haruhi didn't have to be told twice before taking her small son upstairs.

"So what happened? Where was he?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"The director's husband was taking them," said Haruhi, "They were planning on holding him for ransom."

"Supposedly," said Kyoya, "You know there's the hold innocent until proven guilty thing. But I'm sure there's little to prove given the circumstances."

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Tamaki.

"Kotoko and I can start enjoying our actual vacation like we were going to do after the pageant," said Kaoru, "And maybe even go home a little bit early."

"That would be a nice idea," said Haruhi, "All this kidnapping business has kind of worn me out."

"Yeah me too!" said Hikaru. And that's exactly what they did.

Over the next few days that they were to more or less spend without Kaoru, Kotoko and Ranka, the three of them were actually able to spend time with their friends and family on the vacation doing what they wanted to do and not be set to any type of schedule.

Even though Kaoru was sure Kotoko was had enjoyed her time as in the pageant life he seemed to notice her acting a lot more happy when she was with her family.

"Hey Kaoru did you happen to see the front page?" Norio asked the day everyone was scheduled to leave. He laid it down in front of Kaoru so show it had pictures of all the different age group winners of the Happy Smile Pageant."

"So they went through with it huh?" said Kaoru as he read the article. No where did it say anything about the child abductions or how Mr. and Mrs. Underway had been involved in such an act.

"So who won in your pageant?" asked Norio.

"Doesn't matter," said Kaoru closing up the paper, "I don't think I'd ever want to hear anything about pageants again."

Norio nodded and smiled.

"Well at least you can say you tried," he said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kaoru cautiously opened the door to see another pageant worker standing there.

"Hi can I help you?" he asked.

"This is for you," she said holding up a trophy. On it said Miss Congeniality. "I think given how much you put into finding the other babies after that nasty incident you and your daughter deserve it."

"But we dropped out," Kaoru reminded her.

"Granted but after talking with some of the other pageant workers they all agreed that part can be overlooked given the circumstances," said the worker offering Kaoru the trophy. Kaoru took it willingly.

"Well thank you for this," he said. "I hope nothing like this happens again and if it does you at least take it more serious."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Hitachiin we're going to do everything in our power to not make it happen again," the worker assured him, "Have a nice trip home."

"Thanks," Kaoru called out after her before walking into the house.

"What's that?" asked Norio. Kaoru held it up for him to get a good look, "Oh wow how did you get that?"

"I guess they're doing this to help me from getting too upset with about what happened," said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru what did you win?" asked Ranka running up to him. Kaoru handed him the trophy.

"No way, we run this?! That's great!"

"You can keep it if you want Ranka," said Kaoru, "I know how much this pageant meant to you."

"Oh really, I can keep it?! I'll make sure to put it into a special spot where Kotoko can always see it when she visits. Oh this makes me feel so happy! It's good to know we got something for all our troubles!"

"Sure Ranka," said Kaoru.

"Everybody say Aloha to Hawaii," said Hikaru as the plane took off.

"Aloha!" Hisano, Mitsu and Shoji all cheered looking out the window.

"I'm going to miss Hawaii," said Mitsu. "Can we come back again next year Daddy?"

"Eh we'll see," said Hikaru.

"We have to!" said Hisano, "I'm going to have to see if they followed through with the designs I left for them!"

"You what?" said Haruhi, "I thought I told you not to worry about that! When did you manage to get some drawings out like that?" She noticed Kaoru shifting his eyes back and forth.

"You do know I told her not to do anything like that while we're on vacation!"

"This is her idea of vacation Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Whatever," muttered Haruhi.

Hikaru laughed at the little confrontation, only to get distracted by the sound of his phone going off.

"Oh hi Lei," he said, "Did you hear how we're coming home early? What's that? Right now really? Wow, well hopefully we'll get back there in time!"

"What's wrong?" asked Norio.

"Kai's gone into labor," said Hikaru happily.

"Oh wow, looks like we'll be able to be there when she has the baby after all," said Haruhi.

"Ranka when we land can you take the kids home while we go to the hospital?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course I can," said Ranka.

The sun was starting to set by the time the family finally arrived back at Japan. Three limos were waiting for them. Ranka and the children climbed into one, Naoki and Shoji into another and Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru into the last one.

"Give our best to Kai and Lei," said Ranka.

"We will," said the trio as the car took off fast to the hospital.

"Excuse us we're looking for a Kai Xanti," said Hikaru walking up to the front desk.

"Yes she's on the third floor in room 305," said the receptionist, "But you'll have to be quick. Visiting hours is almost over."

"Well I'm the father does that count for anything?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi smacked his chest lightly.

"You promised you wouldn't deal with that too much!" she hissed.

"And I'm not, it's just this one time," said Hikaru. The three of them still headed to the elevator and road it up until they came to the third floor. They soon found room 305 and knocked softly. The door was soon opened and Lei poked her head out.

"Oh you came. I would have thought you would be exhausted and not come until tomorrow," she said.

"Surprise," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Lei smiled and moved aside to let the three in. There they found Kai lying in a bed and in her arms laid a little baby wearing a blue hat.

"Hi," she said softly, "Would you like to say hello to our son Wing Mauli?"

"I thought we finally agreed it should be Mauli Wing?" asked Lei. She noticed Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru looking a bit confused. "We found two names we liked from our native heritage but we can't decide what order they should go in."

"Well as the father maybe I should help you pick," said Hikaru. Haruhi eyed him.

"Hikaru!" she hissed through her teeth.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"No that's alright," said Kai, "I want to hear what he thinks."

"I think Wing Mauli sounds best personally," said Hikaru.

"Well two against one, looks like you win Kai," said Lei. She smiled just the same and walked over to her new son, "Hi Wing. You do know that if we have another baby it'll get a Polynesian name first and then a Chinese name."

"Fair enough," said Kai. "I'm sorry the pageant didn't turn out as planned by the way Kaoru."

"It's alright in the long run," said Kaoru, "If we hadn't left earlier then planned we would have missed being here to see little Wing after he was born. That's worth giving up any title in my opinion, congratulations both of you."

"Thank you," said the two new mothers proudly.


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So admit it Haruhi Hawaii wasn't that bad," Kaoru encourage Haruhi the next day as the three parents all sat outside with a baby in their laps watching their two older children play around.

"You mean besides the kidnapping?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah that," muttered Kaoru.

"It seems like anytime we try to combined vacation time with something else like say pageant or work something bad happens," Haruhi pointed out, "We need to start just doing a vacation that's just that, a vacation."

"I agree but let's wait until next year how about?" suggested Hikaru.

"Yeah good idea," said Haruhi.

"I don't know what I was thinking about getting my daughter involved in something as crazy as a pageant. Even without the whole kidnapping fiasco it was crazy!" said Kaoru.

"I thought you just wanted to show off that your daughter was pretty," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but I can do that the same way I showed off how pretty her older brother and sister were, by modeling," said Kaoru. Haruhi noticed he got a flicker in his eye. "Hmm we did just get back from Hawaii and we have all those new Hawaiian style clothes from the trip. It's been a while since I've really done it. I've been busy with basically six babies all together but maybe I should try making more time." He heard Haruhi give off a sigh.

"At least its better then those stupid pageants," she muttered.

"Exactly," said Kaoru.

"Just let the baby have his bottle," said Hikaru, "Besides at least I'll be here to help this time.

"I can pitch the idea to it to Norio right now," said Kaoru. He got up and disposed of Kotoko into her mother's lap before heading back inside to find his phone.

"Kaoru?" said Norio sounding surprised to hear from him.

"Hey did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Kaoru.

"Kind of," said Norio, "I was actually going to call you and say that I wanted to take advantage of the extra time we still had off from coming back early from Hawaii and go visit Miya for a little bit. Basically I want to talk to her about what we talked about during New Years."

"Oh," said Kaoru remembering that Norio had mentioned the idea of possibly rekindling his love for Miya, "Well yeah you should go ahead and do that, have fun. I know that Shoji got a lot of lovely presents for her. Have fun."

"Thanks but what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Norio.

"Oh I wanted to give you new modeling picture idea," said Kaoru.

"Oh you're doing that again? That's great. I've gotten a lot of people asking me if we could do something like that. Just go ahead and leave the ideas with my secretary alright?" said Norio.

"Sure thanks," said Kaoru as he hung up and walked back outside.

"So what did Norio say?" asked Hikaru.

"He agreed to it," said Kaoru softly.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Norio's going to take advantage of the extra time he has off and go to see Miya with Shoji. Mostly he wants to talk about possibly what it was they talked about back at New Years," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Well if it means the family all being together then it might be better in the long run," said Haruhi trying to act as a comfort.

"Yeah and I remember saying when she first left that if she wanted me to cut ties with Norio when she first left then I would be willingly to," said Kaoru.

"It's never easy to lose a friend Kaoru. I know how you feel," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Kaoru smiling sympathetically at him.

* * *

"Okay let's try this," said Kaoru, "You three think you can be models like your brother and sister?"

The three babies all looked at him confused before Kotoko started to smile.

"Kotoko's on board," said Hikaru.

"That's my girl," said Kaoru. Kotoko and Umeko were dressed as hula girls while Benjiro was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with a lieu on his next and a play ukulele in his hand. The back ground was a moon lit night with the ocean and sand.

"Okay so where do you want each baby?" asked Hikaru.

"Benjiro should go more off to the left with the girls more center," said Kaoru.

"Got you," said Hikaru moving his son over to the left. He then went and made sure to adjust the girls to just the right spot.

"Okay okay looking good looking good," said Kaoru as he looked through his camera, "Now can anyone give daddy Kaoru a smile?" Only Kotoko answered her father's request.

"Come on Benjiro, Umeko smile," Hikaru encouraged the other two trying to make a funny face for the two of them. Benjiro gave him a little smile but Umeko didn't respond.

"How are we going to get Umeko to smile?" asked Kaoru. Then he snapped his fingers and raced out of the room. He came back with a fake flowerily lei, "Umeko, Umeko look," He said dangling it. Umeko actually started to smile at seeing the lei.

"Here let me see," said Hikaru as he took it while still making his funny face to make Benjiro smile. Kotoko still didn't seem to need any help to be encouraged to smile.

"Perfect, perfect," said Kaoru as he started to snap away. "These are looking great!"

* * *

"Yeah you're right this is looking great," said Hikaru later when he and Kaoru were looking over the pictures.

"Yeah I think they're going to be a great hit!" said Kaoru, "Oh I forgot how much fun it was to do something like this!"

"What do you think you'll want to do next?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Kaoru, "I'll have to think. Usually my ideas just come to me at random. Why do you have an idea?"

"Not off the top of my head," said Hikaru.

"Well if you ever do let me know," said Kaoru as he hit print on his computer.

* * *

The next day he Hikaru and the children all drove to the magazine building to drop them off.

"These are great," said Norio's secretary looking them over. "Oh I can only imagine what our viewers will think once these get printed. Your friend said to just go ahead and publish in whatever issue I can. He said he trust your judgment."

"Sounds good to me thank you," said Kaoru.

"Oh he also wanted to ask if and when you'll have some new photos for us," said the secretary.

"Whenever I find inspiration," said Kaoru. He grabbed the handle of the stroller and started walking off while Hikaru followed holding Hisano and Mitsu's hands.

"You know what would really spruce this place up?" Hisano asked.

"What honey?" asked Hikaru smiling at her.

"They need some more art work on the walls," said Hisano.

"Well they have a bunch of some of their best articles are up on the walls honey," said Kaoru, "Look see this picture right here?" He pointed to one of a baby dressed as a mermaid with another dresses in an old fashion diving suite, "That's you and Mitsu as babies. I took that picture myself."

"That's different Daddy. They need actual art pieces for people to enjoy and keep the magazine pieces all together in one spot for people to enjoy!" said Hisano.

"Well tell you what honey," said Hikaru, "When we get home you can try planning how you think the hallways here should look alright?"

"Thank you!" said Hisano.

* * *

"Come on Daddy we need to find the best kind of art there is!" said Hisano as Hikaru helped her search through the web trying to find some art pieces for the magazine building.

"You know most kids your age want to do things like play games or things like that," said Hikaru as they kept looking.

"Well she's what you get when you cross our DNA with Haruhi's," Kaoru pointed out.

"Daddy why can't I do anything fun and exciting like Hisano?" asked Mitsu.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Kaoru.

"I want to still make a robot!" said Mitsu.

"Well I don't know about making a robot," said Kaoru, "But if you want for being such a good boy while we were out today I'll gladly take you to the toy store to help buy you a new toy robot."

"Yeah let's do that let's do that!" said Mitsu.

"I'll be back in a little bit Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"That's fine, we're busy here," said Hikaru.

"The triplets are all upstairs by the way asleep. When I get back it'll probably be there nap time as well."

"Okay then," said Hikaru.

* * *

"So let's see what kind of robots we have," said Kaoru as they approached the toy robot section of the toy store.

Mitsu started running up and down trying to find something he really wanted.

"Don't run too far away Mitsu," said Kaoru. Then something caught his eye. It was a build your own robot toy set.

"Hmm," said Kaoru looking it over, "Hey Mitsu I think I found something you may like." He showed him the kit.

"Oh Oh I want that I want that!" he cheered.

"Then you will get it," said Kaoru with a smile.

"I thought you said I couldn't build my own robot Daddy," Mitsu teased as they headed to the checkout.

"Well looks like Daddy was wrong," said Kaoru, "Even daddies can be wrong sometimes."

"Can Mommies?" asked Mitsu.

"I've been told they can but I've never seen it," said Kaoru, "Now you do know you won't be able to play with this until after your nap right?"

"But I'm not tired," whined Mitsu.

"Something tells me you will be once we get home," said Kaoru.

* * *

When they got home they found Hikaru also struggling to put Hisano to sleep.

"But we're not done getting our art yet!" said Hisano.

"You can look after your nap!" said Hikaru as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Just like Mitsu here can wait to build his robot," said Kaoru picking him up before the boy could react. They carried the two wiggling kids up the stairs and too their rooms. By the time the two managed to get out of the rooms they were panting.

"I think I could use a nap too!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah tell me about it!" said Kaoru.

"Um sir, your friend Norio is here to see you," said maid.

"Norio here?" said Kaoru. He hurried downstairs to find Norio standing alone in the hallway. "Norio what are you doing home so early and where's Shoji?"

"Can we talk in private?" asked Norio.

"Sure," said Kaoru. The two walked to Kaoru's studio and Kaoru made sure to shut the door, "So what's up? Did you and Miya make up and are you moving?"

"No," said Norio sounding sad, "Apparently while we were on vacation she met someone new, someone who shares her points of view better then I do. He's a college professor at the community college in Miya's new home town. It's over it's officially over. I left early and let Shoji stay for a little while longer. Miya will bring him home in a few weeks."

I'm sorry Norio," said Kaoru squeezing his friend's hand.

"It's okay; I was just fooling myself into thinking that we'd ever make up again. I should have just left at her leaving then and there," said Norio.

"Are you still keeping Shoji?" asked Kaoru.

"For now," said Norio, "Both Miya and I can agree that Shoji is better off with me for the moment. However if she ever remarries they may consider asking for custody. I'll have to wait and see."

"You know I would call it quits if it meant you two could still be together," Kaoru reminded him.

"I know but maybe that would have just prolonged the conclusion. The more I look at our marriage the more I think it wasn't going to work out. I just didn't want to admit it at the time," said Norio. He smiled at his friend, "Besides who in their right mind would want to give up friends as amazing as you and your brother and girlfriend?"

Kaoru smiled before answering, "You'd be surprised."

"Well I have to disagree. You three are some of the greatest things I have going in my life. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me buddy," said Norio.

"Thanks Norio," said Kaoru. The two friends shook hands happy and content that they had each other in their lives.


	55. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The rest of the summer was rather fun for the family. Kaoru and Hikaru were able to entertain the five children that eventually got to six when Shoji came back from visiting his mother while Norio work. The twins were able to keep him so distracted that he hardly seemed to be upset over the idea that his parents weren't going to get back together or that his mother was now seeing a new man.

Before long however summer was over and soon the children had to go to school.

* * *

"It's going to be lonely here without the twins and Shoji here all day," said Hikaru.

"I know but we'll still have the triplets," said Kaoru smiling at the three babies. They were so much bigger now and doing things like crawling on their own, starting to walk a little and even attempting to walk a little. He watched as Benjiro managed to pull himself up on a coffee table in the room. Kaoru quickly got down on his knees and stretched his arms out towards his son. "Come Benjiro, come on you can do it," he encouraged the baby.

"Eh," Benjiro managed to get out before dare trying to let go of the safety of the table and tried talking to his father. Hikaru put his hands on his knees as he too watched.

"Come on Benjiro come on you can do it!" he also encouraged his son.

Benjiro took about three steps before flopping down onto the soft carpet beneath him.

"Oh nice try son," said Hikaru. Benjiro just seem to shrug it off and started to crawl off towards a nearby toy.

"You know even when the twins go back to school it would almost be about time for the triplets first birthday," Hikaru pointed out as he watched his son crawl away, "We should make sure we give them a real good party to also double as a final fun day for their older brother and sister."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kaoru, "I mean we don't want to overwhelm the triplets since they're still babies."

"Sure it will," said Hikaru, "At least it'll be warm enough to do more things outside."

"Well tell you what genius," said Kaoru, "You plan it then."

"What, me? After the big screw up I did with the twins' party?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry I'll fix any screw ups this time as well. But seriously you should plan it. It obvious you have a plan brewing in your head so go ahead to spill it."

"Okay fine I will do it," said Hikaru "And I won't screw up this time!"

"Screw up can mean a lot of things Hikaru," Kaoru taunted.

"Hey what did we do for the twins' first birthday?" asked Hikaru.

"You know this sounds weird but I can't remember. I wonder why? It's like someone gave up right before it happened," said Kaoru, "Ahem."

"Don't act like our lives are being written," said Hikaru, "Now let me go ahead and plan this party." He walked off and grabbed a sketch pad and started tapping it with a pen trying to think about what to do with the twins' party. He kept thinking all after noon and way into the evening when Haruhi and Norio bath came to the mansion.

"What's Hikaru doing?" asked Norio Hikaru look like he was thinking hard.

"He's been trying to figure out what do for the triplet's first birthday," said Kaoru.

"Why not just have it somewhere special?" Haruhi suggested.

"Like where?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Oh wait, wait I know what to do!" said Hikaru as he started writing something down.

"You're going overboard again?" asked Haruhi trying to look over his shoulder. Hikaru hid it under his arm.

"Don't worry it'll be fine," he assured her with a smirk. He got up and headed out of the room still smirking.

"Hey uh can I ask something about this party?" asked Norio, "Can I uh bring a date?"

"A date?" asked Kaoru, "What are you seeing someone now or something?"

"Kind of," said Norio, "We've only been seeing each other for a little bit but I think we like each other enough that it wouldn't be too awkward to bring her to a party with friends."

"Well that depends if we like her or not," said Kaoru. "Of course she's probably an improvement from your first love interest," he muttered.

* * *

"Hikaru," said Haruhi later that night sneaking into "his" room. He was sitting on his bed still writing something down, "You've been up here all day and even missed dinner."

"I know I didn't want to get disturbed," said Hikaru.

"Please don't too much for this trip Hikaru. They're just babies," Haruhi pleaded when she came to Hikaru's side and tried to take his pad. It was then she noticed what was really written on it, FOOLED YOU!

"What the?" said Haruhi right before being pulled down onto the bed on top of him. Hikaru rolled her onto her back.

"I already have everything planned for the party," Hikaru boasted, "I just wanted an excuse to get you alone tonight."

"You're as so crazy!" said Haruhi.

"No I like to play," said Hikaru before kissing her and slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

When Haruhi woke up she saw that Hikaru was still asleep. She decided to take advantage of the situation of it and see what else was on his pad. She flipped through it until she found Hikaru's brilliant idea.

"Oh no oh no!" she said when saw this.

* * *

"I still say this is crazy!" said Haruhi as she stood in the center of the Tropical Aqua Garden water park.

"You were the one that saw we should go somewhere for the party and what better place then a water park while it's still nice out?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru carried the triplets to the baby waiting pool.

"Come on Mommy," said Mitsu pulling at her hand, "Come down with me on the water slide!"

"Alright I suppose," said Haruhi, "Hisano no trying to change the layout! It's fine the way it is!"

"Oh," Hisano moaned.

"Now no Haruhi I kind of want to hear what she has to say," said Kyoya kneeling down next to her, "Go ahead Hisano I'm all ears."

"Good because first you have to change the floor pattern here. Pink shows too much of a stain!" said Hisano.

"Come on Mommy, water slide," said Mitsu pulling at his mommy's hand.

"You know you are probably my most normal kid," said Haruhi as she let Mitsu led her to one of the slides that wasn't so big for the two of them to slide down on. It was actually kind of fun.

"You want to go again honey?" Haruhi asked as she and Mitsu got out of the pool.

"Yeah yeah!" said Mitsu. He was distracted however when he happened to see his friend Shoji show up.

"Shoji Shoji!" he shouted running to his friend.

"Where's your dad?" Kaoru asked from the baby pool.

"He's coming," said Shoji right as Norio walked in holding hands with a lady.

"Winda?" said Kaoru in surprise to see his most reliable partner with his friend.

"Hi Kaoru, how's it going?" asked Winda.

"Its fine," said Kaoru as he stood up with Umeko still in his hands and walked over to the couple. "I didn't realize you two were dating."

"We'll it's only been a few dates here and there. I wasn't sure how serious we were until he invited me to come with him to the party," said Winda.

"Cool!" said Kaoru smiling at the two of them, "Well welcome and have fun."

"Thanks," said Norio and Winda as they moved towards some of the refreshments that were set out.

"That has got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen!" said Kaoru.

"So Hikaru, did you remember to get a cake this time?" Norio taunted.

"Yes," Hikaru muttered.

"Hello," said Lei as she and Kai arrived with little wing dressed up a little blue swimsuit as he slept in Kai's arms.

"Hey there's my little guy," said Hikaru, walking over to the two of them with Benjiro and Kotoko, "Look guys it's your little brother."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi reminded him seriously.

"Right sorry," said Hikaru.

"You're fine," said Lei, "Wink say happy birthday to your brother and sister."

"Okay whatever floats your boat," said Haruhi. She just turned around and followed her son back to the water slide and road down with him again.

Before long after the guests had managed to have a real fun time at the party it was time for the cake.

"Alright Hikaru, where's the cake you promised," said Kaoru and Norio together.

"Yeah where is it?" asked Hunny getting anxious.

"It's righter her," said Hikaru right as three big blue water themed cakes were rolled out for the three babies.

"Happy you three," said Hikaru. He, Haruhi and Kaoru each held up a piece of cake up to their children. The babies smashed their faces into each piece.

"Yummy huh?" said Kaoru wiping off Umeko's face.

"That's the best way to eat cake huh?" asked Hunny also grabbing a slice and digging in. Everyone dug in as well.

"Hisano, Mitsu are you two enjoying the cake too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the little twins who had cake all over their faces. They looked as dirty as their siblings.

"You know what we need a picture," said Hikaru.

"On it boss," said Lei grabbing her camera and snapping a picture of the family all together wet and dirty from cake.

"That's cute," Haruhi said looking the picture.

"Yeah it's one of the best pictures we ever had!" said Hikaru.

"I think it depicts our family perfectly!" said Kaoru, "One big and happy family."

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "We are one big happy family and I wouldn't have it any other way!"


End file.
